Handcuffed With Love
by TWrites
Summary: Mercedes Jones is an amazing young detective working with the NYPD. She has recently experience a lost of a person who was very close to her heart. Sam Evans is also a detective who is looking for fresh start in the big city. What will happen when these two hardworking souls cross paths? Stay tuned to find out. Nothing but real friendships, love and handcuffs ahead!
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

It was weird. Very weird. One minute he was here, the next he was gone. She knew the risk of the job. She just didn't expect for him to be the one to leave. Looking over at his wife and children sadden her. They didn't deserve any of this. Sighing as she stood up from the chair and walk to the podium, her shield shining brightly from the the lights that shown on the stage. Taking a deep breath as she stood in front of the mic, her eyes looking at everyone, "Matt was my partner for six years. He was like a brother to me. His family is my second family.." She drifted off as she looked over to them with sad eyes, "There's not a bad thing that I could say about..other than him making the most lamest jokes ever." The room ran out in laughter causing her to smiled softly, "But I never told him they were because he just wanted to put a smile on my face when I was having a bad day." She started to fiddle with her hands before she turned to his children, "Gab, Ky..your dad loved you more than words can express. You two boys were his pride and joy. Never forget that." Her sadden eyes moved to his wife, "Theresa..you know he loved you with every bone in his body. You were his backbone..the love of his life." Theresa smiled through her tears at Mercedes, placing a hand over her heart. Mercedes chuckled as she thought of something, "I'll never forget that dinner we had at your house. You made it very clear that the only other woman you wanted Matt in the car with or even in contact with was me." She laughed as the room laughed with her, "And I meant that, Mercedes." Theresa smiled at the woman. Mercedes let out a grin as she held her head down, taking deep breath, she looked over the the picture, "He left this world doing the one thing he loved to do, protect and serve this city. He was the best partner a gal could ask for and I-I'm going to miss him dearly." She said the last part quietly, feeling a tear slide down her face, she stepped back from the podium and walked off the stage. She sadly smiled when the boys came up and hugged her. She looked down at them before moving over to their mother and hugged her tightly, "I'm always going to be here for you guys." She whispered as she patted her back. And she meant that.

* * *

Sam walked towards his car when his phone rang. Picking it up, he was shock to see it was his captain out off of people. He placed the phone to his ear and listen to what he was saying. A happy sigh escaping his lips when he heard the news. He was out of here. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job but being at this particular precinct was killing him. Let take it back a notch. Sam grew up in Nashville. When he was five, his parents got better job offers in Boston, where they lived until he was twelve. They then relocated to New York and never left. He didn't always wanted to be a police office. His real dream was to become a country singer but quickly got over that dream when he saw his dad in action one day. He would never forget how many lives his dad saved and that's something he's really proud of. He wanted to be able to do the same so he became a police officer. He would never forget that day he graduated from the police academy. The look on his dad's face was priceless. Getting into his truck, he couldn't help the smile that was taking over his face. It was time for a fresh start.

* * *

 **A/N. Hey everyone! I'm back again with another Samcedes adventure. This should be a fun ride also. Short introduction but I promise the chapters will get longer. We're also going to learn more about Mercedes' background as the story progresses. BTW, I had a really hard time on thinking/finding a name for this story, so be nice please. I may change it later on, lol. :)**


	2. He's My What?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _A Month Later..._

Mercedes took a deep breath as she exited off the elevator, removing her sunglasses from her face. She rolled her shoulders as she walked down the hallway, speaking to some of the people who walked by. She had just came off a much needed weekend off and couldn't even get back into her car good enough this morning without her boss calling for her. She needed it though. Since Matt's death, everything has be thrown out into the motion. His murder was still an open case because they couldn't find the shooter nor did they have any leads. She was pissed, so the mini vacay was definitely a priority for her to relieve some stress. She was paired up with a new partner, Mike, who was a very good friend of hers. She has know Mike since high school and she couldn't ask for anyone better to work with. She rounded the corner with a smile when she saw him sitting at his desk, "How did you survive this long weekend without me?"

Mike looked up from the papers in front of him and chuckled, "I didn't, I really didn't."

She laughed as she handed him a coffee, taking a sip of hers, she looked over at their captain's office with raised eyebrows when she saw a bunch of her female colleagues surrounding the window, "Why are they gawking around his office?"

Mike stood up with a smirk, knowing that what was behind those doors was going to send Mercedes for a loop, "Why don't you go find out.." He grabbed his coffee and walked away.

Mercedes squinted her eyes at him before she sat her cup down. Just as she started walking, the door open, showcasing her captain with what looked like a teasing smile.

"You're just the person I'm looking for. Come in.." He smiled as he popped back into his office quickly.

Mercedes raised a brow before she continued to walk, passing the threshold, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a unknown man sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"I would like to introduce to Samuel Evans. He's from the thirty seventh precinct." He said as he sat back down in his seat, watching them closely.

Sam stood up with a smile as he held his hand out for Mercedes, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs.."

"Ms. Jones..Mercedes." She took his hand and shook it, giving him a once over.

Sam smirked as he let go of her small hand, staring at her. She was indeed beautiful. He turned back to the man, "Thank you so much for the opportunity."

"No problem Sam. You're damn good at your job. We need more people like you." He smiled at the young detective, "How about you go to Mike and he'll help you get your things?"

"Yes sir." He smiled as he walked out, making sure to send Mercedes a wink before he closed the door.

"Well isn't he a charmer.." Mercedes said sarcastically as she sat in the chair.

The man laughed at her as he leaned back into his seat, "He is actually but he's really good at his job, that's why I hired him." He sobered up before he looked at Mercedes seriously, "And he's also your new partner."

Mercedes eyes went wide as she sat up in the chair, "I'm sorry..he's my what?"

"Your new partner, Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at him in shock, shaking her head, "Mike is my partner, captain."

"Mike has to get back to his own partner Mercedes. He was just temporary until I found someone for you. Look, I know Matt's death hit you hard..I know. This is a chance to start fresh. Sam's that guy who you're going to start fresh with."

Mercedes sighed as she moved her attention somewhere else. She really was against this whole new partner thing but she would give it a try. Standing up from the chair, tugging at her jacket, "Fine.."

"I'm telling you now, you're going to like this kid..maybe even love him. Just give him a chance."

Mercedes squinted her eyes at him before she walked out. Taking a deep breath, her eyes scanned the precinct and found him sitting on her desk with the same female workers huddled around him. Walking over, she sent them a small glare, "Scat." She then proceeded to grab Sam's arm and pull him off her desk, "Rule number one Evans, don't sit on my desk."

Sam rolled his eyes internally as soon as he listen to the women talk. He for one did not like all the attention. He hated it actually. He was surprise to see them quickly disappear when they heard Mercedes. He let out a smirk when she pull him up, giving him a first hand of her rules, "Sorry partner."

Mercedes sucked her teeth and turned on her heels, "Just come on. We have to go get your records change and a new badge."

Sam bit his lip as he stared at her backside in appreciation, mumbling under his breath, "Damn this girl is going to drive me crazy already." He caught up with her quickly, "I think we're going to get along perfectly."

Mercedes stepped into the elevator, giving him a major side-eye as she pressed the button, pursing her lips, "We'll see.."

Sam smiled down at her as the door closed. Oh yeah..they were definitely going to get alone perfectly.

* * *

Mercedes tied her hair back into a ponytail as she walked down the steps, zipping up her jacket over her sports bra as she made it to the workout facility that was in the precinct. She grunted as she headed over to Mike, punching him in the shoulder hard, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"First off, ouch." Mike held his shoulder, pulling the punching bag in front of him so she could hit that instead of him, "Second, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Captain sworn me to secrecy. I have to obey his orders."

"But you're my friend." She punched the bag hard with a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry." Mike looked around the bag with an apologetic look, "I'll make it up to you this Friday. Homemade chili and a movie? You, me and Tina. Deal?"

Mercedes smiled as she shook her head, punching the bag harder, "Deal."

"Am I invited to this little party?" A voice came behind Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she turned around, leaning against the bag, "No you're not Puckerman."

"Why so rude Cedes?" Puck smirked at his friend, wrapping an arm around her neck, "Is it because of your new partner? I still haven't met him yet."

"Well you're about to.." Mike said underneath his breath when he saw Sam approaching.

Puck turned around and let out a loud laugh, letting go of Mercedes to hug him, "Sam?"

"Puck." Sam sighed as he walked to him, shaking his head, "I forgot you worked in this precinct."

"Don't sound so happy to see me." He chuckled as he let him go.

Mercedes pulled her jacket up on her as she folded her arms over her chest, "You two know each other?"

"He's my best friend. I've known him since we were little. I talk about him all the time guys." Puck said matter of factly.

"So you're the Sam that we never get to meet because you're always busy." Mike piped in.

Sam nodded with a charming, sweet smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Interesting.." Mercedes said as she looked at him.

Sam smirked as he stepped in her personal space, ignoring the audible gasps from the people around him, them knowing that getting in Mercedes personal space was a bad idea, "And what's so interesting about that..partner?"

Mercedes glared at him harshly before pushing pass him, "See you Friday Mike.."

"Bye Cedes.."

"What's her deal?" Sam asked as he sat on the bench, looking at her retrieving form with a frown.

"Mercedes is just adjusting.." Mike answered his new friend as he sat on the floor, "She'll warm up to you man..it's just..she's going through some things right now."

"Yeah, she's dealing with an open case with her previous partner and the same thing with her-OUCH!" Puck groaned out when Mike kicked his leg, the other man giving him a shut up look.

Sam looked at them confusedly. He was curious to know more about his new partner but it looked like the two sources in front of him were going to keep a tight lip. He was just going to have to find out on his own on their first ride along.

* * *

Mercedes placed her sunglasses on as got out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She looked over at her new partner and sighed. Their day wasn't bad at all but she still wasn't use to him yet but she did learn a little about where he was from and where he went to school.

Sam walked beside Mercedes, wondering what was going through his new partner's mind. He had to admit, she was intimidating for someone her height. Their first ride together had been quite interesting. Their captain had gave him a warning about how she was going to act but that only made Sam more determine. He forced her to get to know him by him not shutting up about telling her about himself. He rushed in front of her and opened the door, sending her a lopsided grin.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but thanked him as she walked into Giovanni's Italian café.

"I know that's not my Mercedes walking in here.." The owner said with a smile on his face, walking around the counter, he placed his hands on Mercedes face and kissed her cheeks.

Sam rose a brow at the man and he completely did a double take when he heard her laugh and saw her gorgeous smile. So she could smile he thought.

The man let go of Mercedes and looked at Sam strangely, "Chi è l'uomo?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes again before responding, "Il mio nuovo partner."

Sam looked at Mercedes wide eyed as he listen to her respond, "You can speak Italian?"

"She can. One little fact you should know about your new partner is that she spent one whole summer as a little girl helping me in here." Mr. Giovanni said as he walked back around the counter, "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll take the usual. Is Ms. Vivian here?" Mercedes asked as she looked around the cafe. Hearing that she was in the back, she turned to Sam, "I'll be back. Don't go running off."

"Now why would I do that princess?" He asked sarcastically, ignoring the glare she was giving him before she left. He walked to the counter and looked over the menu.

Mr. Giovanni saw the interaction between the two and he shook his head. It was only a matter of time before they got together, "What can I get you son?"

"Can I get the chicken parm sandwich and a side of details on why my partner is so mean.."

The older man chuckled as he moved the make the sandwiches, "She isn't mean, she just has her guard up." He gave the man a look before he went back to his task, "Give her time to get to know you and vice versa."

Sam nodded as he placed his hands in his pockets. For the next five minutes, he stood there thinking on how he was going to get this woman to let her guard down. He saw the double doors open, showcasing her with a small smile on her face.

Mercedes walked up to the counter and saw that their lunch was ready, she was about to pull out her wallet but Sam's hand stopped her. She looked at him with a blank look, "Thank you."

Sam nodded as he handed the man the money and grabbed their bag, "It was nice meeting you sir."

"Same here Sam, you take care of my girl out there."

"I will do my best." Sam said with a smile as he looked over a Mercedes before going over to the cooler to grab their drinks.

Mercedes was getting ready to say goodbye but caught that look. Mr. G and his famous look. She hated it. That look was what he would give her to tell her to give people a chance. She sighed and nodded as she walked out the building. Seeing Sam waiting for her at the car, she unlocked it so he could get in. This was going to take some getting use to but she was up for a challenge.

* * *

 **A/N. Like it so far? Sorry it was so short, it won't be like that always! What do you think of Samcedes so far? Anyone else curious about Mercedes's past? Let me know what you think, I love hearing from y'all. :)**


	3. Surprising Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Gabriel Rutherford- Marcus Scribner**

 **Miguel Jones- Michael B. Jordan**

* * *

Mercedes leaned her head against the headrest as she waited for Sam to come back. Its been four months since they have been partnered together. She had to admit that he wasn't bad at all but she still kept her guard up. It wasn't nothing against him, it's just how she was.

Sam smiled at the older woman as she handed him his bag and cup holder. Leaving a tip in the glass jar, he pushed the door open with his hip and walked to the car. Placing the bag in his mouth, he opened the door and got in, looking over at Mercedes waggling his eyebrows.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bag out of his mouth and sat it on the dashboard.

"I got you a coffee, two creams and four sugars, just like you like it." He handed the cup to her and grabbed the bag, "And a little birdie told me that you like the glazed mixed berry scones from here."

"Well thank you Evans." She gave him a small smile as she sipped from her cup, turning the key in the ignition.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled as he buckled his seatbelt and drank his own coffee as she started driving. As they were driving down the street, Sam decided to break the silence, "Mercedes, you know we've been partners for four months and I still don't know much about you."

Mercedes looked at him out of the side of her eye, letting out a grunt, "Evans.."

"Oh come on. I told you everything about me." He turned in his seat a little to look at her, "How are we suppose to bond if you don't let me in?"

"You sound like a girl, geez." Mercedes sighed as she came to a red light, knowing that he was not going to shut up about it, she turned to him, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything.."

"Well, I'm originally from New York, grew up in Upper Manhattan. I'm the youngest out of three children. I have two older brothers, Morris and Miguel. My mother is a retired school teacher, she helps out in the community a lot." She turned her signal light on and turned left when the light flicked on green, "I went to NYU but then entered the police academy at the age of twenty-two. I was the only female and I outranked all of the males. I was a police officer for four years before I was moved up to detective two years ago."

Sam listened carefully as he listened to her tell him a little about herself. He noticed that she didn't mention her father at all and that raised a serious red flag, "What about your dad?"

Mercedes felt her hands tighten on the steering wheel, mouth opening and closing just as call came in, "Detective Jones..they are requesting your assistance at JJ Middle, a possible 224." Mercedes turned on her sirens as Sam responded to the dispatch. It didn't take her more than five minutes as she pulled up in front of the school, shutting off the car, she got out and began taking the steps with Sam into tow. When they got into the building, Mercedes immediately saw a familiar face, "Hey Tina, what's wrong?"

"Mercedes..I'm glad you could come." Tina said as she walked up to her friend. Tina was Mike's wife and one of Mercedes' longtime best friends. She was also the vice-principal at JJ Middle, "Please follow me."

Sam looked on curiously at the Asian woman, raising a brow when she asked them to follow her.

"The situation got out of hand when the fighting turned into a blood bath.." Tina said as she came to stop, looking at Mercedes before she stepped aside.

When she stepped out of view, Mercedes let out a sigh when she saw who it was, "Gabriel.."

There sat Matt's oldest son, Gabriel, handcuffed to the bench. He looked up at Mercedes and immediately looked back down when he saw the look on her face.

"Uncuff him." Mercedes told the officer who was the closest by him.

He shook his head, "Can't do that detective, he's a flight risk.."

"And I'm telling you he's not a flight risk, take the damn cuffs of him now." She bit out angrily, glaring at him.

The officer winced when she glared at him. He knew that she was nobody to play with. He took the key and unhooked the boy from the cuffs.

Gabriel held on to his wrist, rubbing the aches out as he stood up. He looked back at Mercedes, opening his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it when she held her hand up.

Mercedes turned to Tina, "Can I have a second with him alone?"

"Sure but he needs to see me after you leave..." She said softly before she turned to head back to her office.

"Same goes for you two.." She pointed to the officers, gesturing her head to the door, "Beat it."

Sam leaned against the wall as he watched Mercedes with the unknown teen curiously.

"Come here." Mercedes said quietly as she waited until he was in front of her. She hooked her finger underneath his chin, seeing him wince at his busted lip. She looked down and saw that his hands were bruised and could tell that he did more harm than good, "I would hate to see the other guy..what happened?"

"I was walking to class like I always do and I overhead Trent talking about..dad." He swallowed hardly as he balled up his fist, "He was telling his friends that my dad didn't do his job right, that's why he got shot. He made sure I heard him too. I just lost it Cedes..I lost it.."

"Gabriel..you shouldn't let little idiotic boys get to you. Yes, it was wrong for you to take it to this level but I understand your anger all to well and you know why." She gave him a knowing look before rubbing his cheek softly, "They don't know a damn thing. Your father was good at his job and he did it correctly every single day, I know it and you know it too." She leaned forward and wiped the tears from his eyes, "You have to be strong, not only for yourself but for your mom and Ky. I told you I'm always going to be here for you all, don't ever think I didn't mean it. You can call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay.." He whispered as he walked closer to her, hugging her tightly, whispering lowly, "I love you Mercedes.."

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing his forehead, "Now go see Mrs. Chang. I'll call tonight to check on you."

"Okay." He hugged her one last time before he made his way into the office.

Sam stood back and watched in amazement as Mercedes talked to the boy. It was weird yet amazing seeing Mercedes' soft side. He was so use to her toughness but he had to admit..he loved this side of her.

Mercedes rubbed one of her hands on the back of her neck as the other rested on her hip, letting out a deep sigh, she began to walk towards the front door. She walked down the steps quickly and opened the door to her car, closing it behind her, she rested her head on the steering wheel, willing for herself not to cry.

Sam silently followed behind Mercedes until they got to the car. He looked over at her as he watched her take a deep breath and lay her head on the steering wheel. He cleared his throat lowly, "Do you need me to drive?"

Mercedes lifted her head up and shook it when she heard Sam's question. She sniffled softly as she turned the car on, already ready for this day to be over.

Sam looked at her worriedly when he heard her sniffled. It was more to this story than what he was told and he was going to wait until she trusted him enough to let him know.

* * *

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear as she placed the chopstick in her box of noodles. She was super exhausted from work today and all she wanted to do was relax. Its been five months since Matt's death and it was still surreal that he was gone. Even if she was tired, she wasn't going to give up on finding his killer. She jumped slightly at the thunder that sounded outside, causing her lights to flick off. She groaned and laid her head back against the couch, "Great, just great." Her eyes squinted in the darkness when she saw the doorknob to her apartment turn. She knew damn well the she locked her door when she got home. She blindly sat the box down and reached for her hidden gun that was under the couch cushion as she got up and went into the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she heard the door slowly open and immediately after, she heard heavy footsteps. She took a deep breath before she peeped over into the room, jumping when she felt the person yanked her arm into the other room. She grunted as she twisted his arm with a her free hand and kneed him in the groin area, causing him to fall on the ground. She then straddled his lap and press the gun to his neck just as the lights turned back on. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was, "Seriously?"

There on the ground was one of her older brothers, Miguel. Miguel chuckled lowly as he moved the gun from his neck, "You're good."

"I should've known it was you." Mercedes began hitting him as she got up, "I could've killed you asshole. Why are you breaking into my apartment _again_?"

Miguel jumped up from the ground, dusting off his pants, "They're going to be pissed at me for telling you but you need to know."

"Yeah, so get to talking.." She said as she made her way back to the couch, putting her gun back into its hiding spot.

"We, as in Morris, mom and I, were worried about you living by yourself when you moved out. So the break ins into your apartments were just tests to see if you can handle yourself if a real intruder came in." He said as he plopped down on the couch, picking up her box of noddles.

"I'm a trained officer. I think I can handle myself." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Plus I've been living own my on for four years.."

"We know.." He spooned some of the noodles up and placed them in his mouth, munching down hungrily, "You're the baby MeMe and we just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well..." She snatched the box from his hands, "Can't you all be like a normal family and sit down and talk to me instead of going through all this trouble?"

Miguel snorted and kicked his shoes off, laying back on the couch, "No.."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and handed him the box back.

Miguel smiled sweetly at her, "So how's that new partner of yours?"

"Evans? He's good. A little chatty but he's a really good detective.."

"That's good. You should invite him over to dinner. You know mom has been wanting to meet him since you got reassigned." Miguel reached for her bottle of beer and gulped half of it down, earning an eye roll from her. He sat it back down on the table and gave her a serious look, "Have you let him in yet?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, side eying her brother.

Miguel rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, "Get your mind out the gutter. I'm asking have you told him about Dad.."

"No, why would I?"

"Besides the fact your eyes lit up when I mention him?" He gave her a knowing look before he reached for the the sesame chicken. He saw the look on her face and he pointed his chopsticks at her, "You might not realize it now but you will eventually. You're falling for you partner and it's okay MeMe, you're human and you have feelings."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, waving him off, "Whatever. I'm not falling for my partner."

Miguel shrugged as he got comfortable on the couch, "If you say so.."

Mercedes sat back on the couch, looking over at him, "I say so.."

* * *

It was after eleven on a Friday night when Sam placed his coat on to get ready to go home. He turned off the light at he desk, grabbing his keys to his car. He began walking towards the elevator, only stopping when he saw a light on in the break room. Peeping in, he found Mercedes asleep on a bunch of scattered papers and files. He shook his head as he entered the room, smiling at the sight of her. He had to admit, he was indeed falling for his partner. Even only knowing her for four months, he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and moved the hair from her face, jumping back when he heard her voice.

"I thought we established the don't touch me rule on the second day, Evans." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes still closed.

"Dammit Mercedes, I thought you were asleep." He said taking a calming breath as he pulled out a chair in front of her.

Mercedes opened her eyes and lifted her head off the table, wiping her mouth. She cleared her throat as she looked at him, "What are you still doing here?"

"That's a question I should be asking you." Sam challenged her back with a sassy tone.

Mercedes let out a laugh as she started to gather up the papers, standing up from her seat, "I asked first.."

"I had to finish up a report.." He said as he watched her quickly put the files away, "And you?"

"Just going over some paperwork and I guess sleep took over me. I should get home and get some rest." She said as she walked out the small room, sending him a smile over her shoulder, "Goodnight Sam."

"Mercedes.." Sam called after her as he stood up, going to the door, he was shock to see how fast she left, "Wait, did she just call me Sam?" He wondered out loud before shaking his head with a big smile. They were definitely making progress. He sighed as he turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw two pieces of papers on the floor. He bent down and picked them up, walking out the door to see if she was still here. After seeing no sign of her, he made his way back to his desk and turned to light back on and looked at the papers. He read over the article, "Felix Jones.." He repeated the name in his head over and over again and then it came to him. That was the lieutenant that was gunned down five years ago. What was Mercedes doing with this paper? He continued to read and immediately his mouth dropped when he read the last part, "He is survived by his wife, Helena and three children, Morris, Miguel and Mercedes. Fuck Sam, you are damn idiot." He scolded himself for pushing her to talk about her family for the last couple of weeks. He felt like a complete asshole now. He put the papers back into the folders and placed it on her desk, shutting the light off angrily. He couldn't believe he didn't connect the dots sooner. He would've never pushed so much if he did.

* * *

 **A/N. That was a lot to take in. Don't you just love Gab's relationship with Mercedes? How about Miguel? I think y'all are going to love him throughout the story. So now we know why Mercedes doesn't talk about father, we will learn more about that situation also. Aww, Sam is catching some feelings for Mercedes. And she did call him Sam instead of Evans, :)**


	4. Just Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Captain Kris Calvert-Dermont Mulroney**

* * *

"You're just making this harder on yourself." Sam yelled as he ran after the man in a huff. He was not in the mood for this shit at all today. He rounded the corner and growled when he saw him going down the alley.

The man turned around and smirked before he turned back, eyes going wide when he ran into the side of a car, causing him to tumble down to the ground.

Mercedes put the car into park before she got out, slamming her door with a grunt, "Seriously Hector?"

Sam slowed down when he saw him on the ground, taking a deep breath, he growled as he went over and snatched him up by his jacket. He handcuffed him and made he lean against the car so he could check his pockets. He looked over at Mercedes confusedly when she said his name, "You know him?"

Mercedes nodded as she folded her arms, "You know better than to run from cops.."

"Cedes, I told you I can't be seen talking to a cop, especially one that I'm helping out. You know what they'll do if that found that information."

"Yes I know what they'll do, that's why I told your ass months ago to stay away from these assholes or you're going to end up in jail or six feet under one day.." She yelled at him, pointing her finger in his face.

Hector rolled his jaw as he turned his gaze away from her.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he stare on the young man intensely, "Look at her when she's talking to you."

Hector glared at Sam before turning back to Mercedes, "I want to talk to you without wonder bread being here.."

"You know what.." Sam started as he approach him, only stopping when he felt Mercedes small hand on his chest.

"Walk it off.." Mercedes said, trying to keep him calm.

Without a word, Sam gave him a hard stare before walking off. He needed time to collect himself anyways.

Mercedes sighed as she ran her hands over her face. She took the key and undid the cuffs, "Have found out anything?"

Hector rubbed his wrist as he looked at her, letting out a sigh, "Everyone is keeping a tight lip on this Cedes..but I do know..."

Mercedes watched as he drifted off, making her curiosity shoot up, "You know what Hector?"

Hector bit down on his lip before averting his eyes away from her again, "The gun that killed your partner was the same one that killed your father."

Mercedes felt like the wind was knock out of her when she heard that, "W-What?"

Hector sighed, not liking how she was looking, "I don't know if it's a coincidence or not...but I just had to let you know."

Mercedes ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath, she leaned against the car, "Thank you..I know you're risking your life by helping me and I know it hard for you to get out of this life but Hector please be careful."

"I promise Cedes..I promise. And if I find out anything else, I'll call you." He smiled as he looked at her, "That's your new partner huh?" He watched as she nodded,"I like him. He has fire in him. Almost ripped me apart when I avoided eye contact with you. But that's a good thing because I know he has your back." Hector smirked as he started to walk away, "See you later Cedes.."

Mercedes looked at him as she leaned against the car, shaking her head, "Bye Hector." She looked over and saw Sam coming back, "Nice way to keep your calm detective."

"You know what Mercedes, I don't have time for your shit today okay?"

Mercedes looked at him in shock, clearly taken aback by his tone. She pushed off the car and threw him a glare as she purposely bumped into his shoulder.

Sam grunted at the impact and glared at her. He knew he was wrong for saying that to her but he couldn't help it. He was angry. Not only at the situation that just happen but..something else was eating away at him.

* * *

Mercedes shifted on her feet as she knocked on the door, balancing the gift underneath her arm. She was not in the mood for doing anything tonight but she couldn't just bail out on her friends. She plastered on a smile when the door open up, "Happy Birthday handsome."

"Thank you. I'm glad you came.." Mike said with a smile as he bent down and gave her a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She patted his back before looking at him, bringing the gift from under her arm, "I promise it's not a gun this year."

Mike chuckled as he opened the door wider for his friend, "Tina would have my ass if I brought another one in the house."

Mercedes laughed as she entered the house, removing her coat. She smiled softly at the noise that was coming from the living room and she could tell that their friends were already having a very good time.

"Merslaydes.." Her very drunken friend Brittany called out as she ran over and hugged her.

"Woah, hey sweetie." Mercedes chuckled as she caught her balance, patting her back. Just like Mike and Tina, she has known the dance teacher since high school. She loved Brittany so much and was particularly protective over her more than her other friends because she was labeled as a dumb blonde in school and people use to try to take a advantage of her but Mercedes put a huge stop to that.

"I miss and love you so much." She smiled down at her, kissing her cheek sloppily.

"I feel the same Britt." Mercedes smiled as she leaned down and grabbed the blonde's keys that was dangling from her pocket and sticking them into her own.

"Mercedes.." Quinn squealed loudly she ran over and hugged her. Its been awhile since she has seen her friend. Quinn met Mercedes while at NYU. They were roommates their freshman year and instantly clicked over their love for science and other common interests. Quinn is a doctor at New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center and is married to Puck.

"Hi babe." Mercedes smiled as she hugged the taller girl back, kissing her cheek, she let go and went over to greet the real life Satan.

Santana Lopez met Mercedes when she first became an officer actually. You see, Santana was the first young Latina district prosecutor to ever walked up into the New York courts. She was a spitfire. Her and Mercedes became quite the friends throughout the years, especially since she was dating Brittany.

Mercedes kissed her cheek as well and went around the room and greeted everyone else that she missed, striking up some conversations for a few minutes until she heard Mike clear his throat.

"I'm glad everyone could make it out for my birthday. This year, I didn't want to do anything big. Just a few of my close friends, great conversation, pizza and beer." Mike said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Tina's waist.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else.." Puck said as he lifted up her beer bottle, "Happy Birthday brother, thirty never looked better on anyone else.."

"Happy Birthday Mike.." Everyone yelled out and clapped just as the doorbell rung again.

Mercedes excused herself and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed herself a beer and walked over to the counter to get a slice of pizza.

Sam took a deep breath as the door opened, showcasing his new friend, "Happy Birthday man.."

"Thanks Sam, I'm so glad you could make it." Mike gave him a quick hug before moving aside to let him in, "I hope you didn't have no trouble getting over here."

"No I didn't. I'm sorry I'm late though." He removed his jacket and handed the man his gift.

"It's all good, thanks for the gift." Mike smiled as he closed and locked the door, gesturing for him to follow. When they made it to the living room, he cleared his throat.

"You made it bro." Puck called out from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I did..it's nice to see everyone again." He spoke as he looked around the room, smiling when they all spoke to him and went back to their conversations. He was happy to see everyone again but he was looking for that one face and she wasn't here.

Santana smirked as she walked up to him, whispering, "You couldn't being more obvious Guppy."

Sam looked at her confusedly, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't act dumb. Snixx knows you have a thing for my girl.." She saw him trying to protest but she held her hand up, "I don't want to hear it. She's in the kitchen by the way. Long hallway, to the right."

"Thanks." Sam mumbled as he headed for that direction. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway, thinking about what he was going to say to her.

Mercedes grabbed her plate and was about to leave until she saw Sam come in. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, making it her mission to get out of here.

"Wait.." Sam said as he grabbed her forearm, stopping her in her tracks, "Can we talk?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you weren't here for my shit today." She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Mercedes for saying that, I truly am. It's just..I was angry with myself.."

Mercedes sat her stuff back down on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I owe you apology. Not only for today but since the first day I met you. I disrespected your space when you told me you don't like no one in it, I did it anyways. I'm just.. I was never the one to fit in growing up. I always had to force myself into groups to make someone like me and that's what I was trying to do with you. I want you to like me Mercedes. I want us to get along and eventually be friends instead of just partners."

Mercedes face soften when she heard him apologize and give his reason for his action and she didn't want to admit but she felt her heart warm up a bit, "I appreciate your apology Sam, really do but you don't have to try to impress anyone not even me..just be yourself. No one's opinion matters but your own."

Sam nodded as he played with the napkin on the counter, debating if he wanted to tell her what he found or not, "I also want to apologize for pushing you to talk about your family, especially your dad." He saw her eyes go wide and he knew he had to tell her, "I saw the article you dropped the other night. I was trying to get it back to you but you were already gone. Something told me to read it and when I did, I got angry with myself. I pushed and pushed you to talk about your dad not knowing that he had passed."

Mercedes felt like the wind was knock out of her as she listen to him talk about her dad. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she rested her eyes on his, "Don't apologize for pushing me Sam. You didn't know. This is honestly my fault because I should've been open with you because you are my partner. Its not fair that I got to learn so much about you and you know nothing about me. You need to know things about me and I'm sorry I've been keeping apart of myself reserved from you. I've been like this my whole life, guarded. When I lost my dad, it broke me..it really did and it still does to this day. When Matt got killed, it was like I was reliving a nightmare." She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Mercedes I know all this shit hurts you to the core and I'm sorry that it had to happen to you.." He moved closer to her but not too close, "I just want you to be able to trust me, that's all."

"I do trust you Sam, more than I'm letting you know. I wouldn't never let you got into my car nor took you to Mr. G's if I didn't." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed quietly as he looked at her, smiling, "So..can we be friends now?"

Mercedes gave him a warm smile and nodded, "Of course." She turned around grabbed another beer from the cooler and popped the top, handing it to him.

Sam took the bottle and watched as she lifted hers to his, "To being friends."

"To being friends.." She tapped his before pressing the rim to her lips.

Sam smiled as he began to drank out of his. This was progress. Hopefully them being friends will bring them closer.

* * *

"Out of my way people." A voice said as he rolled himself down the hallway with his laptop in his lap. He looked over and found Mercedes sitting on her desk looking down at some paperwork, "Baby girl.."

"Yes Artie.." Mercedes looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Has captain talked to you yet?" He asked. Artie Abrams also worked with the police department. More like he has too. You see, Artie is a hacker. Even though he was using his skills for good, he still was facing some time in jail be used it was illegal. When he went to court, the prosecutor made a deal with him. He would come work for the department and assist them with cases. He has been their since he was twenty-two and he is now twenty-eight.

"No, what's going on?" She asked questionably.

"Well.." Artie started but he was cut off by the man himself.

"Chang, Puckerman, Jones, Evans, my office please.."

Sam looked at them confusedly before he stood up, making his way to him.

Mercedes hoped off the desk and handed the papers to Artie, stuffing her hands into her back pockets as she walked behind Puck. Once they got in, she watched as he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

"Antonio Sparks is back at it again."

"I thought you put his ass was in jail.." Puck said out loud as he sat in the chair.

"Charges didn't stick, 'lack' of evidence the judge said.." The captain handed Sam the file, knowing that he didn't know anything about the man.

"That's just code for he had the judge on his payroll." Mercedes said as she watched Sam read through the file, turning back to her boss, "So what do we have to do with this?"

"I got word that he's back to his old ways and we need to put a stop to it.."

"Why do I have this feeling that we're going to have to something totally outrageous and out of our field?" Mike asked, knowing that their was a reason for this.

Captain Calvert smirked and folded his arms across his chest, looking at the four of them, "You four are my best detectives and if there's anyone who can get the job done, it's you."

Mercedes groaned, knowing exactly what he was going to say. She did not, I repeat, did not want to do what he's about to say.

Sam looked at his partner questionably before looking back at Mike and Puck, who had the same looks on their faces.

"You're going undercover." He smiled at their groaning but took note that Sam had a happy look on his face.

"What's so bad about that?" Sam asked as he looked around the room.

Puck hopped up from his chair and wrapped his arm around his best friend's neck, "Sam..buddy..no."

"It's not that we don't like gong undercover, it's just every time we do.." Mike drifted off, balling up his fist, "We always end up having problem with the undercover squad."

"More like these two want to be my heroes and try to save me every time." Mercedes said with a small smirk on her face.

Sam looked at her confusedly, clearing not understanding, "What do you mean?"

"The undercover squad _was_ all male. Mercedes is the only female lead detective and she's damn good at her job. She is an amazing undercover as well. They're sexist. While Mercedes laughs they're degrading words off, these two over here don't."

"And I'm not going to laugh it off ever. Mercedes is my sister and when you disrespect her or any woman, we're going to have a problem." Mike said as he folded his arms across is chest.

Mercedes smiled his way, shaking her head. He was just like another older brother to her. He has always looked after her since high school and she loved him for it, "Their words are irrelevant and hilarious. It doesn't bother me one bit."

Sam was baffled by what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that any man would ever talk to a woman with anything other than respect. He focus in on his partner and couldn't believe anyone would have the balls to disrespect her. If he so happen to hear any shit coming for anyone about her, he wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place.

"Yeah but it still doesn't give them the right to say what they want to you." Puck said angrily as he stood next to Sam. His eyes knitted up in confusion when the words finally process in his head, "Wait, did you just say that they was?"

Captain Calvert nodded with a smile, "You don't have to worry because you won't be working with them anymore. Their department had been getting complaints about them and they've been fired. CJ has hired a completely new group mixed of men and women, so you won't have any problems." He rounded his desk and sat down in his chair, "Sparks is hosting a gala Friday night and I have word that he's making deals there. Artie has everything you need to know with him. We need to catch him, so I'm trusting that you four will get the job done."

"Yes sir." They all said before they headed out of his office, going straight to Artie, who was now on his laptop.

"Alright, captain gave a short rundown but I'm going to give you the full one..."

Sam sat at his desk and had his full attention on Artie. This was going to be his first time going undercover and he had to admit, he was kind of excited but nervous at the same time.

Mercedes took her eyes off the screen for a minute and looked over at Sam. She could tell that he was excited to do this. Hell, she was too when first did as well. She tore her eyes away from him, smiling a bit as she put her focus back on Artie. This was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

 **A/N. So what did you think? Would love to hear your thoughts! The next update will be fun, :)**


	5. Undercover

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam smiled happily as he sat in the driver's seat of the car. Today was definitely starting off to be a good day. When he arrived at the station, Mercedes threw him the keys and told him that he was driving today. He was honestly shocked because she never let him drive but he wasn't going to question it. He saw his phone vibrating and his smile grew ten times wider when he slid the answer button and placed it on speaker, "Hey mom.."

"Don't you hey me Samuel Blaire Evans" His mother shouted out through the phone.

Sam winced when she yelled, running his hands over his face, "Ma.."

"I haven't heard from you in days.."

Sam sighed as he shifted in his seat, "Ma I'm sorry, I've been really busy with work."

"Too damn busy to call your mother? You know you only get one mom Samuel and you should call her everyday to check in." Mary sat down in her chair in a huff.

Sam leaned back against the seat, looking out the window, "I'm sorry, I promise when things settle down on my end, I will call you everyday. Okay?"

Mary let out a happy smile, "Okay. How are you my sweet boy?"

"I'm doing great mom, really good. I plan on coming to see you guys Sunday for dinner."

"That's great baby. We miss you so much." She shifted on the couch when the dog jumped beside her, "How's your partner..um, Mercedes right?"

"Yeah and she's great..wonderful actually."

A wide smirk appeared on Mary's face, "Mhm..I know that voice all too well Samuel."

Sam cleared his throat, rubbing his hands against his pants nervously, "What voice?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb boy." She chuckled lightly, smiling to herself, _I can't wait to meet this woman who has my boy sprung_ , "Anyways, what are you up to tonight?"

"I actually have to work late." He laughed when he heard her groan, feeling her eye roll through the phone.

"I swear that's all you do Sammy. I mean, you're nearing your thirties and I want to at least be alive when you have kids."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Ma, you know you have to be patient with me. I have to find the right girl for me. One that will truly love me for me and will understand the predicaments of my job."

Mary knew he was right but she couldn't help it. Sam was the oldest and she thought that he would at least be settled down by now but she would respect his choices, "I understand that baby and I'm sorry for putting the pressure on you."

Sam let out a smile as he continued to listen to his mother talk. After about ten minutes, he looked over and saw Mercedes opening the door, "Mom, I'm sorry but I have to go..I love you, bye."

"Samuel Blaire, don't you hang-"

Sam quickly hung up the phone, feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. He did not want Mercedes to hear his mother call his whole name. He made a mental note to call her back and tell her that he had a 'bad connection'.

Mercedes had opened the door just in time to hear Sam saying goodbye to his mom on the phone. She rose a brow when she realized just what she said. She got in and placed the bag on the floor, looking over at Sam, she let out a small giggle, "Your middle name is Blaire?"

"Um yeah.." Sam admitted as he started up the car and headed to their destination, "My mom thought she was pregnant with a girl until she had me. She was dead set with the name Blaire so she kept it for my middle name.."

Mercedes had a grin on her face a mile long, "That's really cute you know?"

"No it's not, it's..." He tried to find a word to describe it as he turned down the road, making it to the place in no time.

"Cute." Mercedes chuckled as they quickly arrived at their destination. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the big bag from the floor.

Sam huffed as he got out the car and went to the other side to open the door for her.

Mercedes handed him the bag as she walked up the steps of the apartment building. Once they got inside the elevator, she turned to him with a smile, "Cheer up partner, at least it isn't Easton." She saw the surprised on his face and nodded with a chuckle, "You think you have bad, you don't. My parents didn't want to know what my mom was having until the day of the birth. At one point, they gave in and the doctor wrongfully told them that they were having a boy. So my daddy wanted to break away from the M's and he was going to call me Easton, that is until I was born and they find out I was a girl."

"Oh wow.." Sam said, letting out a loud laugh just as the elevators doors opened to the fifth floor.

Mercedes followed behind him, tucking her hair behind her ear, stopping in front of the door, she looked at him seriously, "If you tell anyone my middle name, I'll have to hurt you."

Sam held up his hands with a smile, "I promise I won't, same goes for you but I'm not going to..hurt you if you do, you know?" He blushed as he turned his head and knocked on the door.

Mercedes shook her head, trying to hide her smile. She watched as the door opened and showcased Puck, greeting him as she moved into the apartment, taking off her jacket.

Sam stopped suddenly when he noticed everyone in the room. He had never been undercover before so he didn't know what to expect. He looked around and found racks of clothing, people with computers and armed officers. It looked like something out of the movies. Before he knew, he was being pulled to the side by one of the detectives who was going to explain the process to them.

Mike grabbed a sandwich from the bag and plopped down on the couch, looking over at Sam with a laugh, "You nervous buddy?"

Sam snapped out of his amusement and looked over at Mike with a nervous smile, "Kind of."

"It's expected. You'll be fine, I promise." Mike sent him a smile before he bit into his sandwich.

"You're Sam right?"

Sam turned around at the high-pitched voice. Standing in front of him was a short brunette with blank expression on her face, holding a suit bag, "Yes."

"I'm Sugar and I'm going to be styling you tonight, cowboy." She looked at him head to toe before handing him the bag, "It should fit but go try it on anyways."

"Okay.." Sam said slowly before he moved to go to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Puck.

Puck slung his arm around his neck, "I see you've met Sugar."

"Yeah, she's..."

"Intense. She's like that with everyone except.."

"Mercedes?" Sam quipped lightly but by the smile on Puck's face, he knew he was right. He shook his head as he headed to the back to go get ready.

* * *

The captain watched as everyone made their way through the crowd and got into their places. This night for him was personal and he had his best team on it to make sure that this guy got put away for good this time. He looked over at Sam, who was at the bar and gave the man a smile, "You're going to be fine.."

Sam looked at him, moving the glass in his hand,"Yeah, I sure hope so.."

Captain patted his shoulder and ordered himself a drink before speaking quietly, "Like Artie was saying, we can hear you and don't feel like you aren't protected because you are. Half of the room is filled with officers and snipers around the building so if anything wrong goes down, no bad guy is getting away from here." He thanked the man before grabbing his beer, patting Sam's shoulder again before making his way out of the building.

Sam nodded as he picked up his glass and downed the rest of it before turning in the stool.

"Don't drink too much bud." Mike said into the earpiece as he walked around the room, smiling at the some of the people.

Sam scanned the crowd and saw Mike by the stage, "I'm not.." He continued to look around and his eyes zeroed in on the man who was grinning, "That's him right?"

Puck turned and look to where Sam was looking and he nodded, "Yeah that's the bastard."

Sam looked at him throughly before turning his attention away, picking up his fresh glass of bourbon, "It's crazy how he's just walking around like..." His words got caught in his throat as he looked at the top of the stairwell.

"Like what?" Puck asked when he heard his friend stop mid sentence. He looked across the room and found him with his mouth hanging low. He followed his line of sight and smiled, "Looks like our girl has arrived and she looks hot doesn't she Sam ?"

Mike looked towards the stairwell and smirked, joining in with the teasing of his friend, "Yeah Sam, doesn't she?"

Mercedes moved her hair from off her shoulder with a smile as she walked down the steps, talking through her teeth distinctively, "You know I can hear y'all right?"

Even if Sam tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He have never seen her like this before. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to come up with something to say but he couldn't. Gone were the button down shirts and pants, instead, she was dressed in a black sweetheart neckline strapless mermaid style dress that hugged every curve in her body. Her long hair was curled up perfectly and her makeup was very natural with a stain red lip to make it all stand out.

"I think one of you need to go check and see if he has a pulse." One of the female undercovers said with a giggle, everyone joining in afterwards.

"It's time to start.." Captain said in the mic before he looked to Artie and nodded for him to turn on the cameras around the building, "He most likely has this place bugged so you know what you have to do. Be careful everyone."

Mercedes hit the bottom of the step and made her way towards the bar where Sam was sitting. She saw him staring and she couldn't help but blush underneath his gaze. He didn't look bad either. He had on a fitted black suit on with his hair gelled back. She could get use to him like this. _What? Why would think that Mercedes?_ She chastised herself before she continued walking. She cleared her throat as she moved to the bar, taking a seat as she looked at the bartender with a polite smile, "Glass of scotch please.."

Sam came out from his gaze and cleared his throat, "Scotch? I thought a pretty lady like you only drank wine.."

"I'm not most ladies." Mercedes turned to him, holding out her hand, she smirked, "Gabrielle.."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nathan." Sam shook her hand, feeling an instant shock when he did. He looked at her and guessing she must've felt it to by the look on her face.

Mercedes took her hand back and smiled at the bartender when he handed her her drink. She hummed against the rim of the cup before downing her drink, hissing at the burning sensation as she slid from seat, sending the blonde a small wink before she headed towards the front of the stage where Sparks was giving a speech.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out to this beautiful event. Its been a hard couple of months for me. Being wrongfully convicted of something I didn't do..it's hard."

"Give this man an Oscar." Mike mumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"If he gets one before Leonardo, I'm going to be pissed." Artie said in the mic as he continued to look on the screen in the van.

Mercedes snorted into her hand, shaking her head. She turned to look at Sam, finding him staring at her, she ducked her head and turned her attention back to the suspect.

Puck smirked as he walked, seeing Mike walking his way, he mouthed, "You saw that right?"

Mike nodded with a smile as he walked passed him. _This is going to be one interesting night_ he thought to himself.

"...And with that being said, I hope you make some generous donations tonight, it's going to a great cause. So mingle, dance, drink and eat, have a great night everyone." He smiled as the crowd as they clapped for him, bowing before exiting the stage.

"Alright everyone.." Captain Calvert sat up, "It's go time. Be on high alert."

Sam stood up and walked over to Mercedes with a smile, pulling his hands from his pockets, "Excuse me miss. But you look absolutely stunning and our conversation at the bar was quite short, would you like to dance?"

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Sure."

Sam smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closely, placing his hands on her waist.

Mercedes looped her arms around his neck and began to sway to the music. To her surprise, he wasn't a bad dancer at all. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm surprised you don't have two left feet."

"I'm full of surprise, Ms. Gabrielle..full of them." Sam smiled down at her, making sure to hold her close as they danced to the slow music for a few minutes.

"I don't want to break you two from your _love connecting_ but Mercedes..he's heading for you." Artie said as he zoomed the camera in.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Artie's words but looked over Sam's shoulder to see the man coming their way, "Ready?"

Sam nodded and spun her out of his arms, smirking when he heard her gasp when he dipped her. He stared into her eyes as he pulled her back up unhurriedly.

Mercedes bit her lip as she looked at him, only breaking eye contact when she heard someone clear their throat.

"I don't think we've formally been introduce." Antonio Sparks said with a weary grin on his face, holding out his hand to the couple.

"I know who you are Mr. Sparks.." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at his hand before looking at him, "And I know this little charade you're playing."

Antonio looked at her curiously before a big smile appeared on his face, "Why don't we go talk somewhere quieter to talk.." He looked back at Sam before looking at her, "Alone."

Sam raised a brow at him before turning back to Mercedes, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." She gave him a sweet smile, "It was very nice to meet you Nathan and thanks for the dance."

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets as he nodded, giving them one last look before turning on his heels and headed for the meet up.

Mercedes looked at him with a serious expression, gesturing her hand, "Lead the way."

Captain perked up when he notice the direction they were going in, "He's not taking her to his office. I need everyone to keep an eye out for Mercedes, I repeat, do not lose her." He pulled the headphones from his ears and threw them down, looking at the screens intensely, "Shit."

Mike looked at the hallway he was taking her down and ran through the crowd trying to put a stop to them.

Mercedes walked behind the man, taking in the long dark hallway. How did they not to put cameras down here? She stopped when they came to an elevator. She watched him put in a code and step aside to let her through.

Mike saw the elevator closing and hurried to try to catch it but it was too late, "Damn..umm, we have huge problem."

"I've just lost connection to her earpiece and her locator on her bracelet." One of the officers said from his computer.

"I'm going in." Captain Calvert said as he stood up and made his way out of the van.

Puck and Sam ran to where Mike was out of breath. Puck was in panic because nothing like this has happen to them before, "How did we miss this spot?"

"I don't know.." Mike said confusedly, his hands on his hips.

"I shouldn't have let her go by herself." Sam started to blame himself, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, don't do that Sam..don't you blame yourself." Artie said through the mic, "There is no way in hell you would've known this was going to happen."

"He's right buddy.." Puck said as he patted his back.

Captain Calvert came out of breath to the group, holding his ear piece, "Artie I need to try to unlocked this code." He looked back at them, "I want you to go get your vest on because I have a feeling this is not going to end well."

* * *

Mercedes grunted when she felt someone grab her arm when they made into an office, looking up at the taller man, "What the hell?"

"You're a cop, aren't you?" Antonio asked as he slipped out of jacket.

Mercedes put on a bewildered face, "Are you fucking insane?" She snatched her arm away from the man with a grunt, looking over at Sparks, "I'm not a cop, I'm a business woman. Do a background check if you need to."

Antonio cocked a brow at her but nodded, "I will. Check her."

Mercedes eyes followed the bodyguard as he picked up a wand and turned it on, making his way back to her. She rolled her eyes as she held out her arms, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is.." He looked at the screen after he snapped a picture and sent it to through a face recognition scan, scrolling down, "Gabrielle Williams, twenty-eight and you're a real estate agent."

"Yes I am.." She watched as the wand went off, she looked at them and pulled the hairpins from her hair and showed them. Hearing it go off again, she raised a brow when he looked at her chest, "Not that it's any of your business but I have my nipples pierced and I'm sure as hell not going to prove that to you."

"I trust you." Sparks said with amused look as he gestured for her to have a seat, "So how did you know who I was? And who sent you to me?"

Mercedes sat down in the chair and crossed her legs the best she could in her gown, "I can't reveal my sources. All I want you to know is that you have something I want and I'm willing to pay for it.."

"And what exactly is it that you want?" He crossed his hands, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Mercedes matched his smirk as she leaned forward, "Don't play games Mr. Sparks. You may have fooled those people downstairs but you don't fool me. You're transporting a lot of illegal things across this country and I want apart of it. Listen, being a real estate agent has its perks but it's time for me to make some real money and you're just the man I need for it."

Antonio listened to everything she was saying and it was something about this woman that made him feel excited, "I think I can help you with that." He was about to speak further until his door bust open, showing his informative, " _You have to see this boss, it's urgent._ " He got up from his desk and cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse me."

"Take you time, I'll be here." Mercedes sent him a fake grin as she settled back into the chair, plotting her next move.

Antonio closed the door and hissed at the man, "This better be important. I was just about to make a deal."

"There are cops here, did you know that?" He said in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I know. They're just trying to find some dirt on me.."

"No..they're not uniformed..they're undercover."

"That little bitch." He fumed as he walked back over to the door and pushed it open. He wasn't surprised to see her gone but he was puzzled because there was no other way out. His head jerked when he heard the toilet flush and the sound of water. He quickly made his way over to his desk and pulled his gun from the draw just as the door opened.

Mercedes jumped when she saw him, chuckling a bit, "I hope you don't mind but I couldn't hold my bladder." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the gun, "What are you doing?"

"I can't believe I actually believed you.." He walked over to her and yanked her by her arm, pulling her out the door, "Since you want to lie about who you are, I'm going to make sure to shut you up for good.." He took her down the back steps.

"This building is cleared and his entourage is out there in handcuffs.." Sam said as he walked around in building, "But they're nowhere to be found."

"We're going to catch him. There's no way in hell he can get out of here.." Mike reassured his friend.

Artie was typing the keys of the computer furiously as scanned through the blueprint of the building. They have searched every floor, entrance, exit and came up with nothing. His eyes went wide when he heard a little ding on his computer, a happy sigh escaping his mouth as he zoomed him. He picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Her signal came back. They're heading right for you."

"Well if it isn't my old friend Kris.." Antonio let a devilish grin take over his features as he kept a tight grip on Mercedes arm, laughing when he saw all the guns pointing to him, "You tried to pull a fast one on me and I had to admit, it almost worked."

"Let her the hell go Sparks.." Kris said as he kept his gun on him. He he no problem shooting the man right now but he knew that's something he couldn't do unless he had to do it.

"I don't think that's going to happen. This bitch is history." He took his gun and pressed it to the side of Mercedes' head, "You know, this is not going to end well for any of you. I win. I ALWAYS win."

Sam was not okay. His hands were literally shaking when he saw the gun to his partner's head and hear the malicious words that was spilling from the man's mouth. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with a void expression. He was definitely confused when he saw her slipping out of her heels. _What the hell is she doing?_

Mercedes saw the worry look on Sam's face and she had to admit that it made her heart melt that he was worried about her. But what he didn't know is, Mercedes Jones was a very smart and well-trained officer. He didn't know that she made the highest score on her physical and mental course she had to take in the academy. He didn't know that she took mixed martial art classes. Sam didn't know that his partner was a total badass but he soon was about to find out. She took her right leg and kicked the back of his knees forward, causing him to shoot in the ceiling as he tumbled down. Mercedes pressed her foot against his throat while her other one kicked his gun out of reached, "You know, you should really think before you use the term bitch over and over again. I don't like that word."

Antonio groaned out in agony, trying so hard to catch his breath. As she talked, her foot pressed down on his throat harder with each word. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this but he was relived when the officers came running in to cuff him.

Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he placed his gun back in its holder.

"You're arresting me but you have no proof.." Sparks spatted out angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Mercedes smirked as she moved her hands into the top of her dress and pulled out a small recorder, "With this and attempted murder on an officer, I think you'll never see the light of day." She winked at him when she saw him seething as the officers took them away. She turned back to her team and saw them looking at her in shock, "What? Don't tell me you guys were worried about me?"

"The hell we were Mercedes." Puck said loudly.

"Explain right the hell now, Jones." Mike chipped in after Puck.

Mercedes smiled as she slid back into her heels, "I was completely taken aback on how we miss that particular hallway. I had to come up with a split second plan and part of my plan was turning off my signal so you guys wouldn't follow."

"I pretty sure he wand you so how did you beat it?" Artie asked.

"When he came close to my head area, I took off the hairpins Sugar specifically made me wear." Her cheeks starting to flush, embarrassment written across her face, "And the recording, well you'll hear how I got pass it on tape. I was able to hide a couple of files when he left out. They're underneath the rug in the bathroom."

Kris shook his head with a chuckle as he looked at her, "Good job, detective."

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, watching as he walked out.

"Yes Cedes, thank you. Thank you for giving me and everyone else a heart attack.." Mike said with a playful smile.

"Yeah and because of that, you're buying the drinks tonight.." Puck turned on his heels and headed for the door.

Mercedes laughed at him, crossing her arms as a chill came from outside, "I guess I can do that.." She looked at Sam and saw him sliding out of his suit jacket. She smiled as he walked to her and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Thank you." She watched as he nodded and she began to walk beside him as they headed outside, "Do you think you can get use to working undercover?"

"With you scaring the shit out of me like that?" Sam shook his head rapidly, "Hell no.." He laughed when she did but he turned to her, making her stop, "But I'm glad you're okay."

Mercedes smiled up at him and nodded, "Don't ever worry about me..I'm always going to be okay..believe that."

Sam nodded and continued to walk by her side and to the car. Tonight was quite an adventure but it was one for the books. He was super glad that his partner was okay. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to her.

* * *

 **A/N. I would love to hear your thoughts. There is an action that Mercedes does quite often in this chapter. Do you know what it is? And what do you think it means? Have a great Fourth of July or any other holiday you guys celebrate & if you don't celebrate at all, have a wonderful weekend & please stay safe. :) **


	6. Family Dynamics

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Mary Evans- Emily Procter**

 **Dwight Evans- Carlos Ponce**

 **Sadie Evans- Morgan Griffin**

 **Seth Evans- Gregg Sulkin**

 **Helena Jones- Lynn Whitfield**

* * *

Sam locked the doors to his car as he walked up the steps to the house. He was so thankful that he had the Sunday off because if he didn't make it to lunch like his mother wanted him too, all hell was going to break loose. He was suppose to come later on for dinner but his mother had a book club meeting to go to. Before he could even even raise his hand to knock on the door, it suddenly swung open, showcasing his sister who was beaming ear to ear.

"Sammy.." Sadie yelled as she jumped into her brother's arms, hugging him for dear life.

Sam caught his balance as he held his little sister tightly, laughing softly, "Hey princess."

"I'm not a little girl anymore.." She smiled as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and placed her feet back on the ground.

"I know but you'll always be my princess." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Sadie smiled as she stepped aside to let her brother in, "Come on. Mom's already tripping about you being late."

Sam shook his head as he removed his coat and placed it on the rack. As he walked into the living room, he smiled at the pictures of him as a kid and the ones with him and his siblings. Making his way towards the dining room, he stopped right outside the door when he heard his mom and dad talking.

"He made such a stupid decision. We raised him better than that. His brother is a cop. Hell, you was a cop for Christ sake.." She said in a huff as she sat glasses down on the table.

"I don't know what has gotten into him sweetheart but this behavior is not going to be tolerated."

Sam was confused to what they were talking about but decided to put that away from his mind and ask them about it later. He smiled at his parents as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys."

"There's my baby." Mary smiled as she walked around the table and hugged her oldest tightly.

"Hey mom." Sam smiled as he hugged her back, missing the warmth of her hugs.

Mary let him go with a huge smile and stepped aside so he could greet his father.

"Old man." Sam smirked as he walked up to his dad and held out his hand.

Dwight chuckled as he stood up, shaking his son's hand before pulling him into a hug, "Barely old my boy. It's good to see you."

"You too." Sam pulled back and took a seat by his sister, looking around, "Where's Seth?"

Sadie smirked, letting out a small snicker, "He's hiding from you and dad."

"Sadie." Mary warned, giving her a knowing look.

Sam looked at them confusedly, "What? Why?" He saw nobody was budging so he decided to take matters into his own hands, "Seth bring your ass down here.."

"Language boy." Mary said to him as she started to fix her plate.

"Sorry.." Sam said just as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at his brother, who was looking back at him with a scared expression, "Have a seat."

Seth took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of his sister, ignoring the lethal gaze from his brother. He leaned forward and grabbed the spoon in the potatoes and started placing some on his plate.

"It's good to see you." Sam said as he leaned forward and grabbed a piece of chicken and placed it on his plate, eyeing his brother curiously.

"Y-You too.." Seth said with a warily grin, clearing his throat, he looked to his sister who was smirking at him. He gulped lowly as he looked at his mother with a sigh, "Did you tell him?"

"No, you should do that." Mary pressed the wine glass to her lips.

Sam pushed his chair back and stood up, "Lets go."

Seth winced at his tone, sitting his fork down on his plate, standing up to follow his brother into the living room. Before Sam could even say anything, he starting to run off at the mouth, "What I did was stupid. Bad judgement on my part and I'm so so..."

"Spit it out.." Sam interrupted him when he notice how he was dragging it out.

"Me and a group of boys from my team went out Friday night to a party and things got a little crazy afterwards."

"Wait..please do not tell me that you were part of that huge tagging group that vandalized bunch of cop cars? Seth so help me god.."

"Sam hear me out please. Dad made a call and he is sending me to jail for a night and I'm so scared."

"Yeah, you should be. Do you know how dumb and disrespectful that was?" Sam said in a low tone. He couldn't believe this type of behavior was coming from his brother. He was never the one to act out, "Not only to me or dad but to the people who risk their lives every day to protect you."

"I know, I know Sam..its just..I don't want to seem like a loser if I don't do it. You don't understand the pressure that I was under."

"Jesus Christ Seth.." He sighed as he sat down, "You're doing all this just to fit in?" Sam wasn't completely shock at the reason. High school was a bitch. Seth was quarterback of the football team but he wasn't like a typical one. He was quiet, focused on his schoolwork and he never went out to parties, just like Sam did when he was at that age, "Look, I know what it's like to be pressured and wanting to be with the 'cool crowd', trust me, I was you. You shouldn't do that baby brother. Be a leader, be you. Someone wise once told me that I don't need to impress no one. Nobody's opinion mattered but my own and I live by that everyday."

Seth listened to what his brother was saying and he agreed with everything. He was falling into the wrong crowd and he needed to stop that real quick, "I know you and dad are pissed and I'm sorry Sam.."

"I'm going to talk dad out of sending you in. I have something else in mind for you." He smiled as stood back up, patting his shoulder, "But if you ever do anything like this again, I'm going to put you in there myself for a week."

Seth nodded quickly, "I won't. Thanks a lot Sam." He hugged him before they made their way back into the dining room. They enjoyed their meal with a lively conversation, catching up mostly with Mary making sure to get the inside scoop on her Sam's lovely partner, as she calls her.

* * *

Mercedes leaned against the desk as she stared at the whiteboard ahead in the break room. Today was her day off but Hector had called her last night with more information and it was legit pissing her off because of the similarities the two cases had. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off and went to take a seat. Just as she sat down, she saw the door open, showing a very pissed off looking friend, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. You was suppose to meet me and the girls for our Sunday brunch an two hours ago.." Santana folded her arms across her chest, raising a perfectly arched brow for an explanation.

Mercedes ran her hand through her hair, "I completely forgot. I just got caught with this.."

Santana looked at the board and sighed, "Mercedes.."

"No Tana, listen." She got up and stood in front of her, "The same gun was used. They were both shot in the same area and at the same time. Tell me that it's not a coincidence. Someone killed my dad and Matt and they're still out t-there.."

Santana bit her lip as she looked at her friend, going closer, she wrapped her arms around her, "Mercedes I know you want to find out..trust me when I say everyone does but you can't stress over this.." She leaned back and saw the tears was flowing freely from her face. She took her hands and wiped them away, "I promise we're going to find out who did this but you need to take a breather."

"I know I need too, it's just so hard.." She cried out lowly, not wanting to let anyone hear her, "You don't know what it's like to lose a parent and not find the person who did it to them. Five years of not knowing kills me."

Santana just continued to comfort her friend. She needed this. Mercedes did not let her emotions show and all this was built up and long overdue to come out. She looked over when she saw the door open to the room and she stepped back, looking at her friend, "Your mom's here. I'm going to call you tonight. I love you Mercedes." She kissed her friend's head before stepping aside, sending her mother a small smile before she walked out.

"I haven't seen you cry since that day." Helena sat her purse down as she went over to her daughter, hugging her tightly, "Let it out baby. It's not good to hold it in."

Mercedes face scrunched up as she laid her head down on her shoulder, sniffling hard, "I-I miss him so much mommy."

"I know you do baby." Helena held the back of her head with her hand, feeling her own tears well up in here eyes, "We all do.."

"It's m-my fault. I was suppose to be the one to go in the store but he said that he had it..it's my fault."

"Mercedes stop it right now.." Helena said as she pulled back and stared at her, giving her a hard look, "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. None of this was your fault, do you understand me?" She watched as she nodded and she kissed her cheek, "You need to stop keeping your emotions in baby girl, it's not healthy. You have to start back seeing Dr. Collins too."

"I-I know.." She sniffled as she wiped her face, sitting back in the chair, "I-I should've never stopped going..I thought that all the pain would go away on its own but it didn't."

Helena ran her hand through her youngest hair, the other one wiping away the remaining of her tears. They sat there for a moment in silence, nothing but the conversation from behind the doors could be heard. She watched her daughter carefully with a smile, "You okay now?"

Mercedes nodded as she looked at her, "Yeah..I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that sweetheart. Everyone needs to let out a cry sometime.." She bumped her shoulder against hers, "Even stubborn Mercedes Jones. Lord knows you get that stubbornest from your father."

Mercedes let out a low laugh as she folded her hands in her lap, turning completely serious, "I'm going to keep my word mama. I'm going to start back going to Dr. Collins."

"I hope so because he has been asking about you." She smiled as she stood up from her seat, "Now come on, I want to meet your partner."

"Oh, he isn't here today. It was our day off and I..well as you can see.." She gestured to all the work that she had did.

Helene nodded as she grabbed her hand, helping her up, "Well, hopefully I can meet him soon." She picked up her purse and placed it on her shoulder, "Lets get out of here so we can grab a bite to eat."

"I'll meet you out there, I have to take everything down."

"Three minutes." She gave her a knowing look before walking out the door.

Mercedes sighed as she took her phone out of her back pocket and took a picture of the board before moving to take the stuff down. Santana was right, she needed to take a breather from it but she wasn't going to completely back down. She wasn't going to stop until she had whoever kill Matt and her dad locked up.

* * *

Sam handed his brother a clip on visitor pass as they walked up the steps. After much convincing, he had made a deal with their dad so Seth wouldn't have to spend that night in jail. He spoke to some of his colleagues as he made it to the top of the precinct, making sure to keep his brother close by.

Mercedes was walking to her desk with a cup of coffee in her hand when she saw Sam walking in with a teenager, "Good morning."

"Morning Mercedes." Sam sent her a small smile as he removed his coat.

"Who do we have here?" She asked curiously as she propped a hand on her hip and stared at the young man.

"This is my _delinquent_ little brother, Seth. Seth this is my partner, Ms. Mercedes Jones.."

Seth glared at his brother before turning to the shorter woman, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ms. Jones."

Mercedes snickered at the glare Seth sent Sam when he called him a delinquent. She reached over and shook his hand, "You can call Mercedes."

"Mercedes it is." He sent her a smile much like his brother, leaning to Sam to whisper, his eyes never leaving her, "You didn't tell me she was so hot."

"Like I was saying.." Sam said loudly, glaring at him. He was clearly taken aback to see Mercedes smiling at his words. He pulled out a chair for him to sit in, "This young troublemaker got into some trouble and instead putting him in a cell, he's going to be our ride along for today, if you don't mind."

Mercedes raised a brow as she turned in her chair, leaning back as she twirled a pen between her fingers, "So you were apart of the tagging crew that came in two nights ago?"

"Um, yes ma'am.." Seth ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously.

"You do know what you and your friends did was very disrespectful right?"

"Yes ma'am and I feel really bad about it. Trust me, I do. And they're not my friends. Someone who really is my friend showed me that." He looked over at his brother, causing the older man to smile, before turning back to the woman.

Mercedes saw the look between them and she couldn't help but smile as well. She only has known Seth for a few minutes but she could tell that him and Sam had a strong bond and he respected his older brother so much, "I shouldn't be encouraging vandalism but next time, just find an empty wall on the side of a building."

"Or don't do it at all. That would be a safe bet." Sam piped in, giving him a look.

"It was a lack of judgement, I won't be doing it anymore."

"Good." Mercedes turned back in her seat and looked over at Sam, tucking her hair behind her ear when she found him staring at her. She cleared her throat and started to move the papers around on her desk, "And I don't mind about the ride along.."

Sam stared at her for a minute, completely captivated by her beauty. Even though he saw her in makeup Friday night, her natural state right now was much beautiful to him.

Seth looked between his brother and Mercedes, smirking to himself. You couldn't even take a knife to cut the sexual tension because it was so thick. Noticing he didn't respond, he kicked his leg to get his attention.

Sam came out of trance and looked at him, "W-What?"

"Mercedes was just saying how she didn't mind me riding along and you _dazed_ out." He said slowly, making sure he put an emphasis on the last part, knowing how easily embarrassed he got.

"Right..sorry." He blushed slightly before he turned back to his computer.

"Right." Mercedes felt her cheeks warm up as she stood up from her seat and grabbed the folders, "I have a few things I have take care of before we leave, it won't take long."

"Take your time." Sam said, making sure she was gone before he turned to his brother and punched him in the shoulder, "I'm going to kill you."

"Ow.." Seth frowned as he held his shoulder but a teasing smile took over his features, "You got the hots for your partner and I don't blame you."

Sam rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, "I like her okay? Like, I really like her.."

Seth dropped the smile and sat up in the chair and looked at him, "Why haven't you ask her out then if you _really_ like her?"

"I don't know..I mean she's a bit complicated and I'm still trying to figure her out."

"All girls are complicated but maybe if you actually talked to her instead of just stare like a lovesick schoolboy, she may open up." He chuckled when Sam glared at him, holding up his hands, "Don't get mad at me for what you did."

"Shut up Seth. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, I should just go ask Sadie what to do." He hid his smirk because he knew his brother was always in competition with his sister and he hated how everyone went to her for advice instead of him.

Seth gritted his teeth at that, letting out a deep sigh, "I hate to say this but maybe you should. She can help you with this more than I can. God that left a bad taste in my mouth."

Sam smiled as he leaned forward and ruffled his hair, "I still love you kid but if you try to hint to Mercedes on this conversation when had today, I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut, are we clear?"

"That's child abuse.." He whispered lowly, frowning at him when he stood up and began to laugh.

"Alright boys, lets get out of here." Mercedes grabbed her coat off the chair and slid it on, opening the drawer to grab her gun and put it in it respected place.

Seth watched in amusement as Sam did the same, his excitement boiling over as he hopped out the chair. He always wanted to see some real life cop action and today, he was getting that chance. He put the chair back in its spot and headed to the elevator.

"He seems excited." Mercedes observed with a chuckle as her and Sam walked side by side, not far behind him.

"He is." Sam placed his hands in his pockets, looking down at her before looking ahead, "I remember when I was a kid, I always wanted to go on a ride along with my dad but he always told me no.."

"Because it was too dangerous." Mercedes finished with a nod of a head, looking at Sam, "Mines said the same."

"Guess we do have something in common.." Sam whispered down to her with a smile before stepping into the elevator.

"I guess we do.." She whispered back, tugging at her bottom lip as she got in, standing between the two of them. Her attraction to Sam was growing and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 **A/N. Some of you were right about the action last chapter! Mercedes does tuck her hair behind her ear when she is in the presence of Sam because he makes her nervous. I know you want them together already but trust me, they will be soon. I'm taking things slow for a reason. We get to meet Mercedes oldest brother next chapter & it's going to get a little heated when he meets Sam. Flashbacks are coming up & something really traumatic happens soon, so be prepared! Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter & your prediction on what's going to happen next, :) **


	7. Don't Bite Off More Than You Can Chew

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Felix Jones- Dennis Haysbert**

 **Morris Jones- Hosea Chanchez**

* * *

 _"Mom stop, you're embarrassing me." Mercedes whined as her mother kissed her all over her face._

 _"I'm just so proud of my baby." Helena said with a teary smile, smoothing down her youngest uniform._

 _Mercedes smiled despite herself. She loved her mom to death and she understood why she was acting this way. Today, she, along with two hundred more, graduated from the police academy. It was a big accomplishment for her and she was so proud of herself for completing it._

 _"Who would've thought that MeMe would become a cop." Miguel cooed as he walked over to his little sister and gave her a big hug before he moved to look at her shield._

 _"I certainly didn't." Morris teased lightly as he pinched her chubby cheeks._

 _"Would you knock it off?" Mercedes swatted his hands away, sending him a glare._

 _"Leave your sister alone you two.." A deep voice came from behind them with a smile._

 _Mercedes turned around and smiled as she stepped forward and hugged him._

 _"I'm so proud of you baby girl." He hugged her back just as tight._

 _"Thank you daddy." She leaned back and wiped a tear that manage to slide from her face, "I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _"Oh I don't believe that one bit." Kris Calvert came up the the family with a smile, "I'm just here to congratulate you and your daughter Felix. From what I have heard, she's a female version of you and I can't wait to have her work for my precinct."_

 _Felix laughed as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes with a nod, "Thank you for that Kris. I'm glad to be leaving her in such good hands."_

 _"Trust me when I say, she's coming to work for the best." He laughed as he looked at Mercedes, "I'll see you bright and early."_

 _"See you tomorrow, Captain." Mercedes smiled at the man before he walked off._

 _"I say we celebrate." Helena called out happily._

 _"Ooo, can we go to Giovanni's? I'm craving some pasta." Miguel asked sweetly, looking towards his sister because he knew it was going to be her choice._

 _"Wherever your sister wants to go, we're going.." Felix said as he kissed his wife's cheek, "I'll meet you at the car."_

 _"We can go, I'm craving some pasta too." She smiled at Miguel. She wouldn't say this around Morris but Miguel was her favorite brother. She guessed it was because they were close in age but she felt like she could talk to him more than she could Morris._

Miguel licked his lips as the elevator doors opened. Balancing the bag in his hand, while the other held the cup holder, he stepped out and began walking to his sister's desk. Thanks to a very friendly source, he made sure that she was here before he came. He decided to surprise her with her favorites for lunch.

"What's up Miguel?" He heard a familiar voice say as he turned around.

"Puckerman, long time no see." Miguel smiled as he sat the food down on Mercedes' desk, walking over to greet his old friend.

"What are you doing here man?" Puck asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm here to have lunch with my sister. Have you seen her by the way? I've tried texting her but she hasn't responded."

"Her and Sam just got back in so she should be around here somewhere." He said as he rounded the desk to get to his chair.

"So how is her partner anyways?" Miguel asked curiously as he sat in a chair.

"Sam? He's my best friend so he's cool to me." Puck raised an eyebrow, looking at the man, "Why do you want to know?"

Miguel shrugged his shoulders, his older bother duties coming into full blast, "He is in a car with my little sister and I need to know if she has someone who is going to have her back like Matt did."

"Well you can get to know him now cause here he comes." Puck said as he turned around his his seat.

Miguel turned around and saw a blonde walking towards his desk, he stood up and went over to him, clearing his throat, "You're Sam Evans right?"

Sam looked up at the stranger and nodded, "Who wants to know?"

"Sit down pretty boy. We have some things we need to discuss." Miguel smirked as he pulled sat his Mercedes' desk, staring at the man curiously.

Mercedes yawned as she walked down the hallway. It had been a early morning for her and all she wanted to do was get this report done so she could go home. When she finally made to her floor, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Miguel talking to Sam, "Oh no." _What the hell was he doing here?_ She thought. She began walking towards her desk, planting a smile on her face, "Um, what are you doing here Miguel?"

"Well hello to you too my dear sister." He smirked as he gestured to the bags, "I was hoping we could have lunch. I brought your favorites. You wasn't here so I decided to get to know your partner and invite him to dinner tomorrow night."

"That is if it's okay with you.." Sam interjected with a smile as he stood up so she could sit down.

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear and sent him a small nod, "Yeah, it's fine."

Fucking hell. There was no way he could believe what he was seeing right now. His sister, Mercedes, was nervous. How did he know? Because the only time she tucked her hair was when she was nervous. Miguel looked between them, sitting back in the chair with a smirk on his face. He was already beginning to like Sam.

"Great." Sam said as he grabbed his phone off the table, looking at the time, "I'm going to be late for my date.." He cursed underneath his breath, his eyes going straight to Mercedes. He looked to Miguel who had his eyebrows raised, "Well..I don't have a date..my teeth have a date with the dentist. I have a dentist appointment."

Mercedes laughed as she sat down in his chair, "We got it Sam. Have fun on your _date_.."

Sam smiled embarrassingly as he started to walk backwards, "See you tomorrow.." He turned around, shaking his head. He did not mean for it to sound like it did.

Miguel looked at Mercedes with a big smile, sipping down on his soda, "I see you're _relieved_ that it was just a dentist appointment."

Mercedes moved her hair back into a ponytail, eyeing him suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Mercedes, nothing. Continue to not know what I'm talking about when it comes to him." He opened the bag up and handed her her food.

Mercedes smiled at him, shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was talking about but she would never admit it, "Thank you for bringing me lunch."

"Anything for you, MeMe.." He smiled as he grabbed his sandwich and unwrapped it, "I like Sam by the way. He seems like a cool dude."

"Mhm, what did you ask him?" She asked as she twirled her fork into her pasta.

"Guy stuff, Mercedes. I was just feeling him out to see if he was worthy enough to be with you..as a partner I mean." He smirked when he saw her roll her eyes but then he turned serious, "But seriously, I'm just making sure you're in good hands MeMe.."

She chewed and swallowed the pasta, sending her brother a smile, "I know and I thank you for that." They ate in silence for the next few minutes, savoring up the taste of the delicious Italian food. Mercedes sipped on her drink after swallowing, looking at her brother, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can.."

Mercedes sighed as she played with her fork, "Do you still see Dr. Collins?"

"Yeah..I go to him once a month. Why are you asking?"

"I kind of had a melt down the other day and I promised mama that I would go but now I'm not sure if I want too."

Miguel shook his head, "No MeMe, you need to go see him. I didn't even know you stop going until he asked about you." He rolled his chair around until he got in front of her, grabbing her hands, "Mercedes, you've been through seeing someone close to you die twice. It's not like you heard it on the news but you were physically there and that can take a toll on someone. You're going back, even if I have to take you myself."

Mercedes sighed as she looked at him, "I know..I'm just scared."

"It's okay to be scared MeMe but Dr. Collins is going to help you get through it." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay." He rolled back to the other side, "Now, what should I tell mama to cook for this wonderful dinner tomorrow night?"

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head. One thing about Miguel, he knew how to always make her feel better and that's why she loved him so.

* * *

"What exactly do you have on?" Sadie asked through the phone, putting her folded clothes up in her drawers.

Sam had his phone on speaker as he turned down the neighborhood, rolling his eyes as he looked for the correct address, "Does it really matter?"

Sadie pulled her phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief before putting it back to her ear, "Um yes, you're meeting her mom Sam.."

"It's not like its a date Sadie.."

"It could be if you would just man up and ask her out.." She mumbled under her breath as she laid down on her bed, speaking up, "But seriously, what do you have on.."

"A white button down long-sleeved and some black slacks.."

"Good, very good, and what about your hair?"

"What about my hair Sadie? I just got out the shower and towel dried it.."

"At least run a brush through it before you get out the car..God Sam, you should've called me so I could've came over to help you."

"Sadie, I'm going to call you when I leave okay, love you, bye." He hung up the phone and sat it down, shaking his head as he pulled on the side of the curve. Turning off his engine, he looked and made sure he was at the correct house before getting out. Locking his door, he headed on the sidewalk then proceeded to walk up the steps to the two-story modern built house. He took a deep breath as he rung the doorbell, stepping back as he waited for someone to come open it.

"I got it.." Mercedes called out as she came down the stairs, heading straight for the door.

She opened it and greeted the man with a warm smile, "Hey.."

Sam was about to speak but his words got in his throat at the sight of her. Why the hell couldn't this girl stop being beautiful? She had on what he could guess was a long oversized sweater dress that fell off her shoulder on one side and her curly hair was up into a high ponytail. Before he could stop himself, the words came flowing out, "You look beautiful."

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up from his words. Looking at him, she got lost in his eyes for a moment before she snapped out of it, "Thank you.." She smiled softly, ducking her head as she stepped aside, realizing he was still standing in the cold, "Sorry, come in. It's freezing out there."

Sam smiled as he stepped in, taking in the house as he started to remove his coat.

Mercedes tugged on her bottom lip as she locked the door, turning around, she saw Sam looking around, "Benvenuti a casa della mia infanzia.." She said as she walked around and looked at him, laughing when she saw the confused look on his face, "It means, 'Welcome to my childhood home'."

"It looks really nice, very homey."

"Here, let me put that up for you.." She said quietly as she stood in front of him, guiding his coat from him.

Sam looked down at her with a smile, feeling her hands brush against him made his heart flutter, "Thank you."

Mercedes looked at him and smiled before heading to the closet, "You're welcome.."

"Evans." Miguel came out the living room smiling, holding out his hand for him the shake, "Glad you could come man."

Sam grabbed his hand shook it with a smile, "Thanks for inviting me.."

Miguel gestured for Sam to follow him, "Come on, my mama is dying to meet you.."

Sam nodded as he followed him into the nice living room and then to the kitchen. He stopped in the threshold when he saw a woman washing her hands in the sink. He took a moment to look at her and he could easily tell the similarities between her, Mercedes and Miguel.

Helena turned her head to the side when she heard someone entering the kitchen. Seeing her son and a very handsome stranger, she smiled as she turned off the water and dried her hands, "You must be Sam?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled as he stepped forward, handing her the flowers he had brought in, "These are for you."

"Well aren't you a sweetie, thank you." She took the flowers and pulled him into a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too Mrs. Jones.." He smiled when she pulled back, stepping back a little.

Helena smiled as she walked over and grabbed a vase and filled it with water, "You guys can go ahead and head to the table."

"Don't have to tell me twice.." Miguel said as he moved towards the dining room.

Mercedes shook her head as she pushed off the door, looking at Sam as she walked passed him, "Nice touch with the flowers.."

"Yeah, it's just something I do. I would've brought you some but I know you're not too fond of them." He smirked as he followed her, pulling out the chair for her.

"How did you.." Mercedes started before her eyes drifted to her brother, who was avoiding looking in their direction. She rolled her eyes at him before sitting in the chair, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam said as he took a seat next to her, earning a big grin from her brother, who hid it while he was drinking from his glass.

"So Sam, I hope you like steak because that's what we're having tonight." Helena said as she came into the room and took a seat. She had prepared some of her personal favorites. Seasoned Sirloin steaks that slow cooked in the oven with a side of sautéed spinach and roasted potatoes, "And I hope you're not allergic to blackberries because I made a cobbler."

"I do and I'm not allergic to blackberries.." He sent her a small smile before looking over the table, "Everything looks delicious.

"Thank you. Let's dig in." She said as she poured her self a glass of wine. Once everyone had food on their plates and began eating, she sipped from her glass and began asking the guest of honor some questions, "Tell me a little about yourself."

Sam swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke, "I'm twenty-nine, I was born in Tennessee but I spent some of my adolescent years in Boston before I moved here."

"Do you have any siblings?" Miguel asked from the other side of the table.

"Two actually. Seth is seventeen and Sadie is sixteen.."

"Oh that's wonderful.." Helena said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, picking up her fork afterwards, "What made you want to become a police officer?"

"My dad actually." A proud smile grace Sam's face as he looked at her, "I just remember watching him when I was younger. The way he kept bad guys off the streets and helped others when they needed it, that's when I knew I wanted to do the same."

Miguel nodded to himself, smirking as ate some of the spinach, looking between Sam and his sister.

Mercedes twirled her fork around in her hand as she listened to Sam. It was something about his spirits that just lifted whenever he talked about his dad. She could tell that he looked up to him and that's something she could relate to.

Helena cracked a smile before nodding her head, "I can tell that you look up and respect your father very much. You remind me of someone at this very table who wanted to be just like their daddy too."

Mercedes tucked her loose strands from her ponytail behind her ear as she looked down at her plate.

Sam looked beside him at Mercedes and smiled. He was just about to speak until her heard someone come in.

"Mom, you didn't tell me you was cooking tonight." A male voice said as he came closer, stopping when he saw them sitting down at the table, his eyes immediately going to Sam, "And you didn't tell me we were having company."

"First off child, you don't live here so I don't have to tell you anything." She glared at her oldest, "And second, how about you try this again. Don't come in here and don't speak to anyone."

"Sorry." He plastered on a smile as he sat down, looking at his little brother and sister, "Hello Miguel and Mercedes."

"Morris.." The both said as they went back to eating their food.

He looked at them strangely, "What's your deal?" When they didn't respond, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sam, "So who are you?"

Sam was confused by the tone he was using but he decided to shake off the negative feeling that was running through him, "I'm Sam..I'm your sister's partner."

"Hm, interesting." He said as he moved to fix his plate.

Mercedes dropped her fork on her plate abruptly, causing everyone to jump. She ran her hand over her neck and looked at them, "Sorry."

Miguel tugged on his bottom lip as he looked at her. He stretched his leg over to her side and kicked her softly, mouthing, "You okay?" When she nodded, he went back to eating his food but made sure to keep an eye out for her.

Morris bit down into his steak, chewing and swallowing hungrily before looking back at Sam, "So how does it feel to be in a car with Mercedes?"

"I mean, it's great actually. Even though she gave me a hard time at the beginning, I think she has grown to like me." Everyone laughed except Morris, who continued to give him a strange look.

"Don't think she's just that way with you, she did Matt the same way." Helena laughed at her daughter, who was sulking in the chair.

Morris sipped down his water before leaning back in the chair, "Let me rephrase the question for you Sam. How does it feel to be in a car with a _black_ female?"

The room got silent and the question completely caught Sam off guard. He looked around and saw the angry looks on Helena and Mercedes' face while Miguel was shaking his head and Morris looked completely calmed and satisfied with his question.

Morris looked at them, seeing the looks from his sister and mom, he shrugged, "It's a simple question."

"It's a dumb question if you ask me.." Mercedes spatted out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I wasn't asking you. I was asking your partner who has yet answered my question."

"Don't be such an ass Mo." Miguel said to his older brother as he stared at him incredulously.

"I'm not being an ass, I just want to know how does Sam feel about being in the car with a black person since his _people_ have been killing ours lately.."

"Seriously Morris.." Helena stared at him in disbelief, couldn't believe the words that was coming from him, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem mom. I just expected Mercedes to have another POC as her partner. You know, a person who would actually take a bullet for her if needed. We all know people like him wouldn't do it, they only care about themselves."

"You're so damn ignorant, I swear.." Mercedes said angrily as she tried to stay calm about the situation.

"You're just getting mad because you know it's the truth Mercedes." Morris spatted at his little sister, "Can you honestly say that he has your back and would take a bullet for you?"

"Honestly, yes I can say that. Because he is not only my partner, he's my friend and we have been together long enough for me to know that he would do anything for me and I would do the same." Mercedes said without hesitation.

"Watch your words Mercedes. You shouldn't be taking a bullet for someone who just going to slam our boys down to the ground when your back is turned.." Morris said unapologetically, picking up his glass again.

Sam was legit pissed off at everything that was coming from his mouth. He didn't even know him and he was coming in making some assumptions about him that wasn't true at all. "Why make an assumption on someone you know absolutely nothing about?" Sam finally spoke up as he sat up straight in his seat, laughing humorless, "You know nothing about me and you're making it out to look like I'm some racist who has a personal vendetta on black people. Well guess what, I don't. Wrong is wrong. I don't care if you're black, white, brown, purple, blue or the colors of the rainbow, if you're caught doing something wrong, you will pay for it. Hell, my dad was about to send my brother, yes my brother, to jail for tagging. Don't think he's some kid who just a warning because he's not. He have to spend every Saturday morning for the next two years, painting over vandalized buildings. You ask how does it feel to be in a car with a black female, I didn't see it as that. I saw a woman, a beautiful, strong woman, who I got partnered up with. And you know what, it feels great to be with her because I learn so many things that I didn't know before. You can't put all white people in the same boat with the fucked up idiots who are doing the horrible things they are doing. Everyone is not like that." He stared at him with nothing but coldness in his eyes, "You question my loyalty to your sister, you shouldn't do that because I would take a damn bullet for her if it meant saving her life. I would risk my life every time for her because that's was a real friend and someone who really cares about another person does. And by the way, they're not my people. My people are the people who are close to me, my family and my friends." He looked over to Helena as he stood, sending her a small smile, "Thank you for having me Mrs. Jones, it was a pleasure to meet you. The food was amazing but I don't think I can stay around for dessert." He gave him one final look before walking out the room.

Mercedes let out a dull laugh as she stood up, looking pointedly at him, "I hate you, I really do." She turned on her heels, hoping she could catch Sam before he left.

Miguel rolled his jaw as he stood up, picking up his plate as he headed towards the kitchen, "You're a complete asshole Mo."

Morris sat back in his chair, biting down on the corner of his mouth as he looked over to his mother, "Mom."

Helena shook her head as she stood up, picking up the plates before heading to the kitchen. Tonight was suppose to be a good night but of course, her son had to go and ruin it.

Mercedes had slid into her boots and coat quickly as she closed the closet door. Making her way out the front door, she saw Sam starting up his car and she quickly made it down the steps and ran to the car before he pulled off. Knocking on the window, she waited for him to rolled it down. She lifted up his coat, "You left this and could you give me a ride home please?"

"Sure." Sam unlocked the door and waited for her to get in. He thanked her quietly for bringing his abandoned coat and ask for her address.

The fifteen minute ride was quiet. Mercedes was playing with her hands in her lap as her mind kept replaying back to dinner. She was embarrassed that her brother would act that way but it wasn't anything new. Her and Morris always had a strained relationship and it only worsen when their dad died.

Sam gripped the steering wheel tight as he turned down the street. He was so angry and upset, he didn't know what to do. He turned off into a parking garage and went to the fourth level, stopping at the side of the elevators.

Mercedes unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him, "I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Sam reassured her, hating that she felt the need to do that.

Mercedes nodded as she opened the door and got out, she looked at him for a minute, "Would you like to come up for a drink?"

Sam looked at her for a moment, "It'd like that. Just let me park."

Mercedes smiled as she stood back, closing the door as she went and stood by the elevator. She watched as he easily found a parking space and got out, locking it behind him. When he came up, she turned and used her keycard to open the door, which led her right to her floor.

Sam followed her down the hallway and took in how nice it was. He stopped when she stopped in front of the door and took her keys out to open it. He stepped in when she got in and took in the nice apartment. He felt really homey with the lavender and creme walls and a cinnamon scent going through the air.

Mercedes looked at him and laughed at the expression on his face, "What? You didn't expect it to be so girly?"

Sam chuckled guiltily and nodded, teasing, "Honestly yeah. I think I was expected some black walls with guns and knives on there."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips, "Wow, I don't know if I should be offended or amused." She took off her coat and laid it down, "Would you like a beer?"

"That's fine." He watched as she disappeared and went into the kitchen and he took an opportunity took look at some of the pictures she had hanging under decor that said 'Family & Friends'. He looked at all the pictures of her and her friends and smiled. Some were from college and some were recently. He moved closer to the family side and saw that she had a ton of them with her dad. That alone showed him how much she loved her father.

"Here you go." She said as she came behind him and handed him the bottle.

"Thank you." He said as he grabbed the bottle and continue to look on, "You played softball?"

"Yeah." Mercedes laughed as she sat down on the couch, "I was so in love with the sport, I actually played from middle to high school."

"That's pretty cool." He said as he turned around and sat on the other side of the couch.

She smiled as she sipped from the bottle and leaned back, "How about you, any sports?"

"Mhm, football and baseball actually."

"Ah, so you were a jock? I couldn't tell at all.." She teased lightly.

Sam laughed, "I was also a huge nerd, just so you know. I had braces and glasses."

Mercedes snorted as she covered her mouth, "I would love to see a picture."

"Maybe I'll man up and show you one day." He said as he sipped from his bottle, winking at her.

Mercedes blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, humming onto the rim of the glass she moved her eyes to the front of the room.

Sam noticed awhile back at the action she did and it pondered him to why she always did it, "Why do you always do that?"

Mercedes eyebrows knitted up in confusion, "Do what?"

"Tuck your hair behind your ears." He said as he moved closer to her, staring into her eyes deeply, "I notice that you do that a lot when you're around me."

"It's a self-conscious habit of mines.." She laughed nervously, making a mistake in looking up in his green eyes, "I do it when I'm nervous."

"You get nervous?" He asked seriously with a laugh, "That's hard to believe."

"I do."

Sam hummed out lowly as he sat his bottle down on the table, moving even closer to her, "Do I make you nervous?"

Mercedes stared at him, her eyes drifting down to his lips before looking back at him, whispering, "You really do and I don't know why."

"I think you know why.." He was inches away from her face, his own eyes flickering down to her plush lips, "You just don't want to admit it."

Before she could register what she was doing, Mercedes leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a sweet but tender kiss. She placed her hands on the side of his face and began kissing him fully. After a moment, she pulled back with embarrassment across her face, "I'm sorry.."

"No, don't be.." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her until they were nose to nose, "I want to kiss you. Can I do that?" He looked down at her and he took ahold of her lips with his when she nodded, smiling against them when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid her back on the couch with him falling on top of her. Would she regret this in the morning? Maybe so. But for right now, he wanted to savor this moment they were having.

* * *

 **A/N. Did you have an OMG moment? Trust me, I did. I thought it was important for me to write about this because it's something that's going on right now and with this being a cop story, it's important to me as the author to address it. Don't worry because this will get continued. I'm not about to just write about it in one chapter without continuation in the future. You will find out soon why Mercedes and Morris doesn't have a good relationship soon. Don't you just love Miguel? SAMCEDES kissing though! Although I'm still taking it slow with those two, I decided to put you out of your misery for awhile. I gave a tremendous amount of clues on what's to come. Be prepared!**


	8. A Night Off

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes grunted as she rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes, she whined as the sunlight came blaring down in her face. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom but she had no memory of getting here. She sighed as she moved the covers from her body and got out the bed, notching she was still in her dress from last night, she was relieved that the only thing they did last night was kiss. She stripped everything from her body and place it in her dirty clothes basket as she walked to the bathroom. She turned on her shower and stepped in, letting the hot water run over her skin as she closed her eyes. The images of her and Sam all of a sudden came back in full blast. The tugging at each other's clothing and the very intense, passionate kissing that they shared. Her face flushed as she opened up her eyes, her breathing hitch as she grabbed a towel and soap. She couldn't believe she did what she did last night. But did she regret it? No. And that was really strange to her. After she finish with her shower, she turned the water off and opened the curtain, grabbing and wrapping herself up into her fluffy purple towel. She went to the sink to brush her teeth. When she got done, she went into her room and completely dried off, rubbing her body down with lotion and then changing into a pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Hearing her doorbell ring, she moved her lightly damped hair up into a messy bun and went to the door. Looking out the peephole, she smiled as she stood back and opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I just got off work and decided to drop by to see you." Quinn said as she came in, kissing her friend on the cheek before she removed her coat, "And ask if you had to work tonight because it's time for a much needed girls night."

Mercedes closed and locked her door, turning back to her friend as she walked to the kitchen, "No, I don't." She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out two eggs and a package of bacon.

"Good because we are going to Japanese restaurant I've been wanting to try..um, En Japanese Brasserie."

"Sounds good." Mercedes said as she got everything settled on the stove, cracking the two eggs before adding salt and pepper.

"How was the dinner last night?" Quinn asked curiously as she sat down on the couch, pulling out her phone.

"It was going good until Morris showed up.."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sent out a text to her husband to let him know where she was, "What did he do know?"

"Being his typical racist self." Mercedes said truthfully as she flipped the bacon over in the pan, looking at Quinn through the window.

"Well he's definitely that.." Quinn muttered as she leaned forward, looking for a magazine to read, "Are you sure he's not adopted because I just can't see how he's apart of your family."

"I asked plenty of times and sadly, we are related." Mercedes couldn't quite understand her older brother. His hatred with white people didn't just start, he has been like that since he was a teenager. He would always judge Mercedes and Morris for having friends white friends. He would tell them that they were user and they didn't care about them, "Last night was the tipping point. I mean I understand where he is coming from with everything that is going on today but there's a time and place for everything and last night wasn't it. You can't judge every person for someone else stupid ass actions. I hate that he's my brother. He puts on this act in front of people like he truly cares for me and Miguel but he doesn't. He only cares about his damn self." She said honestly as she placed two pieces of bread in the toaster.

Quinn watched Mercedes closely and could tell that something else was bothering her, "Mercedes, there's something else bothering you, what is it?"

Mercedes turned the aisles off and looked at her, "I'm just tired from everything. I've been working non-stop and I'm trying to catch this person who killed my dad and friend and it's like I'm getting nowhere."

"Babe, you can't stress yourself out over this. You need to take a break Cedes. I know you want to find the killer and I do too because Mr. Jones was like a second dad to me and Matt was really nice but they would want you to just take a moment and breathe. Keep your faith. This mystery won't last long I promise you." Quinn reassured her friend.

"I know and you're right. I can't stress over it." She said as she moved the food to the plates, grabbing the toast from the toaster, "Come get you something to eat."

"Thank you, I'm starved." Quinn said as she got up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen when something caught her eye, "Um.." She grabbed the note that was taped on the wall and read it. Her eyes going wide as she looked at her friend, "Mercedes Jones, you have some explaining to do."

Mercedes looked at her confusedly before walking over, grabbing the note out of her hand and reading it, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 _I don't want you to think I just up and left so I'm writing you this note. Thank you for last night, even if you regret it, I don't. And don't worry, we didn't have sex. I would never do that because A, we were kind of drunk and I would_ _never_ _take advantage of you. B, I want to do this the right way, whatever this is. Anyways, yeah. I hope you don't mind me putting you in your bed, I just didn't want to leave you on the couch. So, I guess that's it. I'll talk to you soon. -Sam_

"Mercedes.." Quinn stared at her with a wide smile, folding her arms over her chest.

Mercedes looked at her as she folded the note and turned back into the kitchen, "Our food is going to get cold."

"Oh no, no, no missy." She smirked as she went and sat at the table, "You're going to tell me what happened."

"Damn you're so noisy Quinn." Mercedes laughed as she slid her the plate and sat down as well, "We kissed. Nothing more, nothing less."

Quinn scanned her friend's face and she could tell that they indeed lip locked all night because her lips were swollen. She let out quiet gasp when she saw the bite marks down the side of her neck. She figured that she didn't know about it because knowing her friend, she would've at least tried to cover them up, "Holy hell Mercedes. How did this even come about?"

"I don't know Q. I think-well I _know_ I like him but you know how I am when it comes to relationships."

Quinn nodded understandably as she picked up her fork and began eating, "I know but you shouldn't let one bad apple ruin the bunch, Cedes." She looked at her, picking up a piece of bacon as she remembered the bad relationship she was in, "Sam is a really nice guy and I think he's perfect for you. You should give him a chance Mercedes. You never know until you try."

"We'll see." She said as she looked at her, thinking on her decision on what to about her current situation.

* * *

Sam placed his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in as he saw the disgusted look on his brother's face. Even though he was off today, he had to come in to finish up some paperwork. His brother and the rest of the teens who were in trouble had to start their services today because the man over them was going on vacation Saturday.

"I can't believe I have to wear this for two hours, every Saturday for two years." Seth said in disgust as he looked down at the green jumpsuit.

"You shouldn't have broken the law little brother." Sam chuckled as he moved to sit over in his desk, "This is better than sitting in jail for months. You and your other delinquent buddies should be happy."

Seth frowned at him, knowing he had a point. He sighed as he turned around and listen to the man in charge give instructions before they left out.

Sam shook his head as he went back to typing on his computer, picking up his water bottle, he turned around when he heard someone clear their throat, "Mrs. Jones."

"Hi Sam." Helena said with a small smile as she stood in front of the blonde, "Hope you're not too busy."

"No ma'am." He stood up and offer her his seat, "Have a seat."

"Thank you sweetie." She moved to sit, watching as he sat in her daughter's chair. Helena lifted up the container and handed it to him, "I brought you some cobbler."

"You didn't have to but thank you." He smiled as he sat the cobbler in front of him, "I'll make sure I get this container back to you."

She waved him off as she sat up in the chair, looking at him seriously, "I just want to apologize to you for last night. You didn't deserve any of that."

"Mrs. Jones, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be doing that. I let my anger get the best of me and when I do that, my very foul mouth comes into full effect and I'm sorry for disrespecting you and your home."

"Sam, it's okay. I understood your anger, trust me." She took a deep breath as she looked at him, "It was very inappropriate for him to bring that up. In no way am I taking up for his actions last night but we are all on the edge as black Americans these days."

"And I understand where he was coming from, I swear I do but I didn't like the approach and the assumptions that were made against me. My parents raised me to love everyone who loves you, never to judge anyone by the color of their skin. Treat people like you would want to be treated. And when I got accused for being a racist, that hurt and it just made me so angry because I know and every that knows me know that I am not like that at all."

Helena let out a deep breath as she stared at the man in front of her. She knew that he was telling the truth, hell when he first came into her house and saw how respectful he was, she knew Sam wasn't like that. She reached over and grabbed his hand, patting it with a smile, "I know you're not Sam, trust me. Mercedes wouldn't never allowed you in the car if you was." She giggled, seeing his face turn red only made her laugh harder, "You like my daughter don't you?"

Sam ducked his head with a smile, nodding, "I do."

"Ask her out then." Helena encouraged as she let go of his hand, standing up with a bright smile, "She may seem reluctant at first but that's only because she is guarded Sam. Fight to break them walls she got up."

"I will do my best to do just that." He sent her a smile, really happy that he basically just got her permission to date her daughter. He stood up and hugged her, "Thank you for coming and talking to me."

"No, thank you for listening." She smiled as she gave him a tight squeeze before letting go, "See you later."

"See you later Mrs. Jones." He watched as she walked out before sitting back down. He let out a sigh as he turned back in his chair. Hearing his phone vibrate, he picked up and saw a text from Puck.

 _Boys Night Out?_

Most definitely.

* * *

Mercedes blew on her fingernails as she sat in the back of the cab. She was already running late so she didn't have time to polish her nails at home so she did it in the cab. She was amazed at how she didn't get any of the white polish on her dress. She slid her silver double chevron ring on her second finger just as the car came to a stop. Handing the driver his money, she opened the door and stepped out, moving her hair over her shoulder. She walked carefully to the door and opened it, smiling at the hostess, "I'm here with the Puckerman party?"

The girl looked down the list and nodded, grabbing a menu, she looked back at Mercedes and smiled, "Right this way."

Mercedes followed the girl as they walked towards the back of the restaurant where she could clearly hear her friends.

"Holy fuck." Santana yelled out, earning some side-eyes and gasps from some patrons as she stood up from her seat and stared at Mercedes, "Damn girl.."

"My words exactly." Tina said as she nodded in approval.

"Merslaydes is back." Brittany called out as she bounced in her chair.

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up as she took off her coat and sat down, hanging it on the back of her chair. Mercedes had decided that if she was going to have a good time tonight, she was going to make sure she looked damn good doing it. She had on navy blue textured shift dress with round neck, short sleeves and long zipper in the back paired with a pair of black tabanca thigh high boots. Her hair was a mix between a curly and wavy style. Her makeup was flawlessly done and she top it all off with a signature nude lip.

"Just let me take a picture of you, detective." Santana said with a smirk as she pulled out her phone.

Mercedes thanked the waiter as he came and got her drink order, looking back at her friend with an amused look, "Seriously Tana? It's not like you never see me dress up."

"But this is the first time I have seen you with them damn boots and that short ass dress on. Stop being stubborn and take this damn picture." Santana grunted out as she went over to her, pulling her out the chair.

"Really San?" Quinn said with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Really." Santana smirked as she stood back, "Now put one hand on your hip and gimme a sexy look."

Mercedes bursted out in laughter at her but did what she asked. After about ten pictures and a hundred different poses, she sat back down when Santana said she had enough, "So how is everyone's week going?"

"Long, I swear I need a vacation." Tina said as she crossed her legs, "Dealing with kids everyday is no joke."

Quinn down some of her wine before speaking, "Well, I know I definitely need one. I have been working every night for the past three weeks, this is my first night off."

"That sucks for you all because I just started my vacation today." Brittany said happily as she looked at them, "I closed the dance studio until the new year."

"So you're off for a whole month?" Tina asked, shaking her head when she nodded, "I'm so jealous right now."

Santana was sitting quietly in her seat as she looked at the pictures that she just took. She was about to post one of them until something caught her eye. Zooming in, she looked at it closely before looking back up at Mercedes, zeroing in at the same spot, "Mercedes."

Mercedes closed the menu and looked at her, "Yeah?"

Santana smirked as she looked at her, "You did a really bad job at trying to cover those hickies up.."

Mercedes eyes bugged out, "Santana.."

"Hickies?" Tina and Brittany shouted out, trying to see where they were on her.

"Oh my god.." Mercedes covered her hands over her face, letting out a small grunt as she tried to move her hair to cover it up some.

Quinn giggled at her friend, before leaning over and tapping her arm, "Babe, it's too late to try to hide them."

"Surely is.." Santana sat back in her seat and folded her arms, a perfectly arched eyebrow going up, "All I want to know is, who was the lucky man?"

"Was it that cute guy at the coffee shop who has been trying to get your number for months now?" Tina piped in, looking on curiously.

"No..can we just drop it please?" Mercedes said embarrassingly as she hid her face with the menu, wishing the waiter would hurry the hell back.

"We can drop it for now but we are not done with this convo." Santana said just as the waiter came back ready to take their orders.

Quinn laughed as Mercedes sat back and sulked in her chair. Hearing her phone vibrate, she looked down and saw that it was her husband, "Noah just texted me and said that him and the boys are going out to the bar down the street later on."

"Ooo, I think we should definitely do a pop-up." Brittany said as she looked at them.

"I have to take a rain check on that, I have to get up early in the morning." Tina said with a slight frown.

"I'm down.." Santana said as she drunk the rest of her soda, holding up her glass for the waiter to see her.

Quinn bumped her shoulder with Mercedes, sending her a soft but teasing smile, "How about you Cedes?"

"I think I'm going to take a rain check like Tina."

"What? Why? Afraid you might run into your boo.." Quinn whispered, waggling her brows.

"He's not my boo.." She whispered back.

"Not yet.."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Just how Mercedes has agreed to come to the bar with us." Quinn spoke up before she could deny, giving her friend her signature sad look she knew she couldn't resist.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go.." She sighed as she watched her cheer. She sat back in her chair and continued to catch up with her girls. They spent the next two hours eating and just talking before they headed out, saying their goodbyes to Tina before they made their way to the bar.

* * *

"I bet you twenty dollars they're going to come here." Puck said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I bet you fifty." Mike said with a chuckle as he leaned back in the chair, holding out his hand for an agreement.

Puck sighed as he leaned forward and shook his head, "I don't know why we're betting and we know that they are coming."

"Because you never back down from a bet Puckerman, it's just not in you too." Mike laughed at his friend, shaking his head.

Artie shook his head at his friends as he picked up his glass, looking over at Sam, "Why so quite man?"

Sam came out of his daze and looked at him, "No reason, just tired, that's all."

"And pissed off." Puck chimed in, giving his best friend a knowing look. Sam had told him what happen last night at dinner and he wasn't surprised at all.

"That too but I'm trying not to let it bother me so much." Sam shrugged as he picked up his beer bottle and down the rest of it.

"Let what bother you?" Mike asked confusedly, looking between the two.

"The dealings of Morris Jones.."

"Ouch." Artie said with a grimace, knowing exactly how that went.

"He's an asshole." Sam said truthfully as he crossed his arms, "But I'm not about to ruin this night talking about that."

"Alright lets change the subject then.." Mike said with a big smile on his face, "What's going on between you and Cedes?"

Puck nodded in agreement, looking at him curiously, "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

Sam smiled as he looked at them, shaking his head. There was no way in hell he was going to tell them what happen, "Nothing's going on."

"Mhm.."

"What? I'm serious.." He chuckled at the disbelieving looks on their faces.

"But you want something to be going on don't you?" Puck said with a teasing smile.

"I do, I can't lie. I like her and I'm hoping that something will come out of me telling her that.." Sam said honestly as the memories of last night came back in mind.

"I ain't going to lie to you man, it's going to be tough but I wish you nothing but luck. It's a reason she's so guarded with her heart. I see how much she's has open up to you so maybe she'll let you in on that part of her life." Mike told him truthfully.

Sam nodded as he looked at him, tapping his hand against the bottle. He wondered what has happen to Mercedes in the past to make her so guarded the way people were saying she was, "One thing I know I'm not going to do is push. If she wants to tell me she can but if not, that's fine. Whatever it is, it's not going to make me not want to try to be in a relationship with her."

"Damn Sam..if I was a girl, I would so want to date you." Artie said with a laugh.

"Y'all thought I was joking when I said he was a hopeless romantic." Puck chimed in as he stood up, "I'm going to go get another drink."

"I hope you plan on buying me one Noah." Quinn said with a smirk as she came by her husband, waving at the guys, "Hey boys."

"Of course my sugar lump." Puck said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bar.

"They're so fucking gross." Santana said with a grimace on her face, sitting down in Puck's abandoned seat, "Who says sugar lump anyways?"

"People who are in love Satan." Artie said with a roll of his eyes, "You can't tell me you don't have any cute pet names for Britt."

"Of course she does.." Brittany said with a smile as she looked at Artie, "She calls me-ommf." The blonde words got cut off when Santana covered her mouth.

Sam shook his head with a laugh as he stood up, stretching his limbs a little, "Where's Tina and Cedes?"

"Tina checked in early.." Santana said as she removed her hand from her girlfriend's mouth, looking over at Sam, "And Mercedes is outside on the phone."

Sam nodded just as Puck came back with a tray of drinks in his hands, "Alright, I got everybody something. This round is on me."

Quinn pulled three more chairs to large table for her, Puck and Mercedes, removing her jacket as she sat down, grabbing her wine glass.

Brittany sat in Santana's lap as she grabbed a tequila shot, downing it quickly, "Woo, my vacation has really started now."

"Yes thank you so much." Mercedes nodded as she ran her hand through her hair, "You too, bye." She hung up and placed her phone back into her purse, closing it, she opened the door and smiled at the security guard as she walked in. Spotting her friends in the middle, she scooted her way through just before the huge crowd started to pour in, "Hey guys."

Sam chuckled at Brittany, pressing the beer bottle to his lips, he looked up when he heard the voice he has been waiting to hear all night and when he did, he choked on his drink when he saw her.

"Hot damn Cedes.." Puck said with a smirk as he hugged his friend, "Don't you look sexy tonight."

"Praise all the gods above for you." Artie piped in, taking in appreciation of her outfit.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes as she hugged and kiss their cheeks, rounding the table up do the same to Mike, "Thanks you two."

Mike patted Sam's back as the blonde was literally choking, hugging Mercedes when she came by.

"Thanks man." Sam said weakly as he got up from his chair, moving in front of Mercedes with a smile, "You look beautiful."

Mercedes smiled up at him, tucking her hands into her pockets, "Thank you."

Santana looked between them and could see how smiley they were towards each other. And then it hit her. Why the hell didn't she think Sam was the one who put those hickies on her best friend?, "Holy shit.." She whispered as a shocked smile formed on her face.

"I brought drinks, so have a seat.." Puck said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Thanks but no thanks Puckerman. I'm just going to go get me a soda." Mercedes said as she looked at them before her eyes drifted to Sam for a moment.

"I'll go with, I need a refill." Sam said as he looked down at her with a boyish grin.

Mercedes bit down on her lip and turned on her heels, walking up to the bar, she smiled at the bartender as she slid onto the stool, "Can I get a coke please, thank you." She turned in her chair and faced Sam, she smiled shyly, "Hi Sam."

"Hi Mercedes.." He said slowly as he sat on a stood beside her, smiling, "So.."

"So.." She giggled nervously as she grabbed her glass, sipping through the straw as she looked at him.

Sam laughed as he sat his bottle down, staring directly into her eyes, "I don't want to make this awkward so I'm going to let you start."

Mercedes couldn't stop smiling and she had no clue to why. She cleared her throat and moved her hair behind her ear, "I really appreciate the note you left. And no, I don't regret anything that happen last night."

"You don't?" Sam asked, surprisingly shocked at her admission.

Mercedes nodded her head as she looked down at her cup, "Apart of me is trying to figure out why I don't and I can't come up with anything other than you're an amazing guy and you're going to make some girl very happy one day."

Sam listened to her and frowned when he heard the last part, "What if I want that girl to be you?"

"Sam.." She sighed as she looked away from him, "I like you, I really do and the kiss was amazing but I have so much baggage, you deserve better than me."

"Don't tell me what I deserve, Mercedes.." Sam stared at her, taking ahold of her hand, "Everyone has baggage. So find another reason why we can't try this out." When he saw her mouth open and closed, he knew he had her, "Exactly. There's no other reason."

"Sam.." She grunted as she tried to pull her hand away but he kept a tight grip on it.

"One date. One day where I can prove any doubt in your mind that this could work. That's all I'm asking."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over everything he just said. She really did like him. He was a really great person but she was just scared. But she needed to open up her heart and get back out there. She looked at him and sighed with a smile, "Fine."

Sam smile got ten times wider as he sat back up in the stool, his hand never leaving hers, "Are you free this Saturday?"

"I am.."

"Good." He smiled as he grabbed his bottle, letting go of her hand, he stood up and got into her personal space, leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He smiled at her as he dropped a small, quick kiss on her lips before walking away.

Mercedes groaned when he pulled away, wanting nothing but more kisses from him. She turned around in her stool and looked at the bartender, "Can I get something stronger than this please." She chuckled when he laughed at her and nodded, turning in her seat, she saw Sam looking at her from the table and she couldn't help but blush when he winked at her. This man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 **A/N. Did you enjoy it? Quinncedes is everything tbh and the note from Sam, god he's so cute. Mama Jones coming and check on Sam was really sweet. The girls night out was much needed. Everyone loves a no filter Santana, lol. The boys getting some info out of Sam. SAMCEDES FTW! Let me just say this chapter was suppose to be longer but I had to cut it in half for a good reason. Um, yeah so prepare to cry next chapter with flashbacks & other sad things! **


	9. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Dr. Alex Collins- Michael Dorn**

 **WARNING: TISSUES ARE NEEDED THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE CHAPTER :(**

* * *

Mercedes crossed her legs uncomfortably as she sat on the couch. She had made a promise to her mother that she would go back to her therapist and here she was. Clearing her throat, she folded her hands in her lap and looked on at the man who she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"It's good to see you again Mercedes, its been awhile." Dr. Collins said as he flipped to a new page in his notepad, writing down the date and Mercedes' name.

"I know and I'm not even going to make up a lie for not coming." She said honestly as she took a deep breath.

"It's not in your character to do so." He smiled at her as he took the cap off his pen, "We're going to jump right in it today. How have you been doing?"

"Honestly, I have good days and I have my bad days."

Dr. Collins nodded as he wrote something down, looking back at Mercedes, he titled his head, "Take me back to that day."

Mercedes felt like the wind was knocked out of her when she heard what he said. Feeling her eyes already starting to water, she closed them as the memories from what turned to be one of the worst days of her life came to her.

 _"Daddy no.." Mercedes chuckled from the passenger seat as she listened to her father sing. Today was starting off to be really good. Her dad had wanted to take her to lunch so he picked her up from the precinct._

 _"What? Ain't nothing like some Boyz II Men to get the afternoon started." Felix said with a charming smile._

 _Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, looking out the window, she began to sway a little to the song._

 _Felix looked over at her for a second and smiled. He was so proud of his daughter for following into his footsteps. He honestly expected one of his sons to do it but they didn't. Morris had always wanted to be an engineer and now he owned his own company; and Miguel always wanted to have his own T-shirt shop and he made that happen. But his sweet baby girl always told him she wanted to be just like him when she got older and that honestly made him happier than any other father in the world, "Mercedes?"_

 _"Yeah." She turned to him, waiting for him to talk._

 _"I'm so proud of you and I always going to be for whatever you do, always remember that."_

 _Mercedes smiled him and nodded, "Thank you daddy."_

 _"No need to thank me." He smiled as he turned down the street._

 _"Can we make a stop to Johnny's real quick. I owe him five dollars and I want to make sure I get it back to him."_

 _"Sure.." Felix said as he pulled to side of the convenient store, putting his car in park, he unbuckled his seatbelt, "I'll go do it."_

 _"No dad, I got it."_

 _"Mercedes.." He looked at her as he opened the door, "I got it."_

 _Mercedes sighed as she took her hand off the seatbelt, "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome. Don't talk to any strangers." He teased as he closed the door._

 _Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, siting back in her seat as she pulled out her phone._

 _"Mr. Jones, it's so nice to see you." The man said when he saw the officer come in._

 _"Same here, Johnny." Felix said with a smile as he reached over and shook his hand, handing him the money, "Mercedes said she owed you this."_

 _Johnny sighed as he pushed his hand back, "I told her not to worry about it. Her and Miguel came in the other day for some coffee and muffins and my card machine wasn't working. They didn't have any cash on them so I told them not to worry about it."_

 _"Well you know how those two are Johnny." Felix laughed at the man before sliding him the money, "I'll take it because you'll never hear the end of Mercedes' mouth."_

 _"That's true." He smiled as he took the five dollar bill and placed it in the tip jar, looking over at the door when he saw someone come in._

 _"You're Felix Jones, right?" The young man said as he walked up to him, keeping his right hand in his hoodie pocket._

 _Felix turned his head and looked at him curiously, "Who wants to know?"_

 _Mercedes bopped her head to the music as she texted Brittany back. Smiling at the little heart she sent, her phone suddenly dropped out of her hand when she heard two gunshots and screaming. Looking up, she saw people running out of the store and she opened the door and quickly got out. When she got to threshold, her heart literally went down to the pit of her stomach, "Daddy.." She ran and got down on the ground next to him, looking at the owner who already had the phone in his hand, "Johnny call 911." She looked back down at him and saw the he was shot in his chest. She took her hand and applied pressure, "Daddy, hang on okay? Help is coming.."_

 _"Mercedes.." He whispered lowly as he began to cough, his hand weakly touching her arm._

 _Mercedes felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at him, "Stop talking daddy, everything is going to be okay.."_

 _Felix shook his head, he knew that he wasn't going to make it. He felt it. He looked at her, "Mercedes..I love you okay? I will always love you. Tell everyone I love them baby girl.."_

 _"Daddy stop..you're going to be able to tell them that. You're not going to die, do you hear me?" She yelled out, hearing sirens in the background. She could see he was going in and out of consciousness and her tears fell down face, "Daddy no."_

 _"I love you baby girl, never forget that.." Felix said as he touch her face just as his eyes closed for good._

 _"DADDY.." Mercedes yelled as she shook him, "No, NO!"_

 _Johnny saw the paramedics come in and he went and helped Mercedes to her feet, wrapping the young girl in a hug._

 _"NO NO NO NO." She screamed loudly as she cried, balling her fist into his shirt._

Mercedes wiped her tears as she looked at him, "What's the point of this?"

"I need you to remember it so you can know that none of this was your fault."

She bit down on her lip as she looked out the window, "You know the last thing he told me was that he loved me, I was trying so hard to reassure him that he was going to be okay, I didn't tell him I love him back."

"He knew that you loved him Mercedes.." Dr. Collins reassured her as he picked up the tissue box and handed it to her, "Mercedes you have to stop beating yourself up about this and you definitely need to stop keeping your emotions in. That's not healthy at all. Negative thoughts will consume you and lead you to a very dark place that we do not want you to be in." He watched as she nodded and he closed his tablet, "I want you to come to see me twice a week for now on. I already let your captain know so he could fix your schedule. I'll see you Monday at three and we're going to talk more about this and Matt."

Mercedes nodded as she stood up, throwing the tissues away in the garbage, "Thank you Dr. Collins.."

"No problem. Take care of yourself."

"I will." She gave him a weak smile before she headed for the door, taking a deep breath, she opened it and walked out, finding her bother sitting down reading a a magazine.

Miguel looked up and gave a small smile as he stood up, grabbing his keys, "Ready?" When she nodded, he went to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, clearing seeing that she had a hard time, "It's going to be okay MeMe."

Mercedes smiled faintly up at him as they walked out, "I sure hope so.." She stayed closed to him as they got out the building, hearing her phone ring, she fished it out of her pocket and answered it, "Hello."

"Mercedes, hey..I need you to get down to the lap ASAP."

"Okay.." Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at Miguel, "You mind taking me back to precinct for a minute?"

Miguel nodded as he opened the door for her, stepping aside, "Sure but I'm going wait for you so I can take you home.."

Mercedes nodded and thanked him as she got into his truck. Putting on her seatbelt, she leaned back against the seat and released a much needed breath.

* * *

Kurt tapped the counter impatiently as he waited for Mercedes to come. He looked at his watch again and sighed but turned around immediately when he heard footsteps, "About time."

"Sorry, sorry.." She said as she went to hug him, walking around the table, "What's up?"

"I look into everything that you gave me, not once, not twice but a few times. I tested everything Mercedes. When I mean everything, _everything_.." He stressed as he went to his desk and handed her the file with a blank expression, "Here you go."

Mercedes opened the file and read through it. Her hand stopped on the side and her eyes went wide as she started from the beginning to read it again. She covered her mouth as a wide smile taking over her features, looking back up at the man, "Kurt, I love you, I love you, I fucking love you."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes as he leaned against the table, "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. "

Mercedes rounded the counter and hugged him tightly, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm glad I could help Cedes..so glad. Simple mistakes were made and I'm glad I could help you. I will be faxing all of the information over to your boss as well."

Mercedes stood back and wiped the tears that was straying from her eyes. After endless amounts of weeks for Matt and years for her dad, she finally got what she was looking for. She has known Kurt for a few years and was good friends with the baby face fellow. He was a forensic specialist for the department and he has been helping Mercedes for the last couple of weeks with the cases. After reviewing everything over, he found simple details that others looked over. It was crazy scary that the same person who did this to Mr. Jones was the same one who killed Matt. He stripped the gun and found fingerprints inside which gave Mercedes the answer she needed. She kissed the papers and headed for the door, "I love you so much. I'm going to buy that expensive ass shirt you wanted the other day."

"I'll be waiting for that.." He called after her, shaking his head laughing.

Mercedes smiled to herself as she held the folder to her chest, walking up the stairs. She couldn't wait to find this bastard and put him away for good. She saw her brother standing by her desk and she practically ran to him.

Miguel looked at the folder in her hand before he looked at her. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, something he hasn't seen in awhile, "What's that?"

"Something that we have been waiting for for five in a half years.." She handed it to him and waited for his reaction.

Miguel grabbed the folder from her hand, opening it up, he began to read the paper. His hand gripped it as he looked back at Mercedes, "You got him?" He watched as Mercedes nodded silently. Miguel laughed but it was a funny laugh more like a relived one. He sat the papers down and hugged his little sister tightly as tears immediately began to run down his face.

Captain Calvert just read the paper Kurt faxed over and his heart felt like it was literally going to burst. They found him. The person who killed two officers was no longer going to be free. He stood up and went the window, seeing Mercedes and her brother embracing, he knew that they probably find out already. He smiled as he stepped away and headed back to his desk, picking up his phone to make a call.

Miguel pulled back sniffling, he looked down at his sister and took his hands to wipe her face, "MeMe, how?"

"Every since dad died, it's like I've been on a one woman mission to find his killer." She moved her hair back, looking at him through glossy eyes, "I spent long nights here just trying to find something that they could of missed. I came up with nothing for two years. After that, I just let it go for awhile but then picked it right back up..and when Matt died, I knew I needed to get it and I did." She cried out as she placed her head against his chest, "I got him."

Miguel bit down on his lip as he held her close, his tears cascading down his face. He kissed her forehead and looked up to the ceiling, "Thank you Jesus." He whispered as he continued to hug his little sister. They have been through so much. Mercedes, especially, has been through so much. It was over. Justice was finally going to get served for their dad.

* * *

"It's with great joy to come to you today with wonderful news for the families of Felix Jones and Matthew Rutherford. Daniel Williams is being arrested right now and brought in for questioning. Williams is being charged with two counts of capital murder. Almost six years ago, a wonderful man, Felix Jones, was tragically taken away from us. Felix served with the NYPD for twenty-five years. He was a father, a husband and a great friend. Matt with the department for six years. A great young man who had a bright future ahead of him. He was also a husband and a father." Captain Calvert looked up at the camera, "I can go on and on about how great they were but today is the day were justice is served. I can stand here like every captain and say that we worked extremely hard to find the killer but I'm not because that would be a lie. After years for Felix and months for Matt, we gave up. But one person didn't. One person. Felix's youngest child and only daughter fought to find out what happen to her father and her partner. She never gave up. She might think I don't know but I saw her working long nights when everyone left. She is the hero. She is a prime example of what an officer of the NYPD is and I'm forever grateful to have her on my team. We will hopefully have a conviction by the end of the week. Thank you for your time." He nodded as he was escorted back into the building, ignoring the reporters who were begging for more questions.

Sam was leaning against the desk as he and everyone else on the floor watched Captain Calvert give his press conference. Once it was over, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Hearing the commotion behind him, he turned and saw the guy being escorting in by two cops.

Daniel Williams looked at all the cops in the room and he could see the angry looks on their faces. He smirked to them as he walked by. He had no regrets for what he did. Payback was a bitch.

"I want the front blocked off. Do not allow anyone else in this building. If I see a reporter, you might lose your job today." The police commissioner barked out as he removed his coat, walking through.

Mike watched as everyone scrambled to get back to work. It wasn't rare that the PC would come in and check on everything but today it was personal became that man killed two of his officers.

Captain Calvert came in after him, taking a deep breath as he looked over to Sam, Puck and Mike, "You three come with me." He continued walking until he saw the PC standing and looking through the window.

"Which one is going to conduct this interview Kris?" He looked at the men behind him and turned his attention back to Calvert.

"None of them." He said as he looked towards the window, "Mercedes is.."

"WHAT?" They all said in unison as they looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Kris are you out of your mind? This girl has been through so much already and you're going to put her through this. Not to mention, she's carrying a gun."

"Captain, I agree. I love Mercedes to death but I don't think she's emotional stable to face the man who not only killed Matt but her father." Puck said honestly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I understand all that but I know what I'm doing here. I know Mercedes well enough to know what she's capable of." He said just as he saw the door open to the room, he leaned forward and switched the button on so they could hear.

Mercedes took a calming breath as she stood in the hallway. It's been a crazy twenty-four hours. She had so many emotions running through her she didn't know what to do. She said a quick prayer before she placed her hand on the handle, twisting it to open it. She looked over at the guard and sent him a nod, "You can leave Officer Bailor, I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure detective?" He asked hesitantly as he looked over to the man seating down.

"I'm sure." She reassured him with a smile.

Officer Bailor nodded as he opened the door, "I'll be right outside, knock if you need me."

Mercedes nodded as she watched him closed the door, turning around, she walked over to the chair and sat down, opening up the folder she brought it with her.

Daniel looked at her and smiled. She was even beautiful up close and personal. Six years ago, he only glanced at her when he was running out but now he had a chance to really take her in.

"Is he checking her out?" Mike asked angrily as he looked on.

"Mercedes Jones." Daniel said with a smirk on his face, "Finally we meet." He looked down at the pictures she placed down and his nose flared, "What's the point of this?"

Mercedes looked at him for the first time with a blank expression, pointing to the first picture, "You killed these two gentlemen."

He snorted as he looked away, "You have no proof."

"Actually I do." She placed two more pictures down, "You see their faces? Two boys, innocent young boys has lost their father because of your ass. And for what reason?"

"That's not my problem." He said flatly as moved the pictures out of the way, looking towards the floor, "He wouldn't never had to die if it wasn't for your dear old daddy."

"She just got a confession out of him." The commissioner said in amazement at how quick that was.

Kris looked at him for a second and nodded, turning his attention back to the window.

Mercedes nodded her head as she stood up, pulling her gun for her holster as she rounded the table.

"Holy shit." Puck said as he looked on, "Captain.."

"We need to get her out of there." Sam said as he started for the door, only to be pulled back by Kris.

"No, she knows that she is doing."

Daniel looked at the gun and then at her, "What? You're going to shoot me?"

Mercedes grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him to his feet, kicking the chair back to the wall with her foot. She slammed his face to the table, holding the gun to his back, "It's not a good feeling to have a gun pressed to your back huh?" She let go of him and pushed him on the ground.

Daniel landed with a grunt and stared at her with anger, "You can't treat me this way."

She scoffed, letting out a bitter laugh, "You're in my house, I can treat you however I want too."

"Kris, she is aware that she could get suspended for this right?"

"She knows commissioner.." He folded his arms and looked at him, raising a brow, "But quite frankly, she doesn't give a damn about that right now."

Daniel glared at her as he stood up, sitting back down in the chair that was now against the wall. He didn't expect for her to act this way. He thought that she would come in here all soft and stuff but he was wrong.

Mercedes sat there quietly for a moment just staring at him. She folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath, "Why did you do it?"

"Payback is a bitch." Daniel shrugged as he sat up in the chair and stared at her, "Your dad had put away my dad. Was he doing wrong? Of course but he didn't have to lock him up again. I was angry. So I knew nothing was going to be sweeter than getting revenge." He laughed bitterly as he continued to look at her, standing up as he walked over, he placed his hands on the table, "I planned out everything so I wouldn't get caught. I left out of the country for four years and then I came back. I was surprised that you out of all people haven't figured it out yet. Your partner, I envied him because he was giving his sons something I couldn't have so I followed his every move. I got angry. Let's just say I wanted to hurt you and everyone around you just like your dad hurt me. Do I regret it? Not one bit."

"I can't believe this right now." Mike said in complete shock by his admission.

Mercedes stared at him, shaking her head in disgust. She couldn't believe this. All of this was caused because of _his_ dad's wrong doings. Innocent lives were taken because her father was doing his job.

"Don't say another word Daniel." A woman said as she came in and sat her briefcase down, looking at Mercedes, "Detective, you know he has a right to an attorney."

"Oh I know the rules, Mrs. Taylor but your client refused one when he came in. And quite frankly, it's too late for one because he just admitted to everything." She stood up from her seat and looked towards the door, "Officer Bailor.."

"Yes ma'am.."

"Please cuff him." She watched as he nodded and went behind the man. She stared at him and gave him a deadly, cold stare, "Daniel Williams, you're under arrest for the murders of Felix Jones and Matthew Rutherford."

Daniel cracked a smile as he struggled against the cop who had a tight grip on him, "Watch your back sweetheart, you never know what's going to happen to you."

"You think you're going to have it easy at Rikers because you killed some cops? You better rethink that shit real fast. Half of those men in there came across my father. They have written letters to me and my family telling us how he tried to help them so they wouldn't end up where they are now but they didn't listen. He was the only officer they said that actually cared about their lives. He's the only authority that they ever respected and it legit crushed them when he got killed." Mercedes laughed as she walked up close to him, mere inches away from his face, "So you watch your back, _sweetheart_."

Daniel sneered at her as the officer pulled him away. For the first time since he arrived here, he was actually worried about going to jail.

Kris leaned forward and turned off the switched looking at them, "I told you she could handle it." He said before he turned and walked out the room with the commissioner right behind him.

Sam watched closely as Mercedes sat down at the table and gathered up the pictures back in the folder.

"Go ahead in there man." Puck said with a smile as he pulled Mike's jacket so they could leave the two alone.

Sam took a calming breath before he opened the door, seeing her look up, he smiled as he closed it and went to stand beside her, "You did really good."

Mercedes gave him a small smile as she stood up, "Thank you."

Sam nodded as he looked towards the her hand, he saw that she still had the picture of her dad and he looked back at her, "I know it was hard hearing his reasons for doing it and I want you to know that everything is going to be okay, Mercedes. You're a very strong woman and I believe you can get through anything."

Mercedes felt herself get teary-eyed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head down on his chest as she gave him a big hug, "Thank you for just being you Sam, thank you."

Sam hugged her back just as tight, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he continued to hold her. He hoped he could be the always be there for her whenever she needed it.

* * *

The next couple of days were hectic for Mercedes. She had took Wednesday and Thursday off to spend some time with her family. It felt like a weight was lifted off of all of their shoulders and each and every one of them couldn't be any happier. Matt's wife, Theresa, was so overjoyed she couldn't stop thanking Mercedes for never giving up. She spent hours just talking to her and that made her feel really good. Her mom cried tears of joy when she came home. She was so worried that they were never going to find out who did it but her daughter was a fighter. She never gave up and she could thank her dad for instilling in her. He always gave her words of wisdom but one actually stuck to her. _Never give up baby girl. It may be tough times but the difficulties that you may face will make your more determine to achieve your objectives and win against all odds._

Sam looked at the man strangely as he grabbed the cups from him, giving him a stink eye before he left. He walked out the shop and to Mercedes, handing her a coffee cup, "I think that barista has a crush on you."

"Valentino?" She chuckled as she looked through the window, seeing him wink at her, she looked back at Sam and saw the disgusted look on his face, causing her to double over in laughter, "He does. Every since I've starting coming here, he's been asking me out."

"Why didn't you ever go out with him?" Sam asked curiously as they began to walk down the street.

"I was in a bad place and I didn't have time nor want to try for a relationship with anyone." She said honestly as she sipped from her cup.

"Well do you feel like you're in a good place now to be going on this date with me?"

"I do feel like I'm in a really good place. I feel relieved and ecstatic that I have finally gotten justice for both of my families. I can relax now." She said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Well I'm happy for you." He smiled down at her as they continued to walk. He groaned when he thought of something he really shouldn't have but he needed to ask her, "So since you're in a good place, you think you would want to try it with Valentino?"

Mercedes stopped and stared at him disbelieving but decided to make him a sweat a bit, "You know, you may have a point. He did like me before you got here so maybe I should go ask him out." She turned on her heels, stifling a giggle as she headed for the shop.

"Hell no." Sam mumbled as he grabbed her by her coat gently before pulling her to him, pouting excessively, "I was just kidding."

"And I was too." She smiled at him, shaking her head as she leaned forward a bit, "I never really liked him like that just saw him as a friend. So you're still stuck with me for this date tomorrow."

"I'm not complaining one bit." He bopped her nose with his finger, smiling when she chuckled. They turned around and began walking back down the side walk having a casual conversation. Sam suddenly got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried his best to listen to what Mercedes was saying but it just wouldn't go away.

"Hey, you okay?" Mercedes asked all of sudden when she noticed how quiet he had gotten.

Before Sam could answer her back, he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see. A truck slowed down to where they were and the window had rolled down, "Mercedes get down."

"What?" Mercedes asked confusedly as she looked to where he was looking, her eyes going wide as she looked back at him, seeing him try to get his gun out in time. It was too late. Two gunshots ran out and hit him. This could not be happening again. She heard the screams of the patrons running on the streets around her. She went to Sam and her heart literally dropped to the bottom of her stomach, the feeling of déjà vu hitting her once again. She shakily pulled out her phone and dialed 911, "Yes, t-this is detective Mercedes Jones. I need a bus on fourth and fifth avenue NOW. We have an detective down. I need squad cars to track down and get a silver suv, license plate 580 JKL. Armed and dangerous." She called out just as she threw the phone down, stripping out of her coat. She pulled apart her button down shirt and took off, leaving her in just her tee, the cold air of the December air hitting her but she couldn't care about that right now. She pulled his jacket back and ripped open his own shirt, pressing hers against his chest to stop the bleeding, biting down on her lip harshly as she looked at him, "Dammit Sam, stay with me."

Sam saw the tears in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to wipe but his whole body felt num. It was getting hard for him to breath and he started coughing, "M-Mercedes.."

"No. Stop talking, please." She practically begged him, her tears sliding down her face as she looked at him.

Sam nodded the best he could, the pain increasing tremendously as he felt his eyes getting heavy. He shakily reached and grabbed Mercedes hand, not wanting her to go anywhere. He heard the sirens come closer but he couldn't keep his eyes opened for anything.

Seeing him close his eyes, she started to instantly panic, "Sam, stay with me okay." She cried softly as she held his hand tightly. His breaths were getting slower and slower by the minute. Luckily, the paramedics arrived and they jumped out of the truck quickly. She stood to her feet and watched the man place an oxygen mask on his face and they lifted him onto the stretcher. She covered mouth with her hand and shook her head. She wished this was a nightmare that she could just wake up from because this couldn't be happening again. Why do bad things always happen to good people?

* * *

 **A/N. It was all going sooooo good! Some of you kind of figured it out and I'm not surprised that you did because I left several hints so you could be prepared, lol. *singing in Leona Lewis' voice*** ** _'It'll all get better in time_** **' I promise!**


	10. It's All My Fault

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

* * *

Quinn smiled at her patient and his family before she turned on her heels and headed out. She was working in the emergency room tonight and she had one long day ahead of her. But she was really prepared for it because the that night out with her girls the other night really relaxed her. She was just about to check on another patient when she heard the paramedics coming in saying they needed a doctor immediately. She sat the clipboard down and ran over to the door, her eyes going wide once she saw who it was, "Oh my god.." She looked over and saw Mercedes come in with a tear stained face and a very bloody shirt on, her heart shattering into pieces because she couldn't take seeing her friend in this predicament again.

"He was shot twice in the chest area, he is unconscious and his blood pressure is

dropping." One of the paramedics called out.

"Quinn, please don't let him die." Mercedes cried out as she stood off to the side.

Quinn tore her eyes away from her and looked at everyone, "We need to get him into surgery NOW." She yelled as she hurried to the room, getting her things on while they placed Sam onto the table, "Get an IV in him." She said as she placed a mask over her face, walking over to the table.

One of the nurses cut the rest of his shirt off while the other one did what Quinn said, looking over at the machine, "His BP is dropping."

"Keep that mask on, I need him getting oxygen." Quinn scanned over the top of his body and found the area where the bullets went through, "I need a scalpel and a pair forceps." She grabbed it quickly when the nurse handed it to her. She made an incision right above the hole, seeing the metal clearly, she thanked the heavens above because if they weren't where they were now, it was going to be very bad. She took the forceps and pulled each bullet out carefully, looking on, she could see his right lung was punctured, "Alright we're going to-" She started but was interrupted by the loud beeping that sounded throughout the room.

"Dr. P he's flatlining.."

"Come on Sam, stay with me." She said quietly as she turned on the defibrillator and quickly placed the pads in his chest. She gave giving all clear before she shocked him. Looking over at the machine..nothing. She told the nurse to increase the intensity and she did it again. Nothing.

* * *

Puck ran into the emergency room out of breath. Word had gotten around quickly about what happened to Sam and he was legit in a panic mode. Not only because his best friend got shot but because Mercedes was with him. She couldn't catch a break and now he was even more worried about her emotional stability. Looking around the room, he found her sitting in one of the chairs and he ran to her, "Mercedes.."

Mercedes looked up when she saw Puck, standing up, she went to him with more tears clouding her vision, "I'm sorry Puck, this is all my fault."

Puck took her in before he moved to hug her. Her eyes were puffy and red and her tee was bloody, "Mercedes, it's not your fault."

"It is." She cried as she pulled away from him, "Sam is in there fighting for his life because of me."

"Mercedes.." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Stop it. I'm not going to let you do this again. I'm not going to let you blame yourself."

Mercedes cried as she put her head down, shaking it, "I can't stay here, I have to go."

"You can't drive like this, let me call Miguel."

She shakily ran her hand through her hair, "He's not here. He had to make a trip to Jersey last night."

"Okay.." Puck took a deep breath as he looked at her, "Let me just get you some water and we'll figure out something. I'm going to ask a nurse for some cream for your arm too."

Mercedes nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, shivering as she just sat there. She couldn't believe any of this was happening again. Was she such a bad person that all God wanted to do was punish her for it? She looked at the double doors and saw a hysterical woman come in. As soon as she Seth with her, she knew that it was Sam's mom. She couldn't face them, not after what she had caused. She grabbed her phone from the table and ran out the door, trying like hell to figure out how she was going to get through this.

Mary was sitting at home making breakfast when the news came on. Her heart literally stop when she heard the newscaster say that an officer got shot and it didn't help the situation when they revealed his name. She hurried out the house quickly with Seth in tow and headed down to the hospital. Mary went up the nurses station and looked at them, "I need to know where my son is. He was just brought in. His name is Sam Evans."

The nurse looked at her clipboard and nodded, "He is surgery right now but we don't have any information on him right now. Just have a sit in waiting room."

Mary ran her hands through her hair and walked away from the desk before she went off on the nurse.

Puck had came back with a bottle of water for Mercedes and he stopped when he noticed she wasn't there, "Shit." He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail, "Mercedes please call me back, please."

"Noah?" Mary said as she saw the man as she came into the room.

Puck turned around at the familiar voice, "Mrs. Evans." He saw the woman come up to him and hugged him. He placed a comforting hand on her back as he hugged her.

"What happen to my baby?" She asked as she pulled back and looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"All I know is that him and Mercedes were heading back to the car when a truck pulled up and opened fire."

"Is Mercedes okay?" Seth asked sincerely, speaking up for the first time since they found out.

"Physically, yeah but she is kind of taking this really bad."

"That poor girl." Mary said as she took a deep breath and sat down. She had heard how this has happened twice to her already and she couldn't imagine what she was going through.

"Mary." Dwight called out as he came in with Sadie right behind him, looking at them, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Just that he's in surgery.."

"This can't be happening.." Sadie said as tears came rushing down her face, "I was just talking to his this morning."

"Sadie." Seth said quietly as he walked over to her and hugged her, laying his head on top of hers.

"I'll go see if I can find out something more." Puck said as he left the family. He didn't want to let it show but he was breaking down in the inside. His best friend was fighting for his life and he couldn't do anything about it but pray.

* * *

Three hours later and still nothing. Mary was getting impatient and more scared for her son by the moment. No one seemed to know what was going on and that legit scared her to pieces.

Quinn dried off her hands and threw the paper in the trash. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she opened the door. This has been one of the worst days of her life and all she wanted to do was go home. She grabbed the clipboard from the wall and walked into the waiting room. Seeing Sam's family made her heart break into a million pieces. She cleared her throat and looked at them.

Noah watched as his wife came in with a clipboard in her hands. Seeing her tear-stained face, he knew that whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be good. But that wasn't the case.

"Quinn, please tell us something.." Dwight said as he held his wife's hand, squeezing it for comfort. He had been strong all morning. He had to for his family because he was their protector. Even though it was killing him inside, he just had to stay strong.

"Sam was brought in this morning and I immediately had to do surgery. He suffered with two gunshots in his chest and lost a large amount of blood. The first bullet went in so fast that it went crooked and ended up puncturing his right lung. Because of that, he flatlined twice."

"Oh my god.." Mary said as her eyes began to water once again.

Sadie covered her mouth as she hid her face in her brother's chest.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked over to Puck before turning back to them, "I had to go in and completely repair that, hence why it took me so long to come out here. Once I got him to regain his conscious, I put a breathing tube down his throat. Good news, surgery went great overall and he's breathing on his own. Bad news, he's slipped into a coma. Most people would take that as a sign for the worst but I'm not. He vitals are really good and I made sure that he was in a good state. Now it's just a waiting process. When he decides he wants to wake up, he will."

"Can we see him?" Seth asked as he rubbed his sister's back, looking over at her.

Quinn nodded with a small smile, "He's on the fourth floor, last room to your left."

"Thank you so much for saving our son Quinn." Mary said as she gave the girl a hug before walking towards the elevators.

Quinn watched as they left and she turned back to her husband who was still sitting down.

"I thought I lost my best friend.." Puck said lowly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You have no idea how hard it was.." She said as she sat next to him, holding his hand, "I was so in shock and in panic mode but I had to realize that I had to push all that away and focus on helping him."

"You saved his life." Puck said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Quinn smiled, looking over at the double doors, she saw their friends come in asking was Sam okay and she nodded. A feel a dread washed over her when she realized that they were missing someone, "Have anyone heard from Mercedes?"

"I've called her ten times but she hasn't picked up her phone." Tina said in a sad tone.

Santana held on to Brittany's hand, rubbing soothing circles into it, "I've called her mom and Miguel. They haven't heard from her and they're worried."

"I used the spare key to see if she locked herself in her apartment but she wasn't in there." Brittany said on the verge of tears as she looked at them. She was worried about her Cedes. She wasn't picking up her phone and that scared her. All she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms, give her cuddles and let her know that everything was going to be alright.

"We need to find her and we need to do it now." Quinn said in a shaky voice as she stood up, "Mercedes has been through this now three times and we don't know where her mind is at."

Mike cursed underneath his breath as he walked away from the group. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled down his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He was going to find their friend one way or another and he knew just the person to call.

* * *

 **A/N. Filler chapter because the next one is going to longer! Who do you think shot Sam?Where is Mercedes? Will Sam be the same when he wake up? Who do you think Mike called? Stay tuned to find out, :)**


	11. Where's Mercedes?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Tamara Jones- Skai Jackson**

 **Leslie Jones- Meagan Goods**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

 _One week earlier..._

 _Miguel opened the door to the bar with a sigh. Mike had called one of their good friends in Manhattan, Tony, to see if he has seen Mercedes. Tony owned a bar and they use to go to it in their college days. Tony was a real good person and looked out for everyone. That's why when Mike knew she wasn't at the Giovanni's she had to have gone there. Miguel found tony behind the bar and walked up to him, "Hey."_

 _"Miguel, it's good to see you man." Tony gave him a sad smile as he sat the towel down, moving his head towards the back, "She's in the spare room."_

 _"Thank you." He sent him a smile before heading towards the backroom. Seeing the door cracked, he went ahead and pushed it open. His heart broke as he saw her sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her right hand was playing with the top part of the liquor bottle._

 _"How did you find me?" She asked quietly without looking up, knowing exactly who it was._

 _"Mike.."_

 _"Figures." Mercedes let out a dull laugh as her eyes trained on the large vodka bottle, "You know, I was thinking about drinking this whole thing. Get drunk so I can num away all of my pain or better yet, eliminate myself from everyone's life."_

 _"MeMe don't say things like that." Miguel said with an angry tone, snatching the bottle from her hand and throwing it against the wall._

 _Mercedes didn't even flinch at the sound, looking at the shattered glass on the floor, "Why shouldn't I? I'm bad luck. Whenever someone's even close to me in the car, they end up dying."_

 _"MeMe that isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Is it bad luck? Yes. But it's not because of you. Things like this happens all the time."_

 _"But not to the same person, three times in the same fucking decade." She yelled out, trying to hold back her tears._

 _Miguel hated seeing his little sister like this. It killed him. She has been through it two times already. The breakdowns and the blaming but never have she ever been suicidal, "Mercedes, you know I love you more than life itself right? I never want you to feel this way. You're friends love you so much and they are so worried about you. If something ever happened to you, we wouldn't know what to do. You're the light that keeps us going." He bit back his tears as he wiped her face, "I don't know what I'll do if you ever hurt yourself. You're my little sister and it's my job to protect you and make sure that you're okay but when you get like this, I feel like there's nothing I can do and I hate that. It feels like I failed at being your brother. I hate seeing you hurt. I hate it."_

 _Mercedes cried as she sat there, shaking her head at everything thing he was saying, "I just want to stop feeling this way, that's all."_

 _"And I promise mom and I will make sure of that, okay?" He watched as she nodded and he grabbed her hands and pulled her off the bed to hug her, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too.." She whispered as she held on to him tightly._

Miguel came out of his memory as he sat in the kitchen with his mother. After that talk he had with his sister, he took her back to her house so she could get herself cleaned up. He told her that she was going to stay with him until he felt like she wouldn't do anything to harm herself. Because of that, he made sure that she didn't skip out on her sessions with their therapist this week. But after two nights, she told him that she was going to stay with their mom because there was more room for her over there. You see, Miguel has been married to his wife Leslie for eight years. The two have been together since high school and they ended up having their now thirteen-year old daughter, Tamara, their senior year. Even though Miguel and Leslie reassured her that she wasn't intruding on them, she still felt like it.

Mercedes played with the ends of the crochet blanket with a sigh as she looked back up at Leslie, who was sitting by her on the couch, "Thank you again for letting me stay those two nights."

"Mercedes, if you say that one more time, I swear I'm going to hit you." Leslie glared at her before she turned serious, "You're my little sister too, have been for a very long time and you know that you are always welcome into our home, you don't ever have to ask, okay?" When she nodded, she smile and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. She looked at her daughter, who was walking down the stairs, "Did you recheck your homework?"

"You asked me that ten times already." Tamara rolled her eyes as she came and sat by Mercedes.

"Fix your attitude." Leslie said as she looked her, standing up, "I'm going to take a nap." She grabbed her cup and headed towards the downstairs guest room.

Mercedes shook her head at her niece. She wasn't in shock that Tamara was acting like that, she was a teenager after all. But she did need to respect her parents, "T, you got to stop acting like that."

"I know but she's just always on me about everything Auntie. She just constantly nags and nags."

"Because she loves you and she just wants to see you do good.." Mercedes said harshly as she looked at her, "Chill with the tude, you only get one mother and one father. You're grateful to have both of yours."

Tamara felt bad for what she said and she nodded as she listened to her aunt. She knew how hard it was for her to not have a dad and she felt really bad, "I'm sorry Auntie."

Miguel came in and handed Mercedes a cup of hot tea, smiling when she thanked him. He ruffled his daughter's hair with his hand before he sat down.

"Alright.." Helena said as she came in with her large tote on her arm, looking at them, "I'm going to the hospital. Are you sure you don't want to go baby?"

Mercedes nodded as she looked down into the cup, "I'm sure. I think I've caused enough damage already."

"Mercedes stop." Helena said as she gave her a stern look, taking a deep breath, "Seth was asking about you and everyone else would like to meet you."

"No mom..I'm just not ready.." She whispered as she tucked her hair behind her ear, not looking at her at all.

"Okay, okay.." Helena raised her hands before she turned on her heels and headed for the door, "I'll be back by four."

"Be careful." Miguel called out as she watched her walk out the door. He turned to his daughter and sister, "So what are we doing today?"

"I think I'm just going to go get in the bed.." Mercedes said as she looked at him.

"Or we can finish putting up the Christmas decorations for grandma." Tamara said with a smile, hoping she could cheer her Auntie up.

"Yeah we could do that.." Miguel turned to his sister, giving a hopeful smile, "What do you say MeMe?"

Mercedes looked at them and saw the pleading looks on their faces. She sighed and agreed. Seeing how happy they were brought a smile to her face despite everything.

* * *

Mary sat back in the chair with a small smile on her face. Helena had brought them a meal once again and by the looks of it, her family was really enjoying it like they have been for the past week. She looked at the other woman and smile, "You really didn't have do it but thank you for this once again."

"It's really no problem. I understand the stress you're under and I know you are here most of the time and just don't feel like cooking when you get home." Helena smiled as she placed her things back into her purse. Since Sam has been in the hospital, Helena has been bringing his family some food so they didn't have to spend money on anything. The two mothers wished they had met under better circumstances but that didn't stop them from getting to know each other, "How is he doing?"

"Still the same. Quinn says that everything is alright, we're just waiting for him." Mary said as she took a deep breath, "How's Mercedes doing?"

"She's still blaming herself for everything.." Helena gave a sad smile as she looked at her, "I tried to get her to come today but she still scared that you all hate her."

"We don't hate her at all, we have no reason too. It's not her fault, I wish she would understand that." Mary said sadly, crossing her legs underneath the table. Every since the reason was brought up to why Mercedes wasn't coming around, it made Mary feel horrible that she would think that.

Seth swallowed the last of his food as he stood up and went to the other table, "Thank you so much for the food again Mrs. Jones."

"You're so welcome sweetheart."

Seth smiled at her as he sat down, looking at the table, "Is there any chance that Mercedes is coming by today?"

Helena shook her head sadly at the younger boy, "No but I did tell her that you've been asking about her. She's just scared.."

"She shouldn't be.." Sadie spoke up as she tucked her hair behind her ear, pulling an envelope from her pocket, "I would love to meet the girl who my brother is so enamored by but I know that won't be happening soon so I wrote her a small letter. If you don't mind, can you give this to her?"

Helena grabbed the envelope from her and sent her a smile, "I don't mind at all and I know for sure that once all of this is over, she'll want to meet you." She looked at her watch before looking back at the family as she stood up, "I have to run an errand before I go back home. Please keep me updated on Sam."

"We will, thank you so much Helena." Mary said with a smile as she gave the other woman a hug.

"No problem." She patted her back before pulling away with a smile, "See you all later." She waved at them as she turned and headed for the door.

"She's a very sweet woman." Dwight said as he got up from his chair.

"She is." Mary replied with a smile as she picked up her purse, looking at them, "Are we ready to go back?"

The rest of the Evans family nodded as they threw away all left over trash, making their way back to Sam's room. The last week has been kind of unbearable for them because all they wanted was for Sam to wake up. Mary sighed as she sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed. Seeing his chest rise and fall, she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "Oh my sweet boy."

Seth sat there looking at his brother, thinking about something. He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head, "You know I was just thinking how Sam's going to be pissed because we used mint chapstick instead of cherry."

"Seth, you are so random sometimes I swear." Sadie said with a laugh as she looked at him, "But you may have a point. He doesn't like anything else but that on his lips. He brought six packs the other week before he took me to practice."

"That boy is something else.." Dwight let out a chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest.

Mary smiled over at them before turning back to her son, stroking his face with her free hand. For a moment she just sat there looking on, her eyes drifting down to her hand when she felt something. She thought she was going crazy until it happened again. Sam's hand was weakly squeezing hers. She looked back up at him and saw his eyes starting to flutter open, "Oh my god, Dwight go get a nurse."

Sam felt like he was in a place where he couldn't leave away from. Don't get he wrong, it was beautiful and all but wasn't anybody there with him and he wanted to be back home. He didn't know how long he was there for but over the time he was, he heard everything. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. The crying from his family and the long talks from his friends made him remember what happen. It was horrible. He fought like hell and with all of the strength he could to open his eyes. Once he did, he looked at his mom in a panic, coughing as he held her hand, speaking weakly just as the nurse came in, "Where's Mercedes? Is she okay?"

Mary smiled at him and nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen, "She's fine baby, do you want some water?"

"Yes please." He whispered as he looked around the room, adjusting to everything.

Dwight came up on the other side of the bed and sent him a relieved smile, "You gave us quite a scare son."

"I'm sorry." He said lowly, thanking his mother when she handed him a cup. He drunk out the straw as the nurse checked the machine.

"I'll paged Dr. Puckerman so she could come in." The nurse said before she exited the room.

Sadie tugged at her sweater with one hand and the other one was wiping the tears from her face as she looked at her older brother, "Don't ever do that again Sam, do you hear me?"

Sam felt his heart break when he saw his sister crying. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He sat the cup down on the table and gestured for her to come to him.

Sadie sniffled as she sat down in the bed, careful of not to hurt him in any kind of way.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her through her teary eyes, "I can't promise you anything but to be careful. I'm sorry for scaring for everyone, especially you. I love you okay?"

Sadie nodded as she wiped her face, "I love you too."

Quinn was ecstatic when the nurse came and told her that Sam was awake. Its been a long week waiting for the man but she was grateful that he was up. She knocked on the door before opening it, placing her hands in her pockets, "Welcome back to earth.."

Sam let out a low chuckle as he looked at his friend, "Thank you for saving my life Q."

"You don't have to thank me." Quinn said with smile as she walked over to him, checking over the machine. She took her stethoscope from around her neck and place the earpieces in her ears, moving the chest piece around on his chest, listening closely, "Your heart is beating good and your vitals are good." She took the pieces out of her ear and looked at him, "Are you in any pain?"

Sam nodded as he gestured toward the upper part of his body, "Can you tell me what exactly what happened?"

"You was shot twice and the first bullet punctured your lungs which caused you to flatline twice. I caught it before the fragment could fully spread and cause terminal damage. You were out for a week but for that week, I made sure to monitor you carefully." Quinn placed her hands back into her pockets, looking around at the family, "I know you're tired of being here but Sam is going to have to stay for a few more days for observation. But I think it's going to be easier for you..for all of us to know that he's okay." She looked at him with a teasing smile, "Mr. Busy Body, I know you're going to hate this but quite frankly, excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I don't give a damn. Once you leave the hospital, you're not allowed to go back to work until I say so.." She saw him trying to protest but she held her hand up, "No excuses. If you want to get better, you're going to do this."

Sam frowned at her but nodded, letting out a deep sigh, "Can I at least have some real food?"

"If real food consist of jello and pudding for right now, yes. You can have a burger tomorrow." Quinn shook her head, letting out a laugh, "I'll be back to check on you later." She turned around and headed to the door, "I'm glad you're okay Sam."

"Me too Q." He said with a smile as he turned back to his family.

"I'll go get you some pudding if you want me to." Sadie said as she stood up, placing her phone in her pocket.

"If you don't mind.."

"I don't." She smiled at him as she picked up her purse, heading towards the door, "Chocolate right?"

"Yes ma'am."

" _Figures_.." Seth said with a smirk on his face as he got up as well, "Wait up Sadie."

Sam rolled his eyes at him with a grunt, sitting up in the bedroom, he look to his mom and dad, "Can y'all be honest with me?"

"We always do." Dwight answered as he looked on curiously.

"Has Mercedes been by here?"

"No she hasn't." Mary said honestly as she looked at him sadly.

Sam nodded, knowing exactly the reason why, "She's blaming herself for this isn't she?"

"She is and her mom said that she is taking this really hard." Dwight said, looking at the look on his face, he knew exactly what he was about to say but he spoke up before he could, "Just give her time son.."

Sam leaned back in the bed with a slight frown. He didn't want her to feel like that at all. That's the last thing he wanted. He made a promise that he was going to protect her at all times and he did. He looked up when he saw his sister and brother come back, plastering on a smile, he took the chocolate pudding cup and thanked them for going to get it. For the rest of the evening, the Evans spent their time as a family before they left later on the night.

* * *

Mercedes sat back on the couch with small smile on her face as she looked around the living room. She had to admit that she had a little fun finishing up the living room. Even though she was still in her mood, she pushed all of that away and enjoyed her time with her bother and niece.

"I think we did pretty good.." Miguel said with a smile on his face, standing back admiring their work.

"Me too daddy." Tamara said as she sat on the arm of the couch, her head turning to them, "But who's going to put the star on the tree?"

"Your grandma is." Mercedes answered as she looked at her, speaking of her mother, "Every year, mama and daddy use to put the star up. When daddy died, she just kept up the tradition, even if it wasn't the same."

Tamara looked at the sad looks on her aunt and dad's faces and she knew that were still having a hard time dealing with it and she was too. She missed her grandad and the warm hugs he gave, "You miss him, don't you?"

"You have no idea kiddo." Miguel said, letting out a sad sigh as he rounded the couch just as the door opened.

Helena had just got off the phone with Mary and she was happy with the news she had just told her. She knew it was going to happen soon and she was so happy that it did. Sitting her purse down on the table, she shrugged out of her jacket as she walked to the living room. Seeing the decorations finished, she smiled at them as she came in, "Seems like you three have been busy since I left."

"We have grandma.." Tamara said as she went to the older woman and hugged her, smiling brightly.

"It looks really good." Helena said as she looked around with a smile on her face.

Miguel looked at Mercedes and shook his head. He knew the question that she wanted to ask but was afraid to do it so he did it for her, "How's Sam doing?"

"Well, he's doing great actually. Mary just called and said that he woke up." Helena looked at them before her eyes trained on her daughter, "And she also said the first thing that came out of his mouth was where was Mercedes and is she okay."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as she looked away from her mother, letting out a relieved sigh. She thanked the lord that he was okay because she didn't not what she would've done if he didn't make it. But knowing the fact that he asked about her only made her feel worse than she already did. He was worried about her and he shouldn't be.

Helena expected what she got from Mercedes and honestly, she didn't know what more she could do. She turned to her granddaughter with a smile, "How about you and daddy come help me get dinner started." She watched as the girl nodded and tapped her dad's shoulder for him to follow her into the kitchen. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed the small envelope and handed it to Mercedes before she left out.

Mercedes looked at the small purple envelope, that had her name on it, confusedly. She opened and pulled out the paper and unfolded it, reading the neatly printed handwriting carefully.

 _I don't know where to start but let me introduce myself. My name is Sadie Evans and I'm Sam's little sister. I'm writing you this from the hospital cafeteria. I know you don't know me and vice versa but I would hope that I will get to meet you soon. Mercedes, I know that you are blaming yourself of what has happened but you shouldn't do that because it's not your fault. I know that you're sick of hearing people tell you that but it's true. I may not know you yet but what I do know from what Sam has told me, you are a very sweet, caring and passionate person. Every since my brother has been your partner it's like a part of him inside has brighten up. You make him really happy and that's something he hasn't really been in a long time. He called and told me that he had mustered up the courage to ask you on a date and that was something that was hard for him to do as well. He called me every night last week asking me what should he wear, what to do, what do you think you would like for your date that was suppose to be Saturday. He was just so excited. I guess the reason I'm writing this is to say, please don't give up on him. He needs you just as much as you need him._

Mercedes wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye as she folded the note back up and sat it on the counter. Deep down in her heart, she know it wasn't her fault but it was reason that she always felt that way. And she wish the voice in the back of her head would just go away.

* * *

 **A/N. A lot to cover from this! That flashback was literally one of the most heartbreaking things ever. Miguel is legit the best brother ever and yes, his fine self is married with a child, lol. Didn't see that coming did you? Helena is a very sweet woman. Sam waking up and asking for Mercedes, be still my beating heart. The Evans family is just everything. Next update will answer all of your questions. Who shot Sam & the reason the way Mercedes is. And it has a lot to do with Morris. Btw, where's his ass at anyways? **


	12. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Jessica Hendric-Rebecca Ferguson**

* * *

"I'm sure he's going to be happy with the news..part of it at least." Quinn said to captain Calvert as they sat on the living room couch in Mary and Dwight's home.

Captain looked at the woman and nodded. Its been a month since the shooting and a lot has happen since then. Kris found out that it was Williams who had put a hit out on Mercedes. He wanted payback once again because she had put him away. Kris found the people who were responsible a couple of days later and arrested them. But every since then, his two best detectives has been out of the office and it has been an absolute mess. That's why today, he came bearing great news for Sam.

"I hope you two aren't here to tell me any bad news.." Sam frowned at them as he walked over to the couch, "Because if you are, you can leave right now."

Quinn shook her head with a laugh as she looked at him, "Well hello to you too Samuel and no we're not." Quinn handed him the paper that was in her hand, "These are your results from your last checkup and everything looks great. I'm giving you permission to go back to work."

"But there are a couple of things that will be changing when you come back." Captain Calvert said as he sat up in his seat, "First, I'm making all of you wear your vests out. I don't know why I stopped it in the first place, stupid decision on my part. Second, when you come back, you're not allowed to go back to the field until you do your psych evaluation."

"Captain, every since I've gotten out the hospital, I've been going to see a therapist."

"I know that but this is a gun psych test. Being shot can affect you in more ways than you can possibly know. Sam, this is for your and everyone else's safety."

Sam sighed as he leaned back on the couch and nodded, "I understand."

"Good..so I guess that's it." Captain Calvert got up from the chair and sent Sam a small smile, "Can't wait to have you back Evans."

"Thanks cap."

Quinn looked at the older man before standing up, turning back to her friend, she plastered on a smile, "I still want you to take it easy and continue to take your medicine."

"I will. Thank you so much Quinn." Sam said with a smile.

Quinn nodded as she turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her, she looked at the man, "You know he's going to be pissed when he finds out.."

"I know but I can't do anything about it. It's out of my hands now.."

Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked back at the door. Sam didn't know what he was walking into when he got back to work and it killed her to know that she couldn't tell him because it wasn't her place.

* * *

Miguel took off his shoes once he got into his sister's apartment. He headed to the kitchen with bags in his hands and his sister in tow. He had taken her to her therapy session, like he has been doing for the last couple of weeks, and he was really proud at how far she has come since then, "MeMe?"

"Yeah?" Mercedes answered as she looked at him, taking off her trench coat, hanging it on the back of the chair as she sat down at the table.

"I'm proud at how far you have come." Miguel said as he sat down the bags, looking at her with a smile.

"I seriously couldn't have done this without you." Mercedes said with a soft smile as she grabbed her drink from the bag.

"I don't believe that." He said as he handed her her food, "You just needed that extra push and I'm glad that I could be there to give it to you.."

"I'm glad too." Mercedes moved to grab the container of dressing from the bag as well, stopping short when she heard her phone vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw she had another text from Sam.

"You know, you should really talked to him." Miguel said as he took a seat beside her, already knowing who it was.

"I just can't.." She said as she slid her phone on the table, looking away from him. She lifted the lid of the bowl with a sigh. Even though Mercedes has been doing good in her sessions, she still felt guilty for what happened.

"At least text him back Mercedes, you owe him that much. He's been through a lot too you know."

"You think I don't know that Miguel?" Mercedes whispered, hating that she was getting emotional.

Miguel sighed as he reached over and grabbed her phone, sliding the unlock button, he handed it back to her, "At least read them."

"Fine." She took the phone from his hand and went to her messages, clicking Sam's name, she began to read the texts aloud that he has sent since he got out of the hospital.

 _December 12, 6:00 P.M._

 _I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright. Quinn just left the room and said I should be going home in a few days._

 _December 15, 8:45 A.M._

 _Okay, I kind of know now that you're ignoring me because you haven't answered any of my calls. I know you're blaming yourself and you shouldn't because none of this is your fault._

 _As much as I hate, I know I need to give you space right now._

 _December 25, 10:30 A.M._

 _Wishing you and your family a very Merry Christmas._

 _January 1, 12:07 A.M._

 _Happy New Years Mercedes. Wish you nothing but the best for the year. Hopefully we can talk soon._

 _Today, 5:20 P.M._

 _Hey Mercedes. Look I know you're not talking to me but that's going to change really soon. Quinn cleared me to go back to work but captain is making me sit out a week for the gun psych test. Anyways, can't wait to see you so we can talk._

Miguel shook his head, giving her a knowing look before he went back to eating his salad. His sister was keeping something from Sam and he thought he had the right to know but he wasn't going to say anything.

Mercedes sat her phone back down and sat back, feeling sad because of the look her bother was giving her, "Miguel, I'm trying so hard, I swear I am but you know why I'm like this and you know how hard it is."

"MeMe I know, I swear I do and I'm sorry for trying to push you to talk to him. Its just, Sam is good man. A good man who literally, no, has made it exceptionally clear to everyone that he is going to protect you no matter what."

"I know and I want so bad to talk to him, I do but I'm just so scared." She wiped her tears away thar had fallen, "Dammit, I'm so tired of crying."

Miguel turned in his chair and looked at her with a sad smile, "It's better to cry than to keep it all in." He picked up a napkin and handed it to her, "I know you're scared but you have to talk to him. By the way he's acting now and what kind of person I know he is, he's probably feeling horrible that you are feeling like this and there's nothing he can do about it. But I think talking to him, especially about what's going on right now, it would be good."

Mercedes sighed as she rubbed her puffy eyes, she nodded as she looked at him, "I'll call him."

"Good, I think that's something you both need." He leaned over and gave her a big hug, kissing a cheek, "Now lets eat. I spent twenty dollars on these salads."

Mercedes chuckled as she turned around in her seat. Miguel always made her feel better and gave her the advice she needed. She was going to call Sam tomorrow, if it was the last thing she do.

* * *

"Yes mom, I have everything." Sam sighed as he held the phone to his hear, walking down the hallway.

"And you know if you feel any pain, you go straight back home." Mary said worriedly as she moved around the kitchen.

"I know mom, I promise I will." Sam groaned at how worried she was but he couldn't get mad at her for being that way. He did almost die a month ago so her worries about him going back to work is understandable.

"Alright, I love you okay? Be safe sweetheart."

"I will, I love you too mom. I'll talk to you later." He said before he hung up his phone, sticking it back in his pocket. He smiled and thanked many of the people, who were passing by, welcoming him back and telling him that they were glad that he was okay. It felt good to know that people actually cared that he was okay. He saw Puck at his desk and he walked over to him with a smile.

Puck stood up and went to hug him. He was excited that his best friend was coming back today. When Sam got shot, it felt like a part of him shut down. And it didn't help the fact that his heart was literally hurting for Mercedes. He couldn't bare the loose anyone, especially those two.

Mike leaned against the wall, watching as Sam gave Puck a hug. He had to admit, what happen last month gave him and everyone a scare. He was happy that he was back but he hoped to God Mercedes has talked to him already.

"I'm glad you're back man." Puck said as he pulled back with a smile.

"Me too." Sam patted his back and let go, he turned around when he heard someone clear their throat, raising an eyebrow when he saw an unknown woman.

"You're Sam Evans right?" The brunette said, sticking out her hand when he nodded, "Jessica Hendric."

Sam shook her hand confusedly, "It's nice to meet you too..I guess."

Jessica scanned his face before turning to Puck with a blank expression, "He doesn't know does he?"

"Know what?" Sam looked between them, honestly not knowing what was going on. He looked around and notice that he didn't see the one person he was looking for at all, "Where's Mercedes?" He saw Puck open his mouth to speak but that Jessica beat him to the punch.

"Since it looks like no one has told you yet, I'm your new partner. I don't know what happened to this Mercedes person but I know that I got a call saying that a detective to fill a spot so now I'm here."

Puck glared at the woman, shaking his head with a frown on his face. That wasn't her place to tell Sam any of that until captain did.

Sam had so many thoughts running through his head, he didn't know which one to act on first. This woman was in front of him telling him that she basically replaced _his_ woman. Did Mercedes quit? Was she sick? What the hell is going on? He looked at them before abruptly walking off, making his way to the captain office. He pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, "Where the hell is Mercedes?"

Kris looked up from the paperwork on his desk and sighed. By the looks of it, someone had told Sam and that's something he wasn't prepared for, "Have a seat Sam."

"I'm fine standing." He said in a short time, waiting for him to answer his question.

Kris took a deep breath as he sat up in his seat, "Sam, Mercedes turned in her gun and badge two weeks after you got shot."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, Mercedes had quit and that was something he wasn't happy about. Second, its been almost a month since it happened and no one had told him about it, "You've known this for this long and you couldn't tell me this when you came to my mom's house the other day?"

"I know I should've told you but I thought Mercedes would've by now."

"Bullshit." Sam spatted out angrily at him, "You and I both know Mercedes isn't talking to me, everyone knows that." He didn't mean to be disrespectful right now but he was pissed and he was not about to hold out how he felt, "I'm not working with that woman out there."

"Sam, you have too." Kris said as he stood up, "I don't know if Mercedes is ever coming back but if she does, we don't know when and you need someone to work with until that day comes."

Sam was livid. He looked at the man, shaking his head before he walked out. He didn't understand how he just let her walk away without putting up much of a fight.

"Now that you have that cleared up, I think we should get to know each other." Jessica said as she saw Sam walking, earning an eye roll from Mike.

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a frown, "No offense Jasmine but I don't want to get to know you." He was fully aware that he said her name wrong as he snatched his jacket up from the chair, heading towards the elevators, calling out behind him, "I'm taking my lunch early."

* * *

Mercedes grabbed her house phone from the hook as she walked through her living room. After her conversation with her brother the other day, she knew what she needed to do and quite frankly, she missed hearing his voice. Taking a deep breath, she started to punched in the numbers.

Sam stepped out the elevator when it stopped on the correct floor. Walking down the hallway, he walked until he found the right door, standing in front of it, he placed his finger to block the peephole and he took his other hand and knocked on the door.

Mercedes turned her head when she heard someone knocking at her door, ending the call, she walked over and stood up her tippy toes to see who it was but the person was blocking it, "Who is it?" She asked, taking a deep breath when no one answered. She unlocked the door and opened it, looking up, her eyes went wide.

"Surprise." Sam said sarcastically as he looked at her with a small frown, "Can I come in?"

Mercedes looked at him in shock but nodded as she stepped back and opened the door for him to come in. When he did, she closed it back and turned around, looking at him, speaking quietly and softy, "I was just about to call you."

Sam turned back and stared at her. He haven't seen her in weeks and he noticed so many different things about her. For one, her long hair was no longer that. It was cut short, a little above shoulder length. Her face was completely bare, not an ounce of makeup detected. Hidden behind her glasses, her big brown eyes were sad and tired and he could tell she has been crying. He looked her over and saw she was dressed in an oversized long sleeved shirt, which was probably her brother's, and a pair a tights. At that moment, Sam didn't think she could look any beautiful than she already was. He cleared his throat and looked back at her, "We have so much we need to talk about.."

"Where do you want to start?" She said almost immediately, knowing she owed him an explanation for everything.

Sam sat down on her couch, patting a seat next to him for her to come sit. When she did, he turned to her, "I want you to explain to me why you feel like this was your fault and I want you to tell me the truth."

Mercedes folded her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat and began to talk, "When my dad died, I had a lot guilt. I was suppose to be the one who went into the store that day but he told me that he would take care of it. Worst decision ever. The last thing my dad ever told me was that he loved me. Of course I blamed myself for it but nothing hurt more then when I got home. Morris blamed me. He said that everything was my fault. How could I be so stupid and such a idiot. That hurt me to the core. Emotions ran high that day and Miguel fought him because of what he said. Every since that day, I just felt like it was my fault. My dad wasn't suppose to get killed." She tucked her short locks behind her ears, turning to look at him, "I'm guessing the next question is why I didn't come to see you? Because it was all too much. It was like the past was repeating itself and I couldn't handle it. I thought about you everyday, wishing for you to make it through. I prayed and prayed asking God not to take you away from us." She folded her arms across and chest, moving closer to him, "And to answer your last question because I have a good idea on what it is, my therapist wants me to take some time off from the job, I don't know for how long but he says this is going to help me. I was in a really bad headspace for the last couple of weeks and I think I need time to heal from it. I'm sorry that you were blindsided."

Sam listened to everything she said and he was absolutely shocked. Firstly because she had answered every question that he was going to ask. Second, he was more pissed off than in shock that Morris would say anything like that to his own sister. This guy was truly an asshole. Now he completely understood the reason why she didn't come and see him. He listened to her explain why she wasn't working and as much as he hated it, he knew that this was going to help her in the long run, "This is really a lot to take in but let me just say this. I'm sorry that your brother is a fucking asshole. You didn't deserve that and I hate that you feel the way you do. Don't blame yourself to what happen to me, Matt or your dad. It's not your fault. And I understand now why you didn't come see me but it still kind of hurt when you didn't text me back but I understand. As for you not being at work is going to be hell. I met the chick that's filling in for you." He took a deep breath, reaching over to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers, mumbling, "I don't like her."

Mercedes giggled for the first time in weeks, leaning her head to the side, "Have you even talk to her?"

Sam snorted and gave her a look, "Um no. Once she opened her mouth I got annoyed as hell. She said she's my new partner and we should get to know each other."

"Lets get something straight." Mercedes said as she sat up some more, "She's just a fill in, not your permanent partner, she don't need to let that get to her head."

Sam smirked at her, nodding in agreement, "I'll make sure that won't happen."

Mercedes smiled as she hesitantly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, taking in this moment that she has denied herself for weeks, careful of not to hug him too tight, not wanting to hurt him in any kind of way, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Sam held to her as tight as he could, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon, "I am too." He pulled back and smiled, pressing his forehead against hers, "Now can we move on from the sad stuff and talk about rescheduling our date."

Mercedes looked into his green eyes, "You still want to go out with me after everything?"

"Of course I do." He said as he stared back into her chocolate orbs, still seeing the sadness and blame in them, "There's nothing you did wrong, understand me? It's my job to look after you and that's what I did. Now that all of that is over, I would like a second chance to do this right, what do you say?"

Mercedes tugged on her bottom lip, leaning her head to side. She couldn't believe that he still wanted to do this but she was happy that he did. She beamed brightly, giving him a cheeky smile, "Okay."

"Great. It's definitely going to be this weekend so be ready." He smirked at her, trying his best not to stare at her lips but he failed miserably, "So can I kiss you or should I wait?"

Mercedes chuckled as she pushed his shoulder, standing up from the couch, walking towards the door, "You need to get back to work."

"You're avoiding the question but that's okay." He laughed as he stood up, watching her open the door, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out, turning around at the threshold, "I'm glad we had this talk."

Mercedes leaned against the door watching him closely, "I agree. It was long overdue."

Sam leaned forward and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I'll talk to you later."

Mercedes felt her face heat up at the contact, she looked up at him as he pulled back and she leaned forward to press a small kiss on his lips, letting it linger a little longer than she intended to.

Sam smiled into the kiss but whined at how short it lasted. When she pulled back, he looked at her with a pout, "That's not enough."

"I think that can hold you over for the day." She laughed softly as she began closing the door, "See you later."

"See you later." Sam said with a goofy smile on his face, laughing at the way she shook her head and closed the door. He turned on his heels and headed to the elevators, thinking about the date he had to re-plan.

* * *

 **A/N. Would love to hear your thoughts! I start college in exactly two weeks so I have so many updates to do before my schedule gets hectic! So see you guys soon, :)**


	13. Please Read

I've been getting this for awhile now and I've finally decided to address it. Mercedes character for HWL is a complex one, as I have stated before. Her past is going to continue to effect her in her future. That's why she is getting the help she needs to help her cope with everything. As much as she tries to lock it away, she just can't. Like that saying, move on from your past and work on your future, it may be easy for some people to do it but not for all. In this situation, yes Mercedes should've reached out but she couldn't. My Mercedes is flawed, just like everyone in this world, and she will always be. I respect and I live for the reviews. Everyone has an opinion and I respect that. You don't have to like what is going on but I'm going to always let you know why it's that way. I know it gets frustrating at times but writers have a reason for everything they do and I'm pretty sure they have a solution for it. I swear I'm not trying to single anyone out, I'm just speaking in general. Nor am I trying to be rude. Just wanted to make everything clear as to what is going on in HWL. People are going to continue to make mistakes and that's okay. We make mistakes so we can learn from them. I love each & everyone of my readers, hope no one takes this to the heart!


	14. A Date To Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

* * *

Santana walked through the precinct looking to see if she saw Sam. She had some papers he needed to sign off on for her for court tomorrow. She looked around and notice that neither Puck or Mike was there to ask them if they have seem him but she headed to straight to his desk, rolling her eyes when she saw her.

Jessica looked up from her computer when she notice someone standing in front of her. Raising a brow at her, she sat back into her chair, "Can I help you?"

"No you can't. I'm looking for Sam." It was no secret at all that Santana didn't like this temporary. She had a run in with her when she first came here and lets just say, she's definitely not on Santana's good list.

"Well he's not here right now, what do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Santana looked behind her to see if she was talking to someone else, turning back her, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Oh I'm sorry, do I need to speak in Spanish for you to understand me?" She smirked as she looked at her up and down, "Watch your next words, I can have your job in no time."

Santana counted to five in her head, trying to calm down before she reacted badly. But before she could even get a word out, she felt someone slip their arm around her waist and pulled her away.

"I promise she's not worth you getting in trouble for." Sam said as he kept a tight grip on her until they were further away. He had heard stories about Santana's temper and he swore he would never get her bad side. This girl could make someone cry without even cursing.

"She's lucky you saved her ass again." Santana said with a angry tone, looking at him when they finally made it to the break room, "Who the hell does she think she is anyways?"

"A pain in my ass for one. Two, she thinks she's big and bad because her step-father is the police commissioner."

"Figures." Santana rolled her eyes and handed him the papers. She folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath, "I really despise people like that."

"You and me both." Sam sat the papers on the table and grabbed a pen from out of his pocket, speaking quietly, "I'm just ready for Mercedes to come back."

"If you don't mind me asking, how's everything between you two anyways?"

"Good actually. We talked everything out and I understand where she was coming from on not coming to see me but it still kind of hurt." He said honesty as he made sure everything was sign off before handing it back to her, "But one thing I know for sure, Morris is definitely the most horrible person ever."

"That's really putting it lightly Sam. He's a narcissist, racist, bigoted asshole and I truly cannot for the life of me figure out how he is kin to Miguel and Mercedes." She looked at him for a minute before sighing, "Take care of my girl Sam. She doesn't need anyone who is going to play with her heart and I know for sure you're not that type of guy, I just want to let you know anyways, you have a line full a people waiting to beat your ass if you do."

Sam nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, completely understanding where she was coming from, "Duly noted."

Santana sent him a smile before turning on her heels, speaking as she walked out, "And let that bitch know, no dejes que su captura en las calles or it's going to be hell to pay."

Sam was really glad he took Spanish in high school or he would've never caught that threat. He shook his head with a chuckle as he turned around and headed for the refrigerator, "Boy ole boy."

* * *

Mercedes bit down on her lip as slid into her black UGG boots. She had thought this date was just going to be an ordinary dinner but she was in for a shock. Sam had texted her and told her to dress comfortable so she did. She decided to wear a creme polkadot sweater with a buttons on the shoulder paired with a pair of light washed colored skinny jeans. Pulling her black beanie down on her head and sliding into her short trench coat, she stood up and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Sam asked the cab driver to wait as he got out of the cab. Sticking his hands in his pocket, he walked into the apartment building and waited by the elevators. He was excited that he had another chance to redo this date over and show Mercedes that he definitely wanted to be so much more than her partner and friend.

Mercedes waited patiently for the elevator to stopped on the lobby floor. The butterflies in her stomach was helping the wait much either. She was both anxious and eager for this date with Sam. To be honest, she felt like she didn't deserve this after everything but she decided to put that in the back of her mind and enjoy this date. Hearing the elevator ding, she took a calming breath and stepped out of it when the doors open. Seeing Sam, a warm smile spread over her features as she walked up to him, "Hi."

"Hey there." Sam smiled as he took her in with a smoldering gaze, removing his hands from his pockets, "You look so beautiful right now."

Mercedes blushed underneath his gaze, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smirked at her as he held out his hand for her to take, "Are you ready?"

Mercedes nodded as she took ahold of his hand with a soft smile, feeling the undeniable tingles when their fingers interlocked together. Sam must of felt them too because his grip tighten as they began to walk.

Sam made sure he kept Mercedes close as they exited the building, leading them out on the busy sidewalk of New York this Saturday afternoon. He opened the door to the cab that he had wait for him, "I love that you live right across from Central Park."

"I do too. Nice area to live by." She said as she got in, looking on as he got in as well, closing the door, "Are you going to give me a clue to what we are doing?"

"Um no." Sam snorted when she glared at him, looking at her with a cheeky grin, "It's a surprise."

"Just a small hint?" Mercedes pouted her lips, giving him a sad look, batting her long lashes.

Sam glanced at her and his heart starting to beat rapidly in his chest when he saw the look on her face. How could someone be this beautiful? He contemplated for a moment on whether to tell her or not but he was not about to break, "That's not going to work on me."

"It almost did." She chuckled as she turned back to the window, looking out.

Sam rolled his eyes at her as he leaned back against the seat. It didn't take them no more than ten minutes to get to their destination. He tipped the cab driver when he came to a stop, opening the door, he got out and helped Mercedes out as well. Taking her hand with a smile as they got onto the sidewalk and began to walk, "I'm not going to tell you but I'm going to let you give me a guess to where you think I'm taking you.."

"Seeing that we are in Bryant Park and it's still winter and freezing as hell right now.." She laughed lightly as she looked over at him with a smile, "I would guess that you are taking me ice skating."

Sam smirked as he continued to look forward as they walked, keeping silence until they came up the rink. He turned to her with a teasing smile, "I guess you were right."

Mercedes pushed his shoulder with a laugh, "You could've told me this Sam, I love ice skating."

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I would've told you." He smiled as he pulled her toward the booth so they could get their skates. Once they got them, they found a bench and put them on. Sam stood up carefully, helping Mercedes up, he grabbed her hand and led her to the ice. Helping her on, he looked at her with a grin on his face, "Am I doing good so far?" He asked after awhile later, keeping up strides with her.

Mercedes looked at him with a smile as she kept her balance, nodding, "You are. I'm just trying to figure out which one of my friends told you that I love ice skating."

"Why do you think I asked someone and not that I'm just a very good date planner?" He asked with an amused smile on her face.

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak, embarrassed by her assumption, "I'm sorry Sam..I didn't mean to.." She broke off as she looked away from him. She knew Sam hated when people made assumptions on him and she was starting to feel really bad that she just did that.

"What?" Sam stopped and looked at her confusedly, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I made an assumption and I know you hate that. It's just..I know I'm really hard to figure out and sometimes, even my close friends have to ask my mom or brother something about me."

"Well yeah I don't like assumptions but I wasn't thinking of that just then. I did actually ask Miguel what did you like so you wouldn't be bored." He let out a small chuckle, seeing how upset she was still, he moved forward and gave her a hug, "Relax Mercedes..just take a deep breath and relax."

Mercedes did what he said, taking a calming breath as she looked at him, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize." Sam let go of her, moving his hand back to hold hers, those tingles that the two felt earlier making another appearance, "Lets just enjoy our time and thank god for not letting me bust my ass in front of you yet."

Mercedes couldn't help the giggles that escaped from her mouth. She smiled as they started back skating, her sadness instantly fading away. It was crazy yet amazing how Sam could put a smile back on her face despite anything. She has been telling herself for the longest that she didn't deserve a guy like him because of past issues but lately, she feels the complete opposite. She deserve good things in her life, just like her family and friends have been telling her for years. She came out of her thoughts when she heard Sam talking, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking how did you learn to skate so good."

"My dad actually." Mercedes smiled as she continued to look forward, "When we were kids, our lake use to be freeze over during the winter. On his off days, weekends and when school use to be cancelled, we did a lot of things together but this was something I enjoyed doing." She chuckled at the memories, shaking her head before talking again, "How about you?"

"I actually forced myself to learn for my brother and sister. " Sam said honestly, "You know with my dad being a police officer and my mom being a nurse, they weren't home often and with me being so close to home for college, after my classes, I came home to babysit them. Being in the house with a five and six year old, I always did something to keep them entertained but I wanted to do something different with them so I took it upon myself to learn how to skate."

"That's really sweet Sam." Mercedes said in amazement. How could someone be this damn selfless and wonderful? She wasn't saying it wasn't possible because Miguel was the same way but it was definitely amazing to know that there are good people in this cruel world.

"It's just the type of person I am Mercedes.." Sam said as he gave her a quick smile. He wanted Mercedes to get to know him, like really get to know who he was. They spent the next thirty minute skating and laughing before they decided the cold was too much for them. Sam turned in their skates and grabbed Mercedes hand so they could go to the next part of their date.

* * *

Since the weather was so unbearable this time of year for a picnic outside, Sam had taken Mercedes to one of his favorite pizzerias, where they shared a deliciously large hot homemade pepperoni pizza to keep their warmth. After they finished eating and with Mercedes permission, Sam had taken her to his apartment for the last and most meaningful part of their date.

Mercedes sat her purse down on the couch as she took in his living room, looking around at the surprisingly neat place, "Your place is really nice."

"Thank you." Sam said as he headed to the hallway to turn on the heater.

Mercedes took a seat, removing her beanie from her head, she ran her hand through her short locks as she sat the hat on the table beside the photo album.

"It should be warming up soon." Sam said as he came back into the living room, his hands in his pocket as he looked at her, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Mercedes took her eyes off the book and looked at him with a smile, "Sure."

"Okay and you can look in the book if you want, nothing but embarrassing photos of little ole me." Sam mumbled as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Mercedes chuckled as she slipped out of her boots, picking up the book, she sat back on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. She opened up the book and her eyes trained on a little newborn wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. Her a smile grew bigger and bigger as she turned each page. Pictures of a younger Sam ranged from family trips, outside shenanigans, sporting events, a picture with him smiling brightly of which she would guess was his pet squirrel and even the ones with him butt naked in the tub. She turned the next page, an 'aww' escaping her lips. There was an thirteen year old Sam, holding his new baby sister, Sadie and his one year old brother, Seth, peeping over his shoulder. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she saw the next picture, biting her lip to keep in her laughter because she knew this was the picture he was telling her about.

Sam turned off the stove and sat the empty pot in the sink. Grabbing the two mugs, he walked back to the living room, careful of not to waste anything. His eyes met hers and he could tell that she had found the picture. Rolling his eyes, he sat the mugs down on the table and took a seat beside her, trying to grab the book for out of her hand, "Okay, I think that's enough."

Mercedes held the book out of his reach with a giggle, "What! I was just getting to the good ones."

"Mercedes no." He whined as he let a pout take over his lips.

"Aww poor baby." Mercedes mimicked his actions before sitting up some more, looking at him seriously, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who said I should see it."

"No I said and I quote, 'Maybe I'll man up and show you one day.'" Sam corrected her, still trying to reach for the book.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and closed the book, handing it back to him with a playful frown, "Fine."

Sam smiled triumphantly as he sat the book back on the table and picked up her hot chocolate and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled as she grabbed the mug from his hands, placing the rim to her lips, "By the way..I saw the picture before you got it."

"Oh my god." Sam said mortified, groaning as he sent her a small glare.

"I don't know why you wouldn't want me to see it." She smiled as she sat the mug back on the table, "You were really cute."

"I was not."

"You were, like seriously I would've dated you. It's something very attractive about a boy with braces and glasses." Mercedes admitted with a laugh, tucking her short hair behind her ears.

"Well I still have the glasses if you're still into that sort of thing.." Sam mumbled out, looking away from her.

Mercedes blushed when she heard what he said, shaking her head, "I'm sure a hot shot like you dated in high school."

"I did actually. I had one girlfriend, her name was Ginger. She was a really sweet girl, we dated from sophomore to senior year."

"What happened?" Mercedes asked curiously as she looked at him.

"Our breakup was a mutual agreement. We were going our separate ways for college and we just decided to be friends. We still keep in touch. She's married with two kids now. I'm happy for her."

"Well that's good that you are on good terms with your ex."

"We were friends before anything and I'm glad that she is still in my life. After her, I just wasn't up for dating anyone at that point. I was so focused on getting my career started." Sam said with a smile, "How about you Ms. Jones? You're way too beautiful to not have dated anyone."

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she sat back on the couch, "Well, I actually have dated two people. My first boyfriend, Eric, I met in middle school. He was my everything. I can really say that I loved him and vice versa. We dated until the beginning of senior year, that was when his dad got a job back in Italy and he moved away. We spent all of our time together and of course everyone loved him except you know who."

"Was it because he was not a POC?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Somewhat. He was mixed, Italian and black. He literally hated everything about him and the feeling was quite mutual on Eric's side but his opinions didn't stop us from being together. I actually still talk to Eric from time to time, he's still in Italy and now he's married with a baby on the way. I couldn't be happier for him. He told me that he would always have a special place for me in his heart and he would never ever forget me and the feeling is mutual." She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, clearing her throat repeatedly, "The second boy I dated his name was Damien. We met my sophomore year at NYU in the library, biggest mistake of my life. Everything was going good for the first year but after that, it went downhill."

Sam saw her starting to get shaky so he grabbed her hand for comfort. This had to be the reason they way she was now and he wanted her to know that he would be there for her through whatever decision she makes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do. If anything is going to come out of this, I need to tell you." She said honestly, surprisingly shocked by the words that came out of her mouth but after everything, she couldn't see herself being just friends with him, "He was controlling, well he at least tried to control me but I wasn't having that shit. As soon as that happened, I had to get out of that relationship. But before I could, he made sure he left some lingering hatred words, some I'm not going to repeat. It got to a point where I was leaving away from him and he grabbed and squeezed my wrist so hard and threw me to the ground. I didn't have enough time to react because as soon as he did that, he started apologizing but it was too damn late. Miguel was visiting that day and he just so happened to walk in when he did it. Lets just say, you don't ever want to piss my brother off." She looked at him sadly, giving a small sad smile, "I was..I am damaged Sam, something that I can't help. I may act tough on the outside but on the inside, I'm just like any other person with feelings. I know that's not excuse but I just hope you can at least understand." She reached behind her and grabbed her unzipped purse, going in and pulling out something to hand to him, "I know it hurt you when I didn't come see you and I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I didn't think about you."

Sam was in complete shock at everything she had just told him. First off, her first boyfriend sounded like a really good dude, it was just bad timing for their relationship. And this Damien person? Even if it was years ago, he wanted to find out his last name and look him up so he could go and beat his ass for doing that to _his_ girl. No man should ever put his hands on a woman, ever. Now he really understood why it was hard for her and he was glad that she felt comfortable enough to talk to him about it. Sam looked at her as she went into her purse, pulling out a small book and handed it to him. He took the paper from her hands and opened it, flipping through the pages.

 _Its been two weeks. Two weeks since everything went wrong. Sam, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, I really am. I just feel so bad and I can't help but blame myself for it. Its like history is repeating its tragic self._

 _Every time I have the courage to get out of the bed and head out the door to come see you, my hand freezes on the doorknob and I end up going back to my bed._

 _I want to answer your texts Sam, I really do but I'm scared. Scared that you may be mad at me for everything._

 _I talked to Seth today and I asked him how you were you doing and it's good to know that you are getting back to yourself Sam. That's all I want right now is for you to focus on getting back to yourself._

 _Today Miguel finally knocked some sense in me like he always do. I'm going to call you Sam. I know its been a month since everything went down and I know for sure you're probably angry with me but I hope not too angry to talk to me. I owe you explanation and an apology._

"Your sister gave my mom a note and it was for me. She wrote and told me that you were so excited for our date and that made me smile." Mercedes whispered as she wipe a tear that had fallen, looking up at him, "Another thing she said is to not give up on you..and that's something I plan on never doing. You are a light that came into my life, a light that I needed and I'm so thankful for you."

Sam read through each page carefully until he heard her speaking. He closed the book and sat it on the table, making a mental note to talk to finish reading it later. He looked at her with a neutral expression. Hearing everything she has said to him today did something to him. He was finally getting to know the true Mercedes Jones. The sweet, passionate and vulnerable girl that he always knew was there was showering through right now and he couldn't help but fall for her even more, "Mercedes Jones, you are truly the most beautiful, bravest, strongest, soul I have ever met." He opened and closed his mouth, a smile taking over his features as he moved closer to her, "I'm glad you trusted me enough to open up to me and I'm glad I got to see the real woman underneath all those layers." He moved her hair from out of her face with his right hand and tucked it behind her ear, his eyes flickering down to her lips before he pressed a small but meaningful kiss onto them, holding the sides of her face with his hands. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, "All I ever wanted from you is this, so thank you." He kissed her once again, leaving a peck on her nose because his eyes returned to hers, his hands never leaving their position, "If you give me a chance, I promise I will treat the way a woman is supposed to be treated. So I guess this is me asking, Mercedes Jones, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Mercedes couldn't help but cry when she heard the words that he was saying to her. It was hard for her to open up about her past but with him, it was just so easy to talk about it. She was shocked by the kiss but wasn't that in shock to not kiss him back. She let out a whine when he stopped, staring back into his green eyes. Hearing the last part of what he said, she chewed the inside of her cheek and put her head down, nodding as she sniffled quietly.

The smile of Sam's face was so wide, his cheeks were hurting. This was a moment he has been waiting for since the first time he saw her and now that it was happening, it felt surreal. He tilted her chin up with his finger, smiling at her, "Can I hear you say it?"

Mercedes smiled as she wiped her face, speaking softly and quietly, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Sam leaned forward and kiss her with every ounce of passion he could muster, moving his hand to the back of her head to move her in closer to deepen the kiss.

Mercedes lungs were screaming for air but she couldn't back away, at least not right now. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as they could get.

Sam didn't want to stop but they needed to because he was lacking air supply right now. He detached his lips from hers, breathing heavily as he sat back and looked at her with a smile, "Holy shit..you're officially my girl."

Mercedes giggled as she looked at him, her face heating up from the way he was looking at her, "I guess I am."

Sam took ahold of her hand and brought them to his lips, pressing a kiss to them, "I promise I will be the best boyfriend to you Mercedes. Treat you like the queen you are and nothing less. Thank you for giving me this chance."

"I should be the one thanking you after everything." She ran her thumb against his hand, "You didn't give up on me and you still want to try this even after everything I have told you."

"I never give up on people, especially the ones I care about, ever." Sam gave her a quick kiss, taking and placing her legs across his, "This ended up being a date to remember."

"It really did." Mercedes said with a smile as she laid her head down on his shoulder, their hands still interlocked as they sat their in the warm living room just taking in the beautiful moment. This was the start of something very special between the two and they couldn't wait to explore every aspect of it.

* * *

 **A/N. Important post posted on tumblr (twrites1).**


	15. What Goes Bump Into The Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Tyson Jones- Derek Luke**

 **Miraya Jones- Aeriél Miranda**

 **LeShawn Jones- Brandon T. Jackson**

 **Sapphire Fulton- Paige Hurd**

 **JaDarius Fulton- Tristan "Mack" Wilds**

 **FC's on tumblr page (twrites1).**

 **One Month Time Jump, Early February!**

* * *

Mercedes looked down at her watch to check the time, just as she did, the bell sounded off. She rose her head up and saw the kids filing out of the school. Sticking her hands into her hoodie, she leaned against the pole as she waited for her niece to get out of school. Every since her therapist put her on a absence of leave for work, she has been spending more time with her family. She was even going to her regular scheduled sessions, which were really helping her out. She smiled as she pushed off the pole, seeing her niece come up to her, "Hey T."

Tamera smiled as she wrapped her arms around her tightly, "Hey Auntie."

"You ready to go?" Mercedes said as she pulled back and looked at her.

Tamera nodded and let go of her aunt, pulling her book bag on her back, "Can we get something from the café before we do?"

"Sure, lets go." Mercedes smiled and threw her arm around her shoulders, walking down the street to the café that was nearby. Opening the door, she let her go first and they walked to the counter. Mercedes ordered herself a turkey melt sandwich with a water and Tamera ordered the same. They grabbed their number and found a place to sit. Mercedes took off her scarf and sat it to the side, "How was school?"

"Boring as always." Tamera sighed as she sat back against the seat, folding her hands in her lap, "I'm just ready for summer."

"You and me both. I'm sick of this cold." Mercedes chuckled as she sipped down some of her water.

Tamera smiled at her aunt. Its been awhile since she has seen her in a better mood and she couldn't be happier that she was but something was weighing heavily on her mind and she thought twice about asking her but ultimately decided to bite the bullet, "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

Tamera chewed on her lip before looking at her, "Are you better auntie? Like are you really feeling better because I hated seeing you the way you were for the last couple of months."

Mercedes looked at her, thanking God that the waitress showed up, giving her time to get her thoughts together. She thanked her and looked back at her niece, taking a deep breath, "I'm a whole lot better than what I have been T." She picked up a fry and tossed it into her mouth, "I'm getting the help that I need and making sure I don't keep anything that I am feeling inside because as you saw, and I hate that you had to to see me like that, it can really affect you."

"I know and I'm glad you are doing better. You had all of us worried, especially daddy. He cried every night auntie, wishing that there was something he could do to make you feel better." She admitted quietly as she stared down at her plate, knowing she wasn't suppose to tell her that.

Mercedes bit down on her lip to keep her composure. She hated that all of her problems were taking a toll on her brother. The last thing she wanted was that to affect her brother and his family.

Tamera eyes went wide when she notice her aunt was about to cry and she didn't want that to happen, "Auntie I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize.." She plastered a fake, small smile on her face, hearing her phone vibrate, she looked down and read the text, "It's your dad. He wants you to come by the shop before I take you home. We should eat our food before it gets cold."

Tamara nodded silently as she sat back into the booth. She knew she wasn't suppose to tell her auntie about her dad because she knew how she was going to react. Now, her dad was going to be mad at her because of it.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he walked back into the precinct with Jessica in tow. He was literally fed up with this girl. She hasn't even been here a month and she was pissing him off more than anyone could ever imagine.

Jessica glared at him as she sat down, "You know I'm going to report you for what you did today."

"I really don't care." Sam spatted out angrily as he slammed his desk drawer close, making his way to his captain's office, he knocked on his door waiting for him to answer, when he did, he opened it up and closed it back behind him, "She needs to go."

Kris sighed as he removed his glasses from his face, "What did she do now Sam?"

"She wanted to arrest a homeless man because he was in front of the store with a sign asking for money.."

"If you're going to tell the truth, tell the whole truth _partner_." Jessica said sarcastically as she came into the office, folding her arms across her chest, "The owners clearly didn't want him there and they had up a no soliciting sign."

"Yet they didn't call the cops nor have a problem before you showed up making a big deal about it." Sam glared at her, turning back to his captain, "For you wanting to do that to that poor man shows how cold hearted you are."

"I'm doing my job Sam, something you haven't been doing lately." She cut her eyes at him before walking out, "If you need me captain, I'll be in the break room."

Kris rubbed his fingers against his forehead, looking at Sam, "She has a point Sam. If there was a sign, he should've been brought in."

Sam looked at him as if he has lost his mind, "Are you serious right now? What is it that you two clearly don't understand, the owners did not have a problem with it. That sign did not apply to him." He took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger at bay, "He deserves to be in a shelter not in jail cell and that's exactly where I took him. So if you want to report me to your superior just like that..girl wants to do so to you, by all means, go right ahead. I don't care because I know what I did was the right thing to do." He turned to walk away, stopping to turn to look at him, "What's up with you accepting her shit captain? Is it because her step-father is the police commissioner? Because if it is, it isn't right that you are showing favoritism and that's really shitty." One thing about Sam, he didn't bite his tongue for no one and clearly spoke what was on his mind. That what something Kris was finally seeing today.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she finally got back into her apartment from dropping off Tamera with her mom. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said about Miguel. It broke her heart to no that people were actually suffering while she was and she hated that she caused that. When they arrived to his job, Tamera immediately told her dad what happened and he was upset with her for telling Mercedes. They made a promise not to tell her and she broke it. He knew his sister was still in a fragile place and he didn't want anything else to trigger that. After she left them alone for a minute, she called her therapist to let him know what was going on so she wouldn't get back to that dark place she was before. She picked up her phone when she heard it ringing, seeing that it was Tina, she slid the answer button and placed it on speaker, "Hey Tina."

"Hi babe. How are you doing?"

Mercedes ran her hand through her hair as she laid back onto the couch, "Good, how are you?"

"Same." Tina signed off on another piece of paper as she turned around in her chair, "I was just calling to check up on you and to ask what would you like for Mike and I to bring Saturday."

"Um, I really don't know. You should call my mom, she probably could tell you that but knowing her.."

"She wouldn't want us to bring anything.." Tina finished with a soft laugh, "I called her first and that's exactly what she told me but that's why I'm calling you."

"Well you know I was going to say the same thing but knowing everyone, you guys are going to do the exact opposite." She let out a small giggle, moving her hair from out of her face, "I guess you can bring some drinks or a dish."

"Any special request?"

"Everything you cook is good so whatever you bring."

"Okay." Tina made a note to stop by the grocery store when she got off, hearing someone knock, she sighed, "I have to go for my meeting but I will call you back later. Love you babe."

"Love you." Mercedes said as she hung up the phone, seeing she had three texts, she went to her messages and let out a loud laugh when she saw Quinn, Santana and Artie texting and asking her the same thing Tina just did. She started replying to them but was interrupted by a knock at her door. Getting up from her couch, she sent her text off to Quinn and walked to the door, looking out the peephole, she smiled as she stood back and unlocked the door, "Hey.." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before turning around and heading to the couch.

Sam smiled as he kissed her back, taking off his coat as he closed the door and locked it back, heading to sit by her on the couch. Him and Mercedes have been dating for exactly a month today and things have been going good for the couple so far. After their first date, Sam has taken her on multiple ones since then and they have been getting to know each other more, opening up on the past and just doing things that normal couples do. Even though its only been a few weeks, Sam could instantly tell that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." She smiled at him as she sat her phone in her lap, sitting up on the couch.

Sam sat down beside of her, picking up her short legs and placing them across him lap, he looked at her in concern, "Rough day?"

"Kinda sorta but it's nothing you need to be worried about I promise." Mercedes gave him a reassuring smile, "How about you? I thought you didn't get off till tonight."

Sam internally rolled his eyes at the thought of the reason he took an early day, "I had to get out of there. I don't know how much longer I can work with that woman."

"I wonder why she is the way she is." Mercedes said aloud. After hearing all the stories Sam and Santana has told her about this Jessica person, she was starting not like her and she didn't even know her.

"I don't know but whatever reason it is, doesn't give her an excuse to treat people like she does." Sam huffed out in anger, his hands resting on Mercedes' legs, pouting, "I just want you to come back."

"I just need some more time but promise I will be back soon." Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Stop pouting."

Sam turned his head and kissed her fully on her lips, smiling as she giggled against his. He pulled back and rubbed her face with his hand, "What have you been doing today?"

"I got some cleaning done this morning, paid some bills, picked Tamera up from school and I came back here."

"I would love to meet your niece one day, just throwing that out there." Sam starting massaging her small feet as they sat in the warm room.

Mercedes moaned at the contact, looking up at him, she smiled, "Actually you can meet her Saturday if you're not too busy.."

"What's going on Saturday?"

"My dad's birthday is Saturday and every year since he has been gone, we would take flowers to his grave and in the evening, we have a get together with our family, our friends and the people he was close to over the years." Mercedes explained with a smile on her face, tucking her hair back, she looked at him through her lashes, "But you don't have to come if you are not comfortable."

"Why would I not be comfortable?" When he saw the look on her face, he sighed when it came to him, "Look, if you're worried about that asshole, don't be. This is a chance for me to really get to know your family and the man your dad was..I'm not going to let him stop that."

"If he even shows..which I could care less if he does.." Mercedes chipped in honestly.

"Don't worry about it. If he starts something, I'll leave.." Sam pulled her to him and kissed the side of her forehead, "Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Just your handsome self." Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling into his side.

Sam nodded as he draped his arms around her shoulders, taking in this moment, "Since we are speaking about family..mines would like to have dinner Sunday, if you're up to it."

Mercedes sat there for a minute just thinking about what he just said. She knew she has been putting off meeting his family since what had happened but the only reason she has is because she was scared. Scared that they might blame her or not like her. But that was then and this was now. And the only thing she was feeling now was nervous. But she needed to do this. Needed to officially meet his family. She lifted her head off his chest and stared into his green eyes, "I would love to."

Sam stared back at her, a lopsided grin taking over his lips, "I'll let them know.." He kissed her long and hard, leaning back on the couch. He was happy that she had agreed to do this. He knew she was nervous but he also knew that his family was going to love her.

* * *

Miguel held onto his sister's hand tightly as they walked through the cemetery. Today was their dad's birthday and as tradition, they were going to his grave to put flowers on it. It was always an emotional time but today, it seemed like it was really bad this year. He looked over at his brother and saw that look on his face. He didn't want to be here. It was clear as day and to be honest, he didn't want him to because all he was doing was bringing bad vibes on what was suppose to be a peaceful day for them to remember their father but he was still on some old shit.

Mercedes made sure she stayed close to Miguel as they walked. She was getting the vibe that Morris was pissed about something and she had a good idea on what it was. She didn't understand what his problem was and why he had to act like this of all days.

Helena sighed as they came to a stop in front of the grave. No matter how many times she has came here, it was still hard for her. She missed her husband everyday and she sometimes wished she could just talk to him and he would answer back. She took the bouquet of mixed flowers and sat them on the ground, wiping the tear that slid from her eye, "Always will love you Felix." She stepped back and looked at her three children, noticing the tension, she shook her head, looking pointedly at Morris, "One day. That's all I ask for and you can't give me that."

Morris shrugged his shoulders, looking away from her, "I'm sorry mom but you can't expect me to stand here every year and not feel some type of way."

"Leave then Morris because I'm not going let you stand here and upset anyone..not today." Miguel glared at him, hearing Mercedes take a deep breath, he could tell that she was on the verge of crying and he held her hand tightly. Being the asshole he was, Morris still to this day blamed Mercedes and he could tell that today he was making obvious to her that he still do. On top of that, their mother had let it slipped that Sam was coming and that pissed him off even more. He didn't know when his brother became the person but it didn't matter because he hated him. He only tolerated him for the sake of his mother.

"I will. Dad knows that I love him." Morris said as he started walking away from them, "I'll see you at the house later on mom."

Mercedes tugged at the ends of her sweater, looking at them after a moment of silence, "Did you two ever blame me for this?"

"You know the answer to that." Miguel said quickly and harshly, hating that he got into her head, "None of this was your fault Mercedes and you have got to stop letting Morris get into your head making you think so."

"I agree with everything your brother is telling you." Helena moved her daughter's hair from out of her face, cupping her cheeks in her hands, "What happened has happened. It was six years ago. Your brother needs to accept that fact you are not responsible and if he can't Mercedes, that's something that he is going to live with for the rest of his life and it's going to eat away at him and he's going regret the way he has treated you. Don't worry about it baby girl okay? I know it hurts to know that your own flesh and blood thinks that about you but trust me, that's his problem, not yours. I love you Mercedes, never forget that."

Mercedes let go of her brother's hand and hugged her tightly, her words hitting her harder than she expected, "I love you too mommy, so much."

Helena kissed the side of her forehead and gave her a tight squeeze. She never once thought about blaming her daughter. Her husband worked a dangerous and it was always a possibly that this was going to happen. That why she worried about her daughter everyday. She pulled back and gave her a small smile, looking between her two youngest, "Who's going to say prayer this time?"

"I think Mercedes has a poem she would like to share.." Miguel said with a small smile.

"I do actually.." She let go of her mother, wiping her face as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it.

 _Until we meet again.._

 _Those special memories of you will always bring a smile,_

 _If I could only have you back for just a little while._

 _Then we can sit and talk again, just like we use to do,_

 _You always meant so very much and always will do too._

 _The fact that you're no longer here will always cause me pain but you're forever in my heart._

 _Until we meet again.._

"Beautiful.." Helena said with a smile before she looked down at her watch, "We should get going, I have to finished up this food for tonight."

Miguel nodded as he sat the flowers on the ground, touching the tombstone with a teary smile, "Miss and love you dad.." He patted Mercedes' shoulder before walking off.

Mercedes laid her bouquet down after they left, smiling down at the tombstone, "I love you daddy and I miss you every single day." She looked up to the sky when the sun finally came out, smiling up. He was looking down on her and she finally felt it.

* * *

When they made it home, Helena was getting the finished touches on the food done. To her dismay, family and friends starting showing up with drinks and more food after she told them not too like she does every year but she couldn't help but smile at gesture.

Mercedes held onto Sam's hand as they walked around the house greeting everyone. She had let him meet her grandparents on her daddy's side and boy wasn't that a conversation for the books. By the time they had finished talking with them, Sam's face was beet red and Mercedes face was flushed from embarrassment. That conversation range from sex, marriage, babies, to embarrassing stories of Mercedes from her childhood to the approval of Sam dating their youngest granddaughter. Mercedes smiled once they made it to the kitchen, looking at him, "Quite a group huh?"

"You could say that." Sam chuckled as he let go of her hand, watching as she went around the kitchen to fix a plate, "I like your grandparents though.."

"They really like you too, that's why they told you everything." Mercedes smiled at him before moving around the counter some more.

"So you don't have any aunts or uncles?" Sam asked curiously, sitting down on the stool.

"Yeah I do. My dad has two sisters and my mom has three brothers and one sister. They're scattered across the states. They couldn't make it this weekend because of work."

"That's understandable.." Sam said as he looked around, seeing people everywhere, "Your dad was a pretty popular guy."

"He was sweetheart, so lovable. Always saw the good in people, no matter what they have done wrong." Mercedes said with a small smile as she handed Sam a plate.

"I see where you get it from then.." Sam said with a sweet smile, sending her a small wink and thanking her for the food.

Mercedes blushed at his words, "Such a charmer."

"Who's a charmer?" A familiar voice came behind her with another person in tow.

Mercedes turned around with a bright smile on her face, "You guys made it."

"Of course we did Mercedes, duh." The younger girl chuckled as she hugged her older cousin tightly, the boy joining in.

Mercedes laughed as she let them go, turning to Sam, "Sam, these two are my younger cousins on my mothers' side, Ja'Darius and Sapphire, you two, this is my boyfriend Sam."

"Boyfriend?" Sapphire said with a wide smile on her face, looking at Sam as she held out her hand, "Well it's about time that she found one. Nice to meet you Sam."

Sam laughed as he shook the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you as well."

JaDarius walked around the counter with smile, "Nice to meet you man, you can call me J."

"So how's school going?" Mercedes asked them as she took a seat by Sam, sliding her plate in front of her.

"Boring." They both said at the same time, laughing a bit.

"Well think of it this way, you both have a year left and then you be out here in the real world working a real job."

Sapphire scrunched up her face, "Eh, don't remind me."

Sam laughed at her, leaning back in the chair some. They reminded him so much of his brother and sister.

"Is Mike here?" JaDarius asked curiously as he looked around the crowded living room.

"He's somewhere around here."

"I'm going to go find him, I need to ask him something." He turned around and headed out the kitchen, "It was nice meeting you Sam."

"You too.." Sam called out after him.

"So.." Sapphire leaned against the counter, looking between the two with much interest, "How did you two meet?"

"That's the same thing we would like to know.." Someone came in the kitchen with their arms across their chest, "Mercedes Easton Jones, you did not tell me you were dating..especially a hottie like that."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Maybe I don't want to broadcast my business like you three."

"Hey, I don't broadcast my business.." The man said with a smirk, "I just keep people informed.."

"Same difference you idiot.." The other male said with a shake of his head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend, "Sam, these are my three noisy older cousins, Tyson, Miraya and LeShawn Jones."

Sam smiled and look their way, "Nice to meet all of you.."

"God he has a gorgeous smile." Miraya said with a laughed, ignoring the glare her little cousin was sending her.

"You make sure you treat my cousin right Sam, you do that and you're okay in my book." Tyson said as he grabbed a chip from the bowl.

LeShawn nodded in agreement, "Would hate to have to ruff you up. I've only known you for a good minute but you got some positive vibes bouncing off you."

"I agree but if you hurt my little cousin, all hell is going to break loose." Miraya piped in after they finished.

"I understand your concern and I promise I will treat Mercedes with nothing but respect. She knows how I am and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I like this guy." Tyson grabbed a sandwich from the platter, walking out the kitchen.

"Me two." Sapphire said with a smile before she walked out as well, LeShawn falling behind her agreeing.

Miraya waited for them to leave before she addressed the couple, biting down on her bottom lip, "Do Morris know about you two?"

"He knows but lets not get into that tonight, please." Mercedes gave a knowing look, hoping she would back off.

"Okay, sorry." She said softly, giving them a small smile, "It was really nice meeting you Sam." She looked at Mercedes before walking out.

Mercedes sighed as she looked at him, "They're absolute nuts when you really get to know them."

"They seem pretty cool." Sam said as he picked up his water bottle, turning to look at her, chuckling a bit, "Actually, your whole family just reminds me of Miguel. I can only imagine what your father was like."

"You want the truth?" She smiled as she leaned forward and press a kiss on his cheek when he nodded, "You two would've been the nice version of frenemies because you love the Red Sox and he was a die hard Yankees fan."

"Oh god Mercedes." Sam laughed at her, placing his hand on her hip, "That would've been something."

Mercedes hummed out as she looked down at her bracelet that her dad gave her for her graduation present. She ran her thumb over the charms before smiling, looking up at him, "But you can always have disagreements with me because I love the Yankees too."

"That'll be the only thing we will argue about." He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Miguel cleared his throat loudly, chuckling at how fast the two broke apart, "It's story time you two lovebirds, so wrap up the tongue kissing and save it for later." He watched as they slowly got up from the table and he laughed but he was happy. Happy that his sister had someone who truly cared for her and is willing to be there for her no matter what.

* * *

"I remember one night Felix worked from six in the morning to six at night. He was so tired but it didn't stop him from dropping by the homeless shelter. It was definitely part of his routine. He would go and bring everyone a meal and he would sit and talk to them for hours. He was such a kind hearted person, a damn good officer and even better friend. I for one am grateful to have known him for twenty years." The owner of the shelter said with a sad smile on his face, lifting up his cup in the air, "To Felix, happy birthday.."

"Happy birthday Felix.." Everybody said loudly as they clinked cups with the person beside them.

"Anyone else?" Helena asked from her spot on the couch. It never failed to hear these wonderful stories about her husband and the ones for today were everything.

"I have something to say.." Brittany spoke up with a smile on her face, looking at everyone, "Mr. Jones was like a second dad to me, to everyone of Mercedes' friends really, he was the sweetest, most understanding person ever. I remember coming over to Mercedes' house one day to stay the weekend and we were both bummed out because the boys wouldn't let us play football with them. So the next day, he woke us up and made breakfast then he took us to the sport store and let us picked out jerseys, helmets and any other things that we may had needed." Brittany chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye, looking over at Mercedes, "He started a power puff league in the neighborhood and we would play against each other every Saturday. It was so much fun. That was by far my favorite memory and I will forever have that and him in my heart."

Sam intertwine his and Mercedes' fingers together when he felt her take a deep breath. When she looked down at him, he asked if she was okay and she nodded that she was.

"I just what to thank you all for coming out again for another year. You guys don't know how special it is to celebrate his birthday with the ones who cared so much about him. So thank you." Helena said with a smile on her face, getting up and speaking to everyone before they left.

Mercedes looked over at the door when she heard a familiar whistle, seeing Miguel gesturing for them to come to the back, she grabbed Sam's hand and led them to the backyard. When they got out there, he saw that he had a fire going in the pit and all of her friends including Miraya and Tyson were out there.

Miguel handed Sam a beer and Mercedes a soda from the cooler before making his way to his seat, "I just want to thank you all for coming again. It means so much to us."

Sam sat down in one of the lounge chairs, while Mercedes sat beside him, grabbing a blanket to throw over them, "Thank ya'll for allowing me to come. I really had a good time."

"You haven't seen a good time yet Sam.." Mike said with a laugh as he looked at his friend, "This family right here is the definition of FUN."

"That's definitely true." Tina said with a big smile, thinking back to some of the good times that they use to have.

"We for sure have our fun moments when we are all together.." Miraya said as she sat next to

Miguel in the chair, picking up her beer bottle, "We need to get back to doing that soon."

Mercedes nodded in agreement as she sipped down some of Sprite, feeling eyes on her, she turned to the side and saw Sam looking at her with a smile, she giggled and smile back at him, shaking her head.

Santana smirked as she watched them closely, they were so damn adorable it was making her sick but she was so happy for both of them.

Quinn smiled at interaction between the two, hitting Puck in his rib cage lightly and gestured towards them.

They sat out by the fire warming up, keeping the conversations alive. Tyson and Miraya was getting to know Sam better and the more the knew, the more they were liking this kid. All of sudden, it's just like the mood shifted and the reason why was about to come out there.

Morris had arrived late to the annual get together, mostly because he didn't want to be around certain people. He was just going to drop by, grab a plate and head back to his apartment. That was his plan, until he heard laughing in the backyard. He went and looked out the window and a frown instability played on his lips, "You got to be kidding me.." He swung the door open and headed out, going down the steps, "Having fun out here?"

Mercedes grunted when she heard the last person she wanted to deal with for the rest of the day. She felt Sam tense up beside her and she grabbed his hand.

"We are actually Mo. Where have you been all day?" Tyson asked, completely oblivious to all the tension that was surrounding them.

"Away from here for reasons." Morris said with an attitude, obviously catching his cousin off guard. He turned to look at Mercedes, nothing but disgust and anger filled his eyes, "How dare you bring him back here once again.."

"Morris this isn't your house so I don't need your permission for anything and besides, I'm a grown ass woman, not a little girl, so you can't control what I do and who I do it with." She spatted out angrily.

Tyson was legit confused to what was going on, he looked around and noticed the angry looks on everyone faces and his eyes went straight to Sam's, who looked like his was on the edge.

"Mercedes, how stupid can you really be right now? I honesty for the life of me can't figure out how you can be this damn gullible. This white boy doesn't give a fuck about you. All he wants is a quick lay and say he been with a girl outside of his race."

"You really are the dumbest asshole I have ever met." Sam said, finally fed up with his words, "You don't know anything about me and this is the second time that you have fucking disrespected me and Mercedes while in my presence and I for one am not about to sit here and let you do that shit..not again."

"Damn, damn, damn.." Santana mumbled underneath her breath as she sat her bottle down, picking up her purse, she went to her secret pocket and pulled out a razor blade just in case it was needed.

Miraya wasn't in shock that her cousin was acting like this. She known for awhile that Morris was like this and she truly couldn't be anymore disgusted than she already was.

Mercedes sat her can down on the ground, tugging at Sam's hand for him to get up, "Lets just go..it's really not worth it."

"Go ahead and run Mercedes and play the victim like you always do, that's all you're good for. I'm seriously ashamed to even call you my sister after everything. With dad and now with this clown as a boyfriend, you are an embarrassment."

"Like you're the one to talk right now." Tina yelled out, standing up angrily. She was done, so done with him talking and treating her friend any type of way, she was sick of it.

"Tina..baby.." Mike tried to pulled her back down to her seat and keep his own anger at bay but it was getting really hard to do both.

Miguel got up from his seat and got into his face, "You need to leave..like right now before I beat your ass."

"What the hell is going on?" Tyson asked as he got out his chair, getting between the brothers, "Somebody better start talking right now.."

Mercedes tried to hold back the tears that was burning in her eyes but it was getting hard to do so. Taking a deep breath, those words were hurting her to the core and it was getting hard for her to keep it together.

Quinn stood up from her seat and went to Mercedes, taking ahold of her hand to take her inside, "Mercedes, let me get you out of here because you're about to have a panic attack."

"Oh get a grip woman, she's fine. She's just realizing the truth." He turned his hatred filled eyes to Sam, "The truth that he's just using her. There ain't no happily ever after for two people like you. You're a fucking disgrace and if you think you're going to be accepted into my family, marry her and bring little bastards into the world, then you're sadly mistaken Sam Evans."

Sam had it. He let go of Mercedes other hand, which caused Puck and Mike to jump from their seats but it was too late. He punched him dead in the face and pushed him to the ground.

Morris grunted as he push him from off him and punched him in his mouth, getting on top of him but he was overpowered by Sam.

Helena heard the commotion from inside the living room, she excused herself and made her to backyard, clearly taken aback by the scene in front of her, "Oh my god.."

"Sam stop.." Puck tried to pull him off of him but he was overpowering him. With the help of Mike, he finally got him up and pulled him to the side.

"That's all you got boy?" Morris got up from the ground, spitting out the blood that was gushing from his lip.

Miguel pushed him hard, causing him to stumble, "You need to stay the hell away from us, seriously. I don't know who the fuck you are anymore."

Morris pushed his back, causing him to bump against the fire pit, "Fuck you Miguel."

Santana jumped up from her seat and went straight to Miguel, "Este culo perdido su maldita mente. Miguel, estás bien?"

Puck made sure Sam was calm before letting go of him, trying to catch his own breath. This was not at all how this night was suppose to go.

Sam wiped the blood from his mouth, his chest rising and fall heavily. He lost it. He was always together and able to brush shit off but tonight, he crossed the fucking line. He headed towards the house with Mike right behind to make sure he didn't go back. He stood in front of Helena, hating the look that was on her face, "Mrs. Jones, I'm sorry for disrespecting your home but there is only so much I can take from him. I'm not about to let him disrespect me nor Mercedes. The way he berates her is disgusting. I have had ENOUGH. I'm taking my girlfriend, yes she is my damn girlfriend, home with me. And if anyone has a problem with us being together, ANYBODY, I DO NOT CARE. Your opinion doesn't matter." By that time, everyone from inside the house had got a glimpse to what had happen and most of them was stunned at the revelations that were revealed. He turned to Morris and glared at him, "If you so ever come near her or contact her, I am going to finish what the hell I started, do not test me." With those lingering words, he walked passed everyone and grabbed Mercedes hand, who was sitting at the table with Quinn in the kitchen, and headed for the front door. He held her hand tightly until they got to his truck, helping her in, he closed the door and headed to drivers' side. This special day was just suppose to be special and enjoyable but instead, it had turned into a war.

* * *

 **A/N. So much went down in the chapter you guys, I'm not going to voice my feedback, instead I want to read yours like always!**


	16. Letting Go For Good

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

The ride to Sam's apartment was quiet. Emotions were running high and the two decided to just keep the silence until it settled down. Once Sam parked his car into the garage, he turned off his engine and got out, going to Mercedes side to help her out as well. He locked the doors and took ahold of her hand, leading her into the complex where they rode up the elevator. Sam chanced a glance at her before the doors opened and he could tell that she was trying to keep it together and he hated that. Hated how every time she gets better, something always bring her back down to that place that she worked so hard to get away from. He put the key into the door and unlocked, letting out a deep sigh as he walked into his living room and sat down on the couch.

Mercedes removed her jacket and laid it on the couch, silently walking to the kitchen, she opened up the freezer and grabbed the first bag she saw. Closing it back, she sighed as she turned on her heels and headed back into the living room.

Sam raised his head when he heard her small footsteps, looking at the bag in her hand, he held his own out, beckoning for her to give it to him, "I can do it. You should sit down."

"I got it." She said softly as she sat beside him, placing the small pack of frozen peas onto his swollen cheek then his bruised lip, "Everyone always take care of me, especially you since you have been in my life, and it's just time that I do the same."

Sam knew better than to argue with her so he just titled his head back and let her hold it, letting the coldness of the bag relieve some of the aching pain. Today was just suppose to be about Mercedes' dad and celebrating his life but it turned into a complete utter mess. He felt bad that he even stooped down to his level but it was only so much he could take.

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she moved the bag a little with shaky hands. She took a calming breath, biting down on her lip to keep her emotions in.

"Don't keep it in." Sam whispered as he watched his girlfriend closely. He didn't want her to get so consume in her thoughts and not express them like she has been doing in the past. That wasn't healthy at all.

Mercedes felt a tear slide down her cheek, shaking her head, "I'm just tired of everything. You know, Morris words have hurt me for years now and I've been brushing it off, it's just like..it finally broke something in me. It's not like I haven't heard it before but tonight, it hurts and I know I shouldn't let it bother me but I can't help it." She wiped her face as she looked away from him, "I'm so messed up, my life is a complete mess Sam. You deserve someone so much better than me."

Sam moved the bag from his face and sat up, taking his bruised hand and holding hers, "First off, don't tell me who I deserve Mercedes. I chose to be with you. You are the girl I want to be with, after everything, I still want you. I don't care about all the other shit, I don't. We all have problems, trust me. One thing I can say, your life is not messed baby, it's not. You just don't know how much it hurts everyone to see you like this. Your mom and Miguel loves you unconditionally. You have loving friends, who loves you so much and would do anything for you. And you have me now. You have me. Mercedes, don't let his words affect you okay? I know it's hard but nothing he is saying is true. Please understand that once and for all. You're not stupid, far from it actually. And you sure as hell ain't gullible. You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever met and I want you to know that all those things he said about me, about you just being a quick lay and I'm just going through a phase, that shit is a fucking lie. You and I both know it." He leaned over and wiped away the tears that was steaming down her face, "Don't cry Mercedes, please."

"I'm just tired of feeling like this.." She said through her cries, trying to ease them up but she was having a hard time doing so.

Sam felt his heart tug harshly when he saw how upset she was. He stood up from the couch and pulled her up with him, leading them to his room. He didn't bother turning on the light as he entered, walking and sitting Mercedes down on the edge of the bed, he pulled off her shoes for her before standing up and getting into the bed. He pulled her along with him until they were laying against his pillows. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely until she molded into his side.

Mercedes sniffled as she laid her head against Sam's chest, her arms wrapping around him as well. She closed her eyes, hoping to stop herself from crying but it was beginning to be impossible. All those years of her keeping her feelings in were coming out full force.

Sam held her tighter as he kissed her forehead, laying his head on top of hers. He wished it was more he could do but all he was going to do now is be there for her. Minutes later, he felt her chest rising and falling against him, looking down, he saw that she had cried herself into sleep. He closed his eyes as well, the stress and anger from tonight slowing fading away as he laid there. Tomorrow was a new day and he was going to make sure to do everything in his power to make his girl happy again.

* * *

Helena moved around her kitchen the next morning, fixing herself a cup of coffee and replaying the events that happened last night. She couldn't believe that Morris would start anything on that day but lately, she couldn't believe anything he has done. She really felt bad for her daughter. Mercedes may put up a good front but she knew in the inside, she was hurting. She came out of her thoughts when she heard her son calling for her and sat down at the table, "I'm in the kitchen."

Miguel sat his bag down on the couch and walked to where she was, "Hey." He kissed her cheek before rounding the counter to fix him some coffee.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I was coming by to see if we could stay with you tonight. It was a leak in our apartment and it's going to take all day to fix it."

"Of course you can." Helena sent him a weak smile, "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Miguel sighed as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet, "But considering everything that transpired last night, I'm mad. I'm just so tired of him blaming my sister and talking to her like she's nothing." He turned back around, feeling his anger arise in his chest, "Mom, with all due respect, why do even have him around if you know this is how he treats your daughter?"

Helena sighed as she leaned back in the chair, pursing her lips as she folded her arms across her chest, "Miguel..he's my son. I can't turn my back on him nor any on my children, no matter what he has done."

"Wow mom, wow." Miguel let out a humorless laugh as he left the abandoned cup on the counter, moving to stand in front of her, "He undeniably disrespected not only dad's celebration but you by acting like he did. He has been treating Mercedes like shit for years and it seems as if you don't care."

"I do care, don't tell me what I don't care about." She hissed at him, standing up from her seat, "You think this is easy for me? Seeing you three like this, it's not okay. I hate how he treats your sister, I do Miguel and I have tried so hard to help him but he doesn't want it. I can't turn my back on him now when he needs me the _most_."

Miguel shook his head, "Did you just hear what just said mom? Seriously, did you hear? Because basically you're saying your daughter doesn't need you more than he does." He turned around and headed out the door but not without saying his final piece, looking at her, "You know I feel like I'm the only one who's there for MeMe and you know what, I don't have a problem with that because I love my sister." He gave her one final glance before walking out of the house. He didn't know how to react to everything right about now but one thing he knew for sure, he was always going to be there for his sister.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this today?" Sam asked softly as he took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her.

Mercedes moved some of her curly short hair back behind her ear and looked at him with a smile, "I'm sure."

Sam took a deep breath and turned down the neighborhood, "At any point you want to leave, just let me know."

"Sam I'm fine, I promise." Mercedes reassured him as she sat back in the seat, looking out the window, "Last night was ruff, I'll admit. But this morning, I replayed what you told me and what my therapist has been telling me. I came up with the decision that I just need to let it go and ignore it. I know I couldn't have done anything to save my dad, I have come to terms with that. I can't change his opinions of me and that's okay. I know I have people who love me and will be there for me until the end." She turned back to look at him, grabbing his abandoned hand, "Although it hurts, I just have to get over it and move on with my life. I can put myself in self-destruct any longer."

Sam nodded silently as he pulled over to the side, placing it in park and turning off the engine, he turned back to her and smiled, "I'm always here for you, never forget that."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back quickly, much to his dismay. She wiped the lipgloss from his lips with a chuckle, looking at his face, "Lets go."

Sam pouted but he got out the truck and went to the other side to help her out. He grabbed her hand and led up the steps to the house, ringing the doorbell, he looked down at her and could tell she was nervous, "Don't be nervous, they're going to love you." He watched as she took a calming breath, her grip tightening on his hand as the door opened.

Seth smiled when he saw his brother and Mercedes, "Hey guys." He gave his brother a hug and then with to Mercedes with a small smile, hugging her tightly. He hasn't seen her in so long and he was very ecstatic that she decided to come today, "It's nice to see you again."

Mercedes patted his back as she let go with a smile, "You too, Seth."

Seth nodded as he stepped aside so they could come in, closing the door back when they did, "We're eating on the patio so please go ahead while I get the plates. Mom is going crazy making sure everything is perfect."

"Of course she is." Sam shook his head with a chuckle, looking down at his girlfriend, "You ready?" When she nodded, he led her towards the back of the house and opened up the back door, seeing his mom, dad and sister already out there, he cleared his throat.

Mary looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat. Seeing that it was her son, her eyes went right to the woman who was standing next to him. She could easily see why her son was so infatuated with her, she was gorgeous. She stood up from her seat and went them, standing in front of the shorter girl, "Mercedes right?"

"Yes ma'am." Mercedes said with a nervous smile, holding out her hand, she was taken aback when she pushed it away and came in for a hug.

Sam chuckled as he let go of Mercedes' hand to go greet his sister and dad.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Mary said as she pulled back with a wide smile, taking her in, "You're very gorgeous my dear."

"I have to agree with that." Dwight agreed with a smile as he came up to them, hugging her as well, "It's nice to meet you Mercedes. As my wife failed to tell you through her excitement her name is Mary and I'm Dwight."

Mercedes chuckled at him, moving her hands to her pockets, "It's really nice to meet you both."

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll go check on Seth, it's taking him entirely too long." Mary said as she headed back inside the house with Sam and her husband in tow.

Mercedes turned around to the teenager and sent the girl a smile, taking a seat, "And you're Sadie."

Sadie smiled as she nodded from her seat, "I am. It's really nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the teen, "I want thank you for the note you wrote me. It helped me put a lot of things in perspective and it's actually one of the things that helped with me getting the courage to talk to your brother."

"Well I'm glad that it could help. My brother likes you so much Mercedes, I could that when he first started talking about you." She smiled as she placed her arms on the table, raising her brow, "Would you like to know something?"

"Sure."

"I'm telling you, I like this girl already and I just met her." Mary said as she took the bread out of the oven. She had cooked a big pot of beef tomato macaroni soup with a side of cornbread.

"She seems really sweet and she is very pretty Sam. You did good with this one." Dwight chipped in as he grabbed the pot and headed out back.

"Which I'm still trying to figure out how did you even land a girl like that? You. Out of all people.." Seth said, smirking when his brother glared at him.

"Shut the.." Sam stopped when he saw his mother's glare, turning to his brother, he smiled tightly, "Shut up little brother before I rearrange your face."

"That's child abuse, you can go to jail big brother." He placed a smile on his face before dogging the towel he threw at him.

"Enough both you." Mary hissed as she handed the bowls to Seth, "Take this outside now."

Seth sighed as he grabbed the bowls, looking over at Sam with a smile, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too little brother." Sam said with a smile, shaking his head at their own antics. He loved his siblings so much, he would literally do anything for them.

Mary sliced the cornbread up and sat the pieces on a platter, "Now that he's gone, you mind telling me what happened to your face." She looked up at him and could easily tell he was caught off guard, "Yeah, you didn't cover it up good enough for your mama and plus I'm a nurse you know."

Sam cursed underneath his breath, shaking his head as he sighed, "It's really nothing we should get in tonight mom, I promise. All it's going to do is piss me off more and make you upset."

"Are you in trouble?" Mary asked worriedly as she scanned his face once more.

"No mom, it's nothing like that I promise." He reassured her, grabbing the picture for her, "We'll talk about it later on, lets go eat."

Mary nodded, a little worried but she decided to push that aside as she grabbed the platter and headed to the back.

Sam sat the picture down on the table, taking a seat beside Mercedes, he looked at her in confusion when he found both her and Sadie smiling at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing Sam, nothing at all." Sadie said with a cheeky smile, laughing when he squinted his eyes at her.

Sam looked at her before moving to make him and Mercedes' plate. He figured that his little sister probably told her something embarrassing and he couldn't wait to find out what.

Mercedes giggled to herself as she looked at Sam, shaking her head. She could tell that he was trying to figure out what was going on and the face he was making was too adorable. She kissed his cheek with a smile, loving the way this was going already.

Mary smiled at the interaction between the two, fixing herself something to drink, "I hope you like it Mercedes. Sam over here never stops talking about you. He knows ever single little detail so I figured I'll ask him what's your favorite dish and make it."

"Ma.." Sam whined, feeling his face heat up. There was never a moment in his life where his mother never failed to purposely embarrass him.

"Does he really?" Mercedes quirked a brow at her boyfriend, seeing him turn red, she chuckled, turning back to Mary, "Mrs. Evans, I am sure I'll like it. It use to be one of daddy's favorite to cooks us during the winter time."

Sam smiled at that. Mercedes had told him a lot about her dad and what he would do for them. She also said that her favorite meal that he use to cook was her favorite for a reason. He let it slow-cooked in the crock pot all day and when it was ready, they would fix them a bowl and just sit in the living room and talk. It always brought those wonderful memories back to her, even when other people cooked it.

"He sounded like a really great dude." Seth said with a nod of his head.

Sadie looked at her brother incredulously, smacking the side of his head, "Seriously Seth, dude?"

"Ouch!" Seth hissed at her, rubbing the side of his head, turning to Mercedes, "I meant no offense by that Mercedes."

"I know you didn't." Mercedes shook her head with a small smile, sipping the punch from her glass, "But you are right, he was a really great _dude_."

Everyone smiled at that as they began to start eating their meal. Sadie placed another spoonful of soup in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before she began to talk, "How is it working with this knucklehead anyways? Matter of fact, how is it being with him?"

Mercedes moved her hair from her face, clearing her throat, "Well..I actually am taking a break from work right now but before everything..he wasn't that bad." She answered with a smile, causing everyone at the table laugh. She turned to him and giggled, "Since we only have been dating for a month, it's been pretty great so far."

"That's great sweetheart and just so you know, if he ever gets out of line, just let me know and I'll straighten him out for you." Dwight said with a grin.

Mercedes nodded quickly, giving Sam a smug smirk, raising her brow, "Duly noted Mr. Evans."

Sam rolled his eyes at them, mumbling underneath breath as he brought the cup to his lips.

"So do you have any siblings?" Sadie asked as she tugged on her sweater, looking over at the woman.

"I do actually." Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear, sneaking a glance at Sam before she turned back to the teen, "I have a brother, Miguel. He's a three years older than me but we are super close."

"Is he the one that own that t-shirt shop on fifth avenue? Miguel Jones?" Seth asked questionably, seeing Mercedes nod, "His shop is literally the hit..seriously.." Seth gushed as he sat up in his chair, "I just found it so easy to talk to him about my situation and he actually offered me a job. It's right up my alley too."

"That's him alright." Mercedes smiled as she sat her cup down, looking at everyone, "He would give the clothes off of his back to anyone. Such a sweet person with a big heart."

"Much like you." Sam said with a smile, bumping his shoulder against hers, causing her to smile.

Mary smiled at them, sitting her spoon down, "Dessert anyone? I made peach cobbler."

"YES!" Sadie, Seth and Sam yelled out at the same time, causing Mercedes and Dwight to laugh.

Sam turned to Mercedes with a big smile on his face, "Babe, you have to try my mama's famous peach cobbler, it's to die for."

"It really is Mercedes." Seth said excitedly as he finished up the rest of his meal quickly.

Mary shook her head at her at them, "How about you three go get everything and make it long.."

"Yes ma'am." Sadie said as she picked up her and mothers' bowl, knowing exactly what she meant by that.

Sam stood up and asked Mercedes was she done, when she said she was, he grabbed his and her things and headed inside. He knew his mother was about to have a talk with Mercedes and he wished she would've waited some time before she did.

Dwight got up as well and grab the big bowl and platter, heading inside the house to put up the leftovers in containers.

Mercedes placed her hands into her laps, looking over at Mary with a soft smile, "I just want to thank you for having me. I know I should've met with you sooner but I honesty wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared."

"I understand sweetie." Mary said with a smile, moving over to sit next to her, looking at her, "I know you have been through a lot and I can sympathized with that. You know, when everything first went down, I was not only scared for my son but for you also." She saw the confused look on her face and she smiled, "I hope what I'm about to say doesn't scare you off but I'm going to tell you anyways. When Sam first woke up, he asked where you was. My baby is coming out of a week long coma and he's asking for you. He has been talking about you nonstop since he has met you, nothing but good things. What I'm saying is, he's in love with you and when my baby loves, he loves hard."

Mercedes mouth dropped slightly in shock when she heard what Mary just said. There was no way Sam was in love her? Or was he? I mean, they have only been dating for a month but could he have fallen in love with her during the time they have known each other?

"I know this is a lot to take in but Mercedes.." Mary said softly as she reached out and grabbed her hand, "If you don't think you can handle knowing what I just told you, please let him know now before he gets more invested than he already is."

"No." Mercedes shook her head, answering her quickly. She turned and stared into the older woman's eyes, "I like Sam, like a lot and I may not be in love with him yet but I do care deeply for him. You have such an amazing son, seriously. He has helped me through so much, some things he don't even realize he has done. It's such a funny thing, someone has came in my life and made such a huge impact on it in a short period of time. That's someone who is going to be with me and in my heart forever."

Mary was not surprised at all by what Mercedes just said. Her son was such an amazing person and he indeed would do anything for anyone who he loved. She was happy that Mercedes wasn't going to run from him and that she did say she cared for him. A content smile formed on her lips as she patted her hand, "I'm glad that he has someone like you in his life. You indeed are a sweet girl. I wish you nothing but the best for the both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans and thank you for actually caring enough about your son to talk to me about this. And just so you know, it doesn't scare me at all knowing that he may love me." Mercedes smiled at the older woman, hugging her back when she hugged her. Truth be told, it didn't scare her at all and that was something she was truly surprised by.

"We got it." Seth said as he came out with two bowls, handing one to his mom and one to Mercedes.

"Thank you baby." Mary patted his cheek before she headed back to her seat.

"Thank you Seth." Mercedes said softly, looking down at the delicious cobbler that was topped off with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She looked up at Sam and saw he didn't come back with one, she shook her head knowingly with a chuckle.

Mary pursed her lips, looking at him, "Seriously Sam? You sat in there and ate yours?"

"It was looking really good mom, I couldn't help it." He said innocently as he took a seat back beside Mercedes, smirking when his mom rolled her eyes. Turning back to Mercedes, he smiled at her, leaning in, "Everything's good?"

Mercedes moaned at the taste of the dessert, pulling the spoon from her mouth, she turned to Sam with a smile. She leaned forward and placed a small, gentle kiss on his lips, "Everything's good."

"Good." He whispered back, kissing her again before they both turned their attention back to his family. They spent the rest of the evening getting to know Mercedes more and it was kind of amazing seeing that unfold. This day was one of the best that Sam and Mercedes has had in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N. Are you kind of shocked by what Helena said? Do you think she meant any harm?What I can say for sure is that this gloomy period in Mercedes' life is officially over. More interactions with friends next chapter and a big surprise coming up soon. :)**


	17. Time's Up Bitch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes looked at her watch as she walked down the sidewalk, cursing underneath her breath because she was late and she knew she was going to get a good chewing out because of it. Truth be told, she had made sure she left her apartment late on purpose. She slowly opened the door the building, smiling softly at the familiar faces before she stopped into her tracks when she saw him.

"You're late.."

Mercedes gave him a guilty smile as she sat her bag down on the bench, "I know..I'm sorry."

"You're trying to avoid this Mercedes but you can't." Mike said with a shake of his head, going over to his friend, he gave her a quick hug before pulling her along.

"You're right, I am." Mercedes sighed as she kept up with him until they got to where they needed to be, "I'm just so nervous and truthfully scared too."

Mike let go of her hand, heading over to the wall, he grab a pair of ear protectors and handed it to her, "You're going to be fine Cedes but if it gets to a point where you can't handle it, just let me know and we can stop."

Mercedes nodded as she followed behind him, watching him closely as he loaded up the weapon. Dr. Collins had given her an all clear to go back to work when she was ready. Even if she didn't know exactly when it was going to be, she knew she wanted to go ahead and get this gun psych test out the way and what better person to help her with it than her friend Mike, "Thank you for doing this for me. I really didn't want to take a chance of having a breakdown in front of some stranger."

"You don't have to thank me Cedes." Mike looked at her with a smile before walking back over to the shelf, "You're like my sister and you know I would do anything for you. And if you have a breakdown, which I doubt you will, it's okay. We're taking baby steps to get you back to yourself Mercedes."

Mercedes sighed as she looked down at the ground, "I know.."

Mike sent her a small smile before he pulled the weapon from the table and walked back over to her, "Go ahead and put your protectors on." He waited until she put her ear protectors on before handing her the loaded weapon.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she grabbed the gun from him, the feeling of her holding it was foreign since she hasn't touched one in months.

Mike gestured for the man to pull the target paper back, looking at Mercedes, "You okay?"

She came out of her thoughts, giving him a small nod, "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Just relax okay?" Mike said as he went and stood beside her, putting on his protectors as well, watching her closely.

Mercedes nodded as she let out a deep breath, looking at the gun in her hand, she held it in the right position, looking ahead at the target. She placed her finger on trigger and tried to focus on what she was doing but she couldn't. The flashbacks of everything was swarming through her mind and it was just too much for her. She lowered the gun and looked at Mike, shaking her head, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can Mercedes, just stay focus and clear your mind. Look.." He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not trying to make you cry by saying what I'm going to say but think back to the first time your dad took you to the shooting range. Remember every encouraging word he told you."

Mercedes pushed her glasses up on her face as she let out a calming breath, turning back around, she closed her eyes for a moment.

 _"But what if I accidentally shoot someone?" A eighteen year old Mercedes asked seriously as she followed her father outside._

 _Felix chuckled, shaking his head at his daughter, "Baby girl, you're not. This shooting range is in the middle of nowhere and they have made sure that they are not in any area where people are."_

 _"I'm just checking.." Mercedes said with a small laugh as the finally got to where they needed to be._

 _Felix laughed heartedly at his daughter before he looked over at the instructor, who said that he would be inside if they needed him. He turned to his daughter and gave her the basic instructions on how to hold, different parts and how to work a gun, "You think you got it?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" She said excitedly as she bounced up and down, looking at him with bright eyes._

 _"Alright. First thing you need to always remember is that this is not a toy." Felix handed her the weapon, making sure she held it right before stepping aside, looking out at the target out in the field, "Always keep your eye on what you're are shooting and always keep your focus Mercedes. Block out any outside noise and focus on what your are doing."_

 _Mercedes nodded as she did exactly what her dad said. Taking a calming breath, she made sure her eyes were locked on the target before shooting._

Mercedes came out of her thoughts, opening her eyes, she turned to Mike with smile, "I'm ready."

Mike smiled as he put his protectors on and nodded, "Lets get this show on the road then."

* * *

Sam locked his truck with his key as he got onto the sidewalk, looking at his phone for the time. _She's going to kill me_ he thought. He was suppose to meet Mercedes at the gym two hours ago and he was late all due to his partner. He rolled his eyes at that. After their huge blowup, she was still here and he couldn't believe it. But he was going to put that in the back of his mind for now because he had to make sure his girlfriend was still here and not mad at him. He opened the door to the building, looking around, he found her with her back turned, sitting Indian style on the beach, "Babe?"

"You're two hours late Samuel.." Mercedes said as she turned around, raising her brow at him before she went back to eating her salad, "I already worked out so.."

"I'm sorry." Sam sighed as he sat him bag down, walking over to her, he sat in front of her with a remorse look on his face.

Mercedes ignored the look he was giving her, placing her fork in her mouth with one hand, sliding the set of key over to him, "I told Marco we would close up for him and all I need you to do is stretch me out."

"I see you finally made it Trout." Santana said as she zipped up her jacket, picking up her bag, she looked over at Mercedes, "I'll call you later."

"Thanks for coming San." Mercedes gave her a soft smile, swallowing the last of her food. She placed the lid back on the container and put the trash in the bag.

"No problem. I needed to work off them two burritos I had for lunch anyways." She snorted as she headed for the door, "See you two later."

"Bye Santana." Sam said quietly as he stood up, holding out his hands for her to take.

Mercedes looked at him for a moment before sighing, grabbing his hands, he help her up and instantly wrapped his arms around her, "You could've call or sent me a quick text."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was so distracted by the bullshit I didn't even think about it." Sam murmured into her hair with a pout, pulling back, he kissed her softly, trying to melt away the frown that was on her lips, "Forgive me please."

Mercedes looked up at him through her lashes, smiling a bit when she saw him pouting like a five year old, "I'll give you a pass this time Evans but if you stand me up again, I'm going to tell your dad."

Sam smirked at her threat, nodding as he bent down and kiss her slowly, tightening his grip around her.

Mercedes giggled against his lips, pulling back with a smack, she smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the mats, "Now help me.."

"Okay." Sam gave her a lopsided grin as he got down on the floor, watching as she laid flat on her back. He moved her left leg out a bit, working with it before he picked it up, stretching it back, "How was the shooting range with Mike?"

"It started off shaky but it ended pretty great. I passed the test so I'm good." Mercedes winced a little at the soreness.

"Congrats babe.." Sam said as he looked at her with a soft smile, seeing the discomfort in her face, he pulled it back up so that her leg was straight, "Keep your toes pointed."

Mercedes nodded as she did what he said, watching as he moved to the right one, she leaned her head back on the ground, "So why were you late?"

"Well, once again, _Jessica_ calleda meeting with the captain and lieutenant about something we clearly could've handle on our own but you know, she just wants me to kiss her ass but I'm not."

A frown started to play on Mercedes' lips, "What the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know but I don't understand why they won't let me work with someone else until you come back." Sam rubbed her calf muscles out before laying both of her legs back down, "Turn over."

"Maybe you should go talk to the PC when he gets back in town. I'm pretty sure he is unaware of how she's been acting." Mercedes suggested as she moaned out quietly, feeling him pull her arms back, "Dammit Sam."

"I'm sorry." Sam laughed softly as he let go, looking at her when he realize what she said, "Maybe I will. It needs to come to a stop immediately." He patted her butt with a smirk, "Aright, turn back around..your ass is distracting me."

Mercedes snorted as she rolled over and sat up, inches away from his face, she smirked as she leaned forward and gave him a small peck, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome.." He smiled as he pulled her in his lap, his arm circling around her waist, "I haven't seen you all day and we're behind schedule on our kisses, you get where I'm going with this."

"I think so." Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his teasingly, she giggled when she heard him groan.

"Well don't you two look cozy."

"What the hell.." Sam whined when he heard the voice, turning to the side, he glared at his best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Mercedes actually called me.."

"I did." Mercedes chuckled at her boyfriend as she tried to get up from his lap but he was tightening his grip. She pinched him hard, forcing him to let her go, standing up, she gave Puck a quick hug before exiting out, "I'll be right back."

Puck laughed when he saw the look on his face, "Oh cheer the hell back up Sam, it's not like I'm going to be here long."

Sam rolled his eyes at him and laid back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

Mercedes came back with the papers in her hand, handing them over to Puck, "Thank you for coming to get them."

"You're welcome." Puck said with a smile as he looked at his friend, "I'm glad you're doing better and because of that, Quinn and I have decided to throw you a little party next week."

"You guys really don't need to do that."

"Come on Cedes, please.." Puck gave her the hurt look, forcing his eyes to water because he knew that would win her over.

Mercedes tried to ignore it but she couldn't, throwing her hands up, "Oh my god, I hate it when y'all do that. Fine, fine."

"Yay..we was going to do it regardless if you wanted it or not.." Puck snickered as he dodge the swat of her hand, heading towards the front door, "Talk to that boyfriend of yours, he's acting like a toddler.."

"I'm not acting like a toddler." Sam yelled out, giving him another glare before he walked out.

Mercedes shook her head as she looked down at him, "You kinda are." She chuckled when he glared at her, turning away from her, "Aww is Sammy mad?"

Sam grunted as he kept his back turned, mumbling words underneath his breath.

Mercedes smirked as she took off her shoes. She walked back over to him, taking her foot, she placed it on his chest to turned him back over. Once she did, she came down to his level and smiled, straddling his lap, "Don't be mad.."

Sam looked at her with a small frown but that quickly started to melt away when he notice how she was sitting on him. They weren't having sex yet and that was fine because he wanted Mercedes to be comfortable and ready whenever she was. But lately, she has been teasing him in the most surprising ways and he liked it. He leaned up and kissed her deeply, his hands traveling down to the small of her back. Feeling her smile against his lips, only made his urge to kiss her harder and he was going to do just that until he heard the phone ring, "No, dammit no."

* * *

Sam held his cup in his hand as he went to sit back down at his desk. Its been a few days since the gym. After him and Mercedes left, he took her home and made sure she was satisfied before leaving. By satisfied, he meant by catching up on the kisses they missed out on yesterday and boy wasn't that fun. He knew he was ready to take the next step with her but like he kept reminding himself, it was going to be well worth it when it happens.

Santana rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as she walked down the steps. She really did not want to go to this girl for nothing but she had to get the paper signed. As she was walking, she saw the front door open to the precinct and she had to do a double take at the person, her eyes going wide, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jessica sighed as she walked down the hallway, running her hand through her brunette hair. She was over this job. She deserved to be working along with her stepfather not with these people in this precinct. She didn't understand why they didn't respect her, did they not know who she was kin to? She deserve their respect and she was going to get it if she was going to be staying here. And she was going to start with Sam. She didn't know what it was but he just got underneath her skin. She couldn't believe that he was a cop, he was too damn soft and worried about the wrong things. She saw him at the desk and she rolled her eyes, pulling her chair out, "We need to talk."

"What do _you_ need to talk about?"

"I said we." She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You have no kind of respect for me and that needs to change."

Sam stared at her for a moment before he laugh, "You're unbelievable but you're right. I don't have respect for anyone who doesn't have any for me. You came in her all high on your horse like you're better than everyone but you're not."

"I am actually." Jessica snarled back at him, visibly pissed off by his words, "I have more degrees than probably half of this precinct combined."

Puck overheard what she said and rolled his eyes. He was so sick of her it wasn't even funny. He hoped and prayed Mercedes came back soon because he didn't know how much longer he could be around her.

"Then why are you here being a detective then?" Santana budded in the conversation when she came over to them, raising a brow at her, she tossed the papers down on the desk, "I need your signature."

"First off, don't come interrupting a conversation I'm having with my partner." She gave the girl a glare before quickly signing the papers so she could leave.

Santana smirked as she looked at Sam before turning back to the woman, cocking her head to the side, "Actually, he's not your partner anymore."

Sam looked at Santana confusedly, clearly wondering what she was talking about.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"She meant just what she just said.." A voice said from behind them, looking at the woman dead in her eyes.

Sam eyes went wide when he heard the familiar voice, his mouth dropping a little when he turned around in his chair, "Holy shit."

Santana smiled widely at them. That's right. Mercedes Jones was back bitches and she couldn't wait to see how this was about to go down.

Jessica looked at the woman up and down with a frown, "Who the hell are you?"

"That's a question I should be asking you." Mercedes raised her perfectly arched brow, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's Jessica right? I've been wanting to meet this woman who has been giving my precinct hell. And if you didn't know, this.." She gestured around, "This is mines, not yours. So for you to come in and disrespect not only my captain, partner and my colleagues, it's a problem."

Jessica stood up from her chair and looked at her, crossing her arms as well, "You don't know who I am so let me educate you real quick."

"I don't need you to do a damn thing but to get the hell out of here." Mercedes said as she came down the two steps, getting closer to the brunette. She looked at her and how she was looking, letting out a laugh, "You think running to the commissioner will get him to be on your side? Think again because I just spoke to him yesterday evening and he was quite surprised by your actions. You see, you've been having all complaints on you thrown away because you have scared so many people to a point they thought they would lose their jobs. But you don't scare me honey, not by a long shot." By that time everyone in the room was looking on, both happy that Mercedes was back and that this confrontation was happening. Captain Calvert folded his arms as he stood in his doorframe. He knew Mercedes was coming back today. She had called him earlier in the week to let him know that she was ready.

Jessica looked around and saw everyone looking at her with so much hatred and that made her angry. This woman came in here embarrassing her and she hated being embarrassed. She wanted nothing more than to hit her in her face but she knew she couldn't do that.

"If you think about putting your hands on her, I'll throw you in a cell myself." Mike spoke up when he saw the knowing emotions etched across her face.

"Don't worry Mike..she's too weak to do so." Mercedes said, her eyes never leaving hers, "People like this, they talk with their words and think that what they say won't have any consequences."

Santana was throughly enjoying this for so many reasons. Her friend was back and she was reading the hell out of this girl. She looked over at Sam and could tell that he was still in shock. Shaking her head, she let out a small, quiet laugh.

Jessica glared at her before turning to the captain, "You can't just let her come in and talk to me any kind of way."

"But isn't that how you did?" Mercedes asked questionably, turning to the side to one of the officer, "Am I right Carrie?"

"Yes ma'am detective."

"You see, you came in here completely wrong. Talking down on people is something you don't do. You have treat everyone with respect, if you don't, that's going to come back on you." Mercedes moved her hair behind her ear before stepping back before she really lose her temper, gesturing for two officers to come down, "I may have been gone for awhile but I needed that break. This is my family and I'm not about to let anyone treat them like shit. If you can't tell already, then I'm going help you out a little. You're time here is up bitch."

"Bye bye." Santana waved at her with a happy smirk on her face just as everyone started to clap. What she was was definitely surprised that she left silently. Santana smiled brightly as she ran over to Mercedes and hugged her, Puck and Mike joining in soon after.

"So happy you're back." Mike said as he kissed her forehead happily.

"And better than ever." Mercedes said with a smile as she watched them let go.

"We're definitely having this party this weekend." Puck said with a chuckled as he went back to his desk.

Mercedes laughed at him, shaking her head as she turned back around, making some rounds to greet more people.

Sam initially came out his shock long enough to stand up. He was so happy that she was back. He had missed his partner more than anything and today, he was getting her back.

Mercedes gave the last person a hug before letting go. Looking over at Sam, she walked over to him with a guilty smile, "Surprise."

"You lied to me. I asked you this morning what you were doing today and you said you had something to take care of."

"I didn't necessarily lie. I did have something to take care of. It just so happen to be here."

Sam laughed as he pulled her to him for hug, kissing the side of her forehead as he held on to her tight, whispering where only she could hear, "I am so glad that you're okay and that you decided to come back. You overcame every obstacle that came in your way and I am so proud of you."

Mercedes listened closely to what he was saying and her heart melted. She had been through so much and she was so happy that she had people who love and cared enough for her to help her through it all. She pulled back and looked at him with a grateful smile, she was just about to lean in to kiss his cheek when someone cleared their throat.

"I believe this belongs to you." Kris said with a smile, holding out Mercedes' badge and gun for her to take back.

Mercedes let go of Sam and leaned forward and gave the man a hug, "Thank you."

"This is all you. You have nothing to thank me for." He patted her back, watching as she let go to take her things.

Mercedes clipped her badge back on her pants and placed her gun back in its holster. It was official. She was back and better than ever.

* * *

 **A/N. To Jessica, in Lucious Lyons' voice, 'Bye, bye'. More fun times with Samcedes coming up & a big surprise is about to go down at this party :) **


	18. I'm Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Rico Vasquez-Nicholas Gonzalez**

 ** _I Wanna Know- Joe_**

* * *

Mercedes snorted as she wiggled her sock covered foot against Sam's neck, trying to wake him up. They had a date last night and had headed back to Mercedes' apartment for a night cap, which ended up with Sam staying the night. She was thankful that they didn't have to work this Saturday. It has only been a week since she has been back and it felt like she has never left. She giggled as she ran her small foot along the other side, covering her mouth with her hand when she saw him move.

"Why won't you let me sleep woman?" Sam mumbled with his eyes still closed, a small frown plastered on his lips.

"Because you do the same thing to me so this is payback." She smiled as she continued to mess with him, yelping when he caught her foot with his hand and placed it in his lap, "Hey."

"Hey." Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, scanning her face with a smile, "Do you always look this beautiful in the morning?"

"Oh shut up." Mercedes smiled as him, feeling her cheeks heat up, tapping his face gently with other foot.

"I'm serious."

"I highly doubt it but thank you." She sent him a small smile before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, only stopping when she heard her phone vibrating.

"Seriously." Sam mumbled when she got up to get her phone.

"Just hold on." She said with a chuckle as she looked down at her phone, seeing it was a text from Quinn, she opened it and sighed, "Looks like they are really going through with this. She said to dress our best and be at Rico's by eight."

"I think it's going to be fun." Sam said as he watched her sit her phone down, holding out his arms as she came back to the couch, "Your friends just want to do something special for you because they are all proud of you and so am I."

Mercedes kissed him softy, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Sam Evans, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

Sam laughed lowly as he pull her close to him, wrapping his own arms around her waist, "That's a question I should be asking you."

"Well.." She started but was interrupted again, this time by a knock at the door. Hearing Sam grunt deeply, she laughed as she got off of him, "I'll be right back."

Sam sighed as he sat up, getting off the couch and heading towards her bedroom. He went into her bathroom to take care of his business. After he was done, he went to the sink and washed his hands, taking down a spare toothbrush from the cabinet. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a low chuckle. It was was funny but so cute at how domestic things were feeling for the couple already. It didn't surprise Sam at all because he knew Mercedes was the one. But he knew that he didn't want to take things to fast and scare her away. He finished up quickly and came out of the bathroom, seeing her with sitting a bag on the table, "What's that?"

"While you were sleeping, I ordered breakfast and had it delivered." Mercedes smiled as she sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I hope you're free this morning."

"Of course I am..especially for you." He smiled as he dropped a kiss to her lips before taking a seat beside her, "So what did you get?"

"Fruit, bagels, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs with cheese just like you like it." Mercedes giggled at the look in his face, handing him the plate, "Do you realize that you're looking like a little boy on Christmas morning?"

"I mean, I feel like one right now. I stayed with my girlfriend last night, woke up to her beautiful face and got some of my favorites for breakfast." Sam smiled widely, leaning over to kiss her nose, moving on to her cheek, then ending with one on her lips, "I'm pretty lucky."

Mercedes smiled against his lips, pulling back to look at him seriously, "I'm the lucky one."

Sam smiled, taking his finger to bop her nose, he watched as it crinkled up and he laughed lightly. He gave her a small kiss to the cheek after thanking her again. He didn't mind waking up with her like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Do you think you can have it done by the end of the weekend?" Sam whispered into the phone, looking around to make sure no one could hear him.

The teen girl rolled her eyes as she took the key and unlocked the door, "For the millionth time, yes Sammy."

"Thank you Sadie, thank you. I owe you big."

"Yeah, you do." Sadie smiled as she sat her bag down on the floor, looking around her room for her things.

"Okay." Sam turned to the side when he heard the door opening, speaking quickly, "I have to go but I'll call you when we are close. I love you, bye." He hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket, turning around, a wide smile started to spread across his lips, "Wow."

Mercedes placed her keys in her purse and turned to look at him, "What?"

"You look amazing." Sam said without a beat, moving over to kiss her lightly on the lips. She had a beautiful long-sleeved navy blue dress with nude flowers and a touch of pale pink on it that stop just below the knee paired with a pair of suede beige ankle boots. Her short hair was flowing perfectly and her natural based makeup made everything pop, "Did I ever tell you that I loved when you cut your hair?"

"Only a thousand of times." She giggled against his lips, looking up at him through her lashes, "But thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Don't underestimate me Jones, I can jump sharp in a second." He sent her wink, laughing when she pushed his shoulder back and began walking towards the elevator. He took ahold of her hand and pulled her closely to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They stayed close together until they got to the lobby. Getting out, they headed out the doors and decided to walk to the bar since it was just around the corner from Mercedes' place.

"What do you have up your sleeves Evans?" Mercedes asked as she swung their conjoined hands, looking at her boyfriend with a quirked brow.

Sam gave her a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you talking all secretive to someone on the phone." She watched as his face began to change in different expressions.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to give her a stern look but failed miserably, "So you were eavesdropping?"

"You were trying to whisper but you know the hallways in the building are very spacious so that means even if you're whispering, people are going to be able to hear it."

Sam opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, shaking his head as they continued to walk. He couldn't let her know what it was about and hopefully he didn't crack.

Mercedes smirked as she bumped him against his shoulder, "So come on, tell me."

"Sadie was just asking if her and her boyfriend could come for a ride along." Sam lied, wincing when he realized how bad that sounded. Every since Mercedes and Sadie met, the two instantly clicked and they began to talk all the time about everything. But he knew for sure that his little sister wasn't dating anyone because she would've told him..right? And second, since her and Mercedes did talk, she would've asked her too. _Dammit Sam, you could've came up with some better than that_ he thought in his head.

"Uh-huh." Mercedes pursed her lips as they came to a stop in front of the building, "Unless this boyfriend magically appeared and she just ask you this today after I talked to her last night then okay."

Sam gave her a guilty smile as he looked at her. He could hear the music going and he chuckled when he saw Mercedes roll her eyes, "How much you want to bet that they're already drunk?"

"Keeping my money in my wallet tonight babe because we already know the answer to that." She giggled as she patted his shoulder, turning around, she opened the door and smiled at some of the familiar faces as she walked to the back.

"Welcome to your party Ms. Jones. Me casa is your casa." Puck said with a drunken smile as he hugged her tightly.

Mercedes chuckled as she hugged him back, shaking her head, "Thank you Noah."

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets with a smile, moving to go greet everyone.

Mercedes looked around and saw a huge banner hanging up that said _'We're so proud of you Mercedes.'_ She was trying to keep her tears at bay but it was getting hard to do so. Feeling someone wrapped their arms around her, she looked up and saw it was her brother.

"You deserve this MeMe." Miguel said with a smile, dropping a kiss to her cheek, whispering, "Don't cry because you're going to make me cry."

"Sorry." Mercedes sniffled with a laugh, wiping the corner of her eye, "Its just..I have so many people who love and care about me. No matter what baggage, mistakes or problems I have or have had, they have always been there regardless."

"And they're going to continue to do that because they love you." Miguel said knowingly, sipping some of the beer from his bottle.

"Those better not be tears Cedes." Mike said as he walked over to her to hand her a shot and give her a hug.

"I agree, this is a happy occasion." Brittany replied with a big smile from the couch, "No tears."

"No more I promise." She looked at them with a smile, wiping her face, grabbing the small glass from Mike and downing it.

"Alright, lets get this party started then." Puck shouted out loudly, earning a few looks from some of the patrons.

Quinn came up and pulled her away from her brother, leading her to the side. She pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to Mercedes, "I forgot to give this to you yesterday."

Mercedes took the bottle and placed it in her purse, thanking her. Since she has been going back to her sessions, her therapist had placed her on anxiety pills. The stimulate has been calming and helping her at the same time.

Quinn gave her a smile before she leaned over and hugged her, "Enjoy this night Cedes. This is all about you and you deserve it."

"Thank you for everything Q." The shorter girl said with a smile as she kissed her cheek, playfully rolling her eyes when she heard the familiar voice.

"You going do me like that señorita?" Rico said with a pout as he threw the towel over his shoulder, gesturing over to Sam, who was talking to Santana, "We swore on a bottle of tequila."

"Do you like what Rico?" Mercedes smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You're the one who went and got married on me."

"Eso es porque usted no ceder." He chuckled at the glare she was giving him.

"Don't blame it on me. You had your eyes on your now wife the whole time." Mercedes gave him a look before laughing.

"That's true." Quinn piped in before grabbing her beer bottle and left with a giggle.

Rico laughed at his two friends and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, he watched as the unknown blonde came up beside Mercedes.

Sam bit his lip to suppress his laughter at Santana. It was always fun to see her get some liquor in her system because she was ten times worse than what she was sober. He snorted as he stood up, looking around for his girlfriend. Finding her at the bar, he started to make his way over there. Bending down to kiss to her cheek, he smiled when she looked at him, "They stole you away from me."

"Mhm, I'm surprised you didn't come and get me sooner." Mercedes smiled as her warm brown eyes stared back into his green ones. She didn't look away until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Don't introduce me to your boyfriend Mercedes? That's very grosero."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, turning back to her boyfriend, "Babe, I would like for you to meet a very good friend of mine, Rico Vasquez."

"It's nice to meet you man." Sam greeted as he held out his hand for him to shake.

"Same here." Rico sent Sam a smile as reached over and shook his hand. He let go and gave Mercedes a no good smirk before turning back to Sam, "You know.."

"Don't push it Rico Suave.." Mercedes cut him off, knowing exactly what he was about to tell Sam.

Rico lifted his hands up in the air and began to walk backwards, chuckling at the woman, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"I'm watching you." She mouthed to him, squinting her eyes before she rolled them, turning back to Sam, who was looking at their interaction curiously, "He's trouble."

"I heard that."

Sam laughed as he shook his head, moving forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and went in for a long, passionate kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips before she pulled back, staring at him, "What was that for?"

"Just because." Sam smirked as he gave her another one, moving his hands from around her waist to intertwining their fingers together, "I might not have you to myself for the rest of the night."

Mercedes grinned as kissed him, "Don't be so sure about that."

"Okay you two lovebirds. Break it up." Tina said as she came up to them, pulling Mercedes away from Sam, "It's karaoke time."

"This should be interesting." Sam said as he watched his girlfriend be dragged away by her friend, turning to the bar, he thanked the tender when she handed him a shot. Downing it quickly, he hissed at the burning sensation as he sat the glass back down, making his way over to his friends. This was going to be a good night, he could tell already.

* * *

Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand as she sat back in the booth, her body shaking and eyes glazed over in tears as she watched her brother butcher this song. They have been going nonstop for two hours and she had to admit that she was loving every second of it. This night has been the absolute best. She was so blessed to have friends that loved her so dearly. It made this process she was going through one hundred times tolerable.

Leslie pressed her Margarita glass to her lips, wincing as she listened to her husband, "God he's terrible."

"He's not that bad. He sounds better than what he use to." Brittany chipped in with a wide smile spreaded across her lips, clapping loudly for her friend.

"There was a time where he sounded better than this?" Santana looked on in horror, shaking her head as she picked up another shot.

Sam bit down on his lip to keep his laughter in but it all came boiling out when he heard what Santana said.

Mercedes let out a snort as she leaned her head back, trying to compose herself, "Leave my brother alone guys."

"It's okay MeMe, I know my voice is amazing and all of you are just hating." Miguel smirked when he saw their faces. He knew he couldn't sing at all but he loved messing with them.

Leslie snorted as she folded her arms, "Sure..we are so hating on your voice baby."

Mercedes laughed as she looked at phone, seeing it was after ten, she let out a yawn and stood up, "I just want to thank Quinn and Puck for throwing this party for me. I had a really good time and I love all of you dearly for being here for me."

"Don't tell me you're about to go already?" Mike said with a pout on his lips.

"Yeah, Sam and I have to be in early tomorrow." Mercedes smiled at the groans as she walked around and gave everyone a hug, "Get home safe. Love y'all."

Sam said his goodbyes as well as he grabbed Mercedes' hand and led them out bar. Once they got out, he turned to her, "Back to your place?"

"Mhm." She smiled as moved closer to him, trying to keep her balance. She didn't drink that much but the amount she did consume had her a little buzzed.

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, making sure to keep her close. He had a lot on his mind tonight but it was mostly good. He looked down at Mercedes and couldn't help but smile. She has come a long ways and he was so proud of her. He looked up and he didn't even notice how fast they made it back to her apartment. He let go of her and opened the door, letting her go first.

"Thank you." Mercedes said softly as she walked in, making her way towards the elevator, she pressed the up button.

Sam watched her closely with a smirk just as the doors open, following behind her, "You alright there?"

Mercedes gave him a confused look as she stared into his eyes, snorting as she shook her head, "I am not drunk if that's what you're thinking."

Sam laughed loudly, "Wasn't thinking it."

"Mhm." Mercedes hummed out as she walked over to him with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him deeply.

 _It's amazing how you knock me off my feet_

 _Everytime you come around me I get weak_

Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth moving along with hers to keep up. He heard the elevator ding, indicating that they were on her floor. He moved backwards to exit, his mouth never leaving hers.

Mercedes didn't want to remove her lips from his but she had to to unlock the door. Hearing him groan, she laughed quietly as she reached into her purse to grab her keys, unlocking the door quickly, she threw her purse on the couch and pulled Sam to her once again.

 _Nobody ever made me feel this way_

 _You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away_

Sam kicked the door close with his foot and instantly went back to his girlfriend with no hesitation. It wasn't unusual for them to make out like this because they did it all the time but tonight, something between them felt different and in a good way.

 _So I wanna know.._

Mercedes pulled back, trying to slow her breathing down. It was time and she was definitely prepared for it, "I'm ready."

Sam looked down at her with wide eyes when he heard what she just said. She was ready. _Holy shit, she is ready_ he thought. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

Mercedes bit down on her lip and nodded, taking in the emotions that was running across his face, "One hundred percent positive."

 _I wanna know what turns you on_

 _So I can be all that and more_

Although Sam was happy-scratch that, he was ecstatic, he wanted to make sure that she was really ready for this. Once he heard that she was completely serious, a huge smile broke across his face and he pulled her to him once again and took her lips with his.

 _I'd like to know what makes you cry_

 _So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

Mercedes smiled against his lips as she stepped out of her boots. She took her small hands and stripped his jacket from off him, the item dropping to the floor. Her grip tighten against his shirt when she felt his hands sliding down her back area.

Sam fumbled to get the buttons undone from the back of the dress, mostly because he couldn't concentrate with the kisses. He pulled back for a moment to take a breather, taking in her kiss swollen lips, he smiled in satisfaction. He then reattached his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, he hoisted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him. He muffled her squeal with his mouth as he walked towards her bedroom, kicking the door with his foot, he waited till he got to the edge of the bed and laid her on the bed.

 _Girl he never understood what you were worth_

 _And he never took the time to make it work_

 _Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern_

 _Anyway that I can please you let me learn_

Mercedes looked at him, noticing and knowing what he was about to say, she pulled him down to her and stopped him from doing just that. She ran her hands down his back and pulled his shirt over head, biting down on her lip softly.

Sam kissed her fully again, trailing his lips down her cheek then to her neck, kissing her sweetly as he toed his shoes off. He pulled back and looked at her with a raised brow, "It's not fair that I'm halfway naked and you're not."

"That's your fault." Mercedes gave him a cheeky grin as she sat up on her elbows, pecking his lips tenderly.

 _Tell me what I gotta do to please you_

 _Baby anything you say I'll do_

Sam smirked as he pushed her gently back on the bed, hovering over her, he pulled down her unbutton dress over her chest and his breath hitched at the way her breast were sitting up in the black lace bra, "Can't even lie and say I haven't been waiting to see them."

Mercedes snorted as she threw her head back in laughter, pushing his bare shoulder, "Seriously Sam?"

Sam reluctantly took his eyes off of her breast and looked at her with a goofy grin, "So serious." He gave her a wink before pulling the rest of the dress down and tossing it on the floor. He was just about to go back and kiss her but something caught his eye. Going up her side was a tattoo, more specifically, a dandelion and pieces of it flying that eventually turned into birds. He could take a good guess on why she chose this. He took his hand and ran his fingers along it, "Beautiful."

 _Cause I only wanna make you happy_

 _From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

Mercedes watched him closely with a smile, "Thank you." She watched as he nodded and kissed her once again but this time he moved around. She closed her eyes when she felt him trailing his kisses from her face to her neck, then her stomach. Mercedes let out a groan as she popped one eye open, "Stop teasing."

Sam let out a breathy chuckle as he sat up, snaking one his hand behind her to unsnap her bra. Once he did, he took it and threw it on the floor, staring down at her, he bent down and pressed kisses along her chest area. He definitely was going to mark her but he was going to take his time and please her first.

Mercedes clamped her thighs together once she felt his mouth on her. The kissing, sucking and biting was definitely pushing her over the edge, "Sam.."

Sam lifted his head and went closer to her neck, kissing and sucking until he marked her. He took his large hands and ran them down the side of her body, hooking his fingers at the bottom of her boy shorts, he yanked them off, earning a groan from her, "I'll buy you another pair."

"I'll hold you to thaaat." She moaned out when she felt him insert two of his fingers inside of her without a warning. Feeling him working his away around, and fast at it, made her eyes roll to the back of her head, "Oh god."

"Tell me what you want." He whispered in her ear, kissing her teasingly as he pumped his finger into her faster. He could tell that she was going to explode at any moment and he wasn't going to let up until she did so.

Mercedes balled her fist against her sheets as she laid there, hearing his words, she let out a loud moan just as she came for the first time tonight. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, she looked up at him with lustful eyes, "I want you to skip this foreplay..that's what I want."

"Your wish is my command." He gave her a smile before he lifted up off of her, standing up, he began taking off his belt and unzipping his pants, only to be stopped by her.

"It's only fair that I get to do you too." She said innocently as she looked up at him through her lashes, taking her hands, she moved quickly to undo his pants, pulling his boxers down along with. She bit her lip as she took him in, "Well damn..you've been holding out on me."

"Nah, just waiting on the right time..and that time is now." He quipped lightly as he leaned forward and pulled her to him, the warmth of the skin hitting the other.

Mercedes stepped from in front of him and pushed him on the bed, straddling his lap, she bent down and kiss him deeply before she moved her mouth along his neck.

Sam ran his hand through her hair, grunting lowly when he felt her tug at his skin. Everything he has been imagining for weeks was now happening and he didn't know how to process that. He looked at her and couldn't help but take in her beauty. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Mercedes kissed his cheek as she sat up, running her hands down his chest until she came to a stop. Her heart began to beat uncontrollably as she stared down at the right upper part of his body.

 _I wish that I could take a journey through your mind_

 _And find emotions that you always try to hide_

"It's okay." Sam whispered when he saw the look on her face. He watched as she rubbed her hand over it carefully. The two inch scar wasn't hard to miss at all but he didn't mind it because he would rather had that than not being here, "I promise."

Mercedes nodded as she continued to take it in. She was trying not to let the blame come back after she worked so hard to get rid of it.

Sam could easily tell where this was going so he decided to fix it and take action. He flipped them to where he was on top, hovering over her, he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her passionately, instantly melting away any thoughts that she had in her head.

"Please.." She whimpered as she felt the throbbing and aching between her legs.

"I need to get a condom." Sam said as he moved to get off the bed but she stopped him, a baffled look on his face when she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the shot."

Sam nodded as he looked down at her, moving her hair from out of her face, "Are you sure you're ready? Because once we do this, there's no going back."

"I'm sure Sam. I would give you the long reason on why but I'll tell you tomorrow because right now, I really need you inside of me."

Sam chuckled at her eagerness but he nodded, kissing her sweetly, he aligned himself with her entrance and slowly went in. He hissed at the tightness but the way she was clinching around him only made him start to work a bit more.

 _I do believe that there's a love you wanna share_

 _I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear_

Mercedes hummed out in pleasure as she laid back on the bed. Its been awhile and she was going to enjoy every single moment of this. She chewed on her lip as she felt a little pain but decided to ignore that. Placing her hands on his back to get a good grip, she began to slowly match his pace.

"Shit." Sam mumbled as he gripped her hips, picking up his pace. Hearing her moans was like music to his ears and he couldn't get enough of it. Kissing down her chest, he started to toy with her left nipple, sucking and biting teasingly as he moved faster.

"Fuck." Mercedes whined out as she ran her nails down his back in pure sensation. She could feel her peak rising but she didn't want to do it just yet. She came out of her foggy haze and grabbed Sam's face, kissing him sloppily as she held his face in her hands, whispering, "My turn."

Sam watched as she moved him to the side, laying him flat on his back. His eyes began to turn dark as he watched her straddle his lap and slide down his length with no hesitation. He placed his hand on her sides, holding her steady as he began to thrust upwards.

Mercedes moved her hips rhythmically, throwing her head back when she felt a wave of pleasure hit her. She tugged on her bottom lip as she bounce on him, her hands placed firmly on his chest.

"Oh god." Sam called out as he held her sides tightly, helping her with the pace. The feeling of their skins together was absolutely perfect. He could feel that she was about to explode so he decided to help her with that process. He started pounding himself into her harder, the sounds of her loud moans bouncing off the walls of the room.

Mercedes was in a complete bliss and she was enjoying every moment of it. Feeling the pit of her stomach tighten up harshly, she couldn't help but release when Sam started moving faster. She screamed out his name just as her sticky substance coated him and Sam's released was not to far behind hers. She fell forward onto him, breathing loud and fast.

Sam tried to even up his breathing as he draped his arm around her, shakily running his hand along her back. He kissed her forehead and laid back on the pillow, "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Mercedes replied as she laid her head down on his chest, closing her eyes as she tried to get herself together.

They couldn't even find the right words to describe this moment. Bottom line, it was amazing and words just couldn't form out of either of their mouth yet..or so you thought.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N. Its been a month since I've updated & I apologize for that. Real life gets in the way sometimes but hopefully I will have enough time soon to start back writing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter & I have one question for you..who do you think said ILY first? Mercedes' outfit is posted on tumblr (twrites1) check it out. Have a great weekend everyone! :) **


	19. Afterglow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam rolled over in the bed with a grunt as the sun from the window was blared down in his face. He let out a big yawn and opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. He looked to the side and noticed Mercedes was not there, causing him to frown but that slowly faded away when he heard her talking on the phone in the other room. He got out the bed and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He turned around and grabbed a little towel from the rack and a bar of soap as he stepped in. He stood under the steaming hot water and ran the soapy towel over his body, memories from last night evading his mind. Last night was beyond amazing, more than he expected really. He shared a very intimate moment with a woman he knew was his forever and it was absolutely perfect. He couldn't help the smile that took over his lips as he thought about her. He cleared his thoughts and went on to finish up with his shower. Once he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out onto the rug, grabbing a big towel, he ran it through his wet hair before wrapping it around his waist. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth before walking out into the living room. Seeing his girlfriend washing her hands, he leaned against the entrance of the kitchen and stared at the back of her.

Mercedes hummed out lowly as she reached for a paper towel. Turning around, she almost screamed when she saw him standing there. Letting out a giggle as she placed a hand against her chest, "You should've said something."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said honestly, pushing off the doorframe, he walked over to her with a smile, towering over her shorter frame.

"Mhm, I bet you didn't." She watched as he came and stood in front of her, titling her head to the side, she smiled up at him.

Sam cupped her face in his hands, bending down to place long but soft kiss on her plump lips. He felt her smiling against his lips and that only made him kiss her harder before stopping, "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." She whispered as she pressed another kiss to his lips before moving away, "I literally have no food in the refrigerator so I was thinking we could grab something on the way."

"That's fine." He said as hopped on the counter, "I feel that we need to stop by a church for a minute too after last night."

Mercedes felt her face heat up as a blushful smile began tugging at her lips as memories from their first time swarm rapidly through her mind. _Lord please forgive me for my thoughts_ she thought in her head before looking at him, "Well..last night was pretty great, more than great actually."

"It was and I'm glad you trusted me with your body. I never want you to feel uncomfortable and if you ever do, just let me know."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment, shaking her head, "You're one of a kind, Sam. Thank you for being the man you are."

"Don't need to thank me pretty lady, it's just who I am." Sam bit down on his lip as scanned her face seriously, "So I just want to know..umm..did you mean what you said last night?"

Mercedes knew he was going to ask and she was glad he did because she owed him an explanation. She sighed as she folded her arms across her chest, "This morning, I thought about it and wondered did I just say it in the heat of the moment but I came to realization that I didn't. Although it's so soon, I know I meant it. My feelings for you are strong and I'm acting on them." She looked at him with a serious expression, "But dammit Sam, I'm not even going to lie and say I'm not scared because I am."

"And that's okay. I'm going to be here for you, you know this. You're the only one for me Mercedes, know that. We're in this together. Whatever problem we may face in the future, we handle it together. You can always talk to me about anything, that's what I'm here for." Sam sent her a smile as he opened up his arms, beckoning for her to come to him.

Mercedes gave him a shy smile as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his bare, slightly damped back.

Sam kissed her forehead, letting it linger as he spoke, "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way and I started feeling it way earlier than an you think."

"I know." She looked at him, laughing at his shocked look, "Your mom told me at the dinner that night."

"Oh my god." Sam said mortified as his face began to heat up from embarrassment, "Mercedes..I..I'm surprised you didn't break up with me after finding out."

"Why would I?" She asked him curiously, "Just like I told your mother, you have helped me in more ways than I can count. You're just an amazing, loving, positive person and I want you in my life."

Sam couldn't help but get a little emotional when he heard what she was saying. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he stared in the eyes, "Can we officially say it to each other's faces now or do you want to wait?"

"I think we can." Mercedes leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly before pulling back, staring him in his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too and I promise that I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"I know." Mercedes smiled as she stepped back, sticking her hands into her jean pockets, "You need to go get dress before we're late."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said as he got off the counter, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek before heading back to her room.

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she walked to the living room to grab her things. She couldn't believe everything that was happening but she would be a damn lie and say she didn't love it.

* * *

After a heartfelt morning, the couple went and grabbed them breakfast at the coffee shop before making it to the precinct. Kris had asked them to stay in today and help train the new patrol officers. Although none of them were going to be in their precinct, their captains wanted them to be train by the best and obviously Kris had the best.

Puck groaned as he rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes as he inhaled his coffee, "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because we were asked to and if we want to keep our jobs, we will do it." Mike quipped lightly as he sat in his seat, sipping some of his coffee down to help with his hangover.

Artie popped a piece of cantaloupe in his mouth as he sat beside Mercedes and Sam's desk, "I mean you guys are the best in New York so, I understand why he wants y'all to do it."

"I understand too..but we could've did this much later when I didn't have a hangover." Puck mumbled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Told you not to drink too much knowing we had to come in early." Mercedes said with a smirk as she placed something on his and Mike's desk.

"Breakfast sandwiches? Thank you." Mike said as he practically ripped the paper open and bit down on the biscuit.

"You're a heaven sent Mercedes, I love you." Puck said as he bit down into his sandwich too, moaning to the delicious taste.

"Where's Sam?" Artie asked as he took notice that the blonde wasn't with her.

"He had to stop downstairs for something."

Mike looked at her as he chewed, squinting his eyes, he took her in for a moment before speaking, "You're glowing."

Artie leaned over and pulled at her skin, earning a slap at his hand from her, "You are."

"I've been using this new cocoa butter gel." Mercedes gave them an innocent smile before she turned in her seat, "It's pretty good, you guys should try it."

"Uh-huh." Puck took his eyes off of her before pulling his phone out of his pocket, lifting it up, he focused on her and snapped picture, sending it to his wife.

"I'm telling the truth." She lied as she pulled the small tube out of her pocket and showed it to them. Even though she knew that wasn't the reason why, it wasn't any of their business to know. She looked down when she felt her phone vibrating, pulling it out of her pocket, she saw she had a text from Quinn and she rolled her eyes, "Really Noah?"

"What did he do now?" Sam asked as he came in, setting down some folders on his desk.

"Being a pest as always." Mercedes snickered when he glared at her, opening her drawer, she pulled her backup gun out and replaced it with the one in her holster.

"I'm not being a pest Mercedes..we just notice that she seems a little bit brighter than normal." Puck said with a smirk, giving his best friend a knowing look.

Sam raised a brow at him and kept a straight face, "She's been using that new gel that she brought last week."

"Maybe I need to get me some." Artie mumbled to himself, picking up the tube from the desk and reading it.

"Me too. Tina has been telling me I've been looking a little pale lately."

Sam snorted as he shook his head, turning in his seat, he sent Mercedes a wink before straightening up the folders.

Mercedes smiled at him before ducking her head, moving around the paperwork on her desk.

Kris exited out of his office, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked up to them, "The newbies just arrived downstairs so you can go ahead and get started." He watched as he got their things and he sighed as he looked over at her, "Mercedes, hang back for a second."

Mercedes nodded as she stood up from her chair, waiting for everyone to leave, she turned and walked to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have been doing extremely good since you've been back but there are two things I need to talk to you about."

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to go ahead.

Kris took a deep breath before he started, "You know I do not allow relationships in my precinct because it can get in the way of your headspace and work. So I might pair you up with Mike."

"Who says that Sam and I are dating?" She gave the man a challenging brow, clearing giving him a questionable look.

Kris gave her a knowing look, "This is my house, I know everything that goes on in it."

"Then you should know I would never let anything get in the way of me doing my job. Me being with Sam is no different. We know and have already talked about this so there's no need for switching us out."

"I believe and trust you, Mercedes. But if I see one sign from both of you slipping at your job, it's going to happen."

Mercedes sighed as she nodded her head, "Understood."

Kris cleared his throat as he spoke to her lowly, "I got a call from Dr. Collins and he wanted an update on how you were doing and I let him know that everything was going good. He was happy to hear but he also needs you to do something that you haven't done yet and I'm going to have to agree with him."

"And what is that?"

"You need to go back to Johnny's, sixth and fourth and fifth."

Mercedes inhaled deep before taking a calming breath, breaking her eye contact from him as she looked down at the floor. Honestly, she knew this was coming and she hated that it did.

"This is the closure you need Mercedes, no matter how hard it may be, this is what you need." He gave her a sad smile as he patted her shoulder, "You got this."

Mercedes lifted her head and watched him walk away, sighing, she turned around and headed towards the elevators. She jumped a little when Sam appeared from behind the corner, "I thought you were gone already."

"I wanted to wait for you." He said as he pushed the down button, turning back to her, he saw the distant look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Captain was about to partner me up with Mike because he's afraid that we will not be focus on our job." She said with a roll of her eyes, walking inside the elevator when the doors open.

"How the hell did he even find out about us anyways?"

"I don't know." Mercedes sighed as she leaned against the wall, turning to him with a pout.

"What else is bugging you?" Sam asked her softly as he stood beside her, taking his hand to rub her cheek.

Mercedes licked her lips as she took her eyes off of him, leaning into his touch, whispering, "Dr. Collins wants me to revisit.." She cleared her throat, looking back up at him, "Revisit each spot where you, Matt and my father got shot."

Sam looked at her before moving away, pushing the emergency stop button, he turned back to her and wrapped her into a hug.

Mercedes held on to him tightly, laying her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. One thing she loved about being in his arms was that she felt safe.

"If it makes you feel any better, the therapist I go to made me do the same thing." He said as he pulled back and gave her a half-smile, moving some loose pieces of hair out of her face, "If you want, I can go with you."

"I was going to make you go anyways." She let out a dry chuckle, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Well then." He gave her a shocked look but couldn't hold it, laughing loudly, he bent down and pressed a light kiss to her lips, only stopping when he heard the buzzer go off.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Everything is fine." Sam said as he pulled back, pushing to button so it can go down. He turned back to Mercedes with a smile, kissing her cheek sweetly, "You're going to fine sweetheart, I'll make sure of it."

Mercedes nodded as she bumped her shoulder against his, "Thank you."

Sam gave her one more hug before the doors opened, letting her go out first.

"Alright, now that these two finally showed up, we can get started." Puck said as he looked between Sam and Mercedes with a smirk, earning an eye roll from them both.

* * *

Miguel rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter, switching the phone to his other ear as he looked through the papers, "Yeah, I have the receipts right in front of me..no, do not put me on hold again."

Seth grabbed the three shirt that was on hangers and placed them on the rack, hearing the door open, he spoke without looking up, "Good evening."

"Hey there." Mercedes said with a smile as she walked over to him, giving him a hug when he turned around, "How are you?"

Seth hugged her back, "I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"Good." She said as she let out a deep breath, looking over his shoulder, she saw her brother who looked like he was about to burst, "What's up with him?"

"Company that we order from sent the wrong brand of shirts again."

"Gotcha." Mercedes patted his shoulder as she walked up to the front, speaking to some of the other workers as she walked up the steps to sit behind the register.

"You know, you guys are really going to make me take my business elsewhere." Miguel grunted as he pulled out the paper he was looking for, "Make sure you're writing these numbers down in a permanent black marker and listen to me carefully as I read them."

Mercedes shook her head with a chuckle as she pulled her container out the bag, opening up her plate, popping one of the fries on her mouth as she continued to listen to her brother rant on.

Miguel waited until the man repeated every number back to him before he nodded, "That's correct. Thank you for your patience, you have a good night now." He hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, running his hands over his face, "Why can't people get things right MeMe?"

"That's a question I have no answer to." She looked at him with a smile before tapping the bag, "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you." He said as he finally turned around, taking a seat beside her at the table that was behind the counter, he grabbed the plate and looked at her. Squinting his eyes, his mouth quirked up into a smile when he notice something.

Mercedes picked up two more fries, dipping them into her kitchen before tossing them in her mouth. Chewing slowly, she felt his eyes on her and she couldn't help but roll hers, "Stop."

"I didn't say a word." He laughed as he unwrapped his burger from the paper and took a big bite out of it.

Mercedes picked up her water bottle and took a sip, "You were about to though."

"I'm just happy that you're happy, that's all." He leaned over and stole one of her curly fries.

Mercedes titled her head, giving a small smile as she thought about it, "It's been a long time since I've been really happy."

"I know." Miguel gave her smile before he took another bite out of his food, chewing hungrily, "How was your day?"

"It was good. We trained new patrols so that was an adventure." Mercedes chuckled as she crossed her ankles, propping her arms on top of the chair, "I would ask you how yours was but I could already tell when I walked in."

"Beside that, it was good." He said as he sat his burger down on the plate, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth, he turned to her with a serious look, "Did you get the text?"

Mercedes nodded slowly, a blank expression etched across her face, "Yeah and honestly, I don't want to go."

Miguel nodded understandably as his gaze shifted towards the door. Him and Mercedes received a text from their mother asking them to come for lunch so they could have a family discussion, which included Morris. It was a lot of tension between everyone and he just didn't think it was good for them to go.

"I'm just tired you know. Tired of the same shit over and over again." Mercedes said honestly, running her fingers through her short locks, "I'm finally at peace in my life and if I go to this dinner, it might just ruin that."

"I understand." He breathed out as he turned and looked at her, shaking his head, "Lets just not talk about it." He stood up with a smirk and grabbed a t-shirt from out of a bag that was under the counter, "I made this especially for you."

"Well aren't you sweet." She gave him smile before taking the shirt, opening it up, her smile started to fade as she read it. Glaring at her brother, "Seriously?"

Miguel bursted out into laughter, holding his stomach, "I couldn't help it."

"You're such an ass Miguel." She threw the shirt back at him with a frown, standing up from her chair, getting her things together.

"Aw come on Mercedes..don't leave." He watched as she got her stuff and stepped down the steps, chuckling, "I'll just give it to Sam as a thank you gift."

"If you do, I will shoot you in your kneecaps." She threatened as she turned to him, squinting her eyes as she walked backwards, "And plus, how do you even know if something happened or not?"

"I'm your brother MeMe, I know you. You can't get anything passed me and plus, you almost blinded me with your brightness when you came in."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she turned around, looking at Seth, "See you later."

"Bye Mercedes."

"You're leaving your shirt." Miguel called out, laughing loudly when she flipped him off and left. Shaking his head, he looked down and couldn't help but laugh. Not that it was any of his business, but it was quite obvious that after Sam and Mercedes left that night, they ending up making love. He was happy that his sister found someone who truly loved her. But being the big brother he is, he knew he had tease her about it. So yesterday he made a shirt specially for her that said ' _I have finally ended my drought_ '.

* * *

Sam tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't. He bursted out in laughter despite the glare his girlfriend was sending, "I'm sorry but that's pretty funny."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, "It's really not."

"Come on Cedes." Sam said as he leaned his head back on the couch, staring at her when she came back in, "No harm, no foul."

"It's my business though and when it comes to my private life, I don't want everybody all up in it."

"I understand that and I know everybody else do but knowing your brother, and I have only known him for a little bit, he seems like the type of person that respects you and your wishes but would have a little fun teasing you about something so obvious and that's why he made the shirt."

Mercedes sipped some of her water, looking at him curiously as she twisted the cap back on, "Is it really that obvious?"

Sam nodded with a smile, "Very." He leaned over and dropped a quick peck on her lips, "It's a good thing though. You look happy and relaxed and that's they way I want you to look always. I don't want no more sadness nor stress for you."

"Dammit Sam, I have never cried this much until you came in my life." She giggled as she wiped a tear that managed to slip from her eye.

"It's better to cry than keep it in." Sam smiled as he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together, "Like my mom always use to tell me, crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long."

Mercedes smiled at him as she leaned forwards and hugged him tightly, dropping a kiss to his cheek as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, whispering, "Thank you."

"Don't have to keep thanking me babe." Sam said as he hugged her back tightly, laying back on the couch. He kissed her forehead as he moved her hair back, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm suppose to have that dinner I was telling you about but I've decided not to go. So nothing really, what's up?"

"I was thinking since we don't have to work, we should do something fun and I would love for you to stay the whole weekend with me."

"Sounds good." She mumbled as she kissed up his jawline before planting one on his lips with a smile, "What do you have planned Evans?"

Sam smirked as he placed his hands on her lower back, "You'll just have to wait and see little lady." He kissed her deeply before pulling back, "It will be fun though."

"I trust you." She said as she unwrapped herself from him and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

Sam grabbed her hand and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He bent down and kissed her deeply, instantly hearing a moan escape her lips made him excited, "I love you."

Mercedes opened her eyes and stared back at him, "I love you too." She smiled as she kissed him again before pulling him towards her bedroom. All was going good for her and Sam, and she was so thankful for it.

* * *

 **A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this update. And congrats to those who said Mercedes said it first. I thought this was a sweet/funny chapter and I enjoyed writing it. Be prepared for next update, drama & jaw-dropping moments are coming. BUT do not worry, it has nothing to do with Samcedes. Have a great weekend! :) **


	20. My Past Is The Cause Of It

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the back of the courtroom, watching Santana in amusement as she went back and forth with the prosecutor. It was amazing and quite interesting to see her friend doing a job that fit her so well..and being a lawyer was just fitting for her. The woman could argue with God and never back down.

"Ms. Lopez." The judge rubbed her fingers against her forehead and let out a deep sigh, "I get your point and we will proceed with this tomorrow morning at ten. Court's adjourned."

Santana smirked as she looked over at the disgruntled prosecutor, grabbing her things, she spoke with her client before walking away. She looked at Mercedes and held out her arms, "I'm good aren't I?"

Mercedes shook her head with a chuckle as she pushed the door open with her hip, "Yeah, you are."

"Thank you." Santana gave her a big smile as she pulled her phone from out of her pocket, scrolling through her schedule, "I'm free until two, you want to have lunch?"

Mercedes was about to answer before her phone vibrated, pulling it out of her jacket pocket, she looked and saw it was her therapist requesting to see her immediately, "I'm going to have to take a raincheck. Something just came up."

"Oh I get it." Santana smirked deviously as she looked at her friend, "Your man wants a little afternoon delight, I understand."

"No, that's not it." Mercedes laughed as she took her eyes away from the phone, rolling her eyes at the way she was looking at her.

"It's okay Mercedes, it's okay to want to get it in during the day. Me and Britt have done it countless of times."

"TMI." Mercedes covered her eyes as she walked backwards, trying to overtalk Santana as she continued to talk about it, "LaLaLa..can't hear you. Love you, bye." She said as she turned around quickly and walked away from her friend, shaking her head as walked down the steps. Looking at the text again, she was confused to why he wanted to see her when her appointment wasn't until next week.

* * *

Mercedes opened the door to the building when she finished sending a text to her captain letting him know where she was but apparently he already knew. Running her hand through her hair, she walked in, her confusion clearly rose when she saw Miguel sitting in the waiting room, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Miguel stood up when he saw his sister, confusion written across his face as well, "I got a text from doc telling me he needed to see me and it was an emergency. You?"

"Same." Mercedes answered, looking over at the secretary who said that Dr. Collins was ready for them. She gave her brother a look before following behind him.

Miguel opened the door and he was immediately taken aback, "What's this?"

Mercedes came from behind him and stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother and Morris.

Dr. Collins instantly felt the tension rise in the room when the door opened. Clearing his throat, he looked between the siblings, "How about you two have a seat."

Helena saw the hesitant looks on their faces and that made her sad but this meeting needed to happen because it was long overdue, "I had a feeling you two weren't coming tonight for dinner so this was the only way I could get you all in one room."

"Well I came, now I'm leaving." Mercedes said as she made her way to the door. She didn't know what game her mother had going on by having them here but she was not going to be apart of it.

"Mercedes, you need to stay and listened to what needs to be said. If you're not going to stay for yourself, do it for your dad."

Mercedes stopped immediately when she heard his words, turning around with an angry expression, "Don't you dare use my dad for leverage."

"Do you think that he's happy with the way everything is going on between your family? I don't think so. When it comes down to it, you four are all you have and for that to even work, you need to hash whatever it is that is going on out." Dr. Collins said sternly, holding nothing back. He looked between Miguel and Mercedes again and gestured for them to have a seat, "Please."

Miguel sighed as he toss his sister a look before sitting in one of the set of chairs that had a big gap between the other two that his mother and brother were occupying.

Mercedes reluctantly took a seat beside Miguel, folding her hands in her lap as she leaned back in the chair with pursed lips.

Helena let out relieved breath as she sat back as well, running her hands nervously against her jeans.

Dr. Collins looked at each one of them before turning to a fresh sheet of paper, pulling his pen from his shirt, "I want to get to the root of what is really going on with everyone. So who wants to start?"

Morris shook his head when nobody said anything. Folding his arms across his chest, his jaw clenched, "Since nobody wants to say anything, I'll answer for everyone. I guess to them, I'm the root of the problem but I don't see how."

Miguel scoffed, looking at him incredulously, "Seriously? You don't see how?"

"I don't." He glared at him as he sat up in his seat, "You guys just don't understand that I'm the big brother and I'm trying to look after you."

"No, you're just being an asshole and trying to control our lives."

Helena shook her head as she listened to them go back and forth. She didn't realize how bad her family have gotten until recently and it was truly disappointing.

Dr. Collins scribbled in his notepad as he listened to them closely, pushing his glasses up on his face, he looked over to Mercedes, "What are you thinking Mercedes?"

"I'm thinking how this is a waste of time."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because nothing is going to change when we leave this room. This family is screwed up and yes Morris is the main reason for that. I have never met someone who claims to want the best for us yet treat us like complete crap." She sat up in her chair, letting out a humorless laugh as she looked at him, "I've put up with him for years talking bad to me, degrading everything I do and blaming me for the death of my dad. I have been dealing with that and you don't know how much his words affected me. So yes, I think this is waste of time and don't think that whatever you say is going to change our situation." Morris tore his eyes away from her, clenching his jaw a little as he listened to her rant on about him, "And please don't get me started on the way you have and still are treating my friends and my boyfriend. For as long as I could remember, you have always been on my back because I've had friends who weren't all black and the situation got worse when Sam came into the picture."

Dr. Collins looked between Helena and Morris disappointedly as he sat his pad to the side and took off his glasses before looking at Miguel and Mercedes, "And there's a reason for all of this you have been going through. I'm very disappointed that your mother nor Morris have told you two yet."

Miguel looked at Mercedes confusedly before turning back to the older man, "Told us what?"

Helena took a deep breath, running her hands nervously across her jeans again before she looked over at her children, "I've been keeping something from you two..something that I should've told you a long time ago."

"Just stop tiptoeing around it mom." Morris said as he rubbed his forehead, ready for this whole situation to be over so he could leave.

Helene cut her eyes at him before opening her mouth, licking her dry lips, she dropped her head, "I..I can't do it Dr. Collins."

"They _need_ to hear it from one of you." Seeing that neither was budging, he spoke sincerely, "Without breaking my patient confidentially, I can tell you that I have concluded from our sessions that the reason Morris is the way he is..is because of his past."

Miguel was getting more confused by each passing moment, "What the hell are you talking about doc? We grew up with him so we really don't understand how the life we were living can turn anyone like he his."

"Morris is your half-brother." Helena blurted out, closing her eyes and happy the truth was finally out.

The room got so quiet that the only thing you could hear was the sounds of the New York traffic outside. Mercedes mouthed was slightly open as she looked over at her mother with hurt and anger flashing over her face at the first thing that came to her mind, "You cheated on dad? Did he even know about this?"

"I never cheated on your father Mercedes." Helena said as she wiped a tear from her eye, looking at her daughter, "I was in a relationship before I met Felix."

Miguel was completely dumbfounded by what he was hearing. First, he was truly taken aback that this was kept from him and Mercedes for this long and to hear that she was in a relationship before his dad was even more shocking.

"I never wanted to keep this from you two but I never could muster up the courage to tell you."

Mercedes opened and closed her mouth repeatedly before she just closed it. Looking over at Morris, she had mixed emotions about everything and she didn't know how to react to them. She stood up from her seat abruptly, placing her hands on her back before she looked at her, "Why? That's all of want to know."

Morris looked at her before licking his dry lips, clearing his throat, "She didn't tell you because I told her not to." He said in a low tone, which completely took everyone by surprise. He looked at Mercedes to Miguel, "Before mom met dad...she was in a relationship with my father, who is white. He walked out on us when I was four. Even though I was little, I still remember it like it was yesterday and it affected me deeply. That is and why my hatred for white people started. Because of him, I thought everyone was like that and I still do."

Helena grabbed some tissues to wipe her face, reaching out for Miguel's hand, only to have him move back from her.

"You lied to us." Miguel said as he shook his head, standing up from his seat, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

This was all becoming a bit much for Mercedes. As she listened to Morris, she realized that his father leaving him really did mess him up and she was starting to think that maybe this had something to do with how he acts. But in no way should that be an excuse.

"Now that it is out, we can sit down and talk it out." Dr. Collins started but was interrupted by Miguel.

"No, I'm not staying for this. You brought us here under false pretense, dropped two major bombs on us and you expect me to stay for therapy. Hell no." Miguel said as he made his way to the door, giving them an angry look before pushing the door open hard and walking out.

"Mercedes, it is important that we talk about this. I know that it's a lot to take in right now but if we can just sit down and take a moment, we can work this out." Dr. Collins said as he looked at the young woman, who face was unreadable.

Helena cried out lowly as she continued to wipe her tears, looking up at Mercedes with teary eyes, "Mercedes please."

Mercedes watched as Miguel stormed out and she wanted to do the same but something wasn't letting her. She listened to what Dr. Collins was saying and hearing her mother plea, raising her head, she looked over to Morris, "I just want to know if you plan on changing or do you even want to change?"

"I do but I don't know if I'm going to be able to." Morris said honestly as he looked at her.

"That's what I'm here for, to help you but I can't do that on my own. _You_ have to want to change for yourself, nobody else can make you."

"I know and I'm willing to try."

Mercedes mind was racing. She had so many questions but she didn't know if she could stay. Morris wasn't her dad's son and they had lied to her and Miguel about for their whole lives. She looked at them speechless, shaking her head as she stepped back, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Mercedes." Helena cried as she wiped her tears away, standing up to go to her, grabbing her hand, only to have her pull away.

"No." Mercedes said as she held up her hand, shaking her head at her mother, "Please don't touch me."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I really am. Just know that this is all my fault. Your dad wanted to tell you and Miguel countless of times but I begged him not to."

"You should've let him mom. Keeping something like this from us was so wrong but you're right about one thing, this is your fault..both of yours. We could've gotten help a long time ago for this but we didn't and you know why? Because both of you are selfish." Mercedes said angrily as she gave them one final look before walking out the room and going straight outside. She ran her hands through her hair as the breeze of the March wind blew in her face. She did not expect this day to turn out like this.

* * *

Sam leaned back in his chair as he looked at the white board, watching as Puck wrote more notes on it. They were working on a new case and he was hoping that they could get an arrest soon but how things were going, that was highly impossible. He picked up the last of his taco and tossed it in his mouth, "I feel like we're missing something."

Mike flipped through the folder once again, rubbing his hand against his forehead, "We've checked his bank records and searched his apartment twice. There's no telling where he could've hid the evidence."

"Usually we'll have this figured out but it's like our brain are clogged."

"That's because you're missing your key player." Artie said as he rolled his way in with some papers for them, "Mercedes is that extra brain and she's not here, that's why you three are having trouble solving this case."

"That is true." Puck said as he turned around from the board, putting the cap on the marker.

"Captain said that she was going to be out for a few hours but we don't know when she'll be back." Mike said as he let out a sigh, looking over at Artie, "What do you have?"

"I hacked into the laptop that you recovered from his apartment and found hidden bank statements that are link to the same ones we found in Philadelphia. He tried to wipe them but didn't succeed." Artie spoke as he gave them each a copy of the paper, "I know it doesn't directly connects him with the killing but.."

"No, it may actually do." Sam said as he stood up, opening a marker, he went and taped the paper on the board and started connecting a few things, "We may not can prove he physically did the murder but we can definitely prove that he had motive and was there the day of it. Holy shit Artie, you just solved this case."

Artie looked at him in shock, "I did?"

"Yes you did buddy." Sam laughed as he went to him and shook his shoulders, "You're a true lifesaver."

"Good job Artie. I'll go ahead and take this to the DA's office." Puck said as he took a picture of the board before removing everything down. Grabbing the papers and folders, he turned and walked up the steps, "I'll be back."

"Detective Chang and Evans." An officer greeted as he came up to them, "You are needed in the interrogation room."

"Thank you." Mike said as he stood up from his chair, patting Artie's shoulder, "Good work man."

Sam smiled as he ruffled up his hair before following behind Mike.

Artie smirked to himself as he rolled away. This was by far the best day that he has had in awhile.

Mike walked into the room, nodding his head to the two officers, "What do we have?"

"Suspect was picked up after we got a call about a store being robbed. Perps had guns but when we arrived they scattered. He was the only one we got."

"We got it from here, thank you." Sam said with a nod as they walked out, looking over at Mike, "It's your turn."

Mercedes opened the door to precinct in a daze. She had so much on her mind, she didn't really know what to do about it. Absently running her hand across her necklace as she walked up the steps, she looked over and saw Sam in the interrogation room so she went in that direction.

Sam folded his arms across his chest as he watched, hearing someone enter, he turned and smiled when he saw her, "Hey."

Mercedes looked at him and smiled, trying to hide how she was really feeling but she knew that wasn't going to work with him. Clearing her throat, she turned to the window and watched as well, "What's going on here?"

"Robbery gone south. Only perp the responding officers caught." He said as he glanced at her, noticing something was off, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Mercedes responded in a sarcastic, snappy tone as she stared at the man in the room before stepping back, "I'll be right back."

Sam looked at her confusedly as she opened the room, watching as she gestured for Mike to come out.

Mercedes sat in front of the man in question and stared back at him, "Look, I'm not in the mood for this okay? Not today. I just found out that my oldest brother is not fully my brother, more like a half and that I was lied to my whole life so you think you have it hard right now, you have no idea."

"What?" Mike and Sam said at the same time as they look at each other in shock.

"I bet you're trying to figure out why I'm telling you this well lemme just say, it's better to tell a stranger something you don't want to rather than keep it to yourself." She looked at him and saw his demeanor start to change, "Looking at you now, I can tell that you didn't want any involvement in what happen. Hell, you didn't have a clue what was going down until it happened. You just thought you and your 'boys' were hanging out as usual but you wasn't. You're here, they're not. They left you out here to fend for yourself but you still taking up for them by refusing to talk." Mercedes pulled a piece of gum from her pocket, unwrapping the paper, she looked at him as she chewed, "Since you don't want to talk, let me just run something by you. You're facing twenty to life for all the charges. That's half of your life gone but that's what you're choosing if you don't, what you kids call it these days, snitch? I'll rather be a snitch than spend the rest of my life behind bars." She gave him look before she stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait." He said in a scared tone, looking at the woman, "I swear I didn't know that it was going to happen, I swear. We were suppose to be going to a party but then they stopped at that store. I didn't know anything about it, I promise to God."

Mercedes nodded as she walked back, sliding his a piece of paper and pen, "I want names and I want you to write everything that happen down and sign it. This is your get out jail ticket." She walked back to the door, opening and closing the door behind her. She looked at the two men, who was staring back at her, "Don't look at me like that. It's true. I just found out today that I was practically lied to my whole life, my mom was in a relationship before my dad and that Morris is my half brother."

"Mercedes, I'm sorry." Mike said as he stepped up to the younger girl. He basically grew up with Mercedes, so everything that she was saying to them came as a complete surprise.

"Don't be." She said softly as she tilted her head, "You're one of my best friends Mike and you have been in my life since high school. Please don't ever lie to me about anything."

"I never have and never will, you know that Cedes." He said honestly, turning his head when he heard the knock on the window from the officer. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked by, "We'll talk later."

Mercedes folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall, taking a much needed breath. She looked over at Sam with a pout, "I'm sorry for snapping on you earlier. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind and misplaced my anger on you."

"It's fine." Sam said as he walked over and stood in front of her, giving her a small smile.

Mercedes laughed lowly as she shook her head, looking down, "You're about the only thing I have good going in my life right now and I hope for God sake and mines I don't screw up."

"You're not going to screw up anything." Sam said quietly, moving her hair back from her face, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "And you are definitely not going to lose me."

"I hope not."

"You're not." He gave her a smile as he stood back, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "How about this...you can ride with me after we get off, we can get takeout, go back to my place and we can talk about what happen if you want."

Mercedes nodded as she pushed off the wall, "Sounds really good." She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a gentle but sweet kiss on his lips, walking out the door when she was finish.

"And nice job by breaking him down in there." Sam said as he followed behind her to their desk.

"Just doing what I do best." She said as she sat down and leaned back in her chair, stretching her short legs out. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, seeing that it was Miguel. She quickly text him back before putting her phone away. Running her hands over her face, she still was processing everything that was going on and it was going to be awhile before she could face either one of them again.

* * *

 **A/N. Lets start from the beginning. Santana is everything, I love her. (BTW, Naya's son is freaking adorable!) We all need a little Sancedes in our lives. Now you guys know why Morris is the way he is. Are you surprised by it? Do you think that it is a reason for him to be that way? Do you think Helena was wrong for not telling Miguel and Mercedes? Miguel was not here for any of it, do you think he is ever going to forgive them? What about Mercedes? So many questions, I want to know what you guys think. [reupdated because of the review] And let me clear up one thing because someone said it, they're not mad that their mom was in a previous relationship, they're just frustrated about everything that is going on and can't help but question why they were lied to about Morris having a different father. ANYWAYS, Can't forget Samcedes being adorable as always. What do you think is going to happen next? And all other unanswered questions you might have will get answered. If not, let me know what you want to know. Have a great & safe weekend, don't spend all your money lol! :) **


	21. One Step Is All It Takes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **TWO WEEK TIME JUMP!**

* * *

Mercedes nervously played with her necklace as she stood outside of the building. Her nerves were getting the best of her because today came quicker than she wanted it too. To be honest, she really didn't know how she felt about doing this but she knew it was something she had to do. Taking a calming breath, she opened the door to Giovanni's and walked in. Seeing Mr. Giovanni on the phone, she gave him a small wave before she walked fully in. She scanned the room, her eyes immediately landing on the person who she was here to meet. Saying a quick prayer in her head, she let out a breath as she walked to the booth in the back, sliding in the seat, "Hi."

Morris looked up from his cup when he heard her voice, giving her a weak smile, "Hey." He watched as she sat down and he took a deep breath, sitting up a little, "I'm glad you came."

"I only have an hour before I have to go back to work so.." She said quietly as she moved her hair behind her ears, avoiding eye contact with him.

Morris nodded understandably as he cleared his throat, taking his eyes off of her, focusing on the table, "It's a lot that I want to talk to you about and I know you want answers."

"There's so many questions I have but I want to focus on the only one that matters to me right now." She said, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Instead, she balled her fist up against her jeans, "I want to know why for so many years you blamed me."

Morris sighed as he looked at her, shaking his head, "To be honest, I really don't have an excuse for that. I honestly don't know why I did it other than I felt like in some way it was your fault. In my mind frame, you were there and I thought you didn't really try your best to save him."

"I didn't try my best to save him?" She cut him off, glaring at him as she licked her lips, "I did every single thing I could do to save him but I'm not a damn doctor Morris. There was only so much I could do and by the time the paramedics came, he was already gone. You have no right to blame me for that, no right. For the longest t-time, you made me feel like it was my fault and I started to believe it." She wiped the tears that had manage to slip from her, shaking her head incredulously.

Morris hung his head low as he listened to her. For the first time in a long time, he was starting to feel something. Regret, remorse and hatred of himself. At this moment, he didn't realized how much he has hurt his sister until now. He was so caught up in his ignorance and self-pity, he didn't realize what he was really doing to people. He looked up and saw her crying and that did something to him, "I-I'm sorry..I'm really sorry. I know that me apologizing won't make up for anything but I'm truly sorry." He sniffled as he looked away from her once again, "I want to change..I really do. Believe it or not, I hate this person that I am..I know that the way I am I can't blame my dad for that because I could've change myself but I chose not to. Every since that day two weeks ago, it was like a wake up call and I have been seeing Dr. Collins since that day. I know that you probably don't believe anything that's coming out of my mouth right now but I am being honest."

Mercedes folded her hands in her lap and listened to him. Everything he was saying really sounded like he was being genuine. Hearing that he was going to Dr. Collins just confirmed that he was really trying to better himself. When he apologized, she thought she would feel something but she didn't. It wasn't anger nor happiness, it was nothing. She came out of her thoughts when her phone started vibrating on the table. Picking it up, she looked at it and read the text. Sighing, she licked her lips as she slid her phone in her pocket, speaking lowly, "I have to go."

Morris nodded silently as he watched her slide out the booth, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know it wasn't easy but thank you for coming."

Mercedes nodded as she looked at him, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, "Umm..maybe we can finish this talk some other time..like with Dr. Collins."

He nodded quickly as he looked at her, "I'd like that."

Mercedes nodded and gave him a very small smile before turning around and walking away. She was headed for the door until Mr. Giovanni called her over to the counter, handing her a bag that contained her favorite.

"He ordered this for you before you came." The older man said as he gave her a smile.

"Can you tell him I said thank you please?" She asked sweetly, smiling when the older man nodded. She pushed off the counter and headed to the door. Maybe this was a step towards forgiveness..she hoped.

* * *

Sam picked the donut up popped it his mouth, moaning to the taste as he walked out the break room. Seeing Mercedes come in, he smiled as he made his way to their desk.

Mercedes sighed as she stepped down the two steps and made her way to her desk. She slowed down a bit when she saw a medium size box her desk, a perfectly arched brow rose as she sat in her seat, sitting her bag down as well.

"If you open it, you might like it." Sam said as he came from behind her with a smile, kissing her cheek before he headed to his seat.

Mercedes looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"It's an early birthday gift from me. This is just the first one so.." He drifted off as he gestured for her to open it.

Mercedes pulled the box closer to her and opened it, a smile tugging at her lips. Sam had brought her favorites cupcakes from the bakery. Half was chocolate, the other half was red velvet and it was shaped into a heart.

"I almost had to fight Valentino for this order. I guess he's mad at me because you didn't choose him."

"I hope he didn't spit in these then." She joked as she closed the top back down.

"Don't worry. I made sure I stayed and watched them make it the whole time."

Mercedes got up from her chair and went around to him, giving him a big hug, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Sam whispered as he leaned back a bit and gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. Watching her go back to her side, he didn't know whether he should ask her or not because it really wasn't his business but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine Sam." Mercedes said as she stared at him knowingly, playing with her pen on the desk, "We can talk about it later."

Sam nodded as he tilted his head to the side, "Only if you want to."

"I do." She said as she smiled at him, pointing to her bag, "Wanna share some chicken parm or are you just going to eat more powdery, sugary donuts?"

"Um.." Sam laughed as he looked at her, attempting to give her an answer until he saw a familiar face, "You have a visitor."

Mercedes turned around in her seat, the smile on lips slowly fading into a frown, "T, what are you doing here?"

"I know you're mad but I need to talk to you." Tamara said as she looked at her aunt, seeing Sam, she gave him a small wave, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Tamara." Sam said as he stood up from his seat, looking at his girlfriend, "She can seat right here. I'll be in the break room eating more donuts if you need me."

"Okay." Mercedes shook her head with a chuckle, turning back to her niece, she gestured for her to take a seat, "You better have a good explanation of why you're not at school right now."

Tamara sighed as she sat her book bag down on the floor, sitting in Sam's seat. She bit down on her bottom lip before looking at her aunt, "Can I come stay with you for awhile?"

"And why do you want to do that?" Mercedes asked her curiously.

"Well.." She shrugged as she played with her hands, looking away from her, "Dad has been mad for the past few weeks now and I don't why. It's so bad that him and mom fight ever other day. It's really frustrating and I just want to leave so can I please stay with you?"

"I am going to have a little chat with your dad but you can stay." Mercedes told her, seeing the relieve smile on her face. She knew that Miguel was taking this hard but she didn't think that it was so bad that he would let it affect his family. Mercedes came out of her thoughts and looked at her, "I don't ever want you to get on the subway by yourself again you hear me?" She watched as the young girl nodded and sigh, "And you can miss school for today but this is a one time thing too."

"I understand, thank you." Tamara couldn't stop the smile if she wanted to.

Mercedes eyed her curiously before picking up her phone, "I'm going to call your dad. Can you go check on Sam and make sure he's not in a sugar coma."

Tamara giggled as she nodded, standing up from her seat. She stuffed her hands in her pocket as she climbed the two steps and headed to the break room. This wasn't her first time being at her auntie's job so she knew her way around. She stood at the entrance of the door, laughing a bit when she saw the man.

Sam looked up when he heard laughing. Smiling at the young girl, he lifted the box up, "Want one?"

"No thank you." She said as she came fully into the room and sat at the table.

"I had like six already. My inner fat kid likes to make an appearance at least three times a week but today, it's been coming out in full force but you know what, I don't care."

Tamara laughed at him, shaking her head, "My auntie asked me to come and make sure you're not in a sugar coma."

"No, I'm fine." Sam chuckled as he wiped his hands with a napkin, "But since you're here, I need your help."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Mercedes' birthday is coming up and I want to give her something really special but I'm kind of need some ideas."

"One thing I know for sure, do not give her any flowers, she hates them." Tamara tapped her chin as she thought, looking over at the older man, "My aunt isn't really the one who wants anything in particular for a gift. Anything you give her, she appreciates. But for you, seeing how much you love her, you should get her something that shows her just that."

Sam listened to everything she was saying and he was quite impressed, "You're pretty smart for a thirteen year old."

"Smartness runs in my family."

"I see that." Sam laughed as he pulled out his pocket, unlocking it, "Well since I have you here, let me show what I have found so far."

Mercedes sighed as she switched the phone to the other ear, "Miguel, I know you're still pissed but you can not let this situation affect your home life."

"I know Mercedes but it kind hard to do so when your wife is mad at you for having the right to be upset at the situation."

"You both need to sit down and talk it out because it is taking a toll on your daughter, who is going to stay with me until you two work it out and until she feels comfortable to return home."

Miguel ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath, "So you're going to take our child away from us?"

"Don't be so dramatic you ass. She wants to stay with me. I already texted Leslie and she said it was fine so basically I'm just running it by you. You are going to get your shit together, fix things with your wife and just maybe, your daughter will come back when she sees that things are okay." She ran her hand across her forehead, lowering her voice, "I know you're still upset about everything, trust me I know but..you can't let you anger be taken out on your wife and child."

"I know Mercedes..I'm just so pissed, I can't stop being mad about it."

"We just have to try." She whispered sadly as she tilted her head. She didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Miguel about her meeting with Morris, not right now but she knew he needed to hear what she had to say now, "Maybe we do need to go back to Dr. Collins."

"I'm not going back..I don't want to even look at them right now."

Mercedes saw Sam and Tamara coming, she turned to the side, "Look, don't forget what I said and think about going back some more before you write it off. I got to go." She heard him say goodbye as she hung up her phone, turning back around in the chair.

"Was that my dad?"

"Yes it was." Mercedes answered as she looked at her with a small smile, "I was going to ask him to pack you a bag but I see you already did."

Tamara nodded with a guilty smile, running her hands over her pants as she rocked back and forth.

Mercedes shook her head at her niece, looking at the clock, "I still have two more hours until I get off."

"She can come with me." Kurt said as he sat a file down on Mercedes' desk, folding his arms across his chest, "Hey T."

"Hey Kurt." She smiled as she turned to her aunt, pouting, "Can I go please?"

"Only if you two do not repeat what happened last time." She gave them both knowing looks, watching as they smiled and nodded, "Be back here by 6."

"Yes ma'am." Kurt said teasingly as he placed his hands on Tamara's shoulders, guiding her to the elevators.

"What happened last time?" Sam asked curiously.

"Kurt helped T with a science project and lets just say, Miguel and Kurt had to pay for repairs in the lab." Mercedes shook her head, looking at him, "Let me buy you lunch."

"I'm fine."

"Sam, I haven't seen you eat anything besides those donuts. Plus, I gave my sandwich to Mike when he left because it was getting soggy." She smiled as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Now come on."

"Fine." He stretched out as he followed his girlfriend's lead to the elevators, looking down at her, "You should really try one of those donuts though."

Mercedes gave him a major side eye, "Sam seriously? What is with you and these damn donuts today?"

Sam just smirked and looked away from her, watching the elevators close without a word.

* * *

Mercedes turned off her lights in her bathroom, wiping the access water from her mouth. She removed her robe before going into the living room, spotting the teen on the floor waiting for her, "You finished your homework right?"

"Yes." Tamara said as she crossed her legs, scooting up a bit so her aunt could sit on the couch.

Mercedes smiled as she sat down, grabbing the brush from beside her and began brushing out the young girl's hair.

Tamara mindlessly watched the tv as her aunt platted her hair, "What's really going on Auntie? I know you know. Dad is mad about something, I called grandma and she said it wasn't a good idea for me be in contact with her right now. I want to know what everyone is keeping from me. I'm old enough to know."

Mercedes sighed as she finished up the left braid, biting the corner of her mouth as she leaned back on the couch, "It's complicated T, really complicated and you're right, you are old enough but this is something us adults have to deal with right now."

"It's really not fair." She mumbled as she stood up from the ground, grabbing her scarf and heading to the bedroom, "Goodnight."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she leaned back fully on the couch, looking up to the ceiling whispering, "I'm never having kids." She reached for her phone when she heard it ringing, sliding the answer button without looking, "Hello."

"Hey, how's things going?"

"Fantastic actually." She said sarcastically as she toyed with her necklace, pouting, "I can really use your kisses, a bottle of liquor and a nice vacation."

Sam snorted as he shut the refrigerator with his foot, walking to the couch, "I can help you all three if you like."

"I would love it if you did." Mercedes giggled as she lifted her head with a smile on her face, "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating again..and no, it's not donuts. I made a huge, delicious sandwich." Sam laughed lightly as he sat down, smiling a bit.

Mercedes covered her mouth to stop her laughter but she couldn't help it. Sam was extra weird about eating this week and he will not tell her why, "I literally can't deal with you right now."

"Aw, you know that's not true." He smiled as he bit into his sandwich, moaning at the delicious taste, he began to talk through his chewing, "Are you ready for your birthday?"

"I am actually. I never like to make a big deal out of it but my grandparents always said, 'your birthday is very special, not only because it's the day you were born but you should be thankful that you have made it this far because some people don't'." She smiled at the thought of that, picking at her throw blanket, "They told me that a year after my dad died and every since then, I've been excited for it because they were right. God has blessed me with another year, that's a reason alone to celebrate."

"I agree with all of that sweetheart, I really do." Sam said seriously as he sat his plate down, pulling the phone away from his ear and placing it on speaker, "Do you know what you want as far as a present?"

Mercedes smiled softly, shaking her head, "You don't have to get me anything Sam."

Sam pursed his lips as he opened his bag of chips, rolling his eyes, "Seriously Mercedes? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend anything?"

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes, letting out a grunt, "Fine..I want _you_ for my birthday."

"Already have that." He smirked as he put a couple of chips in his mouth, "Think of something else."

"I seriously don't know babe. Whatever you give me, I will love. Just don't spend a lot of money on it."

"You can't tell me how much money I can spend on you. If I want to spend just fifty or fifty thousand, I can and it's because I want to. You are _my_ girl. Let me, as your man, go out of his way for his woman. Can you at least let me do that?"

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the wall, her cheeks honestly hurting right now because of her smiling so hard. Sam was literally the best thing that has happened to her. The way he loves and care for her was amazing. She legit thought that she would never find someone who would love her despite everything she has been through. She let out a long sigh and whispered, "Okay."

Sam smiled triumphantly as he fist pumped into the air, "Good."

Mercedes looked at the clock and smiled, "It's getting late and as much as I would love to stay on the phone with you, I have to get up early in the morning for auntie duties."

"Yes you do." He smiled as he leaned forward and picked his plate back up, "Sweet dreams, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." She said sweetly as she hung on her phone. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and stretched, making her way to her room. She leaned against the doorframe and saw that Tamara was fast asleep. Smiling, she walked over to her, dropping a kiss to her forehead before turning off the lamp beside her. She walked around the bed to the other side, moving the covers back so she could get in. Laying back, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N. Honestly, I wasn't going to write anything but it's not like me. My story will go on as planned, not changing it for no one, sorry not sorry. And to make it clear, I know every review is not going to be a good one, I know that. I have stated multiple times (in all of my stories) & don't know how people miss it but whatever, not going to dwell on this any longer. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this update. Still a long process for the Jones family but they will get through it...right? This was actually a big step for both Morris and Mercedes, so it's good that they're both making an effort. There is definitely a reason Sam is eating like he is, it's actually a very sweet reason which you will find out next update. Can't forget how sweet & adorable Samcedes is. The next chapter is literally going to be all about them, it's going to be so sweet & fun! **


	22. The Gift Of Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she walked down the street, looking at the buildings, her heart began to beat faster and faster by every step she took. She had just dropped Tamara off at school, making sure the teen knew that she needed to get on the bus this afternoon and go straight back to her apartment. Somehow, she had ended up out of her car and her feet starting moving. Walking down a street she hasn't been down in years but she knew she had to do it. It was apart of her healing process and it needed to be done. Turning the corner, she peeped in the store, taking a calming breath as she stepped in. Not much has changed over the years but it did had a few new things. She closed her eyes for a second when images of the afternoon flashed rapidly and repeatedly in her mind. Leaning against the doorframe, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath once again, trying to collect herself. She would not let herself get like this again..not again. This was closure. Something she needed and something she was going to get. After this day, all bad memories she had will be replaced by good ones.

"Mercedes." A voice called out, causing her to look in the direction it was coming from. It was Johnny. The man was now in his late thirties, salt and pepper hair and beard, and his skin was a tad bit tanner than usual, "I'm so glad to see you."

Mercedes nodded as she walked towards the counter, giving him a small but happy smile. Johnny has practically know her since she was teenager. He inherited this store from his later father and back when she was younger, this was the place to come after school, "I'm so glad to see you too. I'm sorry I haven't been coming around..it's been really hard."

"Completely understandable." He said with a smile as he gestured for her to have a seat at the little area in the corner by the coffee machines.

Mercedes walked over and sat down, moving her hair out of her face before placing them in her lap, "How are you? Your sisters?"

"I'm good, everyone's good. Dina and Marisol are moving back here in the summer, so me and Alexa are happy about that."

"That's wonderful. I would love to see them when they do."

"I'll let them know." Johnny replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her curiously, "How are you doing Mercedes?"

"Honestly, I'm doing much, much better. I actually starting back going to counseling a few months ago and it's been helping out a lot." She said as she sighed, playing her hands, "Actually that's why I'm here. My therapist told me that coming here would be closure."

"And is it?"

Mercedes lifted her head and looked around. It was really hard for her to get to this place. For years, she would just avoid it all together. Although it was hard coming in and with the flashbacks, she felt a sense of calm come over her after awhile. She nodded as she looked at the man with a smile, "It did."

Johnny smiled as he stood up, "I'll be right back."

Mercedes watched as he went behind the counter and back into his office. She took the chance of looking down at her phone to look at the time. She had to be at work in thirty minutes so she was good. Hearing him clear his throat, she looked up and came face to face with a jar that had a single five dollar bill in there and nothing else.

"I wanted to give you this." Johnny said as he handed it to her, "After everything that happened, I just put this up in my office and said I would give it to you when you come back. And don't think I've forgotten either." He pulled out a envelope from his pocket, "I know it's tomorrow but Happy Birthday Mercedes."

Mercedes looked at the jar with a faint smile. It was the money that her dad had gave to Johnny that day. She couldn't believe that he had kept it all this time. Some people would wonder why he did keep it and in that jar but she knew the significance to it. When he gave her the envelope, she stood up from the seat and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Don't thank me, I'm glad you're doing better." He said as he gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back, "I miss seeing you around here."

"Now that I've gotten over this, you're going to see me around because I miss your coffee." She chuckled as she turned to machine, itching to get her a cup.

"Well you must've not been noticing then." Johnny said as he raised a brow, "I met this Sam Evans fellow a few weeks back and he told me that he was your partner. He kind of figured out I knew you by the picture collage of you and Miguel on the wall. He's a cool dude, very huge lips for a white boy though. He buys two cups of coffee here every morning for him and his girlfriend..and I'm guessing that's you."

Mercedes chuckled uncontrollably, her face heating up at that but she had not idea why it was so funny to her. She didn't realize until now that the coffee he has been bringing her was from here. She nodded as she looked at him, "Y-Yeah."

"Being in love is a good look on you. I could tell that when I mention his name. He seems like a good kid, good enough to be with you. You two looked like you truly love each other and that's great." He saw the dopey look on her face and knew he was right. Letting out a small chuckle, "You take care of yourself alright? Don't be a stranger no more either."

"I won't." She smiled as she gave him one more hug before letting go, giving him a small wave as she walked out the store. She felt relieved and content, something she didn't expect herself to feel when she came back here.

* * *

Sam had just finished cooking when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Mercedes saying that she would be up in a few minutes minutes. He sat down his phone and went to his bedroom to change. He had planned her a special birthday dinner and he couldn't wait until she came.

Mercedes replied back to Santana as she rode up the elevator to Sam's apartment. She smiled at the sweet but hilarious text she sent her. Feeling the elevator stop and open up, she stepped out and headed down the hall to Sam's door, knocking softly. She placed her phone inside her purse before moving her hair behind her ear.

Sam had ran his hand through his hair one quick time before going to the door, unlocking it, he opened it up with a smile once he saw her, "You look beautiful."

"Well hello to you too." Mercedes chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed him before walking pass him, "And thank you, you look handsome."

Sam smiled as he closed and locked the door, turning around, he watched as she sat her purse down and slide out of her heels. He walked over to her with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her fully.

Mercedes smiled against his lips as she encircled her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as eagerly.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbled across her lips as he kissed her again before pulling back.

"Thank you." She smiled as she unwrapped herself from him, biting down on her lip. She sniffed the air and let out a grunt when the delicious smelling aroma went through her nose, "It smells really good in here."

"I hope it taste just as good, come on." Sam said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room where he had everything set.

"This is really pretty Sam." Mercedes said as he pulled out the chair for her, taking a seat and admiring everything. He had set the table up nicely, candles were lit in the center and even had some beautiful plates that she has never seen before.

"Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm a guy who definitely isn't ashamed to show it." He chuckled as he picked up the wine to pour her a glass.

Mercedes let out a small giggle as she picked up her glass, thanking him before taking a sip of it.

Sam poured him a glass before sitting down, looking at her with a smile, "I made my favorite. Spaghetti with grounded beef and Italian sausage, extra sauce of course, homemade garlic bread and a delicious salad tossed into my aunt's secret vinaigrette." He watched as she picked up her fork, eyeing everything on her plate curiously, "I kinda forced my mom to give me the recipe to her spaghetti and I followed every single step so hopefully it taste good."

"I'm sure it will, everything looks delicious and I can't wait to dig in." She said happily as she twirled some of the noddles with her fork, bringing it to her mouth, she laughed a bit to herself when she saw him watching in anticipation. She decided to put him out of his misery and take a bite, moaning at the taste, she gave him a thumbs up, smiling at the relieved look on his face, "Yummy."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle, "You scared me for a moment." He picked up his own fork and began to dig in, relief spreading through him when it taste just like his mama's, "How was your day?"

"It was amazing and relaxing." She gushed as she sat her glass down, leaning back in the chair, "Tina took off of work and took me out for lunch and a massage. God it was amazing. Me and you should definitely go back and get a couples one. I feel so stress free and..words can't even explain it. I just feel good."

Sam smiled as he looked at her. She did looked relaxed and he knew that it was apart of her going back to Johnny's yesterday too, "I think I'm fine with you working out my tensions."

Mercedes snorted, looking up at him with a goofy smile, "You're so silly."

"You love me though."

"I do."

Sam sent her a small wink before going back to his food. They continued to have a light conversation until they finished their dinner. Afterwards, Sam cleared the table and Mercedes helped him with the dishes, despite his protest.

* * *

Mercedes laughed lowly as she entangled her sock covered feet Sam's. After dinner, they had retired to the couch to watch a movie and eat the dessert that Sam made. She took her last bite then leaned forward and placed her bowl on the table, "Best banana pudding ever." She turned and gave him a small kiss before laying her head on his chest, "Thank you for everything sweetheart."

"You're welcome." Sam said as he kissed her forehead, leaning back to pat his now full stomach.

Mercedes leaned up for a moment with an amused smile playing on her lips, "I have a question."

"Is it about why I have been eating like a pregnant woman?" He looked down and watched her eyes lit up in amusement as she nodded. He chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss before turning his head back to the tv, "My sister's friend suffered from an eating disorder every since she was ten. We found out when Sadie told us. We tried to tell her parents but they said that there was nothing wrong with her, that she is just on a healthy diet. They were basically in denial or either contributing to it. They moved away a couple months after and Tess, Stacey friend, cut off communication with her, called her a traitor for telling us and everything. A year later, she died and even though it was not a surprise, Sadie felt bad because she tried to help. So her being the bravest, most caring little sister ever, she started volunteering at the hospital and helping with more girls that had this problem. I was always curious on how she was going to help so I went with her. And babe, it's like sad yet interesting to hear these young girls stories. Long story short, they're in treatment and they have privileges. To be able to keep your privileges, you have to gain at least two pounds. And it's a tactic that the doctor use to get them healthy. Two pounds may not seem a lot to you but for them it everything. Many struggle with that so since me and Sadie are close with some of them we agreed to help them with it. So basically we gain the weight with them and encourage them every step of the way."

"Sam, that is singlehandedly the most unselfish, sweetest, courageous thing I have ever heard." She looked up at him with nothing but admiration, respect and love showering in her eyes.

"It may not seem like much to others and some may not understand why we do it but to those girls it's everything." He looked down at her with a small smile, kissing her cheek, "And that's why I eat like that occasionally, other than the fact that I eat like that anyways."

"You're an amazing man, Sam Evans." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"And you're an amazing woman, Mercedes Jones." He kissed her gently before moving back, reaching behind him to grab something, "I owe you a present and before you freak out, I'm not proposing to you..yet." He chuckled as he handed her the small box, waiting for her reaction, his cheeks turning red by his next admission, "And it's super cheesy by the way."

Mercedes sat up next to him, grabbing the box, she chuckled at the comment he made while untying the bow. She lifted the top and her heart swell up as she looked at it, "This is beautiful Sam." She picked up the necklace and observed. It had their first name initials with a heart in between. A smile broke out on her face before leaning over to kiss him once more, "It's not cheesy at all, it's adorable. Thank you baby."

"That's not all." He grabbed a gift bag from behind the couch and handed it to her, "I had some good advice from the ladies in my life and yours, so I got you a bunch of guilty pleasures. Lotions, perfumes and lots of sour candy."

"Aww, thank you Sam." She sat everything in the bag and placed it on the floor, getting up, she straddle his lap with a beaming grin on her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She bent down and left small pecks across his face, earning a chuckle from him, "I love you."

"And I love you." He said with a smile before moving her hair from out of her face, kissing her cheek as he patted her hip, "Now let's finish this movie, I promise myself I would be a complete gentleman and not make love to you all night."

Mercedes snorted as she let out a loud laugh, patting his cheek before snuggling into his side, "Yeah, we'll see how long that last."

Sam smirked down at her before wrapping his arm around her waist, mumbling, "I have self-control."

"Barely." She snickered as her eyes trained on the screen, taking a sigh of relief. This has literally been the best birthday ever and it was definitely ending on a beautiful note.

* * *

 **A/N. I'm taking a break from the family drama & giving you some sweet stuff! The closure & Samcedes was the main focus in this update and it was absolutely beautiful. More of these lovebirds from now on..with quite a few more surprises! ;) Would love to hear your thoughts! **


	23. Dealing With Mobsters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE NYPD.**

 **Alec Smith- Mike Vogel**

 **Lieutenant Zara Pickens- Sharon Leal**

* * *

Mercedes leaned back in her chair as she looked over to Mike, who was showing his new partner Alec around. It was weird but refreshing that someone else was going to be here. It has been the same people since she had became detective and things were changing. The DEA had put in a request for one of the detectives to go undercover overseas for a couple months and Puck volunteered himself.

"He's a cutie." Mercedes said with a smile as she looked over at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes with a grunt.

"And you have already met the lovely Mercedes Jones." Mike said with a smile as he looked over to Sam, "This is Sam Evans, he's Mercedes' partner."

"And boyfriend." Sam said as he stood up, giving the man a look and a very firm hand shake.

Mike snorted at his friend, placing his hands on Mercedes' shoulder, "Yeah, that too."

Alec nodded understandably as he chuckled, pulling his hand back, "It's nice to meet you man."

He squinted his eyes at him as he went back to his chair, "Likewise."

Mercedes shook her head before turning to him, "So Alec, tell us a little about yourself."

Alec sat on his desk before crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, I'm thirty-two. I graduated for FSU, I entered the police academy right afterwards. I worked with the undercover unit in Orlando for six years before I moved up here."

"Married, kids, girlfriend?"

"God please say yes." Sam muttered underneath his breath as he looked at his computer. He frowned when Mercedes kicked him underneath the table, sending her a glare before picking up his coffee cup

"No, I'm single but looking. I want to find someone who understands my career and knows exactly what she's getting himself into."

"Completely understandable."

Captain Calvert peeped his head out of his office, "Jones, Evans..I need you to go down to Pickens office, she has something she needs you to do."

"Yes sir."

"It was nice meeting you Alec." Mercedes got out just as Sam grabbed her by the arm, rushing her out. She chuckled as she looked up at him, a smirk twitching up at the corners of her mouth, "There's no reason for you to be jealous."

"Who says I'm jealous?" He asked as he pushed the elevator button harder than he intended to.

Mercedes shook her head, letting out a giggle as she walked inside, "Me."

Sam mumbled something underneath his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from her as the elevator starting to move down.

Mercedes chuckled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, ignoring him when he pulled back. She rolled her eyes just as the door opened, stepping out, she headed to the woman's office with Sam in tow, knocking on the door.

"Detectives, thank you for coming down." She gave them a smile as she gestured for them to take a sit, "I need a favor from you two."

"It must be important because you never ask for favors Lieutenant, mostly likely demand things." Mercedes sent the woman a smirk, seeing her roll her eyes only confirmed it.

"This is a favor Mercedes, not a demand. I want you and Evans to do something for me. You two are the best and I know it will get done..besides, I need you because you are a couple as well."

Sam sat up in his seat, looking at the woman curiously, "How do you know we're dating?"

"Please Samuel, I know everything that goes on in this precinct and plus, every since you came, Mercedes' hard exterior had faltered a bit." It was her turn to give the young woman a smirk, leaning lack in her chair, "Richard Rizzoli is back in town and my informant tells me that something is going to go down soon."

"Richard Rizzoli.." Sam tossed the name around for a moment before looking at her with wide eyes, "He's over something in the Italian mob in Staten Island isn't he?"

"Bingo. We've never been able to get anything solid on him." Zara sighed as she looked at them both, "I'll understand if you do not want to do it because this is very dangerous job. You're putting your life on the line."

"Everyday our life is on the line." Mercedes spoke up, looking over at Sam before looking at her, "All we have to do is play smart."

"I agree with Mercedes."

Zara nodded as she pulled two folders out and handed them both one, "Don't worry about anything, you guys know the drill. We're going to have S.W.A.T on standby, at least four undercovers inside the location. Head down to Artie and Sugar so they can prepare you."

"Yes ma'am." Sam took the folder and stood up, heading for the door with Mercedes right behind him, stopping when they heard her call them.

"Detectives?" Zara called after them, waiting for them to turn around, she gave them a nod, "You two are the only ones I could trust to get the job done so I thank you."

Mercedes gave her a small smile before walking out, closing the door behind her, she looked at her boyfriend, "Ready for a fun night Evans?"

"I got one rule though." He said as he came closer to her, giving her a serious look, "You don't leave my side."

"Didn't plan on it." She said softly as she gave him a reassuring kiss before stepping back. Sam was a worry bug when it came to things with anyone he loved and she loved that about him. She kissed his cheek before they headed down to get things in order with Sugar and Artie.

* * *

Sam leaned to the side as he watched on curiously as Artie twisted a small microphone into one of the buttons of his shirt. He was actually calm for the whole thing once he read over the file but he still wanted Mercedes by his side at all times. Hearing heels clacking, he glanced to the side real quick before he did a double take, his mouth dropping slightly, "Well damn."

Mercedes placed the her shades in her hair, hearing Sam, she chuckled as she gave him a twirl, "Not bad huh?"

Sam shook his head, thanking Artie when he finished, going over to her, he bit down on his lip, "Not at all." His eyes roamed over her hair curiously, "Your hair."

"It's a wig." She laughed as he looked on in amusement. Tonight, Sugar had went with an all black attire for both Sam and Mercedes. She had dressed her up in a black textured knit skater dress paired with black Salvatore Ferragamo ankle boots. Her nails were painted matte black and her accessories carried from her silver rings, Phillip Lim avatar sunglasses and a black wallet. What really made everything pop was the wig that was blended with silver and grey.

Sam nodded in approval as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sugar had dressed him a black long sleeved fitted dress shirt paired with black slim legged trousers and boots. He slid his watch on before running his hand through his hair, bending down to kiss her on her lips.

"Alright guys, you're all set." Lieutenant Pickens said as :he looked at them, gesturing around the streets, "You have people everywhere, if you need an out, you know the safe saying."

Sam and Mercedes nodded just as Sugar came up and handed them both their IDs, "Denise and Jay Webster. Married for ten years, no children.."

"Not yet..for us I mean, not the alias." Sam piped in, earning a jab in side from Mercedes, a smile creeping on both of their faces.

Mercedes shook her head as she continued to listened to Zara give them last minute instructions before she went in the van. Mercedes took a calming breath before turning to Sam, holding out her hand for him to take with a smile, "Ready Mr. Webster?"

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Webster." Sam smirked as he nodded, taking ahold of her hand as they began to walk down the sidewalk and into the bar slash restaurant. He looked around and he could immediately see some familiar faces so that helped ease his nerves.

Mercedes tucked some of her silver hair back, holding onto Sam's hand as she lead them to the bar, seeing the man with his crew in the back of the restaurant, she knew she had to get close but not too close yet.

Sam helped Mercedes into the stool and took a seat right beside of her. He looked up when the bartender asked what he could get for them, "Bourbon on the rocks please."

"And for you pretty lady? Can I offer you something fruity?" He flirted, ignoring the glare that Sam was shooting him.

Mercedes gave him a tight smile as she squeezed Sam's thigh to keep him calm, "I'll just take a whiskey straight."

"Are you sure you handle that?"

"Are you trying to apply that a woman cannot drink anything besides fruity drinks? That's kind of sexist." She said as she sat up straight, looking at him dead in his eyes, "Pour the damn whiskey in a glass and don't ever question another woman about a drink she says she wants."

Sam watched the bartender get flustered and merely nod before turning around to get their drinks. He smirked as he turned to his girlfriend slash wife, raising a brow.

"Well it was sexist." Mercedes shrugged with a smile as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, tugging at his bottom lip before letting go, hearing the man clear his throat and mumble a 'here you go' as he slid them their drinks. Mercedes smirked as she let go of Sam and picked up her glass, clinking it with his before pressing the rim to her lips.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he knocked back his drink, hissing at the burning sensation before sitting the glass down. He looked behind Mercedes and saw a man heading towards them and he knew it was showtime.

He looked at them up and down before gesturing for them to get up, "Mr. Rizzoli will see you now."

"He's an on time man, I like that." Mercedes said as she slid off the stool, grabbing ahold of her husband's hand. She watched closely as the man pulled back the curtain and revealed the boss and his entourage, about four people including his bodyguards.

"You must be The Websters'." He greeted as he pulled his cigar from his mouth, glancing at the couple with a malicious like smile, "I've heard great things about you."

Sam said as he looked at him solemnly, "Wish I could say the same."

Richard laughed heartedly as he placed his cigar back in his mouth, gesturing for the two to sit. He scanned the couple curiously before sitting up in his chair, "Our mutual friend, Sanchez had nothing but good things to say about you. I'm going to be honest here, I was very skeptical and thought that you're nothing but a bunch of undercover cops trying to get over on us."

Mercedes smirked as she looked at him, "Please, if I were a cop, Sanchez would've killed me spot on."

"And plus, do we really look like a bunch of cops?" Sam asked as he looked at everyone in the room, watching them shake their heads no.

"Point taken but I did my own little investigation and you're both cleared from that." Richard said as he sat his cigar in the ash tray, opening up a folder he had on his desk, "I am quite impress by your work. You're a couple so you work together and move in silence. You two have an excellent thing going on so I'm wondering why is it that you need my help?"

"We definitely have a great system but we still need a little upper hand and you have it." Sam said as he looked up to see the waitress come in with refills of their drinks.

Mercedes waited until the waitress left, crossing her legs as she distinctly switched something on on her ring, "And I know you have a hit out of Hector Flores but your men can't seem to get the job done. Help us out and we can help you out. It's a win win."

Richard took a sip of his drink as he stared at the woman, smirking a bit as he turned to her husband, "She calls the shots?"

"Yes she does. My wife knows what she's doing and I have no problem letting her handle things because I know the job will get done." Sam said with a proud smile as he turned to Mercedes.

"Thank you baby." Mercedes winked at him as she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, wiping the access lipstick off, "So what do you say Mr. Rizzoli?"

He folded his hands and looked at the couple, nodding as he snapped for his bodyguard, "I say we order some food first, my treat, and then we'll discuss business."

Sam looked over at Mercedes and grabbed her hand, bring it to his lips to kiss as he intertwine their fingers together. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mercedes leaned back in the chair as she watched the man closely as he talked on the phone. The man was clueless. He had admitted to just about every wrong doing he had ever done to them unknowingly while making conversation. They had just finished up their meal and they were closer to having the last piece of admission they needed. She watched as they waitress cleared the tables just as he got off the phone.

"So Denise and Jay, what is it exactly that you need from my boss?" One of the men spoke up finally, trying to see if they were really who they say they were or not.

"We want half of that new shipment that came in and Rossi." Sam spoke up, putting on a fake charade as he ran balled his fist up angrily, "I know you know where he is and we want him."

"Why do you want Rossi?"

"Let's just say, he never fulfilled the end of his deal." Mercedes said in a nonchalant tone. She saw one of the men on the other side seething and she smiled to herself knowing that she got him right where he needed.

"We're not giving them my brother." He seethed as he looked at his boss with anger.

Richard rolled his eyes as he wiped his mouth, waving him off, "I've been told you he would never do anything right since that hit on Danvers. He never ties up his loose ends."

Bingo. That's exactly what they needed him to say. Sam could see the anger steadily rising on the man's face as he looked at them and couldn't help but shrug, "Nothing personal, just business."

"Exactly my saying. Jay Webster, you're my kind of guy. I love the energy that bouncing off of you two and I love the way you work. If you and your wife ever want to come work for me, I'll always have a room." _Not a chance in hell_ Mercedes thought. Richard placed a phone call to have Rossi brought over and grabbed his checkbook from his suit jacket.

Sam glanced over at Mercedes before looking at the other man. He saw the he was reaching for something in his waistband as he stood up, causing Sam to do the same and get in front of Mercedes, both men drawing their weapon and pointing it at the other, "That wasn't so smart now was it?"

"I'm not giving you my brother and that's final." He finger grazed over the trigger, not hesitating to shoot at any moment.

"You don't run anything around here Fred." Richard said as he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on top of his stomach, "Now be a good boy and put the gun down before this nice gentleman blow you away."

"So much hostility." Mercedes said as she stood up as well, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder as she stared at the man, "This is your brother's problem. You can't be the one that always correct his wrong doings. Like my husband said, it's nothing personal, just business. Hand him over."

Richard watched him lower his gun and pick his phone from his pocket, chuckling, he turned back the couple and held out his hand, "You get half of the new shipment and Rossi and you handle Flores for me and I believe we have a lifetime partnership."

Mercedes leaned over and shook his hand, smiling, "You got yourself a deal." She let go and cleared her throat, "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." She turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. Opening the door up, she looked behind her before closing it. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror. She took her hand and ran it underneath the sink, feeling exactly what she was looking for. She stopped mid reach when she saw something out the corner of her eye, turning around quickly, she avoided the swing of an arm that was coming her way by ducking. She grunted when she felt the person grabbed her arm and slam her against the door. _Just great_ she thought as she kneed whoever it was in the side.

"Everyone move in." Lieutenant Pickens said into the walkie talkie, exiting out of the truck.

"So tell me Jay, how exactly did you and your wife get in this line of business?"

Before Sam could even answer, the curtain was being pulled back by Pickens, who had about five officers with her.

"Jay Webster, we've been looking for you." She said as she came in, taking the cuffs from her pocket and pulling him out his chair, "You're under arrest."

"And so are you and entourage, Rizzoli." An officer said as he pulled them man up from his chairZ

"What proof do you have?"

"You have a rat and that rat came to us with a load of evidence and somehow, he bugged this whole place without you knowing. Everyone in this room is going away for a long time." Pickens said with a smirk as she snapped the cuffs down Sam's wrist tight, causing him to grunt, "Where's your wife?"

"Not telling you."

Richard hissed when the guard slammed him into the wall to cuff him, "This won't hold up in court. I'll be out before I get in good."

"We'll see about that, get him out of here." She waited until the officers got them completely out before turning to Sam and uncuffing him, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Sam said as he rubbed his wrists and stood up, hearing heels clacking down the hall, his eyes went wide when he saw Mercedes.

"He set me up. There was someone waiting for me." Mercedes placed her hands on her hips and gestured for two officers to go to the back, "He's in the back and he's not dead, just unconscious."

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he walked over to her, seeing she had busted lip, he frowned as held her face in his hands.

"I'm fine, he just caught me off guard that's all." She gave him a reassuring smile as she placed her own hands on top of his.

"One hour." Lieutenant Pickens said as she looked at them both, nodding approvingly, "It took one hour for you two to get him talking and we couldn't do that. You don't have to worry about him figuring out or coming after you because he won't. I thank you again." She gave them a smile before walking out, glad that this was finally over.

Mercedes titled her head to the side and looked at him with a small smile, wincing at the pain, "I can really go for some ice cream."

"Anything for you but first, we need to let the paramedics clean your lip." He said just as the officers came back through with the guy who was still unconscious, "Damn, what did you hit him with?"

"My gun and when he fell, my foot _accidentally_ connected with his face." Sam raised a brow as he looked at her, causing her to laugh, "Well I had to make sure he didn't get back up."

"And you did just that." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go get you check up so we can get you that ice cream."

"Yay." She said as she kissed his cheek lightly, laying her head down on his shoulder as they walked out. Another successful undercover assignment done and it felt great. Now it was time to get back to reality.

* * *

 **A/N. Hey guys, I'm back! This was just a little fun update to get back into the swing of things. Did you enjoy it? Let me know, love hearing from y'all, :)**


	24. Hiatus

I wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm going to be taking some much needed time figuring out what direction I want to take HWL in & I'm also regrouping myself in the process. If you have any questions, feel free to PM on here, leave a review or go to my tumblr (twrites1). Until then, check out my new story, A Second Chance, if you haven't done so already! It's getting really good! Thank you for your continuous support, see you guys soon. :)


	25. New Adjustments

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Wesley James- Ernie Hudson**

 **Sierra Banks- Rachael Taylor**

 **Two Year Time Jump.**

* * *

Mercedes grabbed her glass and put it to her lips, knocking the rest of the delicious, sweet red wine down. Running her hand through her newly cut shoulder length hair, she crossed her legs underneath the table and tried to tune into the conversation that was being had.

"And there's going to be a fundraiser held next Saturday and I would like it if you all would come if you're not busy."

Helena looked at her children with a smile, waiting for at least one of them to answer, "What do you guys think?"

"I'm free." Miguel said once he swallowed the contents of his food, looking over at his wife when she agreed.

Morris nodded as he picked up his water form the table, "Me too."

Mercedes thanked the waitress when she came back and refilled her glass, feeling eyes on her, she looked their way and shrugged, "I'll have to see what my work schedule is like."

Helena sighed as she turned to look at the man, who clearly had a disappointed expression on his face. She leaned over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

Wesley could only nod, feeling the comfort of her hand, he gave her a smile before letting go and going back to his meal. Wesley was someone new in the Jones' family life. He was Helena's new boyfriend. They had met a year ago at a church fundraiser and they connected. He had no children of his own but was married once. Although Helena was a little hesitant at first, Wesley promised that they could take things as slow as she wanted to because he knew about her late husband and he respected that.

Mercedes felt her phone buzz in her lap, looking down to see the text. She cleared her throat as she pushed the chair back and stood up, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Oh, come on MeMe. We just got our food." Miguel said with a pout as he watched her gulped the rest of her wine down.

"Duty calls. Please wrap it up for me." She said as she walked around, kissing her brothers and Leslie's cheeks before grabbing her jacket and putting it on, looking over to her mom and Wesley, "Thank you for dinner, it was nice." She bided them a goodnight before walking away, exiting out the building. She took a breather as the cool night air hit her face, pulling her badge from her pocket, she clipped it on her the outside of her jacket and held her free hand up for a cab. Getting one almost immediately, she walked and opened the door, telling him where to go after she got in. The ride wasn't too long. Once the cab driver stopped the car and announced their arrival, she handed him some cash and got out. She stepped back onto the sidewalk and smiled at one of the cops, thanking him when he lifted the tape up so she could go under and into the store, "What do we have?"

Alec had his arms crossed as he stood next to the paramedic, watching as she placed stitches in the man's eyebrow. Hearing Mercedes' voice, he turned around and was taken aback by her dress and heels, "Oh wow."

Mercedes looked at him and smirked, shaking her head as she walked over and patted his cheek hard.

"Ow." Alec cut his eyes at her before rubbing his stinging cheek, "Did we interrupt something?"

"I was about to dig into a thirty dollar steak." Mercedes replied as she looked around, seeing Mike and Sierra with two men handcuffed by the door, "Again, what happened?"

"Robbery gone wrong. They tried to rob our friend, Mr. Cannes over there. Banged him up pretty bad but luckily, he was able to hit the panic button when they first pointed the gun at him. A teenager, who was in here, is being transported to the hospital for a gunshot to the shoulder, he's going to pull through."

"Good." Mercedes before she excused herself, walking over to them, "Hey idiots, you have got to be the dumbest criminals I know. Even if we didn't catch you right away, we were going to anyways because for one, your faces are shown on the five different cameras in here." He watched them frown and look around the store, snapping her finger in their faces as she got closer, "And you better pray to God that boy makes it through the night because if he doesn't, there's going to be hell to pay."

Mike watched the color drain from their face and he shook his head, picking one up by his arm and handing him off to the patrolman, while Sierra took the other one out himself, turning to Mercedes, "You know the kid is going to be okay, right?"

Mercedes nodded as she turned and grabbed a bag of chips off the rack, "I know but there's nothing like a good scare tactic."

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and watched as she twirled around him in her heels, "You should go home, I think I can handle it from here."

She placed a chip in her mouth and walked over to the cooler to grab her something to drink, "I'm fine. I have to go back to the precinct anyways to fill out some paperwork."

Mike scanned her face in concern. He knew her like the back of his hand and right now, she was going through something that she clearly didn't want to talk about but he was worried, "Have you talked to him?"

"Nope."

Before Mike could say anything else, he saw a patrolman run into the store and looked at them, "Shots fired at a hotel two blocks away."

"I can go if you want." Sierra said when she came back in the store. Sierra Banks transferred from Chicago and today marked her fourth month working with them. The thirty year old had a very hard exterior but she had such a sweet soul, which her and Mercedes instantly clicked when she first came.

"I want you and Alec to wrap things up here." Mike said as she grabbed Mercedes' arm, leaving a five dollar bill on the counter for her stuff and walking out, "And you need to go home."

"I'm fine Mike, seriously. I need to work." Mercedes said as she walked over to his car and opened the door, getting in, "Come on."

Mike let out a huff before shaking his head, going over to the driver's side of the car and getting in. He turned the engine on and the sirens, pulling off. He glanced at her again before sighing. She was far from fine and he knew it. She had a lot on her plate right now and he knew she needed to use work as a distraction.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes opened her eyes when she smelt food in the air. Turning over to look at her clock, she sighed with a grunt as she threw the covers off her and got out of her bed to go to the bathroom. When she finish with her morning routine, she came out and walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen, seeing exactly who it was, "I gave you that key for emergencies."

"I know." Morris answered with his back still turned, cutting the skillet off, he took the scrambled eggs and placed them next to the steak that was on the plate. He moved it to the counter and put the skillet in the sink, "You also left last night and went straight to work without eating so I'm just making sure you eat because you haven't being doing that lately."

Mercedes sighed as she walked around and sat on the bar stool, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled before grabbing a cup and pouring her some coffee in it, "Let me just say I'm really happy that you moved out of your old apartment and into this studio. It has so much more space and it's safer."

Mercedes nodded as she poured the A1 sauce over her steak, slicing it up into pieces as he moved to grab one of the oranges from the basket and began to peel it, "It was time for a change."

Morris saw her look at him and smile before putting her head back down, "What?"

"I was just thinking how far we have come in the past two years." She said as she placed some steak and eggs in her mouth, swallowing before speaking again, "And I'm happy that we have worked on our relationship because we are in much better place than we have been in years."

"We are and counseling is really helping. I can't help but get angry at myself from time to time because I realize how much of an ass I was. I was horrible and to be quite honest, I never expected for anyone to forgive me..especially you." And he meant that. He never expected Mercedes to forgive him for all the hurt that he has caused her. He was selfish, arrogant and hurtful. He was so ashamed of himself. Admitting he had issues was hard but he has worked on them, and still is working on them till this day. One thing that came to him is that he had no one to blame for his actions but himself. He could've taken the necessary steps that he needed to make sure he was a better person than what his father was but he didn't at the time.

"I'm not going to lie and say it was easy because it wasn't. It's just the part where you blame me for dad's death..it really messed me up in more ways than you know."

Morris looked towards the ground sadly, shaking his head disappointedly, "I know and I can't even make up an excuse for it. At that moment, I just felt like the only dad I knew and love was gone. As messed up as it sounds, you were an easy target for me to take my frustrations out on."

"It's in the past now. We just have to move on from it. I forgave you because I knew deep down, you didn't want to be the person you was. I forgave you because you are my big brother. I forgave you because I love you." Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear, looking up at him with a smile, "Let's just change the subject."

"Let's talk about how you don't like Wesley and you're not on board with mom dating." He smirked as he threw the orange peelings in the trash, walking over to take a seat beside her.

"What makes you think I don't like the man? I barely know him."

"My point exactly. You called him 'that man' and you're not even trying to get to know him." Morris said matter of factly as he put an orange slice in his mouth, "Mom deserves happiness."

"And I'm not saying she doesn't. I just don't want him thinking that he can replace our dad because I'm not about that let that shit happen."

Morris sighed at his sister's dramatics but at the same time understood where she was coming from, "He's not trying to do that Mercedes, mom wouldn't let him do that."

"I know I sound bratty but this is how I feel. I'm all for mom being happy, I truly am. That's all I ever wanted but at the same time.." Her voice wavered off as she closed her eyes, "I don't want her to forget him."

"She won't." Morris reassured her as he grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze, "Let's just change the subject..again."

"Thank you." She said in a relieved tone, picking up her coffee cup, she took a sip just as her phone buzzed. She sighed as she leaned forward and took it off the charger, seeing the reminder, "Dammit. I forgot I have to go pick up the cake for the baby shower tomorrow."

"I'll go get it." He offered as he grabbed his bottle of water and got out of his seat.

"We can both go. I have to pick up a few more things too." She said as she went back to her food. Once she was finish, she washed her few little dishes she had in the sink up and headed to her room to get ready.

* * *

Mary grabbed the mail from the counter and headed into the living room, going through it as she sat down on the couch. Hearing the front door open, she hummed to herself, looking to side when she saw her son come in, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom." Seth said as he sat his book bag on the floor, plopping down in the chair beside her, "What's for dinner?"

"Barbecue brisket and roasted potatoes." She said with a smile before pulling an envelope out and handing it to him, "I believe this is for you."

Seth took the letter from her and looked at it. New York Academy Of Art. His heart began to beat extremely fast as he continued to stare at it. He had always wanted to take his talents to a professional level and this was his opportunity to do so. He had worked hard on his portfolio and was hoping that his work impressed who it needed to. Although this was his dream school, he was realistic. He made sure that he applied to every other surrounding Art schools. He came out of his thoughts when he heard his mother calling his name, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were going to open it or not."

"Not right now." He said as he placed the letter on the table in front of him, his nerves settling down a bit, "Where's everyone?"

"Your dad went to the store to pick up something for dessert, Sadie is upstairs doing her project and Sam is still in his room." She let out a defeated sigh as she stood back up, "Dinner will be ready soon, so go wash your hands."

"Okay." Seth said as he stood up from the couch and headed down the hallway, standing in front of the door, he raised his fist and knocked on it, "Sam, can I come in?" He heard his feet walking against the hardwood floor, the sound of the door unlocking as well and opening. He pushed it open and watched as his big brother went back to the bed and laid down, "You can't stay locked in here forever."

"I know that." Sam grunted out as he looked at him, gesturing for him to close the door back, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Seth walked into the room, seeing the suit hanging up on the closet door, he turned to him once he sat on the edge of the bed, "Have you talked to her?"

"No, I still can't right now." He said solemnly as he ran his hands over his face, tugging at his bottom lip, "She doesn't even know I'm back."

"And I'm guessing she has no idea what's going down tomorrow either." Seth said with a small frown playing on his lips, shaking his head, "I just don't understand."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let's just not talk about it."

"Fine."

Sadie stood outside the door and listened to her brothers, taking a deep breath, she pulled her phone from out the pocket of her romper and unlocked it. She went address book to find the name she was looking for. Her thumb grazed over the call button, debating if she should actually call or not. She needs, scratched that, she deserved to know. She was about to push the call button until her mom's voice ran through the house, calling them for dinner. She jumped slightly when the door swung open, the guiltiness on her face showing when she faced them.

Sam scanned his sister's expression and he knew that look anywhere. He frowned as he stepped forward, "Sadie..please tell me you didn't?"

"I didn't but you really should." She glared at him before walking away, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"She's right."

Sam watched as his little brother gave him a look before walking away, sighing. It wasn't that easy and they didn't understand. She couldn't know..at least not until it was all over.

* * *

 **A/N. I'm back & better than ever. I needed time to regroup myself with this story & I'm happy to say that I'm back on the right track. As I stated before, if you don't like the direction or what I'm doing with my stories, don't read them. Two years have gone by and a lot of changes has happened. I know a lot of you are wondering what happen with Samcedes & wondering what's going on with Sam..well, you're going find out soon. I'm not going to leave you hanging on what all has happened the last two years but patience is virtue! **


	26. Contentment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes cursed underneath her breath as she searched the cabinets in the kitchen, letting out a grunt when she couldn't find what she was looking for. Sighing, she glanced through the kitchen window and saw the people outside, chatting it up with her sister in law, who was making her way back into the house. A sad smile form on her lips as she hopped on the counter, running her hands through her hair. She was willing herself not to cry. She couldn't. She was not going to ruin this day for them because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

"I took all the alcohol out the house." Leslie said with a knowing look, waddling over to her sister. Leslie and Miguel were expecting their second child, who was due any day now.

"I should've know." Mercedes said as she looked at her, biting down on her lip as her eyes went to her stomach, smiling as she placed her smaller hands on it.

Leslie gave her a sad smile as she watched her. She considered Mercedes her sister and when she was hurting, she was too. She know that it's been a hard couple of months for the woman and she was so sad that she couldn't do anything to make her feel better, "Coping with liquor is not the answer, you know that. Talk to someone. If you don't want to talk to your therapist, brothers, mom..you can always talk to me. You know I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know." She wiped the tear that managed to fall from her eye, "Dammit Leslie, I'm not trying to ruin your day with my nonsense."

"Shut up, Mercedes." She scolded the younger woman as she pulled her in for a hug, running her hands over her back, "I love you so much and don't ever think that you're ruining anything."

Mercedes nodded silently as she hugged her back, careful not to hug her too tight before letting go.

Leslie rubbed her shoulders before stepping back, picking up a meatball and placing it in her mouth, "Please stay tonight. We can talk while folding all of these new onesies if you want."

"Okay."

Leslie smiled as she kissed her cheek, placing her hands on her lower back as she walked down the hallway, "I have to pee."

Mercedes chuckled as she watched her, shaking her head, she pulled her phone from out of her pocket and sighed once she looked at it.

"Alright, enough." Miguel said as he came into the kitchen, sitting his soda down on the counter. He went over to his sister and grabbed her phone from out of her hand, sticking it in his pocket. He slid her forward off the counter and sat her to her feet, "I'm not going let you put yourself into another funk. And plus, you're not going to let me be out here with these people the whole time. I don't even like half of them." Miguel mumbled as he intertwine their fingers together, earning a giggle from his little sister. He was determined to make it through the rest of this shower without having to go off on someone. Having his sister by his side was definitely going to help him with that and also be a great distraction for her as well.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the mirror, straightening up his tie. He puffed his cheeks out as he shook his head, turning on the water. He bent down as filled his hands up with cold water, splashing it on his face. He heard a knock on the door and lifted his head up, seeing his dad, he turned the water off.

"You alright, son?"

Sam nodded as he grabbed a couple of napkins, wiping his face, "I'm just ready to get this over with."

Dwight nodded as he came in, gazing at his son. He saw the stress on his face and he couldn't help but be worried. Its been a hard couple of months for him and he understood. A lot of unwanted and difficult changes. But today, everything was going to be over and things would hopefully go back to normal.

Sam ran his hands through this now brunette hair, looking at his father, "I-I..I miss her so much dad, I can't even explain it."

"You don't have to son, I know." He walked over and wrapped his arms around him, patting his back, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I sure hope so." He said quietly, hearing a knock on the door, he saw the man peep in and nod, letting him know it was time.

Dwight gave his son another squeeze before letting go, "I'll see you out there."

"Okay." Sam said as he watched him leave out. Looking at himself in the mirror once again, he threw the napkins in the trash and went into the hallway. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding to the officers as he walked inside courtroom.

Santana moved her hair over her shoulders as she sat back in the chair, crossing her slender legs as her eyes followed Sam as he went up to the stand.

Sam sat down, watching as the bailiff came up and told him to raise his hand and swear to tell the truth. The man gave him a nod before walking away and going back to his spot.

"Please state your full name and occupation for the court." The judge said as she moved the papers around in front of her.

"Samuel Dwight Evans. I am a detective from the fourteenth precinct."

"Detective Evans, please enlighten the men and women of the jury the current case that you are working on."

"Yes ma'am. My captain, Kris Calvert, came to me three months ago wanting me to be apart of an undercover job. It was hard but I accepted because the simple fact I wanted to make sure I got those girls out safely. It was a long process but it was worth it. We collected the evidence we needed to make sure we ended this ring of trafficking."

"Can you tell us what exactly happened from the time you started to the time ended?"

Sam nodded as he sat back in the chair and began going over the events. He told how for the first few weeks it was quiet until towards the middle of the second month. When the man in charge said he was getting 'shipments' this month, he knew exactly what he meant. His heart broke when he saw hundreds of distraught girls during the time he was there. It made him sick that he couldn't do anything about it just yet due to the instructions of his own superior.

"Can you identify the people who's responsible in court today?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam sat up straight and turned in his chair with a glare towards the defendants table, pointing, "Sal Baker, Misha Watts, Kevin Frey and Yeomen Huang were all involved and the brains of the operation and of course their flunkies, who were also arrested."

"Thank you so much for you testimony, Detective Evans. I also want to thank you for personally doing your job and commend you for putting your own life on hold. You don't know how many families you have made happy, knowing that you saved their daughters lives. You are free to go."

"Thank you judge." Sam gave her a small smile before getting up, making his way down, he gave the men a smirk before shaking his head and walking out. A sense of relief washed over him as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes in content. Finally over.

* * *

Mercedes was at her desk finishing up her report from today, taking a look at the clock, she saw that it was a little after two and she sighed. Another late night. Grabbing her stapler, she stapled the two pieces of papers together and sat it down on the desk, running her hands down her face.

"I'm about to head out." Sierra said as she grabbed her keys and phone, turning off her light, "You want to grab something to eat?"

"Raincheck?" Mercedes gave her an apologetic smile as she gestured to all the folders on top of her desk, "I have so much paperwork to do."

"Okay, don't stay too long. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Sierra gave her a tired smile as she waved and headed to the elevator.

"Okay." Mercedes called after her, turning back around in her desk, she blew out a breath and started on her next set of work. She didn't get finish until a few minutes after three. When she was done, she made sure she turned everything in and headed home. Once she got into her apartment, she went straight to her bathroom and turned the water on for her bath. After soaking for twenty minutes, snoozing for five, she got out and dried off, going to her room to slip on a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. A sigh of relief escape her mouth when she laid on her sheets, her eyes immediately closing at the comfort. The stress from the week was slowly fading away as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A few hours later, she grunted lowly when she heard a knock on the door, opening her sleepy eyes, she looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a six minutes after ten. She sighed as she moved the covers off of her, placing her fuzzy sock covered feet on the floor as she exited out her room and walked down the stairs, "Who is it?" When no one answered, she went to the door and looked out the peephole but it was being blocked. Sighing, she knew that it was someone she knew because the new building she lived in, the doormen never let anyone up if they're not approved by the tenant and plus, you had to have a keycard to take the elevator and open the door for the stairs. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, looking at the person, she froze in her spot with her eyes slightly going wide.

Sam stared back at her, his green eyes never leaving her brown ones. Seeing the tears starting to fill almost immediately, his heart broke as he stepped in and hugged her, pushing the door close with his foot.

Mercedes held onto him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she kept him close, trying to stop the sob from leaving her mouth but failing miserably. She couldn't even muster strength to say anything. Its been a long three months and she was so happy that he was home. While Sam was undercover, he couldn't have no contact with his friends nor family. It was hard for Mercedes because she worried everyday about him, no talking and not knowing if he was alright literally sent her over the edge.

"I'm okay." Sam whispered as he rubbed her back, trying his best not to get choked up. He missed her so, so much. It was not a day that went by that he didn't think about her. He hated that she didn't know how or where he was. He was so happy to have his girl back in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too." She managed to say, pulling back with tear filled eyes, she leaned up and kissed him, pouring every single amount of emotion she had into it.

Sam held her tightly as he kissed her back, moving backwards until he found the couch, sitting down, he pulled her in his lap and continued to kiss her.

Mercedes finally detached her mouth from his, placing small, tender kisses on his lips before going to his cheek. She made sure she left tiny pecks before fully moving back. She brushed his hair back from out his eyes and ran her hands down his face.

Sam stared at her for a moment, kissing her lips softly. She didn't know how much he has missed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not wanting to be away from her anytime soon.

"Don't let me go." Mercedes said quietly as she laid her head back on his chest, taking a relieved breather as she wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes.

"I don't plan to." He kissed the side of her forehead before laying his head on top of herself, feeling complete for the first time in three month. All he wanted to do was stay in this position and that's exactly what they did for the rest of the day. They could talk tomorrow but for now, they just wanted to hold each other.

* * *

 **A/N. Let's be honest here. Y'all thought that Samcedes was no longer together & Sam was marrying someone new. Am I right or wrong? Lol, that was not the case. Sam has been undercover for three months & with no contact with anyone, it's been hard on them, especially Mercedes. I know this is short and kind of boring but I wanted to get this out to you guys! You won't have to wait too long for the next update. BTW, ASC is on hiatus for now, NBS should be updated next week & TLOL will be completely finish this month! Have a great weekend. :) **


	27. A Spark Of Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes woke up the next morning to an arm wrapped tightly around her midsection. Smiling, she turned around slowly to the sleeping man, her eyes scanning his face. She took her hand and lightly moved his hair from out of his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. She slowly took his arm from around her and got out the bed, heading to the bathroom so she could do her morning routine. When she finished, she came back to her room and changed into a pair of capri yoga tights, t-shirt and sandals. Seeing Sam still sleeping, she picked up her phone, wallet and keys, deciding to run out for a minute to pick them up some breakfast.

About fifteen minutes after Mercedes left, Sam had awaken from his sleep when he notice that she was no longer in the bed with him. Getting up, he decided to go take a shower and get himself ready for the day. As he stood in front of the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist, brushing his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror. He was relieved. So happy to be back home. It was rough not being able to have any contact with his love ones. Finishing up with his teeth, he rinse his mouth out and went to their bedroom to get dress. He was putting on his shirt when heard the front door open, going down the stairs, he smiled when he saw her come in with a big bag.

Mercedes locked the door and put her keys on the hanger, heading to the living room when she saw Sam coming down and straight to her, "Hey babe."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him for a long, sweet kiss.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, pulling back momentarily, "Good morning to you too."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her again, never letting go, "It is indeed a good morning because you're back in my arms."

Mercedes sighed in content as she hugged him, taking in his scent as she laid her head down on his chest, "I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

"I think I do." He said knowingly as he rubbed her back for a few seconds before letting go. He took ahold of her hand and lead them both to the couch, "What did you get?"

"The usual."

Sam smiled as he began to take the plates out the bag, "Bacon, sausage, bagels, pancakes, cheesy eggs and fruit."

Mercedes nodded as she slid off her shoes, watching as he fixed them both a plate. She thanked him when he handed her one, passing him a juice from out the other bag. Mercedes smiled at him when he placed her legs on his lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch. They ate in a comfortable silence before Mercedes spoke again quietly, "How long have you actually been back?"

"Three weeks. After everything got wrapped up and they made the arrests, they put me in protective custody just in case they figured out who I was early and put a hit out. The last week, I was okayed to leave but I had to stay with my parents."

"Now that I think about it, that's probably what Sadie was trying to tell me the last time she texted." Mercedes said as she remembered getting a text from the teen late one night last week.

"Probably. Her and Seth wanted me to call but I couldn't. What did she say?" Sam asked curiously as he watched her unlocked her phone and started scrolling, handing it to him, he read it out loud, "We brought a new dog this week and would love for you to come see him. Wow, I guess I'm the dog."

Mercedes snickered at the expression on his face, biting down on a piece of bacon, "I didn't think anything of it but my funk didn't even let me budge to get up and go."

"I know it was hard." Sam said softly as he handed her back her phone, staring at her sadly.

"It was. I think I was doing worse than your mom." Mercedes let out a dry chuckle as she looked at him, "I mean, we had just brought our first place together and you had leave right after that. Plus, I couldn't see or talk to you and had no idea when you were coming back. I was so scared and worried."

Sam watched the tear fall from her eye and that made him sad. Putting his plate on the table and hers too, he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her neck, "I'm here now and I'm safe. I love you so much, don't ever forget that."

Mercedes nodded, cursing herself for crying as she wiped her tears away, "I love you too." She turned and gave him a kiss, sending him a sincere smile, absently playing with her necklace.

Sam kissed her cheek before reaching behind her neck and unclasping the necklace, "Think we can put this back on?"

Mercedes felt the chain slide off of her neck, her eyes going to the ring that was on the end of it. She smiled as she looked back into his green eyes, nodding and whispering, "Yes."

Sam beamed as he slid the ring off the chain, holding up her left hand and placing the beautiful oval shaped diamond ring on her third finger. Sam had asked Mercedes to marry him six months ago. With her agreeing, he felt like the happiest man on earth. Before he went undercover, she had chose to wear the ring around her neck so that could be a way that he was close to her heart. He lifted her hand and pressed a sweet kiss to her finger before placing one on her lips.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully, smiling when he leaned her back on the couch, placing small pecks on her lips before moving to her cheek and down to her neck, "Don't tease Sam."

"I'm not." He smirked as he pulled away, lifting her t-shirt from off her body, licking his lips as he began unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them completely down her hips, "How about we skip all the.."

"Yes." She interjected almost immediately, giggling at the goofy grin on his face. She smiled brightly when he got off of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. Once they got to the room, she stopped him in front of their door, leaning up to peck his lips before pulling his shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

"Top or Bottom?" Sam asked hazily, his lips ghosting over hers as he started pulling her towards their bed.

"It really doesn't matter at this point."

"I'm glad you said that." Mercedes watched this mischievous glint take over in his eyes, pushing her lightly on the bed, she watched him rid his jeans and boxers, getting on top of her, he unhooked her bra and literally tore her panties off. Seeing the scowl on her face, he kissed her hard, melting any anger away, "I'll buy you some more." And before she could reply, he had slid into her, causing them both gasp loudly. He peppered kissed down her neck to her chest as he moved slowly inside of her.

Mercedes closed her eyes as dug her fingers into his back, wrapping her legs around him, causing him to be fully inside of her and go deeper. Their loud moans sounded throughout the room and the headboard was repeatedly hitting the wall loudly. Mercedes whimpered lowly as she felt him bite down her neck and shoulders, causing her to come undone but they didn't stop their movements. Sam wasn't too far behind her. She was on a fuzzy haze until she heard her phone ringing loudly from downstairs.

"Want to get that?"

"No." She said as she pushed him off of her, climbing on top of him with devious smirk.

Sam didn't have time to question her look before she sunk down onto him, "Shit." He gripped her hips to keep her steady and hold her pace. Biting down on his bottom lip as he hands ran up his sides, groaning when he heard the house phone ringing but they didn't stop one minute.

"Dammit." Mercedes yelled out when she heard Sam's phone starting up, groaning loudly with a huff, staring at him with a frown.

Sam blindly reached for his phone, not taking his eyes off of her as he tapped the answer button and put it to his ear, "What?"

"Take the bass out your throat and get your dick out of my sister. Leslie's water broke and we're at the hospital. Get here." Miguel said into the phone before hanging up.

Mercedes watched as Sam's eyes went wide and she stopped all movements, "What's wrong?"

"We need to go. Leslie's about to have the baby."

"Shit." Mercedes got up off of Sam quickly, almost tripping when she got out the bed. She grabbed her bra from the floor and a new pair of panties before heading downstairs to get the rest of her clothes. She was halfway down the stairs before she turned back around and went to the room again, grabbing Sam along with her, "We need to shower."

And shower is what they tried to do but with the two of them taking it at the same time and being horny, it was a slight delay in plans. About thirty minutes later, Sam was looking at Mercedes as she pulled her hair into a bun, smiling ear to ear. He picked up his keys with a smile of his own and grabbed her hand, heading out to the door.

* * *

Due to their horny asses and traffic, they had made it to the hospital an hour and half after Miguel's call. Mercedes beamed brightly as they walked down the hallway, hand and hand. Looking up at Sam, she bumped his shoulder a bit as they searched for the right room.

Sam smiled as he looked down her, getting to the second door on the right. Miguel had called them again when they were almost there, letting them know that she was fully dilated and she had the baby about thirty after they arrived. He stopped when he saw the last name and a big blue bow on the door. Knocking lightly before opening, he smiled when he saw the parents and Tamara, "Hey guys."

"Come in." Leslie said excitedly as she looked at the two, holding out her arms for them both, chuckling when Sam beat Mercedes to her. She hugged the man back tightly, kissing his cheek, "We've missed you so much."

"Y'all don't know how much I've missed you as well." Sam said with a smile as he let go, going over to now sixteen year old Tamara and hugging her, lifting her off her feet.

"Geez, Uncle Sam. I'm surprised you still have any energy and strength left." She said with a smirk on her face, looking at all the shock looks on the adults face, shrugging, "What? I'm sixteen and it shouldn't be a surprise that I know that my parents have sex, hence the baby. Plus, my aunt and uncle have been separated for a few months."

"Don't you do it though, not until you are forty." Sam said as his cheeks burned as he walked away from the smirking teen, going over to her father and giving him a quick hug.

Mercedes couldn't even find the time to be embarrassed because she was so excited, bouncing on her toes, "Where is he?"

"The nurses took him for his checkup but he should be back soon."

Mercedes nodded as she moved over and gave her a big hug, then going over to do the same with her brother and niece. She looked behind her when the door opened, appearing was a tall, ginger headed nurse with a small baby in her arms.

"Okay, mom and dad. Who wants him first?" She smiled as she looked at the two before her eyes lingered to Sam's, which didn't go unnoticed by Tamara.

"Excuse me miss but you better stop undressing my uncle. He's a happily married man."

Miguel snorted at the teen, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her. She definitely had an attitude, bluntness and personality like her aunt.

The nurse looked at the girl wide eyed, feeling embarrassed as her eyes went back to the parents, clearing her throat, "Mom?"

Leslie shook her head and gestured to Mercedes and Sam, "We've already held him. Take him to his aunt and uncle, who are husband and wife."

"Right." She said as she walked over to the shorter woman, not bothering to look in her or his eyes as she gently laid the baby in woman's arms, "If you guys need anything else, just let me know."

Mercedes chuckled lightly to herself, rolling her eyes before looking back at the baby, sitting down on the couch. She gasped as she stared into the big, beautiful brown eyes that was on her. He had smooth milk chocolate skin, curly black hair and a cute button nose much like herself, "He's so beautiful."

"He is." Sam said as he stared back at the baby, smiling as he rubbed his finger along his chubby cheek, "Did you guys figure out of name yet?"

Leslie nodded, looking at him before her eyes landed on Mercedes with a smile, "Antonio Felix Jones."

"Oh my god." She said softly as tears clouded her vision, "That's really beautiful."

Sam nodded as he cooed at the little body, "And very fitting because he really looks like your dad."

Miguel nodded with a sad smile on his face, "He really does."

Leslie smiled at the scene before her, grabbing her phone from the table. She went to her camera and snapped a few pictures of the couple with the baby before laying her head back on the pillows, "I'm going to close my eyes for a few minutes."

"Do you want anything to eat baby?"

"No, I'm fine.." She mumbled before she closed her eyes, everyone in the room laughing quietly at how fast she went to sleep.

"We're going to grab something to eat. You two don't mind staying here do you?"

"Not at all." Mercedes smiled at her brother before she carefully handed the newborn to an excited Sam.

"You want anything back?" Tamara asked them as she placed her purse on her shoulder, watching them both shake their head no, she nodded and looped her arm with her dad as they walked out the room.

Sam watched the baby suck on his pacifier, his eyes drooping lowly, which caused the blonde man to smile, "He's adorable."

"Mhm." Mercedes leaned against him, playing with the little boy's mitten covered hand, giggling quietly as he wrapped his finger around hers tightly.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they watched the newborn fall back to sleep, just like his mother, who snores were getting louder by each passing moment. Before they knew it, Miguel and Tamara had made their way back, the same time both of their phones went off.

Mercedes pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead before giving him back to his sister, "We have to go."

"They both should be released tomorrow but I'll call and let you know." Miguel said with a smile as he gave them both a hug, "Thank you for coming, and I would say sorry for interrupting your sexing time but I'm not."

"Oh my god, Miguel. Shut up." Mercedes said as she pushed him away and grabbed a blushing Sam's hand, heading out the door. She looked up at Sam as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, seeing how red he was made her curious, "What exactly did he say to you on the phone?"

"Miguel was being Miguel. Filterless and to the point, that's all you need to know." Sam said quietly as he kept his eyes forward, hearing Mercedes laughing only made him speed up the steps, pushing the elevator button.

* * *

 **A/N. Are you still there? I know it's been awhile since I've updated, on all my stories actually but I'm still here. I'm going to answer some question I know you have. Yes, Sam and Mercedes are living together and engaged! Yes, you will get a flashback on how Sam proposed. You will get to see The Jones' Family more & someone from the past is going to drop by and all hell is going to break loose. Any guesses? Hope you enjoyed this update, I know it was short but I thought I could bring someone some a spark of happiness despite what's going on in the world right now. Oh & this story is wrapping up soon! Still have some major plots that has to be written but nevertheless, we only have a few chapters left! Have a great weekend! **


	28. Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes hummed out lowly in pain as she moved the tea bag in her cup, letting a content sigh leave her lips as she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She grunted to herself when she heard the sound of heels coming closer, knowing exactly who it was.

"Now I know why you bailed on dinner last night." Santana said with a smirk as she took a seat in front of her best friend, "Papi was busy blowing your back out."

Mercedes snorted as she leaned up and glared at the Latina, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her honey flavored hot tea and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, you don't have anything to say? Or _can_ you say anything?" Santana asked with a chuckle, scanning her face, she gave the woman a teasing smile, "The sore neck, no talking because you're probably hoarse and those love marks down your neck are dead give aways that Trouty put it down last night and probably this morning."

"Santana, don't you have to be in court?" Mike asked trying to hold back his laughter from his desk, turning his chair to look at his two friends.

"No, the case got dismissed." She smiled brightly as she looked at him, "I'm going to be bothering y'all all day."

"Why?" Sam asked as he finally came into the room, grabbing the woman gently by her shoulders to get her out of his seat.

"Don't manhandle me." She glared at the brunette before crossing her arms, taking a seat at the other desk, "Because I'm bored and you guys are fun to be around. Plus, I just want to see how Detective Jones over here is going to give her speech to the teen group and she can't even talk."

"I can talk San." Mercedes spoke barely above a whisper, wincing when she realized how bad she actually sounded, "Or not."

Alec couldn't help but laugh at his colleague and friend, "Damn Sam, you put it down like that?"

"Why does everyone automatically think it's because of sex? How do you know she's not really sick?" Sam asked them with a straight face, seeing the disbelieving looks on theirs faces, he rolled his eyes as he turned to his fiancée, "Babe, I can give your speech for you."

"Thank you." Mercedes mumbled out quietly, getting up from her seat, glaring at her friends before walking away, "Fuck all of you, very much."

"I didn't say anything." Mike laughed out loud, holding his hands up in defense. He snickered as he watched her disappear before turning to Sam, "In all seriousness, I'm glad you're back man. You had us all worried, especially Cedes."

"My girl was a mess." Santana said as she sat up in her seat, crossing her legs as she looked at the man, "It was work, home, work. Repeat the same thing everyday. We couldn't even get her out the house for a night."

"I know and I feel bad that I couldn't keep in contact with anyone." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "But I'm back now and I don't think I'm going to be taking anymore undercover jobs."

"I hope not. Mercedes is mean when you're not around." Alec said, causing everyone to laugh at him. Every since the man came two years ago, he was a breath of fresh air for the group. Puck had been transferred out to Chicago, where him and Quinn now lived. Alec temporary stay had turned permanent and everyone was truly okay with that.

"Have you two decided on a date yet?" Sierra spoke up from her seat, moving her fork around in her salad. She had met Sam briefly before he left, and when he came back to work yesterday, he made a promise of doing a double date with her and her husband soon to get to know them better.

"The tenth of March." Sam said with a smile as he grabbed Mercedes' note cards off her desk, checking the time as he stood, "Make sure you put in your leave requests early. It's a destination wedding."

"Yes." Mike said excitedly as he fist pumped in the air, causing them to laugh, "I love New York but something this weather makes me scream." And they agreed with that. It was going to be nice to get away for awhile and celebrate the union of their two friends.

* * *

Sam shook up the warm bottle as he walked back into the living room, smiling at Mercedes as she held the fussing baby in her arms, "I love how he's not even three weeks old and his parents are already getting rid of him."

Mercedes snorted as Sam's words, grabbing the bottle from him and sticking it in the baby's mouth, watching as he began sucking on it hard, "I offered. Plus, this one is a complete opposite from his sister. Tamara never cried this much."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the boy, moving closer till he was sitting on the side of his fiancée, "I can't get over how much he looks like you and your dad."

"I know. Us Jones' have some strong genes." She giggled as she looked at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Want to hold him?"

Sam nodded, smiling when Mercedes handed him Antonio. He looked down into his bright brown orbs that was staring intently back into his as he sucked down his dinner.

Mercedes felt her phone vibrating and she saw she had a text from her brother. Chuckling, she texted him back before taking a few pictures of Sam and baby Antonio. She stared at them for a moment before her eyes drifted back to her phone. Sam looked very much in his element. She knew without a doubt that he would be a great father but she honesty didn't know if she would be a great mother.

"Do you want kids?" Sam asked quietly, taking his eyes off of the baby to look at her. It was kind of strange that they never discuss kids..more like they never brought it up. But looking at the baby in his arms, Sam couldn't help but think about their future family.

"I always put it in my mind that I didn't. I thought I would never be a good enough."

"Why?"

Mercedes shrugged as she looked away from him, chewing on her bottom lip as she played with the ends of her shirt.

"I think you're wrong." Sam said as he looked back down at baby, who was slowly going to sleep in his arms, "You would make a fantastic mother. The way that you are with your niece and nephew is a prime example. You already have this loving mother nature and you're great with kids. You might not notice but a lot of people do, especially me."

Mercedes sighed as she turned back to him, her eyes glistening with tears, whispering, "You really think I'll be good at it?"

"I don't think, I know." He said with a smile as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, "Just putting this out there, I wouldn't mind eight."

Mercedes snorted as she wiped her eyes, kissing him before sitting back on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, "Just letting you know ahead of time, that's not happening."

"If you say so." He winked before pulling the empty bottle from out the baby's mouth, placing him on his shoulder and patting his back lightly so he could burp.

Mercedes smiled at him as she shook her head, hearing her phone vibrate again, she rolled her eyes and picked it up, "You would think once I gave them a night off to get some rest, they would actually use it instead of worrying." Sam chuckled as he pressed a light kiss Antonio's head, causing Mercedes to smile. She replied back to text and looked at Sam, "Are you sure you okay with going to this dinner tomorrow night?"

"All I have to do is eat and be quiet, right?" He asked with a grunt as he pulled his hat down a little on his head.

Mercedes nodded as she let out a breath. Her mom had text her earlier and ask for them to come over to the house tomorrow so they could redo the other night. Honestly, she didn't want to go and neither did Sam. Although Morris and Mercedes relationship was better, him and Sam still wasn't too fond of each other. One thing was new though. Morris did respect their relationship, much to his sister's bargain but he still didn't like Sam, for reasons beyond her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips before getting up, "Leftover lasagna sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." Sam said as he stood up from the couch, going over to the traveling crib Leslie had gave them and laying the baby boy in there. He made sure he was swaddled in his blanket good before walking away. Going into the kitchen, he saw Mercedes placing the container in the microwave as he came behind her, kissing the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

Mercedes turned around in his arms and pulled his hat up a little, kissing him deeply before pulling back, "I love you too." She smiled before she made a big show of blowing a kiss on his cheek, making a loud noise. She squealed as he lifted her up on the counter, chuckling quietly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, placing both of her hands on the sides of his face and bending down to kiss him.

Sam smiled into the kiss as he held her close, only stopping when the microwave stopped. He reluctantly detached his lips from hers and stared into those big brown eyes he loved so much. Smiling once he thought about their small conversation they had tonight. He didn't lie. She was definitely going to make a great mom and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

Tamara adjusted the choker on her neck while fixing her curls in the mirror downstairs. Honestly, she didn't want to be here tonight. She could've just stayed at home with her mom and her brother but her mom made her come for some reason. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that her grandmother had found her someone but the man was a little too preachy for her taste. She heard the door open and she peeped around the corner, seeing her aunt and uncle, she thanked the Lord as she went over and hugged them both, "Thank you. I thought you two were going to make me suffer through this alone."

Mercedes smiled as she rubbed her back, removing her coat once she let go, "Not this time."

"Almost though." Sam smirked at the young Jones' before giving her a hug.

Tamara sighed as she linked her arm with Sam's, gesturing towards the dining room, "They're already sitting."

Mercedes nodded as she walked in front of them, hearing voices, she walked in and put a smile on her face, "Good evening."

"MeMe." Miguel said with a smile as he stood up, giving her big hug like he just didn't see her this morning when he picked up his son.

Sam watched as Mercedes' mom got up and came to him, greeting him with a hug. He nodded into the direction of Wesley. He wasn't around the older man much but he seemed like a good person. He took a seat by Tamara, not acknowledging the oldest Jones' sibling and vice versa. It was a tense atmosphere, one you simply just couldn't avoid. He put a mental note in his head to kill Leslie for somehow getting out of this dinner. Speaking of dinner, the delicious aroma of lamb chops, garlic mash potatoes and asparagus was assaulting his nose.

Mercedes moved her hair behind her shoulders as she sat down, pouring herself a much needed glass of wine.

"Let's pray." Wesley said as he eyed Mercedes curiously, taking ahold of Helena's hand. Once everyone's eyes were closed, he said a quick prayer and they went on to eat their dinner. The next few minutes, all you could hear was food being placed on plates and eaten.

Tamara sighed as she placed another forkful of potatoes in her mouth, looking at everyone in the room, she rolled her eyes and decided to break the silence, "So..have you decided where you're going to get married?"

"Mhm." Sam nodded as he looked at the teen beside him, swallowing the contents of the delicious food, "We wanted to do something spontaneous and out of the norm so we're going to the Bahamas."

"What?" Helena asked in shock as she sat her fork down, looking at her daughter confusedly, "You're not getting married here?"

"No." Mercedes sipped from her glass, her eyes going to her mother's excitedly, "We wanted to do something different and fun."

Wesley looked at Helena and he could tell the disappointment on her face. Turning to her daughter, "I suppose you two aren't getting married in a church either?"

"Nope, beach wedding of course." Sam said with a smile but still squinting his eyes at the two older people, trying to understand where this line of questioning was heading.

"I'm not judging baby.." Helena said when she saw the scowl on Mercedes' face, sighing, "It's just that..the Bahamas is far away and you have to think about your guest and money. People just can't up and leave their lives to travel a far distance for a wedding."

Morris pressed his beer bottle to his lips, trying to stop the smirk that was forming on his lips as his eyes danced between his mom and sister. This was not going to end well. He has seen all the wedding shows where moms and daughters disagreed on things about weddings and here he was about to see a live one of his own family.

"Well mom, if you hadn't blown me off the past two weeks for a get together, you would know that I have informed all of the guests early on. The wedding is two months away, which gives everyone plenty of time to sort out things." Mercedes said as she folded her arms across her chest with a sad look plastered on her face, "And you are judging. So you decided now to actually pull your head out Wesley's ass to care about what's going on in my life."

"Mercedes Easton Jones, watch your mouth." Helena warned, pointing her finger at her daughter disappointedly, "What has gotten into to you?"

"What has gotten into me?" Mercedes asked as she let a humorless laugh escape her mouth, shaking her head, "No mom, what has gotten into you? Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you are happy, I swear I am but every since this man has came into your life, you don't have time for anyone else anymore."

"Excuse me if my happiness is making you miserable because it seems that you're the only one who has a problem with it." Helena threw her hands up in disbelief, "I'm happier than I have been in years and Wesley is a good man. You don't like him for god knows why. He's been nothing but nice to you and your brothers. All he wants is for you to like him and to be a father figure to all three of you."

Morris sobered up quickly when he heard the last statement his mother made, gulping loudly. He turned and saw the expressions on Miguel and Mercedes' faces and he honestly felt the same way.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Sam tried to step in because things literally was taking a turn for the worst. The screeching sound of the chair caused all of them to look at her. Standing up quickly, he saw the look on Mercedes' face and it was heart wrenching. Hurt and Anger all wrapped into one.

"Let's get something straight right now." Mercedes said as she stared at both of them, "I had no problem with you, _sir_. You are someone new in our lives and it takes me longer to adjust to new people. Two, all I saw growing up was my mother with my father so forgive if I'm having a harder time with her moving on than she is. Three, she's happy and I was happy for her." She felt her tears starting to come but she held them back, glaring, "But let me make this absolutely clear. I don't need a father figure and I definitely don't need someone trying to play my father because I have one. He may not be physically here but he's here spiritually so don't _ever_ think I need someone to fill that role because it's already and will always be filled." She pushed the chair a little as she walked out the living room, throwing on her coat and going out of the house.

"Well then.." Sam said as he stood up, frowning a bit as he looked at them before leaving out as well, "Have a good night."

"Tamara, go get your coat." Miguel said as he stood up from the table as well, watching as the teen nodded and left out the room. He turned to his mother and opened his mouth, shaking his head as he decided against what he was going to say at first, "We're happy for you mom, seriously but everything you said to Mercedes was uncalled for. She was so happy about sharing this news with you and you just completely stomped all over it."

"So all this is my fault?" She asked in disbelief, shaking her head as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "You all are being ridiculous."

Miguel didn't say anything else because he honestly did not feel like arguing tonight. Giving Wesley a nod before turning around, calling for his daughter so they could get out of here.

 _For once, it feels pretty good not to be the bad guy_ Morris thought as he leaned over and put some more potatoes on his plate, looking over at his mother with a sigh, "Mom, just try talking to her in the morning. You both need to listen to what the other has to say."

"There's not talking to that girl. She's so stubborn."

"He's right, Helena." Wesley said as he took a sip of his water before putting the glass down on the counter, "The last thing I want to do is come between you and your daughter."

Helena sighed as she ran her hands over her face. She didn't know how this dinner turned absolutely bad. And she had no idea what her daughter's problem was but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **A/N. Well, that dinner completely took a turn for the worst but let's start from the beginning! Yes to Sam throwing it down, which left his girl hoarse, lmao. Their conversation about kids I felt went really good. Sam is just an amazing fiancé and he definitely will make a great father. Sam and Tamara's relationship is something you guys will be seeing more of. The two of them together are trouble but have a very lovable niece and uncle bond. Now, things with Sam and Morris are still the same. Sam doesn't forgive people easily and the way Morris treated his fiancée is one of the main reasons he hasn't forgiven him, even though Mercedes has. Morris just doesn't like Sam and you will see why soon but he did learn to respect their relationship. Do you guys think that they would ever get along? Now things with Mercedes and her mom are complicated. And before anyone's says Mercedes is in the wrong, let's just see things in her point of view. Before you say that she's a grown woman and not a child, she shouldn't be acting like this, you're completely wrong. I don't think situations like this has an age limit. I know I personally wouldn't be so welcoming to someone new in my parents lives. I'm just speaking hypothetically because my parents are still together but you guys get the point. So before you jump down her throat, understand what's she saying and how she's feeling. Next update I promise will be full of fluff but also, it's going to retouch on everything that went down this chapter!**


	29. Moving Forward

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **Vanessa Rutherford-Gugu Mbatha Raw**

* * *

Sam folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Mercedes curiously. She was beyond furious and with reason. He knew he needed to give her some time alone but he didn't want her to actually be alone so he just stayed in the back.

"She's pissed." Mike said as he came up beside his friend, titling his head as he looked at the all the paper targets on the ground, "Was the dinner really bad last night?"

"Her mom put the word father and her new man in the same sentence."

"Oh." Mike looked confused for a moment, realizing what he meant by that, he winced with a disapproval shake of his head, "Ohhh.."

"Yeah and she's been in there for an hour taking it out on that poor paper." Sam said as looked through the glass, seeing her reload her gun back up.

"I hope she be in a better mood before three. Tina is coming by the station to pick her up. They're suppose to go dress shopping today." Mike said just as his phone buzzed, picking it out of his pocket, he read the text and sighed, "Speaking of Tina. I thought she said three." He leaned forward once Mercedes paused and knocked on the glass hard.

Mercedes took the plugs out of her ears and turned when she heard knock, seeing Mike gesturing for her to come out, she sighed as she laid her gun down on the table and headed for the door, "Yes, your highness."

Mike pursed his lips at her, ignoring Sam's laughter, "Tina's here."

"I thought she said three."

"I did too but you know how you women are. Always changing your mind and shit." Mike said, laughing at the glare she was shooting him, "I'll cover for you."

"Fine." She gave him the her earplugs and moved passed him, standing on her tiptoes to give Sam a small kiss before she left out.

"Have fun." Sam called after her, smiling when she gave him a small smile in return. He turned back to his friend who went to put Mercedes stuff up for her, going in, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course." Mike said as he emptied the rest of the bullets out the gun, putting them in the box.

"Have you and Tina decided whether or not you want to have kids?"

"Well, having our own is not an option because Tina can't have any."

"Oh man, I'm sorry..I didn't know."

Mike waved him off as he grabbed the paper of the clips, "You couldn't have. We accepted it and it's fine. We have been looking into adoption but other than that, we just haven't decided when we wanted to go through with it." Sam nodded to himself as he sat down on the chair. Mike turned around and crossed his arms, "Why do you ask? You and Cedes thinking about having one?"

"We talked about it the other night and she really didn't give me a straight answer. She thinks she won't be good enough."

"What? Mercedes said that?" Mike said in shock, shaking his head, "She would be a wonderful mother, there's no doubt about it."

"I know man." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I don't want to pressure her or anything, I just thought that kids were in our cards."

"Let me ask you this." Mike started as he stared at the man, "Would you still love her the same if she ultimately comes up with the decision that she doesn't want to have kids?"

"Of course I would, that's not even a question. She's my soulmate, my forever. I love her."

"Good to know." He said as he sat in a chair beside him, patting his back, "Everything's going to work out man."

Sam nodded to himself as he looked at his friend, giving him a smile, "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime brother, anytime." Mike said as he stood up, placing Mercedes' gun into his empty holster, "Let's get some lunch, my treat."

"Alright." Sam got up from his chair and followed behind his friend, deep in thought about what they just talked about. He meant what he said though. He would still love Mercedes, no matter what she decided to do in the future.

* * *

Mercedes chuckled lowly as she sat on the couch, thanking the woman as she handed her a champagne flute. Tina had dragged her out from work early for a reason. They had went to lunch and then a surprise midday spa treatment. She was so grateful for her friend right now. She really needed it. Now, they were sitting in the huge bridal shop on the couch, watching the consultant pull a couple of dresses for her, "I love you so much Tina. Thank you for today, it was amazing and exactly what I needed."

"You deserve a little pampering Mercedes, you're always taking care of someone else." Tina said with a smile as she patted her knee, taking a sip of her drink, "Mhm, I thought they were only suppose to give you champagne afterwards..meaning, when you spent thousands of dollars."

Mercedes chuckled at her friend, opening her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to the punch.

"I decided to bend the rules because it's Mercedes." The light skinned woman said with a smile as she came over and hugged Mercedes, "How are you my love?"

"I'm good." Mercedes smiled as she hugged her back, "Tina, this is Matt's cousin Vanessa. Nessa, this is one of my best friends, Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang."

Tina smiled as she shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled at the woman before letting go, clasping her hands together, "I was so excited when you called and decided to come here for your dress."

"I wouldn't go anywhere else when I know you're here. Plus, you decided to open your New York shop right on time." Mercedes giggled just as the consultant came back, letting them know she was done.

Mercedes downed the rest of her drink before putting it down on the table, standing up from the couch, "I'll be back."

Tina smiled at her friend before pulling out her phone, sending her husband a quick text before turning it to the camera, preparing to take a lot of pictures. She looked up when she heard Vanessa speaking again.

"She's really happy isn't she?" Vanessa asked with a smile as she folded her arms.

"She is."

"I'm glad. If you'll excuse me." She said once she heard the telephone ringing.

Leslie walked into bridal shop, looking around for Mercedes. Once she saw Tina, she made her way down to steps, going over to give her a hug, "Hey Tina, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. You want something to drink?" She lifted up the bottle, watching the woman nod immediately, she laughed and picked up another empty flute and poured it in there just as Mercedes came out in the first dress.

"Oh, that's pretty." Leslie said with a smile once she saw her sister in law, "Hey babe."

"Hey." Mercedes smiled as she stood in front of the mirror, frowning as she turned around, "It is pretty but this dress is for girls with no boobs and mine are exploding out of it."

"So that's a no?" Tina asked as she picked up her phone, seeing her nod, she told her to smile for the picture, "I'm going to send this one to Sam then."

"And get the poor man hot and bothered while he's at work?" Leslie snickered as she watched Mercedes roll her eyes and walked back out, "You know I'm telling the truth."

"Not listening to you." Mercedes said before disappearing into the dressing room with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She shook her head as she stepped out of the dress just to put another one on. The same action repeated for the next hour before she sat down in what was her tenth dress trying on. Santana had finally made it out of court and she was there, along with Tamara, Sadie, Brittany, and her cousins, Miraya and Sapphire.

"Ms. Jones, if you would like to take break, you can. I pulled four different styles for your bridesmaids, in four different shades of purples."

Mercedes nodded, laughing as she watched all the girls get up and follow the consultant in excitement. She turned to side and notice Santana was staring at her intently, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine San." She smiled as she tucked some of her hair back behind her ear, "Go try on a dress."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I know when you're lying."

"It's nothing but this drama with my mom." She said as she picked at some of the ruffles, "For one, she totally shitted on my location for the wedding. She didn't even let me get a chance to tell her that she was the last to know about it and we sent the invitations out awhile ago. Two, she tried to say her boyfriend is going to be a father figure to us."

"Oh shit no." Santana said in horror as she looked at her, shaking her head. She didn't know what was going on with Helena lately but she has been changing from what she has seen. One of the things Santana did while Sam was away, was come over and help her plan for her wedding. Her mom blew her off every time, saying she had to do something and that really crushed her best friend, "Babe, I don't know what's wrong with your mom lately but I know that even with what's going on right now, she still loves you. Don't let this make you upset. This is a time for you to be happy and have fun. After everything you've been through, you deserve this happiness."

Mercedes sighed as she listen to her, nodding before raising her eyes to meet hers, "Thank you San, I really needed that."

Santana smiled as she leaned forward and hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her head, "See, I can be nice sometimes."

Mercedes chuckled as she leaned back, picking up her phone, she saw she had a text from Sam, letting her know that he was leaving work and meeting Miguel. She twitched her nose up in confusion but before she had time to think about, the girls were making there way back in. She smiled as she looked at them, "Oh wow."

"Beautiful right?"

Mercedes nodded as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Gorgeous, I love them all to be honest."

Sadie turned and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, smoothing down the short lavender dress. She was so excited that Mercedes had asked her to be in her wedding. They have only gotten closer over the years and she was already like a sister to her, "I don't know if it's tacky or not but how about we all wear different style dresses but in the same color and length."

Mercedes thought for a moment before looking back at them and the dresses, a bright smile coming to her face as she clasped her hands together, "That's not tacky at all, it's actually unique."

"Very unique." Miraya said with a nod of her head, turning to the teenager and holding her hand up for a high five, "Good job Sam squared."

Sadie giggled at the nickname as she softly hit the woman's hand, going over to Mercedes and giving her a big hug.

Mercedes hugged her back with a smile, feeling the love surrounding her but especially from the girl who had her arms around her. She lifted her head and looked at them, "Alright ladies, I like that plum color the best."

"You picked the right color Ms. Jones because we have all those styles in that color. After we have everyone done, we're going to continue with you."

Mercedes gave the sweet consultant a smile before nodding, taking a seat again. Her mood had instantly lifted since she had been here. All though she was sad that her mom didn't come, she was happy that she could be here with her girls, who she considered family. Another thirty minutes later, the women all had their dresses and Mercedes had found hers. She was head over heels in love with it and so was everyone else. She could confidently say, she picked a winner.

* * *

Sam folded his arms across his chest with a frown plastered on his face. His eyes glaring a hole into the side of his future brother in law's head. When Miguel called him to come meet him for a drink after work, he thought nothing of it. He enjoyed spending time with the older man but he was beyond pissed when he walked in. Their little get together was not exactly just them.

"You both can stop glaring at me." Miguel said before taking a sip from his beer, looking at them both before leaning forward and grabbing a few of the cheese fries from the plate, dipping it in the ranch, "This is long overdue."

"What exactly is long overdue?" Morris asked his brother through clenched teeth.

"Us having a conversation." He swallowed his food before picking up a napkin, wiping his mouth, "You two need to squash whatever beef you have with each other. We are going to be family soon and we need to get everything on the table and over with."

"We ain't blood, he'll never be a brother of mine."

"That's rich coming from you." Sam glared at the man with a raised brow.

"Enough." Miguel glared at them both, "Stop the back and forward. Stop with the low blows. We are going to have a conversation like grown men, and we're not going to leave here until everything is good."

Sam played with the rim of his bottle, letting out a grunt as he slouched back in his chair.

Morris gulped down the rest of his drink before gesturing for the waitress for a refill. He stared at the his brother for a moment before his eyes went over to him, rolling his eyes, "Look, I said I respected you and my sister's relationship and I do. I just don't like nor do I trust you."

"How can you say that and you don't even know me?" Sam asked angrily before sitting up, "You didn't even take a chance to get to know me before you wrote me off. But it doesn't matter because honestly, I can do without you even acknowledging me. I want Mercedes to have a relationship with her family, I would never get in between that but I want nothing to do with you."

"The feeling is fucking mutual blondie."

"Both of you calm down, seriously. For Mercedes' sake, you two need to work out your differences. You two knuckleheads might not notice, but she is hurting. She wants you two to get along and it would be fucking great if you could because that shit that happened last night, we need each other before this family falls apart again. So I'm going to say this again. Tell each other what problem you have and let's get it squashed."

Sam rolled his jaw as he adverted his eyes from them, letting out a sigh. He didn't notice at all. He usually could read Mercedes like a book but he didn't pick up on it. He looked at Morris, shaking his head, "I don't understand why you don't like me but I can tell you why I don't like you. The way you not only disrespected me two and half years ago but the way treated your sister. It was horrible. I would never do my siblings like you did Mercedes. I lost all respect for you when she came back to my apartment that night crying. Hearing her cry literally broke me and I never want to see her like that again. I honesty don't give a damn if you ever like me. My main concern is and will always be Mercedes."

"Mercedes knows how sorry I am for everything and I really am. I have been in a bad headspace for years and I finally got the help I needed. I realized every fucked up thing I did hurt her and it's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for it. I realized that anger I was holding onto was not because of her but for the reason I wasn't able to say goodbye to the man who raised me as his own when my own father didn't want me. None of this is excuse, I'm just telling you because I want you to know." Morris ran his hands over his face, "Look, I don't have a reason that I didn't like you, I just don't. Maybe because you weren't as weak as I expected. I'm over it man, seriously. It's childish and Miguel's right, we're grown men, about to be family and it would be nice if we all got along. I don't expect you to forgive me, hell I wouldn't if I was you but I'm over this petty bullshit. Can we call a truce and move on from it?"

Miguel watched as his brother stuck out his hand and he was clearly taken aback but proud. This was a huge step for Morris. He has never been the one to admit his wrongs nor apologize for anything. That has changed over these past two years and he was happy.

Sam looked at the man for a moment before his eyes drifted down to his outreached hand. He stuck his own out and shook his.

"See, now was that so hard?" Miguel smirked as he grabbed another fry, turning in his chair, "Another round for us Barry, this is on me."

Morris shook his head at his brother before sitting back in his chair, picking up his bottle and tipping it to him before raising it to his mouth.

Sam nodded his head, looking over at Miguel who had a mile long smile on his face. He chuckled as he shook his head, his own smile creeping on his face. They weren't going to be close friends all of a sudden but this was a step.

* * *

Mercedes turned in the bed when she felt it dip, snoring lightly as she pulled the covers more over her body. Her nose twitched when she smelt Sam's cool minty breath hit her face when he kissed her cheek then wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, "How was things with Miguel?"

"Good." He whispered as he watched her sleepy eyes open slowly, giving her a lopsided grin as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "Morris and I called a truce."

Mercedes eyes went wide as she sat up quickly, squinting in the dark to see if he was lying and to see if he had any indication that they fought, "You're serious?"

"Mhm. It's not like we're going to be best friends anytime soon but we talked."

"And that's all I can ask." Mercedes said with a smile as she gave him a small peck, running her hand along his cheek, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." He said as he pulled her back down, wrapping both of his arms around her as she laid her head down on his chest, "How did things go today?"

"Amazing. Your sister came up with this brilliant idea for the bridesmaids dresses, which you're going to have to wait until the wedding to see." She giggled when she heard him groan, "And I fell in love with this beautiful dress. It's a reason why I did."

"What's the reason?" Sam asked curiously as he rubbed her back lovingly as they laid down in the warmth of their covers.

"It reminded me of my dad. He always told me he would dread the day I got married because no man deserved his princess." She chuckled along with Sam, "But he said that he would have to suck it up. He also said that I would be a beautiful bride and make some lucky bastard, his words, happy someday. I guess that really doesn't explain why I love the dress but it was like I was drawn to it, like my daddy sent me in that direction for it. I know it sounds crazy.."

"No, it doesn't." Sam said truthfully as he kissed her forehead but he stopped for a minute, wincing at the thought that crossed his mind, "Oh god Mercedes, your dad probably wants to kill me for sexing up his daughter every chance I get, I didn't even think about it until now."

Mercedes lifted her head and stared at the man before falling out in a loud laughter, snorting as she hit his chest, "Stop."

Sam smiled at her as he moved up and retied up her loosen scarf, "I guess I'm the lucky bastard then. I'm never letting you go, that's a promise. You're stuck with me, Detective Mercedes Jones".

Mercedes grinned widely as she straddled his lap, pressing small kisses on his face before making her way to his lips, "I like the sound of that." She smiled at him before moving his hair from out of his face, "I also been thinking a lot about our conversation we had the other night."

"Yeah?"

Mercedes nodded before her eyes met his green ones, giving him a nervous smile, "I came to a conclusion that even though it scares me, I do want to have kids someday. I want a family with you, Sam. I love you so much."

Sam pulled her down and wrapped her into a tight hug, swaying them from side to side, "I love you baby and you're truly making me the happiest man by agreeing to marry and have children with me."

Mercedes hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes. Loved. That what she felt when she was with him and she knew she would always feel that way. Sam was truly a blessing in her life and she was so grateful that she had him.

* * *

 _Sam nervously walked in the grass as he looked for what he was searching for. He was truly nervous. Beyond nervous for many of reasons. He stopped shortly when he got to where he needed to be, looking down at the tombstone._

 _Beloved brother, husband, father, friend and son. You are severely missed but you are in a better place. May you rest in heavenly peace._

 _Felix David Jones_

 _1954-2009_

 _Sam finished reading before sitting the flowers on top, "Hi Mr. Jones. I think it's time that I finally introduce myself. I know I should've done it earlier but I feel like this time is best. As you probably already know, my name is Samuel Evans and I'm madly in love with your daughter." He smiled to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "I really wish I got a chance to meet you. The stories that Mercedes tell about you always bring a smile to my face. You were a great man, an inspiration, Mr. Jones." He sighed as he looked at the tombstone again, "I came here to ask you something. I want to ask you for permission to marry your daughter. She is beyond extraordinary and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I know I might sound a little crazy but if you can hear me now, can you give me any kind of sign that you.." He stopped when he felt the cold wind blow across his body, causing him to shiver. That was weird, seeing that it was hot outside but he realized what he just ask, "Was that it?" His shocked face turned into amazement as a flower broke off the stem and blew in the wind and landed on his hand, "Okay, I get it. I'm going to take that as a yes..I hope that was you and that's what it meant." He chuckled again before running his hand along his neck, looking out towards the distance, "I hope this is completely normal, coming and talking to a grave. I've never done it before but I'm pretty sure I'm doing the right thing." He smiled to himself as he leaned forward and ran his fingers along his nameplate, "I promise I will take care of her. I won't let anything ever bad happen to her." He stood back with another smile before turning around and walking away._

* * *

 **A/N. Flashback of Sam's proposal is next update, plus another time jump, not that much though. Not going to give my review today, I'm going to leave that all to you guys!**


	30. A Step Backwards

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Tamara chewed on her lip as she went through the rack of swimsuits, a smile tugging on her lips as she picked out the five she liked, "I can't believe I get to miss a week of school. This is going to be amazing." She said as she turned around, rolling her eyes when she found the man sleeping. She kicked his chair, causing him to jump awake, "Uncle Sam, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes but we've been in here for hours. I'm hungry and sleepy." Sam whined at the teen with a pout of his lips, folding his arms and closing his eyes back again.

Tamara rolled her eyes at him, muttering underneath her breath, "It's only been ten minutes." She turned back around and continued to look through the swimwear. Today, they were going shopping for some things that they needed for their trip in two weeks. She was super excited to not only to be away from New York for while but the fact that her aunt was getting married. The last few months they have been getting everything prepared and they were just getting last minute details squared away, "I'm going to go try these on." She snickered when he grumbled, waving her off. She shook her head as she went into the dressing room and tried the first one. She looked in the mirror then turned around, "I like this one." She opened the door and sighed when she found him sleep again, plucking him upside his head.

"Ouch." Sam said with a frown as he rubbed his head, turning to the teen, his eyes went wide as he shook his head vigorously, "Hell no."

"What?" Tamara asked as she stepped back, looking down at the bright orange bikini, smiling as she looked in the big mirror, "It's cute."

"No it's not."

Tamara rolled her eyes once again at her uncle, pursing her lips as she gave him a small glare, "What's wrong with it?"

"Too much skin showing for one."

"It's a bikini Uncle Sam, geez."

"More like pieces of fabric held up by strings." Sam said as he moved towards the racks, pulling out a red one piece with ruffles, "How about this?"

Tamara gave a disgusted look as she folded her arms across her chest, "No."

"Can I help you guys with anything?" The sales associate came up with a smile on her face, looking between the two.

"No."

"Yes."

Tamara and Sam's voices ran out at the same time, causing the girl to look at them confusedly.

"If you don't mind but can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm twenty-one."

"Okay." Sam said as he looked at her name tag before speaking again, "Cara, do you think this is appropriate swimwear for a sixteen year old girl to be wearing?"

Cara scanned Tamara and gave her a big sincere smile before turning to the man, "It's totally appropriate for girls her age." She said, seeing the look on his face, she cringed, "Oh..you're one of those parents."

Sam gave her a major side eye, opening his mouth to retort but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked as she sat her bag down in the chair, looking between the three curiously. She watched as he gestured towards her niece, looking at the swimsuit, "What's wrong with it?"

Sam looked at them in disbelief, throwing his hands up in the air, "What the hell is wrong with you three?"

Mercedes tucked her lips in the keep her laughter at bay but it rolled out when she heard Tamara groan, "Baby, there's nothing wrong with what she has on. What do you want her to wear a turtleneck in the water?"

Tamara smirked as she looked at him, raising a brow, "I bet you wouldn't react like this if auntie wore it." Seeing him turn red and mutter something as he walked off from them, she snickered as she looked at her aunt, "If he don't like this, he definitely won't like the other four I picked out. Dad won't either."

Mercedes snorted as she watched her skip back to the dressing room, giving the sales association an apologetic smile. She looked around and found Sam pouting in the corner, chuckling, she grabbed her bag and went over to him. She sat down diagonally in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She saw him avoiding eye contact with her and she chuckled, "Baby?" She kissed him on his lips, not getting a response, she giggled as she crossed her legs, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Keep me from having to rip out some boys throat if they attempt to talk to her or Sadie."

"You and Miguel are really in for a rude awakening." Mercedes smiled as she kissed his cheek, whispering, "Your overprotectiveness is really a turn on to be honest."

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk as he saw that little glint in her eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

Tamara tried on the second swimsuit and smiled, opening the door, she looked out in search for her aunt and uncle, only to find them in a corner making out. Shaking her head, she walked over to them and cleared her throat loudly, snickering when they pulled apart quickly, "How about this one?"

Sam nodded his head in approval, giving her a thumbs up with a smile as he took in the high neck one piece navy blue swimsuit ,"Now that will save me and your father from going to jail."

Tamara smirked as she turned around to show them the open back, hearing the shocked gasp that left from his mouth, "Nope, I'm getting it. You already said you like it."

"Until I saw the back. No, no, no. I'm calling your dad." Sam gently removed Mercedes from his lap and headed out the store.

Mercedes chuckled lightly as she looked at her niece, shaking her head, "I agree, you're not getting that."

"I know. I just wanted to freak him out." Tamara said with a smile before she headed back into the dressing room.

Mercedes smiled as she scanned through the rack while she waited. Hearing her phone vibrate, she picked it out of her pocket and saw that it was Miguel calling her. Laughing, she silenced his call and went back to searching the swimwear. It was a few minutes later when Tamara came out fully dressed in her regular clothes, holding up the four suits she was getting. Definitely the orange, blue, Aztec pattern bikinis and an all black one piece. They went to the counter and paid for the items, giving the girls a smile before leaving. Finding Sam eating a churro while on his phone, they let out a chuckle and went to go scoop him up so they could leave.

* * *

Mike leaned back in his chair as he peeled his orange, wincing when he heard the thunder. They were stuck in the precinct due to a bad thunderstorm and he wanted nothing more than to be at home with his wife but he couldn't. They had advised everyone to stay in because it was a mess outside and New York was under a tornado watch.

Mercedes sniffled hard as she unbuckled her button down shirt and took it off, leaving her in just her undershirt. She laid her head down on the desk, letting the cool air of the fan hit her body. Although it was February, she was burning up and wasn't feeling good at all.

Mike stood up and walked over to her, breaking half of his orange, he bent down until he was at eye level, giving it to her, "Try eating this."

Mercedes opened her eyes and stared back at him, breaking off a piece of the orange and sticking it into her mouth, "Thank you."

Mike gave her a sad smile as he rubbed her shoulder, standing back up, he went back to his desk, keeping a close eye on his friend.

Sam came in with drink and a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands. Walking down the steps, he came over to their desk and sat the items down in front of her, "Baby."

Mercedes hummed a response, not opening her eyes back up as she chewed on the orange.

"I got you some soup and a ginger ale." Sam said softly as he moved her hair from out of her face, rubbing her cheek. He let go for a moment and pulled his chair around, sitting beside her.

"I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't worry about me." Sam said as he pulled the bowl to him and picked up the spoon, scooping up some of the broth and noddles, "Sit up."

Mercedes did as she was told, watching him blow the spoon to cool it down. She leaned forward and placed it in her mouth, chewing on the soft noddles and swallowing. She placed her elbow on her desk and her head in her hand as she swallowed the warm broth.

Sam put the spoon in the bowl, picking the hair tie from off her desk, he leaned forward and pulled all her hair to the back and placed it in a ponytail. He moved back and picked up the drink, bending the straw as he put it to her lips, "Drink."

Mercedes did what he said and took slow sips, laying her head back on her desk, quickly ending up in slumber.

Sam looked down at her with worry, rubbing her back. He had never seen her so sick like this before.

Alec came in the room with Sierra in tow, running his hands through his wet hair, "We're definitely not leaving anytime soon. It's bad out there."

"Is she still not feeling well?" Sierra asked as she came and stood beside Sam, staring down at her friend sadly.

"No and I don't know what else to do."

"Do you think she caught something from the people we busted at the warehouse yesterday?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it to call his mother.

Mary was lightening candles when she heard her cell phone go off. Picking it up, she looked at it and saw that it was Sam, "Hey baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. We're still at the station." Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I have something to ask you. It's about Mercedes."

"Go ahead."

"She's really sick, mom. Like her whole body is hot, her nose is stuffy and she can't keep her eyes open for anything. I don't know what to do."

"Is she vomiting?"

"No."

"It sounds like she has a common cold. The hotness and discomfort is probably from getting a fever and it breaking almost immediately. Sounds weird but people experience colds differently." Mary said as she sat on the couch, "Keep her hydrated, cool, and make sure she has something in her stomach. Gatorade and lot of cold towels until this weather clears up. When it does, take her to the hospital and make sure you see them so you can get a shot because I'm pretty sure you caught it."

Sam sighed as he leaned forward, brushing some of her loose hair from out of her face, "Yes ma'am. Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart. Give Mercedes my love and tell her I hope she feels better. I love you."

"I love you too Ma and thanks again. I'll call you tomorrow." He said as they bided their goodnights. Hanging up the phone, he stood up as soon as the thunder sounded again outside, causing the lights to blink.

Sierra looked up as she ran her hands over her face, "I hope they turned the backup generators on."

"We did." Captain Calvert said as he came out of his office, putting on his coat as he went over to where Sam and Mercedes were, "You can lay her on the couch in my office. I have some sheets and covers in my cabinet."

"Thank you cap." He stood up and pushed his chair back, gently shaking her, "Baby, wake up." Hearing her sigh, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and stood up with the help of him.

Mike stood up as he eyed her cautiously, making his way down, his heart dropped when he saw the look on her face, "SAM, CATCH HER."

Sam turned around just in time to catch Mercedes from falling, "Somebody called the paramedics right now." He sat down on her floor with Mercedes in her arms, staring down at her lifeless body and putting her cheek, "Mercedes, please wake up."

Sierra picked up her phone while Alec ran to the lounge, "This is detective Sierra Banks from twenty-eight precinct. We're in need of emergency medical assistance immediately."

"Mercedes." Mike said as he squatted down in front of her, hearing Alec call his name, he turned around and grabbed the cold towel from him and placed it on her forehead. Seeing that she didn't bulge, he placed his fingers against her neck to see if she had a pulse, "She's still alive."

Alec stood by Sierra, placing his hand over his mouth as they stood by helplessly for the next few minutes, watching as Sam and Mike tried to get Mercedes to wake up but couldn't.

"Excuse us." The voices called out as they made their way through the people on the floor, coming down the steps with a gurney, the woman politely moved Mike out the way and bent down to Mercedes level, "What happened?"

"She wasn't feeling good for the past couple of hours. I called my mom, who is a nurse and she told me that she had a cold. We were just about to let her lay down until she fainted."

"How long has she been out?" The man asked as he lowered the gurney, taking his medical bag from across him.

"About five minutes."

"Shit." The woman said as she placed an oxygen mask over Mercedes mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked nervously at the outburst, but she ignored him as she stood up, her and her partner grabbing her from Sam's lap and putting her on the gurney, "What the hell is going on?"

"She's need to go to the hospital now."

Mike grabbed Sam's phone and jacket, pushing it to his chest, "Go." He watched as he nodded and followed behind them. Mike ran his hands over his face before grabbing his things as well. He sent a prayer up for Mercedes as he turned off his light and placed on his coat. Weather be damned, he needed to get out of here to make sure his friend was going to be okay.

* * *

Mercedes groaned as she moved around slightly, opening her eyes, blinking rapidly as she stared at walls. _Where the hell am I?_ She looked down, seeing that she was in a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV. Turning her head, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked out the window and saw Sam outside with a doctor. He must of notice her movement because he came in almost immediately.

"You're up."

Mercedes nodded confusedly as she looked up at him, noticing the stress on his face, "What happened?"

"You fainted at work.." He stopped for a moment, taking his eyes off of her, "Two days ago."

"What?" She asked in shock as she looked at him, seeing the tears in his eyes, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Baby, don't cry."

Sam sniffled as he wiped his face, clearing his throat, "I thought I lost you." His words got out just as he heard the knock on the door, following by it opening.

"Glad to see you awake Ms. Jones." The man offered a smile as he walked to the other side, holding out his hand, "I'm Dr. Wentworth."

Mercedes shook his hand, looking between the two of them, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, Mr. Evans' mom was spot on with you having a cold." He said as he opened up her file, "But on top of that, you were very dehydrated and your stress levels were out of this roof. Your blood pressure was low, which caused you to faint."

"And caused me to be in a coma for two days."

"Not necessarily the life and death coma. I knew you were going to wake up soon because you've been lacking sleep and this was just a catch up period." Dr. Wentworth closed her chart and smiled, "Everything looks good now but I want to keep you for one more night to make sure you are completely healthy."

Mercedes gave him a soft smile before her eyes went over to Sam's, rubbing her thumb across his hand.

"A nurse will be by soon to change your drip bag. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He started for the door only to turn around and look at the young woman before walking out, "Oh and this man, he's definitely husband material, Ms. Jones."

"I know." Mercedes smiled as her eyes never left Sam's, "He's amazing."

Sam smiled down at her and pulled a chair beside the bed, waiting until the doctor left out to release a breath as he placed both of his hands on hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"Sorry I scared you."

"I didn't realized that you were stressed out nor were you eating or drinking properly. I feel so stupid."

"Don't, stop." Mercedes said with a frown as she looked at him, "You had no idea. I honestly didn't realize I was."

Sam nodded solemnly as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed him again before a frown tugged at her lips, "Do you happen to have my toothbrush? I really need to brush my teeth...oh my god, I have to pee too and I need to take a shower."

Sam chuckled as he leaned back, nodding as he started to remove the covers off her, "Everything's in the bathroom waiting for you." He helped her out the bed and led her in the bathroom, he was about to step out when she gripped his arm.

"I'm going to need help." She chuckled as she gestured towards the IV machine, giving him a sweet smile.

Sam hit his forehead, shaking his head, "Of course, sorry." He laughed a bit as he followed behind her in the bathroom, closing the door. He spent the next twenty minutes helping Mercedes clean up. From assisting her with the shower to helping wash her hair. Once they were done, she dressed in her comfortable pajamas. He had stepped out for a moment to go pick them up something to eat and returned thirty minutes later.

Mercedes leaned back as she popped the last fry in her mouth, smiling in content as she looked at him, "Best burger and fries ever."

Sam chuckled as he got up and threw his trash away, nodding in agreement. He turned to the side when he heard a knock on the door.

Mercedes smile only brighten when she saw her friends, Santana being the first one to her. Her giggles were muffled as the woman kissed her on the mouth, wrapping her arms around her.

"If it was anyone else, I'd be pissed." Sam said as he folded his arms, shaking his head at their friend's antics.

Santana waved him off, squeezing Mercedes' cheeks in her hands, "How are you? You had us all worried."

"I'm sorry guys but I'm feeling much better."

Tina moved Santana out the way and went to hug her friend, kissing her forehead, "That's good sweetie." She moved out the way so Artie, Kurt, Sugar and Brittany could speak to her.

Mike sat the flowers down on the table, going over to hug her when everyone was done, "Don't ever scare us like that again, Mercedes."

"I won't, I promise." She said as she gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back, "I just need to work on not getting too stressed."

"And we're definitely going to help you with that babe." Kurt spoke up, smiling at her.

"Yes, which is why we're going to take care of anything else you have to do for the wedding." Tina said as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding Mercedes' right hand.

"So don't worry about nothing but getting married to the goober." Sugar said with a sweet, teasing smile, earning a laugh from everyone but Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Thank guys, from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate you."

Artie nodded at his friend, "Anytime baby girl, you know we're always here for you."

Mercedes smiled at her friends, leaning back on the bed. They all stayed for another hour, talking and laughing until it was time for them to head on back to work. Mercedes looked down at her phone and noticed she had a text from Quinn, letting her know that she was going to FaceTime her tonight. Since she had moved to Ohio, she really did miss her best friend. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up and smiled once she saw Miguel and baby Antonio, "Hey."

"Hey MeMe." He said as he came over to her, walking in front of the stroller to lean in and give his sister a big hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She watched as he unbuckled the sleeping baby and picked him out of the seat, handing him over to her, she smiled as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Where's Sam?"

"I had Mike take him home so he could get a shower and some rest."

"I'm glad because the man didn't do either of those the whole time you were here. I love him to death but my nose could only take so much."

Mercedes snorted as laughter bubbled from her mouth, causing Miguel to do so as well. She looked down at the baby and saw him starting to squirm, she rubbed his chubby cheek.

"I'm just kidding, I wouldn't let him walk around here stinking." Miguel said as he calmed down his laughter, folding his arms across his chest, "Leslie said that she and T are going to be by here after school."

Mercedes nodded as she looked at the baby then back at him, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Mercedes sighed as she played with Antonio's sock covered foot, biting at the corner of her mouth, "Today has been an eye opener for me. The guilt from three years ago is really starting to come back." She held back the tears in her eyes, looking over at him, "Sam has been there for me in more ways that I can count..I can't say the same. I could only imagine what he felt like when I didn't come and see him when he literally took a two bullets for me."

"Sam knows you love him and he also knows that you couldn't come see him because you was in a really bad place, MeMe." He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, "Don't feel guilty about it."

"I'm trying not to but I can't help it." She said as tears slid down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away, "I feel awful. Here is this amazing guy, who spent two days by my side and I couldn't even respond to a single text. I don't deserve him."

Miguel opened his mouth to speak, only stopping when there was another knock at the door. He turned to the side and saw their mother come in. Every since the dinner they had last month, the two had squashed their issues from the night but their relationship definitely wasn't the same.

"Hi sweetheart." Helena said as she came in, staring at her daughter with a small smile, "I'm glad you're awake. I actually want to talk to you about something."

"She can't be stressed mom."

Helena rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Mercedes, "I just want to know if you need me to do anything for the wedding."

"No mom, everything is taken care of." She mustered up a reassuring smile, "All you have to do is show up."

"What do you mean? I don't mind helping."

"'Mom, it's fine. My friends are going to finish up everything." Mercedes sighed once she saw the look on her face, shaking her head, "Look, it's nothing personal..I.."

"It seems like it is. You don't want me to be apart of your special day. I'm pretty sure that you're only going to get married once, and you don't want my help."

Miguel rolled his eyes at his mother's dramatics, "Mom, can you not? Mercedes just woke up from a damn coma and you're bringing more stress to her by talking about this. You're putting words in her mouth. Like seriously, what is going on with you lately?"

Helena glared at her oldest for a moment before taking a deep breath, turning to Mercedes, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am. I just want to be apart of your special day, that's all."

"And you will mom. You being there is all the help I need."

Helena nodded with a smile, walking over, she placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and doing the same to her grandson, "Where's Sam?"

Mercedes looked down at the baby when he let out a little squeal, she placed the pacifier back in his mouth, "I sent him home to get some rest."

"Good because that man, he's been by your side every since."

Mercedes eyes shifted from Antonio to her brother, "Yeah, I know."

Miguel gave her a sympathetic smile as he stood up, "Mom..how about we go get Mercedes something sweet to snack on?"

"Sure." She replied, not noticing how the mood changed, getting up from the chair.

"I'm going to take him so you can get some rest." Miguel said as he grabbed his son, seeing the pout on Mercedes' lips made him chuckle as he laid him in the back in his seat, "We'll be right back."

Mercedes nodded as she laid her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes, sighing when she felt her body relax, causing her to drift off to sleep. Hopefully, she would be able to forgive herself and get rid of the guiltiness she was feeling.

* * *

 **A/N. So what did you guys think? Don't you just love Sam and Tamara's relationship? Lol, they have a best friend/sibling/father and daughter type of ship going on. Poor Mercedes, she has been extra stressed with the dealings of her mother and the wedding. Her guilt is coming back full force & it's really going to do a number on her. Hope you guys enjoyed this update! **


	31. Pre-Wedding Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **SHORT BUT SWEET, ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was sitting up in the bed watching Sam get ready for work. Its been four days since she has gotten out the hospital and her doctor didn't want her to go back to work for the next week or so. Which happened to have her off now for three weeks since they were leaving for the wedding next week and her honeymoon was the week after. She really didn't mind though. She needed to rest and this time off will help her physically, mentally and emotionally.

Sam placed his badge on his waistband as he turned to look at her, giving her a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said sincerely as she set her cup down, gesturing for him to come here. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her again, staring into her brown eyes, "Leslie still coming over?"

"Yes."

Sam watched as she smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes and he noticed that she has been doing that every since she came home, "You want to tell me what's been bugging you for the past couple of days."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie." He frowned when she pulled away from him and avoided all eye contact, "Seriously Mercedes, what's wrong with you?"

"I said nothing, alright? Leave it alone Sam."

"Fine." He said as he moved back, snatching his wallet and keys up from the dresser before heading out the room.

Mercedes sighed as she placed her head in her hands, feeling the tears rushing out when the front door slam. She didn't have the courage to tell Sam what was wrong with her. She knew she should but she just couldn't. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she grabbed the cover and pulled it over her face, curling up into a ball.

Leslie had swiped her visitor's keycard for the elevator, standing back as she waited patiently. She was so excited to be getting to spend some alone time with her sister in law. She loved Mercedes and a little relaxation time was just what she needed. She dropped Antonio off with her mom and picked up a few items from the store on her way. She had two bags in her hands, one that contained breakfast and the other was a bunch of junk food and movies for later. Hearing the ding, she looked up and saw Sam coming out with an angry expression on his face, "Hey Sam." She watched as he walked passed her without even looking at her, turning around, she watched the man with a confused expression before stepping in the elevator and pushing the sixth floor. She waited on the elevator in deep thought on what possibly could've happen before she got here. She stepped out almost immediately and went to the end of the hall, using the key that was on her key ring to get in. She sat the bags on the table and headed up the stairs, seeing Mercedes in the bed with the covers over her head, "Cedes, I'm here." She walked over to her and sat down, waiting for her to pull the cover away from her face but she didn't. Hearing her sniffling, she began to get worry, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Leslie pursed her lips together as she pulled the cover back, staring at her with a frown, "Well something is wrong because you're crying."

Mercedes wiped her face as she turned away from her, shaking her head, "I'm f-fine."

"Mercedes, look." She said as she pulled her into a sitting position, "You're not fine and you need to tell me why. We don't need a repeat of what happened last week."

Mercedes broke down as she listened to her words and told her everything. She didn't realize how much it was hurting her until now.

"Awe sweetie." Leslie said as she gave her a sad look, wrapping her arms around the young woman, "Stop crying Mercedes, please. You know Sam loves you and you know that he knows that you couldn't be there babe. You have to stop beating yourself up for this."

"I'm trying but I can't. Like I told Miguel, the guilt just won't go away." She said as she sniffled, playing with her fingers, "I don't deserve him Leslie, I don't."

"Yes you do Mercedes." She moved her hair behind her ears and held her face in her hands, forcing her to look at her, "You deserve every good thing that comes your way. Sam adores you, he cares so much about you so much. This happened three years ago. Let me remind you of everything you were going through back then. Open cases on both your Matt and your dad. The drama with Morris and the fact that Sam was shot, you've been though that three times. You were not emotionally stable at all and Sam knew that."

Mercedes put her head down, taking a calming breath before wiping eyes, whispering, "I love him so much Les, I do. I want to be able to be there for him just like he's there for me."

"And you are and you always will be." She said with a smile as she tilted her head, moving in to give her a hug, "Everything's going to be okay."

Mercedes nodded against her shoulder, sniffling, "Thank you."

"Dry those tears." Leslie said as she patted her back before dropping a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back. I left our breakfast downstairs."

Mercedes watched as she left and she laid back on the pillows, closing her eyes. The last thing she wanted was Sam to leave mad at her. She was definitely going to talk to him when he got home tonight.

* * *

Sam closed the door to the apartment, putting his stuff on the table as he turned on the light. It was quiet and the only thing you could hear was the snow mixed wind blowing outside. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom, once he got to the top, he moved in and saw Mercedes was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Leslie's waist. He saw that Leslie was still up and gave her a weak smile, "Hey."

"Hey Sam, I'm glad you're actually looking and speaking to me now." She watched as he looked away in shame, causing her to grunt. She started unwrapping Mercedes' arms from around her and getting out the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again." She said as she slid on her boots and put her jacket on, standing from the bed, she went over and gave him a hug, "She loves you deeply, keep that in mind."

"I know but I wish she would just tell me what's bothering her." He said softly as he hugged her back before looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm going to let her tell you. You need to hear it from her." She gave him small smile as she rubbed his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Drive carefully." He told her, watching her nod and head down the stairs. He turned back to his fiancée and sighed. He decided to go ahead and take a quick shower before getting in the bed. About a good ten minutes later, he was sliding in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her to him.

Mercedes snuggled closer to the familiar warm body, waking up from her slumber slowly but not opening up her eyes, whispering, "I'm sorry for this morning."

"I just want to know what's wrong so I can help. Talk to me baby. That's what I'm here for." He said as he rubbed her back, hearing her let out a sigh and began talking. His heart began to tighten up when she told him exactly why. He couldn't believe that she felt guilty when she didn't even need to, "Mercedes, you shouldn't be feeling guilty at all, seriously. Once I talked to you, I realized and understood why you couldn't come see me. It's over and done with, I'm not holding that against you. Don't ever say you don't deserve me because you do. You have made my whole life brighter, you know that? I love you so much, always will."

"I love you too." She said quietly as she opened up her eyes, giving him a small smile, she leaned up and kissed him gently. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, she decided that now was the right time to give him his present, "I have something for you."

"Okay." Sam said as he watched her head out the room. He sat up in the bed and waited for her to come back, letting out a yawn.

Mercedes came back into the room with a small gift bag in her hand. Getting into the bed once again, she sat on her knees and handed him the bag, "It's a little pre-wedding gift."

"Babe, you didn't have to get me anything." Sam said with a smile before moving the tissue paper around, seeing a folded blue shirt. He took it out and opened it up, reading carefully. _I Am Being_ _Promoted To Daddy._

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him closely, seeing his eyes go wide in realization before looking at her, "Surprise."

"Y-You're pregnant?" He asked in a hushed whisper, looking back at the shirt then her, seeing her nod, a smile broke out on his face, "OH MY GOD, WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Mercedes snorted when he yelled and pulled her into a big hug, squeezing her tightly. She let out chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "We are having a baby."

Sam smiled brightly as he pulled back and stared at her, trying not to let his emotions run full out of course right now but hell, he didn't care, "When did you find out?"

"Dr. Wentworth actually told me before the night before I was released. He said he was going to wait for you but that night I had sent you home and he wasn't going to be in the next morning." She smiled as she ran her hands down his cheeks, "I'm seven weeks."

Sam calculated in his head and a smirk came to his lips when he realized exactly when their baby was conceived, "Our off weekend."

Mercedes threw her hand back in laughter, nodding. She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a ton of pecks on his lips, "I guess I don't need to ask if you're excited or not."

"No, you do not. I'm beyond ecstatic." He said with a laugh as he stared at her, "How about you?"

"Same, just a little nervous."

"You're going to be fine. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." Sam said as tapped her nose, earning a giggle from her. He pulled her down to him and wrapped her into another hug, "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Two more weeks." She said with a grin as she laid her head down on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam kissed the side of her head before laying back on the pillows. This was the best way to end the day with her in his arms. He was happy beyond measures, not only because of this beautiful woman but because he had found out he was going to be a dad. It was an amazing feeling and he couldn't wait to start this new chapter of his life.

* * *

 **A/N. Definitely short for a reason! I start school next week & I wanted to leave this on a good note! Don't worry, updates will continue, just going to be slower! Anyways, Samcedes is having a little munchkin! Super happy for them & I'm so happy that Sam reassured Mercedes that she had nothing to be guilty about. The next three chapters are the wedding, then will have another one jump. See you guys soon! **


	32. Bahamas Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes held onto Sam's hand as she looked out the window, taking in the scenery in awe. They arrived in Nassau, Bahamas twenty minutes ago and now they were in a cab on their way to the resort they were staying at, "I don't want to leave already."

Sam chuckled as he looked at her, "Good thing we get to stay for two weeks."

"Mhm, second best decision I think I've ever made." Mercedes said with a smile as she turned back to him, placing kiss to his lips, "I want to talk to you about something while we have this time alone."

"Okay."

Mercedes took her thumb and smoothed out his furrowed brow, staring into his eyes, "I don't want to tell anyone about the pregnancy right now. Lord forbid, I know a lot can happen in these three trimesters and I just want to keep this between us for a little while."

"I understand." Sam said as he kissed the tip of her nose, earning a snort from the woman, "And I want you to take it easy as well. Don't be getting stressed out over anything, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." She said as she laid her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Sam smiled down as he held her hand, turning his attention back to the window. He gave the driver a nod when he said that they would be arriving shorty. Eyes going to Mercedes, he brushed her hair back his fingers. He was marrying this woman at the end of the week and he couldn't wait. Who would've thought that when he had put in a request to be transferred that he would end of finding his soulmate. As he sat there, he couldn't help but reminisce on the night he proposed to her.

 _Sam closed the door behind him quietly, smiling when he saw Mercedes asleep on the couch. He went over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. It's been a week since he visited Felix's grave and honesty, as strange as it sound, it put him in the best mood his has ever been in. This week he has been trying to figure out the best way for him to propose to Mercedes but ultimately came up with the decision to just let things flow naturally._

 _Mercedes groaned as she turned on the couch, her nose twitching with a frown plastered on her lips when she smelled something burning, "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she opened her eyes slowly, sitting up on the couch. She let out a grunt as she stretched, giving herself a minute before standing up. Yawning, she made her way towards the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam hunched over reading something off his phone. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she took in her apron that was fit snug around him, "What are you doing in here?"_

 _Sam turned around and gave her a guilty smile, hitting send before walking over to her, "I was going to surprise you with dinner but.." He gestured over to the burnt pan of lasagna, seeing her eyes go wide, "Yeah, I had the oven up too high and I fell asleep."_

 _"Oh Sam." Mercedes chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "What am I going to do with you?"_

 _"Just love me." He gave her a lopsided grin before placing a kiss to her lips, "But don't worry, I ordered some takeout from Giovanni's. It should be here in about thirty minutes so how about you go take a hot bubble bath?"_

 _"Mhm, that sounds really good."_

 _"Good, I'm lucky I timed you right. Go ahead upstairs and by the time you get done, the food should be here." He kissed her again before letting go, going back over to dump the burnt food in the garbage._

 _Mercedes snickered at him before heading out the kitchen, going up the stairs. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the rose petals over their bedroom floor, leading her to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door, she gasped at the scene before her. Sam had filled the dark bathroom up with lit candles and soft music playing in the background. She spotted a note on the bathroom sink and she picked it up._

 _Know you've been a little stress this week so I did this for you so you can unwind and simply because I love you. Enjoy and I'll be patiently waiting._

 _Xoxo, Samuel_

 _"He's so sweet." Mercedes whispered as she sat the note back down with a smile. Turning around, she started to strip her work clothes off, pulling her hair on top of her head. She stepped in and sat down, instantly moaning when her body relaxed in the hot water. Sighing, she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the folded up towel. Yep, it was official. She had the best boyfriend in the world._

 _Sam tipped the man before closing the door, rushing back to the kitchen. Okay, so maybe his cooking plans didn't turn out how he expected but he wasn't going to let that ruin this evening. Sitting the bag on the table, he headed out and down the hall to use to guest bathroom to freshen up. He knew he had a good twenty minutes to work with until Mercedes came out so he was going to make it quick._

 _Mercedes had to wake herself up before she feel fully into a peaceful sleep. Feeling the water starting to cool down, she figured it was time for her get out. Pulling the stopper up, she sighed rinse some the suds off her body before standing up, grabbing a towel, she wrap herself up and stepped out. Blowing out the candles, she made her way out the room and found a short gold colored silk robe laying on their bed with another note on top._

 _Honestly, undergarments are optional and this is too really. ;)_

 _"You're not slick, Evans." She went over to her drawer and grabbed herself a pair of panties. Before putting them on, she dried off completely and placed her towel in the hamper. Picking up the robe from the bed, she slid it on and tied it. She walked down the stairs and headed for the dining room, eyes bugging once saw the set up. Seeing Sam with a proud smile on his face, she smirked as she went over and kissed him on his cheek, "If I wouldn't have known about the burned lasagna, I would've thought that you had made this all by yourself."_

 _Sam laughed as he gave her a small glare, smiling at the giggle that escaped her mouth. He went over and pulled the chair out for her, waiting until she sat down before he took his own sit, "I had Mr. Giovanni's hook up us with a lot of things as you can tell. Spaghetti with Meatballs, Chicken Alfredo and Beefy Manicotti."_

 _"Jesus, you and your pasta." Mercedes laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek._

 _Sam smirked to himself as he started to fix her plate. It was true. He loved pasta and if he had the choose any food to live with for the rest of his life, it would be pasta, "And I'm going to enjoy every single bit of it."_

 _Mercedes giggled as she picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. This man was truly something special. They spent the next hour eating and talking about everything under the sun. That was something they both loved about each other. It never had to be anything serious, they could talk about any and every thing._

 _Sam had placed the last dish on the draining board just as Mercedes put the leftovers in the refrigerator. He heard the music still playing in the background and he smiled, going over to her, he pulled her into his arms._

 _Mercedes draped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly, "Thank you for this night. It's just what I needed."_

 _"Anything for you." He said as he kissed her exposed shoulder, smiling as he took his hand and pulled her robe back over it, "You know you make me happy right? And I'm so grateful that I have you in my life."_

 _"I'm glad that you're in my life too." Mercedes leaned back and gave him big grin, "You have been this consistent ray of sunshine in my life these past three years and I can't imagine you not in it."_

 _"I'm really glad to hear you say that." Sam mumbled across her lips before kissing her and letting go, "Cause I feel the same about you and I know I have found the one. I want us to be forever and that's why.."_

 _Mercedes raised a brow when he stopped mid-sentence, seeing him pulled something from out of his pajama pants pocket. Her eyes went wide when he revealed the small velvet blue box in his hand. She let out a quiet, shocked gasp when she saw him get down on one knee, opening the box, her hands covered her mouth._

 _"That's why I couldn't wait to do this." He said as he looked up at her with a wide, nervous smile, "Mercedes Easton Jones, will you do the honor of being my wife one day?"_

 _Mercedes was in complete shock. She had no idea that Sam was going to propose to her. Hearing him declare his love made heart swell up. This man was beyond amazing and she honestly couldn't believe that he was all hers. Hearing him ask the question, her vision became blurry as she nodded her head, whispering, "Y-Yes."_

 _There wasn't a word to describe what Sam was feeling when she gave him the answer he was waiting for. Standing up, he took the ring out the box and placed it on her finger. Leaning forward, he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her, "I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too." Mercedes cried as she kissed him again before wrapping her arms around his neck. This was hands down one of the best nights of her life._

Sam came out of the memory when he heard the car stop and driver announcing their arrival as he got out. He turned to the side and saw that Mercedes was already up. He smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car, heading over to her side to open the door but one of the hotel greeters beat him to it.

Mercedes stepped out and gave the man a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Madam Jones, my name is Nidal and I'm going to be you and Sir Evans guide for the week." He sent them them both a smile, turning to the two women behind him, gesturing for them to come.

The women smiled as they came and handed them both a drink, "Our caribbean favorite, Bahama Mama, for you sir. By special request, a virgin strawberry daiquiri for you ma'am."

"Thank you." Mercedes said with a smile as she grabbed the glass, looking over at Sam, she snorted when he nodded his thanks as he sipped a generous amount from his.

"We're going to let you check in while we take your bags to your room so just follow me."

Sam made sure he tipped the driver before taking ahold of Mercedes' hand and following behind the man. Once they got themselves checked in, Nidal had already left to put their things up.

Mercedes pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to open. When it did, they got in and pushed the button for the eight floor. She turned to Sam and gave him a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he bent down a pressed kisses across her face, earning a squeal before he planted one right on her lips. Hearing the elevator ding and opened up, he removed his mouth from hers and led her out, turning down the hallway. Getting to their door, he slid the keycard in and opened it up, letting Mercedes go first.

"Oh wow." She said as she took in the large room, eyes wandering around. This sure as hell looked like a mini apartment. It had a full kitchen to the left, a living room and a half bath. As she moved towards the double doors, she opened them up and gasped. In the bedroom was a very big King sized bed, a huge widow that showed a beautiful view of the back of the resort and the beach, "This is amazing."

"It is." Sam said as he sat his glass down, walking to the bathroom, he turned the light on and a chuckle immediately left his mouth, "Babe, come here."

Mercedes sat her purse down in the chair, walking towards him, she saw the small smirk on his lips and she peaked in. Following his line of sight, her eyes went wide as a giggle erupted from her, "Oh my god."

"That's exactly what I said." Sam said as he picked up the note, reading out loud, "For the future newlyweds, hope you enjoy your stay here at the best resort in the Bahamas. Here's a little necessities we know are going to be needed."

Mercedes covered her mouth as she took in the basket again. They had filled it up with candles, chocolates, body washes, and four big boxes of condoms.

"Well, I definitely will give these away." Sam said as he picked up a box with a smirk, "For one, I stopped using them, hence the baby in your stomach. Two, they're two sizes too small."

Mercedes laughed out loud as she pushed his shoulder, shaking her head as she turned and walked out the bathroom. She was not dealing with him and his shenanigans today. Taking a seat on the bed, she heard her phone buzz in her purse and she pulled it out. She read the text and looked up when she saw Sam coming back in, "Miguel just texted and said that they're boarding now. They should be here in the next three hours."

"And my mom said that their plane leaves later on tonight along with Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina."

"Quinn is getting in tomorrow night, along with all my cousins." Mercedes said as she put her phone down, watching Sam sit down beside her, "And everyone else is going to be here Friday."

"Sounds good." He said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her before going to something on his phone, "Nine weeks right?"

Mercedes stared at him confusedly before nodding her head, seeing a smile on his face as he turned her way, "What?"

"Our baby is the size of a green olive." He stated proudly as he showed her the chart on his phone.

Mercedes giggled at the picture before looking at Sam. He was so freaking cute and every since he found out she was pregnant, he has been in straight daddy mode and it was honestly so adorable, "You're adorable."

"I have my moments." He said with a chuckle before locking his phone and putting it on the table, "What shall we do first?"

"Nap please. I'm exhausted from that plane ride."

Sam nodded as he stood up, taking her shoes off her, "Yes ma'am." Once he was done, he took his own off before getting back into the bed, laying down. He pulled Mercedes to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

Tamara smiled at her little brother as he leaned back on her chest, watching him play with his hands, "You're so sweet." She picked up her phone and took a picture, looking up when she heard her dad and mom coming back with more plates.

"This place is huge." Miguel said as he sat down in the booth, sliding the pancakes over to his daughter. They had arrived late last night and when they go in, they decided to just start fresh and see everyone in the morning.

"I know. I got lost twice trying to come back in here from the restroom." Mike said with a chuckle as he leaned back, patting his full stomach, "This is well worth the money already and we haven't even stepped foot out of here." Everyone laughed deeply at Mike as they nodded in agreement.

"Geez, they are piped up early this morning." Sam said as him and Mercedes walked into the dining hall holding hands, clearly hearing their family and friends from outside.

Mercedes giggled as she looked up at him, "This is most definitely a wild group the Lord gave us."

Sam nodded as he kissed her cheek before walking over to them, "Hey everyone."

"Hey Sam and Mercedes." They said loudly with smile on their faces, eyes moving when they heard a loud squeal. Seeing Antonio staring at the two, reaching his arms out. He kind of caught everyone off guard because he was advancing a lot to say he's just two months.

"Awe." Mercedes said as she went over to the baby and picked him up out of her niece's arms, "My little baby."

Leslie watched her son with her sister in amusement, "I think my kid like you more than me."

Mary laughed at the woman, "Honey, he will always love you but I think his aunt has a special place in his heart."

Sam looked at the little boy and Mercedes in awe. His heart was literally melting at the scene. It always did but now that she was pregnant, it was just something about seeing her with an actual baby in her arms that made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"Jesus son, can you stare any harder?" Dwight voice broke his son's daze, chuckling when he saw him turning red, "He's definitely a lovesick puppy when it comes to you, Mercedes."

Mercedes eyes went to Sam and smiled, kissing the baby's cheek as she went and took a seat by Tina.

Sam mumbled incoherently as he sat beside Miguel, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate and stuffing it in his mouth, "What's the plan for the day?"

"Oh, I have that all right here." Kurt beamed brightly as he pulled something from out of his bag, sending it down to Sam.

Sam grabbed the book and stared at it wide eyed, "A schedule?"

"Yes. We want to make sure you two have the best possible time and get to explore everything. And this is part of our keep stress-free guide for Mercedes." Kurt added as he crossed his legs, smiling at the couple.

Mercedes tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Sam, chuckling when she saw the look on his face, "It's a really good idea babe."

"I'm not saying it's not."

"We figured since everyone just got in yesterday, we should take it easy for the day." Tina said as she grabbed the planner back from Sam and handed it to Mercedes.

Mercedes balanced Antonio in her arms and grabbed the book, reading it, "Monday. Breakfast now, Beach at twelve until two, a late lunch at three, shopping with the locals for the girls afterwards and whatever the guys want to do, and dinner at approximately eight."

"Yeah, they have really organized this week." Miguel said with a small frown when he hit Sam's hand, glaring at the man, "Get your own food."

Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed him, standing up, he looked over at Mercedes with a smile, "You coming?"

Mercedes nodded as she placed the book down, handing the baby to Mike. She stood up and went over to Sam, grabbing ahold of his hand, "I think this is going to be the best week ever."

"You can say that again." Sam said as he pulled her towards the food. He wanted this week to be nothing short of amazing and he definitely couldn't wait to marry her on Saturday.

* * *

Santana sent the boy a flirtatious smile as she waited for him to hand her the drink. Looking over at Mercedes when she came, she chuckled when she rolled her eyes once she took a seat beside her.

"It's on the house." He said as he came back and handed her the drink, a mile long smile on his face as he eyed.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He stared at her goofily, only breaking his trance when he heard clearing of a throat. He looked over at Mercedes and smiled, "What can I get you beautiful?"

"A ginger ale please." She watched him nod and walk away, turning to Santana with a raised brow, "Seriously?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with using your talents to get free drinks." Santana smirked before taking a sip of her drink, snapping her fingers when she realized something, "Why aren't you drinking anyways?"

"I vowed to stay sober because I actually want to remember the events of my wedding week." It wasn't a total lie. She did want to remember her wedding week but her drinking was definitely not an option for the next nine months.

Santana eyed her skeptically before nodding, "I guess I'll just have to drink for the both of us."

Mercedes laughed at her friend as she nodded, getting her cash out for the bartender.

"It's on the house ma'am." The man smiled as he handed her the glass of ginger ale, gesturing to the diamond on her left finger, "Congratulations on your future marriage and best wishes."

"Well thank you kind sir." Mercedes smiled as she grabbed her drink and slid off the stool, sticking the money in the tip jar, "Have a good day now."

Santana sent the man a wink before following behind her friend, looping her arm around hers as they walked down the steps and into the sand, "So mama, where's your mom?"

Mercedes took a sip of her soda, placing her sunglasses on her face, "She said that she was going to be here Thursday. She had some work related things to take care of."

 _But she is retired_ Santana thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, hearing her best friend sigh, she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She held onto her until they got back to their spot on the beach, only to find a seething Miguel and Sam, "What's up with you two?"

Mercedes followed their line of sight and a chuckle escaped her, "I think I know."

Santana turned to her, seeing her looking towards the water. A smirk began to spread across her lips when she found the source to their anger. It was two boys talking to Tamara and Sadie, "Oh, you two are seriously in for a rude awakening. They're 16 and 18, and very beautiful. Boys are bound to notice them."

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

"You can't stop that from happening." Leslie rolled her eyes at them from her seat, "Seriously, you guys need to learn how to trust. They're smart and responsible."

Miguel folded his arms across his chest, "We trust them, it's asshole boys we don't trust. I'm going over there."

"No you're not." Leslie said as she got up from her chair, running behind to stop him.

Mercedes shook her head and sat her glass on the table, letting go of Santana as she went and grabbed Sam's hand, "Okay overprotective big brother and uncle, walk with me for a minute."

Sam snorted when he saw Leslie jump on Miguel's back to tackle him to the ground, turning back to Mercedes, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

Mercedes smiled at him as they walked down until they got along the water, speaking softly, "I can only imagine how you're going to act if we have a little girl."

"Strong possibility I'll be in jail for hurting a boy because he breathed around her." Sam answered in all seriousness, looking out towards the water, hearing Mercedes giggle, "I'm so serious."

"I know, that's why it's funny." She said with a chuckle as she swung their joined hands, pulling down her hat with her free hand.

"But if we have a girl and she's anything like you, she's going to put me though hell." Sam said jokingly, laughing when Mercedes' punched him in his shoulder, "You're a spitfire babe and you always get what you want."

"You damn right." Mercedes smirked as she looked up at him, beaming brightly, "I love you so much Sam and I can't wait to marry you Saturday."

"Ditto." Sam replied with a smile as he stopped, wrapping her into a big hug, "I love you too my short, cute, adorable, sexy munchkin."

Mercedes bursted out into a fit of giggles, only to have them muffled when he placed his mouth on hers. Shaking her head, she wrapped her around his neck and leaned in closer. Yep, she was marrying this man this weekend and she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N. Hey guys. This update was just the beginning on what's to come in the Bahamas. We are going to have such a good time with these next chapters. Definitely a lot of laughter, crying and possibly a little a fighting but from who? You'll have to stick around to see. ;) Anyways, did you guys like Sam's proposal? How about the gift the hotel staff left them? By far my favorite part, what did you think about Sam having a baby size chart in his phone? Freaking adorable, right? What do you think about Kurt having a itinerary for the week? Do you think Santana is going to find out about Mercedes being pregnant? What do you think Mama Jones is really doing? Sam and Miguel's overprotectiveness is going to be real af on this trip. What do you think about the little talk Samcedes had at the end? See you guys soon. :)**


	33. Tattoos & Exes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam sat back in the chair, wincing as he watched his little sister close her eyes in pain, "I can't believe you're doing this. Hell, I can't believe mom and dad are letting you do this."

Sadie turned to her older brother and popped one eye open, chuckling, "I'm eighteen, Sam. I could've gotten it without their permission."

Sam watched as they guy dabbed the needle back into the black ink. That's right. They've been here for the past hour because his little sister decided she wanted to get a tattoo.

"Dude, have you ever thought about getting a tattoo that symbols something to Mercedes?" Seth asked as he turned around from looking at the wall, "That would be a dope pre-wedding present."

"Congratulations." The tattoo artist, Greg, who was tattooing Sadie said. He looked up at Sam for a minute, gesturing to door when she came in, "My girl Tracee can hook you up if you want."

"I don't know." Sam eyed the needle warily, wincing when he saw Sadie's face, "I'm a punk ass bitch when it comes to needles. I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Tracee laughed as she leaned against the doorframe, "At least you're honest. We have a lot of clients come in here like it don't phase them but end up crying midsession."

Seth laughed before turning to look at his brother, "Wow."

"But I can promise you, that'll it be worth it. And if you deicide to do it, we can do something real small and less painful." Tracee walked over to her station and sat down in her chair, "What's your beauty's name?"

"Mercedes."

"Ooo, exotic and sexy." She smiled as she crossed her legs, "I got something for you. You said that you two are getting married soon, how about getting her initial on your ring finger?"

"Oh yeah." Sadie said as she opened her eyes and looked at her brother, "It's pretty awesome. Some couples do it because if they have jobs that require them to take their wedding ring off, the tattoo lets people know they're married."

Sam was skeptical for a moment but as soon as his little sister went into further detail, he was starting to like the idea. Taking a deep breath, he chewed on his bottom lip as he thought it over for a moment, grunting lowly, "Alright, let's do it."

"Oh god, Seth please record." Sadie chuckled when her older brother got up and went to the chair, sending her a huge glare.

"What about you sugar lump, you getting anything special?" The woman asked Seth as she leaned back in her chair, placing on a pair of gloves after getting her equipment out.

Seth turned to her and shook his head, "No, I'm good." He laughed when he saw Sam already closing his eyes, hearing the tattoo gun start up. This was definitely going to be interesting to see.

* * *

Mercedes hummed out lowly as she sat back on the floor, waiting for Miraya to finish up her hair. She was so excited that all of her cousins had made it in the morning. They had a few hours to spare so all the girls did some shopping earlier and a few were sitting around in Miraya, Tyson and LeShawns's room.

Miraya grabbed another big hair tie as she pulled Mercedes' twists into a bun, "There you go."

"I've always been so fascinated with hair braiding." Tina said as she watched closely, chewing on her wrap, "How in the world do your hands not hurt? How can you sit for hours? I have so many questions."

Miraya looked at the woman and laughed, "Well first off Tina, we take breaks, well at least I do. I know some girls who can braid without stopping."

"Mhm, like Kelly." Brittany reminded them of the girl who use to always hang out with them when they were little.

Tina didn't meet the girls until they were in high school but she did remember that little Dominican spitfire, "I remember her, I wonder where she's at now."

"Yeah Mercedes." Miraya smirked knowingly as she leaned forward and gave her little cousin a look, "What ever happened to Kelly Santos?"

Mercedes shifted once she felt all eyes on her, clearing her throat as she stood up, "She's where she needs to be."

"And where's that?" Sapphire asked her older cousin, raising a curious brow as she bit into her sandwich.

Santana's eyes went wide when she recognized the name, snapping her fingers, "Mercedes had her ass locked up two years ago."

"Bingo." Miraya said as she fell back on the couch in laughter, clapping her hands.

Tina looked at Mercedes in shock, watching as she pursed her lips at her cousin, "What did she do?"

"Embezzlement." Mercedes said as she looked at her hair through the mirror, turning back to the girls with a shrug, "Friend or not, she broke the law."

"Damn CeCe." Sapphire chuckled at the older woman as she laid back on the bed.

Miraya laughed as she picked up the champagne bottle and poured half in the glass, then doing the same with the orange juice, "Want one Mercedes?"

"I'll just take some orange juice."

"You're serious about this no drinking this week, huh?" Santana asked her friend as she watched her take the bottle of orange juice, nodding, "Are you pregnant or something?"

Mercedes watched as everyone's eyes went to her and sighed into the bottle before moving it from her lips, "I just want to have a sober week, that's all. Besides, since my last down spiral three years ago, I really don't drink that much anymore."

"Right, sorry. I forgot all about that." Santana said solemnly has the memories from that time clouded her mind, and for what she could tell, everyone else's too because of how quite it got all of a sudden.

"It's fine you guys, seriously." Mercedes gave them a reassuring smile as she leaned against the door, "That part of my life is over and done with. I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been. I'm getting married Saturday and I can honestly say, I'm excited."

"We're excited for you too, M-Mercedes." Tina felt her lips trembling as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Dammit."

Brittany rubbed Tina's back before looking at Mercedes, nodding in agreement, "You deserve all happiness."

Mercedes smiled at them as she leaned her head back against the wall, "I love you girls. Thank you so much for being the best friends in the world."

Sapphire smiled as she got off the bed, going over and hugging her, "We love you cousin, always and forever."

Mercedes hugged her back with a smile, hearing her phone go off, she pulled back, "It's time for us to get ready." She watched as she nodded and went to get her things together so she could go back to her room.

* * *

Tamara crossed her legs as she stood between Seth and Sadie, giggling at Sam as they waited outside of the restaurant, "I literally died at Seth's snaps earlier."

Sam rolled his eyes at the three, mumbling underneath his breath, "I can't believe you recorded me."

"I couldn't miss this opportunity big bro." Seth laughed as he folded his arms across his chest, "You straight up cried, what the hell bro?"

"I told you I hate needles."

Sadie smiled as she shook her head, moving forward and picking up his hand, "It looks really good though. She did an amazing job."

Tamara nodded in agreement as she stared down at the cursive M tattoo. It was indeed beautiful, "She's going to love it, Uncle Sam."

"Who's going to love what?" Mercedes asked, giving them all a sweet smile as her as her, Sapphire and Ja'Darius came up.

"Sam has a pre-wedding present for you." Sadie said as she went over and hugged the woman, smiling hard as she stepped back.

"Oh yeah..I saw Seth's snaps." Sapphire said with a smile as she turned to Sam, seeing him turn red, "It's okay, I cried too when I got mines."

"No seriously, she did." Ja'Darius laughed hard at the memory of his little sister when she first got her tattoo.

"Got what?" Mercedes asked confusedly as she walked up to her fiancé, watching him stand up, "What did you three do this morning?"

"Two words. Tattoo parlor."

Mercedes looked at Seth before her eyes went back to Sam, scanning his face suspiciously, "You got a tattoo?"

"Me and Sadie both."

Sadie smiled as she turned her back to Mercedes, lifting her ponytail up, showing off the medium sized cross in the middle of her back.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Mercedes complimented as she looked at it some more. She smiled before her turning to Sam, raising a brow, "Come on, let me see this because you Sam Evans is scared shitless of needles."

Sam chuckled as he lifted his left hand, watching her scan it until her eyes stopped, hearing her gasp, "Do you like it?"

"Is that my initial?" Mercedes asked in shocked as she stared at the tattoo, hearing him say yes, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you crying?" He whispered as he saw her eyes filling up with tears, "Oh my god, you're crying." He said with a light laugh as he wrapped her into a hug, kissing her forehead as he pulled her away from the group, "What's wrong baby?"

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She mumbled into his chest, tightening her arms around him.

Sam's heart melted when he heard what she said, rubbing her back gently as he pulled back to look at her, wiping the tears from her eyes, "You didn't even give me a chance to let you know why I got it."

"Don't have to, I know what it means." She said as she gazed up at him, "God, I'm such a baby."

"I just think your hormonal moments are already starting." He spoke quietly with a smile as his hand drifted to the front of her stomach, rubbing it softly, "This baby is going to flatten out your hard exterior."

Mercedes bursted out in giggles as she wiped her eyes, sniffling, "I-I'm sorry. My emotions are just all over the place this week."

Sam smiled as he watched her, "Don't apologize, baby."

Mercedes smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm honored that you got that on your finger, seriously. It's beautiful and my love for you has grown even more because you sat through one of your fears for me."

"Well, if you had any doubts that I didn't love you, I hope this cleared them." Sam joked as he let out hearty chuckle, wrapping her into another hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Hey lovebirds, we're starving and it's getting cool out here." Tamara called out, rubbing her arms to keep warm from the chilly wind.

"Right, sorry." Mercedes said as she grabbed ahold of Sam's hand, gesturing for the four to go ahead. She smiled as she walked beside Sam and waited for the hostess to take them to their table. Tonight, they decided to spend some time with the younger group since they were on babysitting duty tomorrow night.

"Sam, did you find this place?" Seth asked once the got to their table, going around and pulling out the chairs for the girls.

"Now why would you think that?" He raised a brow as he pulled out the chair for Mercedes, waiting for her to sit down before taking a seat beside her.

"Because you're an Italian food junkie." Sadie mention as she crossed her legs, opening the menu up.

Mercedes snorted when Sam rolled his eyes, mumbling a yes. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it, looking up when the waitress came and introduced herself, asking for their drink orders.

"I just want to know how did I get stuck with the babysitting crew." Sapphire said with a pout as she crossed her legs, looking over at her cousin.

Seth and Ja'Darius nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

"Because, where we are going tomorrow night, is for us grown folk. Twenty-five and up." Sam said as he looked at them with a smirk, hearing them all let out groans, "Relax, you all get to spend all tonight and tomorrow morning with us."

"Then we divide, women and men for the rest of the week."

"As my brother's best man, I want to assure you right now, what I have plan for his bachelor party is beyond classy." Seth smiled brightly as he looked at the couple, picking up his lemonade and taking a sip.

"It better be." Mercedes gave the young Evans' a look before looking at her fiancé, "I wouldn't want to have to kill you before we're even married."

"Please. I wouldn't do anything that I think is going to hurt you." Sam leaned over and kissed her lips before pressing small ones across her face.

"You guys are so cute." Sapphire said with a smile on her face, "Goals man, straight goals."

Mercedes smiled as she patted his cheek, glancing up when she saw someone come back, "I'm sorry, can we get a few more minutes?"

"Sure thing, Benz."

Mercedes stared at the man for a minute before she let out a quiet gasp, "Oh my god, Eric." She stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him, "What are you doing here? How are you? Oh my god, hey."

Eric laughed as he hugged the woman tightly before letting go, staring at her, "You forgot that my family owns this chain restaurant and I have to come and make sure things are going great. I've been here for four months, I leave next week."

"Right." Mercedes smiled as she stepped back, realizing that she was not alone when she turned back around and saw the confused faces, "You guys, this is Eric."

"I remember." Ja'Darius said as he got up to shake his hand, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, you guys have grown up on me." Eric said as he hugged Sapphire when she came up, letting go, he looked at the other four unfamiliar faces.

"This is Miguel's oldest daughter, Tamara." Mercedes gestured to her niece, watching as she sent the man a wave. She pointed to the Evans sibling, "This is Seth and Sadie, Sam's brother and sister." She smiled brightly as her eyes met Sam's, "Eric, this is my fiancé, Sam and baby, this is one of my childhood friends and unproblematic ex, Eric Rossi."

"He's fine as hell." Sadie whispered to herself as she watched them talk, earning a chuckle from Sapphire.

Sam stood up from his seat and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, man."

"Same here." Eric smiled at him as he shook his hand, looking over at Mercedes, "You're engaged?"

"Yeah, and I'm getting married here Saturday. I freaking sent you an invitation but now I know why you didn't respond."

"Sorry about that, you know I would've responded right away. I need your new number too. I'm so happy for you munchkin." Eric smiled as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulders, looking over at Sam, "You treat this woman right, man. She's real special and beyond amazing. Don't let her get away."

"I won't." Sam smiled as he looked at Mercedes, "She's the one."

Mercedes blushed underneath her gaze, smiling before breaking her eye contact with him and looking back at Eric, "So, will you and the family be able to make it? I would love to see Vivian again and meet your little girl."

"Our Saturday is free." Eric said as he moved to the side when the waitress came back to get their orders.

"Great."

Eric smiled before hugging her again, "I'm so happy for you, Benz. So, so happy." He gave her a squeeze as he let go, looking over at Sam, holding out his hand again, "Congrats to you both. It really nice to meet you."

Sam nodded as she shook his hand once more, "Thank you. Same here."

"Alright, I'm going to let you guys go. I hope you all enjoy your food and you're in good hands with our servers here. I'll see you on Saturday." He bided them a goodnight before walking away.

"You dated him?" Seth asked Mercedes as he watched her sit back down, seeing her nod, "Y'all are cool as hell to say you two are exes. I know a lot of people who wouldn't dare speak to any of theirs."

Ja'Darius took a sip of his water before speaking, "Me being one. I hope all of them rot."

Mercedes snorted at her younger cousin before leaning against Sam, grabbing ahold of his hand, "Us being cool is the outcome of us being friends before anything."

Sam nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He honestly was not expecting to run into Mercedes ex this week at all but one thing he could say with just meeting him, he seemed like a great person. And as strange as it sounded, it felt really good to hear him talk about what an incredible woman his future wife is. Even if he already knew that, it was great hearing it come from his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N. Okay, so this chapter was really suppose to be longer but I spilt it in half and it's going to lead into the next one. How did you guys like it? This was basically a sweet, drama-free update with the younger crowd because it's going to be the exact opposite in the next. (Not too bad though) & if you want to see Sadie and Sam's tattoos, it's posted on my tumblr (twrites1) & Eric's FC will be revealed in the wedding chapter. Have a great week you guys. :) **


	34. A Night On A Yacht

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes giggled as she covered her mouth, snorting loudly as she raised her eyes to look at the man. Her and Sam had been lounging around in their room for better half of the day. It was nice being around their family and friends but she loved it when it was just them.

"It's really not that funny." Sam said as he hovered over her, trying his best not to smile but it was hard because her laughter was contagious.

"It is." She only laughed louder when he rolled his eyes and moved to lay beside of her, "I still can't believe you did it."

"You should know I would do anything when it comes to you. That's include crying like a baby while getting a tattoo." He smiled as he turned to her, pressing a kiss to her lips, "You're going to be my wife in three days."

"And you're going to be my husband in three days." She said excitedly as she moved his hair from out of his face, "I'm getting married to the love of my life and having his baby."

"I'm officially going to be a DILF." He said smugly, waggling his eyebrows, "That's only reserve for you, of course."

Mercedes snorted as she sat up, moving the covers off of her, "You damn right."

Sam chuckled as he laid back on the pillow, watching her go into the closet. He turned his head when he heard his phone ding, picking it up, he saw that it was a text from his ex Ginger, "Woah."

Mercedes was bent down strapping up her heels when she heard Sam, standing up, she walked back into the room after quickly getting dress for the night, "What's wrong?"

"My..damn." Sam expressed when he looked up, letting out a whistle as a grin took over his lips, eyes ranking her outfit as he got off the bed, "Jesus."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his dramatics before smiling, watching him come up to where she was, "I can't with you."

"You are beautiful." He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, taking in the manon baptiste green and black sequin dress paired with a pair of teal simple statement chunky velvet heels.

"I haven't even done my makeup yet."

"You don't need it, in fact, don't wear any tonight. You look amazing without it." He said as he grabbed her face with his hands, pecking her lips lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile before looking up at him, "Now what were you in here gasping about."

Sam looked at her confusedly, everything that happened before she walked out was completely forgotten when he got one look at her. He snapped his fingers, "Oh, I got a text from my ex and she wants me to play what she sent. It's for both of us."

"Okay.." Mercedes said slowly as she walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, Sam sitting beside her. She watched as he lifted up the phone and pushed play.

"This first little part is for you Samuel Blaire. How in the hell do you not tell me you're engaged, let alone getting married this week?" She glared at the man through the phone, "I had to find out through Facebook. I thought we were best friends. I'm so offended." She rambled off as she blew out a breath, smiling, "Anyways, hi Mercedes. Unfortunately, you don't know me and vice versa..and that's honestly Sam's fault." Mercedes giggled as she glanced at Sam, seeing him roll his eyes, "I just wanted to say congratulations to the both of you. I'm so happy that you found the one, Sam. She's really beautiful and I can easily tell she has a heart of gold from a picture. I wish you nothing but love, happiness and success. Hopefully, we can get together whenever I'm back in town. Have a good one guys."

Sam watched her wave before the video ended, looking over to his future wife, "I think we're the only people in the world who don't hate and is still cool with their exes."

Mercedes snorted as she bumped his shoulder with hers, "Nah, it's a few us out there." She smiled as she looked at him, "She's seems really sweet and she is very pretty. Didn't take you for liking the red head type."

"I don't even think I had a specific type in high school, I just wanted a girl to breathe around me." Sam chuckled as he tossed his phone on the bed behind them, turning to look at her with a smirk as he leaned forward, "But you most definitely have changed that. You, Mercedes Easton Jones, is the only type of woman I'll ever need."

"You're really making me not want to leave this room tonight." She whispered, smiling as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"I'm so okay with that." He mumbled out as he grabbed her by her arms and laid her gently on her back.

"But we can't.." She got out just before he hovered over her and put his mouth back on hers, causing her to moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ten minutes."

Sam nodded before his hands ran up under her dress, "I can work with that."

* * *

Miguel paced in the huge lobby as he looked down at his watch again, rolling his eyes, "If they don't show in the next thirty seconds, I'm going up there."

"Relax, they probably forgot babe." Leslie said as she looked at herself in her compact mirror, reapplying her dark purple lipstick.

"Or most likely having sex." Santana commented as she crossed her legs, moving her straight hair back behind her shoulders.

"I'm surprised they don't have about four kids already." Mike let out a laugh, causing everyone to do the same, turning when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Sorry about that everyone, I _overslept_." Sam said as he came up to their friends, appearing a little disgruntled.

"Sure, you overslept, I guess that's what we are calling it these days."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Miguel before going over and hugging Quinn. She was so happy that she had finally made it, "I've missed you so much."

"Same here babe." Quinn said as she hugged her tightly, letting go with a smile. She sighed as she raised her eyes at Sam, going over to hug him, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for him." Sam said as his jaw clenched a bit, giving the woman a hug, "I'm glad you came though."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said as she gave him a squeeze before pulling back, tucking her recently cut hair back behind her ear.

"Alright ladies and gents, let's get going." Tyson said as he clapped his hands to get their attention, "Since lovebirds over here have us an hour late, we have five solid minutes to get down to the yacht."

Mercedes chuckled at everyone as they grabbed their things and started making their way out the hotel, "It wasn't my fault this time."

Sam couldn't help but laugh when he heard the collective if you say so. Grabbing Mercedes' hand, he made sure he stayed close to her as they walked down the steps, following behind the group.

Leslie held onto Miguel's hand as he helped her off the dock and onto the large boat, turning around, she smiled as she held out her own hand for Mercedes to take, "You look beautiful by the way sis and I'm guessing the no makeup was all Sam's idea."

"Yeah, it was." Mercedes chuckled as she grabbed her hand, stepping on carefully.

"He's right. You do look beautiful without it, all of you do when you're bare face." Mike complimented, earning all the women to aww and thank him.

"How did you men find a yacht club?" Miraya asked as she heard the music coming from the backside as they wrapped around the boat.

Tyson fixed his collar as they walked, "Connections, duh sis."

"You mean the front of the brochure you found at breakfast Monday." Brittany piped in, earning laughter from everyone when the older man waved her words off.

Mercedes chuckled at her cousin before shaking her head, stopping when they came in front of the entrance doors.

"Have to have IDs."

Mercedes raised her brow at his attitude before pulling her badge from her clutch and flipping it open, "They're all with me. Will this work?"

His eyes went wide before looking back at the shorter woman, nodding as he pushed the door open quickly, "You all have a great time."

Sam smirked before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Babe, we could've showed him our IDs."

"I didn't like his attitude." She said as she flashed an innocent smile, sticking her credentials back into her clutch.

Sam laughed as he pulled her to him, kiss to her lips as he wrapped her into a hug.

"Damn, can you two go a minute without sucking each other's lips off?"

"They're about to." Tina responded as she went over and pulled Mercedes' by her arm, "Let's dance."

Tyson clapped his hand against Sam's back, nodding into the direction of the bar, "Let's go get a drink, bro."

Mercedes giggled the girls as she made her way back to the booth. They were so turnt, it wasn't even funny. It's been a good two hours since they've been here and they've been dancing ever since. She needed a break though. She was beyond tired, hungry, needed to take a breather and slow down because she was pregnant. Removing the heels from her feet, she let out a relived sigh just as they waiter came over.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Yes please. Food, everything you have that's good and a pitcher of sprite." She watched his lips turned into confusion and she couldn't help but laugh, "I am eating for two, man."

"Oh." He smiled before nodded understandably, "I got you. I'll be right back."

Mercedes gave a sweet smile before sitting back on the couch, eyes wondering around the place. She saw the men out playing pool, snickering to herself. She could easily tell that Mike was winning by the looks on their faces. He was an excellent pool player, have been every since they were in high school.

"I can't keep up with them, their are beyond lit in more ways than one." Quinn said as she slid next to Mercedes, trying to catch a breather as she watched Tina, Brittany, Santana, Miraya and Kurt dance.

"They're so drunk." Mercedes said with a slight giggle before turning to her, leaning back on the booth, "How are things in Chicago?"

Quinn sipped the last of her moscato before looking at her best friend, "Other than missing everyone, everything is good. I'm more busy than I was when I lived in New York that's for sure."

"Everything okay with your home life?"

"Well, yeah..I mean, don't get me wrong, we have our fights and everything but it's nothing serious." Quinn cleared up as she stared at her for a moment, eyes searching hers, "I promise if I am going through anything, I will tell you."

"Just making sure, that's all." Mercedes gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, "Still not forgiving him for missing this wedding. I mean, it's your best friend and for you not to show up because of a something you had scheduled is pretty messed up. He was the first to know before anyone."

"I know, you don't have to tell me." Quinn ran her hand through her hair just as the waiter came back with the pitcher of bubbly drink for Mercedes. She turned to the side when she heard someone clear their throat, seeing it was a waitress with two drinks in her hands.

"Those two gentlemen at the bar sent these to you." She said as she sat the wine glasses on the table and gestured to the men, who held their beers up for recognition.

Mercedes rolled her eyes before looking back at the waitress, sliding it back to her, "You can tell them no thanks sweetheart."

Quinn chuckled at her friend, shaking her head when she saw them making their way over, "They just don't know they're about to play with fire."

"Good evening ladies." The taller one spoke as he stared at them with a smirk, holding out his hand, "I'm Jay and this is my friend Van. Didn't like the drinks we sent over? We can get you something else."

"Nope, we just don't take anything from strangers." Mercedes sassed as she crossed her arms over her chest, side-eying him when he laughed and took a seat, "Excuse you."

"She's feisty." Van commented before looking over at Quinn, "What's your name beauty?"

"Married." Quinn said as she threw her left hand up, giving them both a sarcastic smirk before grabbing Mercedes' hand as well, "Engaged. So you're best bet is to get lost before you regret it."

"Woah, calm down. One, I don't see you with anyone so whose to say that you aren't lying about that."

Mercedes glared at him. He was bold and she was not in the mood for. Before she could even say anything, she saw him being pulled from out of the seat by a pissed off fiancé of hers.

"When a woman tells you to get lost, you get lost asshole." Sam said cooly as he roughly let him go. He had got an eerie feeling when he was outside and he knew exactly why when he came back in.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Not a man you want to mess with, that's for sure." Miguel piped in from behind the booth, smirking as he took a sip of his drink.

"Whatever." The shorter man seethed before turning back to Quinn and Mercedes, "Can you call off your hound dog?"

"Nah, you need to know your boundaries." Sam responded as he moved closer to them, "Get the hell away from my woman and my friend."

Jay rolled his eyes before he pulled out a card, ignoring the man's words as he turned back to Mercedes and slid it to her, "Give me a.." Before he could even finish, he groaned out in pain when he felt a fist connect with his face, causing him to fall to the ground. He raised his hand to his bleeding nose and stared at the man angrily, "Son of a bitch."

Miguel hummed out as he sat his bottle down, wrapping around the booth and going over to Sam, grabbing the other man's arm and twisting it behind his back when he swung at them, "That's really not a smart move, dumbass."

Sam bent down to Jay's level, grabbing him roughly by the lapels of his shirt, "You and your friend need to leave before I give you a entirely new face."

Miguel watched as he scrambled off the ground and he let go of his friend and pushing him away, holding out his arms, "Did you really have to break the man's nose, Sam? I mean damn. A bruised jaw would've been good enough."

Sam just shrugged before turning to the two women, "Ya'll good?"

"Oh yes Samuel, you're my hero. How can I ever repay you?" Quinn said in a dramatic damsel in distress voice, holding her hands over her heart, causing everyone to laugh, "No but seriously, thank you Sam. I'm good."

"Yeah baby, we're okay. Thank you." Mercedes said with a smile when he came over and kissed her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled as she pecked his lip lightly before pulling back, eyes brightening up when she saw her waiter come back with extras and several of trays.

Miguel stared at all the food with wide eyes, "What in the hell?"

"I hope you like it." The waiter said with a smile before sliding the first plate that contained a medium well ribeye steak, a side garlic potatoes and mixed veggies.

"Thank you so much Ricardo." Mercedes smiled brightly at the young man before watching the rest of the waiters place the plates down. She saw her friends making their way back and she chuckled. They definitely had worked up an appetite and this food was going to help absorb all that alcohol they drunk.

"Those ribs look really good." Miguel said as he sat down, reaching over to grabbed the sauce covered pork, moaning as he took a bite, "Oh my god, I'm in heaven."

"Let me taste." Sam said as he plopped down next to him, picking up one as well and biting into it.

"Oh wow, they even have my fave." Tina said once she finally made it to the table, "Salmon."

"Mercedes, how exactly did you get the waiter to bring you all of this food that's not on the menu?" Quinn asked curiously as her eyes went from the steak to Mercedes' big innocent brown eyes.

"Connections." She answered simply, sending her a wide smile before going into her purse and grabbing a folded one hundred dollar bill and handing it to Ricardo, "This is your tip, thank you again."

"Thank you ma'am and congrats." He said with a smile before stepping back, "If anyone needs anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Sam, why is your fist bruised?"

"Because he distinctly whopped this dude's ass for flirting with Mercedes and Quinn." Miguel answered his cousin, Leshawn's question, causing everyone the look at the man in shock.

"Y'all really shouldn't be surprised." Morris said as he placed a fry in his mouth, picking up a napkin to wipe his fingers, ignoring the knowing looks he was getting, "Respect."

Sam swallowed the food before picking up his beer bottle, leaning it towards Morris.

"I truly believe hell has frozen over." Miraya said in shock as she watched the silent interaction that was going on between the two. Mouth dropping lowly when Morris picked up his glass and clinked it with Sam's bottle, "Yep, definitely in a twilight zone."

Mercedes placed her hand underneath her chin and smiled. They were slowly building a relationship and she couldn't be any happier. She knew they both had a long ways to go but this was definitely a wonderful start.

* * *

The group stayed at the club for another hour before they left, with no more incidents. Everyone had retired to their rooms, except for the men. They had to pack their bags because they were spending the next two days in another part of the hotel. They wouldn't see the women until the rehearsal dinner Friday.

"Think you'll be okay without me for two whole days?" He asked jokingly as he closed his suitcase and took it off of the bench it was on.

"I got through three months without you, I think I'll pull through." Mercedes giggled as a pout formed on his lips. She smiled as she walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a gentle kiss on them, "You'll be just fine."

Sam huffed as he laid his head on her shoulder, groaning loudly when he heard the knocks on the door.

"Let's go Evans." Miguel called out from outside the door, looking at his watch, "Good times awaiting."

"Don't make me go, please." Sam whispered into Mercedes' neck, hearing her laugh, he sighed as he pulled back and looked down at her, rolling his eyes when Miguel starting pounding on the door again.

Mercedes let him go before walking out the bedroom, going through the living room before reaching the door and opening it, "Stop before we get a noise complaint."

"Sorry." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Sam slowly making his way out the room, "But if your fiancé don't hurry up, I'm going to drag his ass out this room, kicking and screaming if I have to."

"I'm coming, damn." Sam replied with a frown as he pulled his suitcase, pushing Miguel back out the room before turning back to Mercedes, bending down to press a long kiss to her lips, whispering, "I love you and Peanut."

Mercedes smiled at the nickname he had given their unborn baby, "We love you too." She gave him one more peck, patting his cheek lightly as she stood back, "You men stay out of trouble."

"You ladies do the same." Miguel said as he wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, "Don't worry, he's in good hands. I'll have him back to you Friday night."

"Goodnight." Mercedes waved at them, shaking her head at the two before closing the door. Sighing, she hummed to herself as she headed into the bathroom. She was going to take a long, hot bubble bath and get in the bed. The next two days, she was spending some much needed girl time with her favorites ladies.


	35. Pre-Wedding Jitters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes wiggled her toes as she laid back on the hammock, taking a deep breath as she held the bowl in her hand, that contained her cucumbers soaked in vinegar and pepper she has been craving all day. She had wanted nothing more than to lounge around in her hotel room all day, and that's what she did for majority of the day. But, it had got cut short when her girls surprised her with a spa day. It had genuinely been such a relaxing and stress free day. They had did mud baths, then afterwards did a rose water wash off, an hour long deep tissue body massages, facials, manicures and pedicures, and the sauna for a few minutes. Now they were sitting in a room called the chill spot. It was like a comfy living room type area, temperature set at seventy degrees, fruit and vegetable trays, and lemon water.

Leslie held the glass of water in her hands as she went and laid down beside Mercedes, "This was amazing. I feel so relaxed. Hell, I feel like a new woman."

Mercedes laughed as she turned her head to the side, "It was that good, huh?"

"Good is an understatement. Amazing is more like it." Leslie giggled as she looked at her sister in law, smiling, "How are you feeling knowing that you will be a married woman tomorrow afternoon?"

"I have so many emotions running through me, Les." Mercedes sighed as she gave her a sad smile, "I'm so excited, but I can't help but be nervous. Sam is literally the best thing that has happened in a long time, and I'm just so scared I'm going to screw up."

"It's normal to be nervous, babe." Leslie reassured her as she sat up, taking in the shift in her behavior, "But you're not going to screw anything up, Cedes. It honestly breaks my heart when I see you get like this. When are you going to learn that you deserve everything good that has happen in these past couple of years? You out of all people deserve to be happy."

Mercedes wiped the tear that slid from her eye as she sniffled. She didn't know why, but it has always been in her that she didn't deserve happiness, when she knew she did. She guessed after being broken for so long, she didn't think anything good would ever happen to her, "I know that Leslie, I know..but I can't help to feel like I'm going to mess up in the future."

"And if you do, oh well. I'm pretty sure there's nothing that's going to make Sam not love you anymore. That man loves you with every bone in his body, love. And if you haven't notice, you make him so damn happy." Leslie said with a smile as she took her hand and wiped her tears away, "Now come on, let go of those negative thoughts and feelings, and enjoy yourself. You're getting married tomorrow, it's a time to be celebrating."

Mercedes nodded as she sent her a smile, "You're right."

"Ain't I always?" She laughed once she rolled her eyes, turning her head when she heard Santana's voice.

"Even though I don't like no dudes touching my body, I have to say that young Denzel in there did wonders." Santana commented as she sat down in the chair and crossed her legs, "He can touch me anytime."

Mercedes snorted as she shook her head, "Wow, just wow San."

"Can we just stay here forever?" Brittany asked as she came out with Quinn and Tina in tow, plopping down next to Santana.

"I'm saying. I'm so relaxed, I just don't want to do anything." Tina added as she grabbed one of the strawberries off the platter and placed it in her mouth, "I don't even want to go back to New York."

"I agree with you Chang squared." Miraya piped in as she turned to look around the room, "This is very close to heaven."

Mercedes chuckled at her cousin as she closed her eyes, "Soak it in ladies, that's what I'm going to do because lord only knows how long it's going to be until I get another vacation."

"You right on that, sis." Quinn got out just as the door opened to the room, seeing one of the masseuse come out with a tray full of champagne flutes, which caused Leslie to get up immediately.

"Have a drink on us ladies. Congratulations on your nuptials tomorrow, Ms. Jones." The man said with a smile as he sat the tray down on the table. He grabbed one of the glasses off of it and walked over to her, whispering to where she could only hear, "It's ginger ale. Your fiancé called and made sure that if any drinks were being served, not to give you anything with alcohol."

Mercedes smiled at him as she grabbed the flute, "Thank you so much." She watched as he nodded and walked out the room. She shook her head at Sam, trying to figure out how exactly he knew where they were going to be for him to know to call.

"Alright, alright." Quinn said as she picked up her a glass and stood up, looking around at all the ladies in the room, "I would like to make a toast to the beautiful bride to be. Mercedes, I'm so happy for you and can't wait to experience the day with you tomorrow. Love you so much, sis. To Mercedes."

"To Mercedes." They all said as they clinked their glasses together, smiling and laughing before they fell back into a conversation.

* * *

LeShawn turned the beer bottle in his hand as he leaned his head to the side, taking a deep breath, "Honestly, a gentlemen's club wouldn't have been a total bad idea."

"Yes the hell it would've." Seth piped in as he turned to look at the Jones' cousin before looking around at the men, "I'm not about to get killed by y'alls wives, who by the way all love and trust me, because you want to go to a sleazy, cheap, strip club. Hell no."

Sam snorted at his little brother as he laid back on the couch with his eyes closed, trying his best to get a nap in but the guys were making it impossible.

"I agree with little Evans." Miguel responded as he picked up his burger and bit into it, "That's old and tacky. Half of us are grown married men, and we need to do grown married men things that's not going to disrespect our wives."

"Exactly. That's why tonight, we have a dress code. No jeans, t-shirts, or sneakers. Strictly dress pants or khakis, dress shirts, dress shoes, and if you want to go overboard, you can even wear a suit." Seth said as he rubbed his hands together with a smirk on his face, "I have something pretty dope planned."

Mike eyed the young boy strangely as he leaned against wall, "As long as it doesn't have me sleeping on the couch when I get home."

"Trust me, it's not. Now, everyone disperse to your own rooms and we'll regroup downstairs in two hours."

"I don't know about y'all, but I have a good feeling that this little dude planned something legit." Tyson said as he patted Seth's shoulder before walking pass him and heading towards the door.

Seth smiled triumphantly before he turned and looked down at his brother, who was on the verge of going to sleep, "I'm going to set an alarm, so you'll wake up on time."

"Mhm." Sam hummed out before he took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep. The hour and half nap was indeed helpful, but he honestly could've slept some more when the alarm his brother set went off. When he was up, Seth told him that he already had his stuff out and ironed, he just needed to give his hair a quick trim. Once he got done with that, he disappeared into the room and got dressed in the gray button down shirt and black dress pants his brother had out for him, "So, are you really not going to tell me where we are going?"

Seth looked in the mirror as he ran his hand through his hair, moving down to fix the cuffs on his shirt. Hearing Sam's voice, he turned around and smiled as he shook his head, "No man, but I promise, you're going to like it. Now come on."

Sam grabbed his phone, wallet and key to the room, stuffing it in his pocket as they walked out. Once they made it halfway down the hallway, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'll be damn. I can smell y'all cologne all the way in the elevator. Where are you two studs heading?" Miraya asked with a smile as she stopped in the middle of the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seth smirked at the woman, "Nice try, but you're not going to get it out of us." He watched as Miraya's eyes moved over to Sam's, raising her right brow much like Mercedes did.

Sam saw the look she was giving him and raised his hands up, "I don't even know myself."

"Mhm." She said as she started to walk passed them, not without giving them one final word, "Stay out of trouble tonight."

"You all do the same." Seth commented as he wrapped his arm around Sam's neck and headed towards the elevator, pushing the button, "Them Jones' women all scare the hell out of me."

Sam nodded in agreement as the doors opened, "You're not lying on that."

* * *

Mercedes smiled at the waiter when he pulled the chair out for her, thanking him as she scooted up. Tonight, she had told her girls she just wanted to do something quite and they didn't disappoint. After the amazing and relaxing day at the spa, they had planned a private dinner in a restaurant. She had on a black slip styled dress with a short white top attached to it, paired with black sandal ankle strap high heels.

Tamara crossed her legs as she sat beside her aunt, opening up the menu. She was pretty excited for tomorrow. She was so happy for her aunt and uncle. The only thing that was bothering her was how her grandmother wasn't going to be here until tomorrow. She didn't know what her problem was but she was truly disappointed that she was treating her aunt like she was.

Leslie had looked down at her phone when it vibrated and smiled when she saw it was a text from Sam's dad. He had volunteered to keep baby Antonio since he wasn't going anywhere tonight. He was giving her updates so she wouldn't be the typical mom calling and checking every few minutes.

Once everyone got their drinks, appetizers and dinner orders in, Mary took a sip of her wine before looking at her future daughter in law, smiling, "Mercedes, are you absolutely positive you are ready to marry my knucklehead son?"

"Yeah, are you sure that Sam, out of every male in the world, is the one?" Sadie asked jokingly as she smiled at the older woman.

Mercedes giggled at the two before nodding, "I'm absolutely sure I want to marry your son and brother. He's it for me."

"Awww." All of the girls gushed, noticeably making Mercedes' blush.

Quinn smiled brightly as she watched her best friend. Although she knew she was nervous, majority of her was so excited and that made her excited, "Any babies coming soon?"

Santana hummed out as she put her glass down, pointing over to her friend, "If she's not pregnant now, she's going to be by the end of next week."

"Oh my god." Mercedes mumbled as she covered her face up with her hands, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment as she peeked through to glance at Mary, "I'm sorry, mama."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You and Sam have a healthy, and very active sex life, nothing wrong with that, darling." Mary chimed in, causing Mercedes to cover her face even more.

Tina laughed at the women as they continued to teased Mercedes, "Ah ladies, leave the bride alone."

Sapphire laughed at her cousin as she sat back in the chair, crossing her arms, "But seriously Cedes, do you see kids in you and Sam's future?"

Mercedes removed her hands from her face, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked at them with an innocent smile, "I actually do. You guys know I have never been the one who has thought about marriage and kids. But every since Sam came into my life, it has been a total three sixty."

Brittany smiled as she grabbed ahold of Santana's hand, "I'm so happy for you Mercedes."

"Me too." Sadie said as she gazed over at her with a smile, "Not only am I thankful that you are going to be married to my brother, but I'm thankful that I get to gain a sister. You not only make my brother happy, you make my whole family happy. You're beautiful, so sweet, loving and kind. And I'm glad that you're going to officially be apart of my crazy family."

Mercedes couldn't stop the tears that fell from her face if she tried. She was so grateful for Sam's family, who would soon be hers too. They were seriously the sweetest people she has ever met.

Tamara gave her a smile as she wrapped her arm around her and gave her a hug, laying the side of her head against hers.

"Thank goodness for food." Brittany said as she saw the waiters coming back with trays with their appetizers on it.

"Yum." Mercedes watched as they sat everything down, chuckling to herself when she heard her stomach growling.

Miraya put her two grilled oysters on the plate, followed by some spinach dip before she lifted her eyes to her cousin, "'Mercedes, I know you and Sam are doing the no seeing the other one until the wedding, but are you two at least going to talk?"

"Nope, we can only text."

Sadie snorted as she sat back in her seat, "Oh God, he's going to go crazy. I don't know if you know or not, but Sam can't go a day without being around or talking to you. I'm surprised he didn't have a mental breakdown when he went undercover for those three months."

"You know, I am shocked too." Sierra spoke up for the first time. Mercedes had invited her and her husband, and Alec as well. They had all become so close upon their arrivals, they easily became like family, "Even with me not knowing him personally at the time, just hearing about how crazy he was about you made me know that you guys are really soulmates."

"I agree with that." Leslie smiled as she picked up her wine glass, "To a wonderful ladies night out and to Mercedes and Sam on their union tomorrow."

"Cheers." They all said as they clinked their glasses together, smiling and laughing as they kept up a lively conversation over their food.

* * *

"Seth Evans, you have taken me by surprised. I'm impressed." Morris said as he sat down in the chair, picking up his short glass of bourbon.

Seth sat back on the couch like seat as he looked around. He had to toot his own horn and say he did good. He took the job of being his brother's best man seriously. That's why when he began planning his bachelor party, he wanted it to be classy, but also manly. An upscale cigar bar was his choice. It was a place with they served nothing but the best cigars from around the world, get drinks from the bar, food, and of course engaged in card games, "I bet you all don't feel so worried now with me spending the money we all put in."

Mike laughed as he nodded his head, "Not at all."

"I'm proud of you. I would've never thought you would do something like this. You most certainly showed your maturity on this."

"Awww, brothers love." Miguel teased as he watched Sam ruffle Seth's hair, "You two are adorable."

Sam leaned up and threw a napkin over his way, laughing at the man as he put the cigar down in the ashtray.

Tyson thanked the waitress as she brought him another drink, "So Sam, are you ready to marry my little cousin tomorrow?"

"I am, I really am but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not nervous."

"Which is definitely normal." Mike weighed in as he leaned forward and placed his glass on the coaster, "I swear when me and Tina got married, I was more nervous than her. And it wasn't even just the wedding I was nervous about. I was so afraid that I was going to mess up down the line, you know?"

"I know, because that's exactly how I feel now."

"Every person is nervous when they start a new chapter in their lives." Miguel started as he put the cigar down and turned to look at all of them, "And it's okay. You both are going to be fine."

LeShawn nodded in agreement of what his cousin just said, glancing over at Sam, "I know we have said this countless of times, but you treat our girl right like I know you will, man. She is literally the most precious person to all of us."

"I agree." Morris spoke up as he let out a sigh, "I know we haven't really gotten along because of my personal bull, but I know that you do treat my sister like the queen she is. That's all I can ask for. Mercedes is really special, and she deserves someone who is going to love her for exactly who she is. Flaws and all."

Miguel stood up and clapped, causing everyone to look at him strangely, "I'm so proud of you right now, seriously."

Morris rolled his eyes at his brother while a small smile took over his lips, "Shut up Miguel, _seriously_."

Sam smiled at the two brothers before he put his head down. Although him and Morris had their differences, and still do to a certain point, he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel good to hear him say what he said because it did. He came out of his thoughts when he saw the waitress walking over to him.

"Alright, Mr. Evans." The woman came over with a smile and bent down, holding the wooden box out for him, "From our family to you. In this box contains 34 cigars in different shapes, sizes, and flavors including four travel size Jack Daniels bottles. Congrats on your big day tomorrow. Whoever your bride to be is, she's really lucky."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." He corrected as he took the box from her, giving her a small smile as he sat on the table, "Thank you."

"No problem. If any of you gentlemen need anything else, just let me know." She said as she stood up, letting her eyes linger on Ja'Darius before she walked away.

Miguel removed the cup from his lips when he noticed the little interaction between his cousin and the waitress, "This night is definitely not going to end pure."

"You are correct on that, cuzzo. If you gentlemen will excuse me." JaDarius said with a smirk as he stood up, straightening up his clothes as he walked away, "I'm going to go get a refill."

"Refill my ass." Morris shook his head as he picked up a hot wing, "God, these kids these days."

"He has always been whoreish, that's nothing new."

Mike snorted at Miguel, thinking about how the young man was growing up, "So true." He shook his head as he picked up his beer and stood up, clearing his throat, "I want to give a toast for tonight. Sam, my man, you have become a brother to me over these past few years. I'm so happy that you are marrying your best friend tomorrow. I wish you and Mercedes nothing but love, light, and many blessings. To Sam and Mercedes."

"To Sam and Mercedes."

Sam smiled as he clinked his glass against theirs, taking a sip of the brown liquor. He was beyond thrilled for tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see his beautiful, future wife.

* * *

 **A/N. And we're back to our regular scheduled programming. So pumped to be off a hiatus. Although updates will be slow because of school, I'm still here loves. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts!**


	36. Wedding Day Drama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Mercedes held the cup of tea in her hands as she sat on the swing, taking in the cool morning breeze as she placed her hand on her stomach. It was her wedding day and she was up at the crack of dawn. Mainly because she was so excited, nervous and emotional. Her emotions hit her like a ton a bricks this morning for many reason. But her most familiar one was because of her dad. It's been awhile since she has let out a good cry about missing him, but when she woke up, the floodgates open. Her dad not being able to walk her down the aisle was what had in her feelings. It was a sentimental and special moment between father and daughter, and she wasn't going to have that. Don't get her wrong, she was so happy and grateful that her brothers were going to do it, but that longing for her father would always be there, "Oh daddy, I miss you so much." Suddenly, she smiled. Smiled at the thought that she knew he was going to be with her spiritually, but also at the a memory she was having.

 _Mercedes searched through the rack of dresses with a sigh, rolling her eyes at all the bright colors. It was a Saturday and she would rather be anywhere else but here. It was senior prom time, and as much as she didn't want to go due to the fact she had no date. No, scratch that. She had a few people ask her, but she declined all for the reason that she didn't want to go. But her mom was forcing her to, telling her that it was a once in a life time opportunity. A smirk took over lips as she pulled a dress from the rack, turning to look at her mom, "How about this one?"_

 _"Seriously, Mercedes?" Helena pursed her lips as she walked to the other side of the racks, "Why would you get a black prom dress?"_

 _"Black is expressing my mood at the current moment and my feelings towards this whole ordeal."_

 _"You're so emo, sis." Miguel piped in as he scanned around the store. His mom had made him to come with them, so he could try to hype his sister up about prom._

 _"As long as it's not white." Felix mumbled with a small frown, not feeling this whole prom thing._

 _"Why not?" Mercedes asked as she turned to him with a curious expression. She was really interested into hearing his response because he has been quiet about this whole prom thing._

 _"Yeah, Felix..why?"_

 _Felix looked at his wife and daughter, letting out a dramatic sigh, "White only makes me think of weddings and I do not want to see my baby girl in a white dress anytime soon."_

 _Mercedes cracked a smile, "Aw, daddy. You don't have to worry about me getting married, I'm pretty sure that's never going to happen."_

 _"Don't be so sure, baby." Helena smiled as she picked up a long, red sequined dress and walked over to her, "Your prince is probably patiently waiting on you."_

 _"And if he is, I'll be waiting to beat his ass. No one is good enough for my baby girl, no one."_

 _"Not even Eric?" Miguel smirked, laughing when his dad gave him a pointed stare._

 _"Even though I liked the kid, same goes for him too."_

 _Mercedes went to her dad and wrapped her arms around him, smiling, "I love you, daddy."_

 _Felix wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug, "I love you too, my sweet girl."_

"Thinking about your father, aren't you?"

Mercedes came out her memory when she heard a voice, turning her head, she spotted her mother standing at the door. She honestly didn't know how to feel with her standing here. She hasn't heard from her all week, and here she was, "What are you doing here?"

Helena was taken aback by her tone, walking over to where she was sitting, "I'm here for your wedding, why else would I be?"

"I don't know mom. You could've just stayed in New York to be honest. I haven't heard from you in days." Mercedes said as she stood, pulling her sweater up on her, "You haven't been involved with my wedding at all. You've changed so much since you've been with that man, it's ridiculous."

"He has a name Mercedes and it's Wesley." She hissed as she shook her head, finally feeling herself about to go off as she moved closer to her, "What is your problem little girl, really? You've been nothing but rude and disrespectful to him when he has been kind to you. You're so ungrateful. Ungrateful because you have someone practically begging to be in your life, but since you're still hung up on your dad's death, you can't let another man in."

Mercedes felt like the wind was knocked out of her as each crushing word sprouted from her mom's mouth. Licking her lips, she stepped back, nodding her head, "I'm not apologizes for the fact that I miss my dad, and always will miss him. I can't and won't forget and disrespect him like you are doing. Never thought I would ever hate you, but I do." She turned around and pushed the door open, feeling tears instantly roll down her face as she made her way down the hall. She couldn't believe that this was how her wedding day was starting off.

Sam flipped the box in his hands, blocking out the noise from all the men in the room. It was his wedding day, and he woke up excited. Today he was marrying his beautiful fiancée and he couldn't wait. Although he was a bit nervous, something else was bothering him. He had this feeling that he couldn't shake and he knew something was wrong.

"Sam, you alright?" Dwight asked his son, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. When he didn't answer, he stood in front of him, snapping his fingers in his face, "Sam."

"I need to go check on Mercedes." Sam came out of his thoughts and looked at his father, shaking his head as he turned around looking for his shoes.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sam. I think you just want to take a sneak peek at your wife." Mike commented jokingly, but all Sam could do was shake his head.

"No, no..something's wrong." The man stated finally as he brushed passed them and headed out.

Miguel stared at the door he walked out just as his phone dinged, picking it up from his lap, his eyes went wide as he read the text, "He's right. Leslie just texted and said they can't find her."

"And I think I know the reason why." Morris handed his phone to his brother, showing him the text from his mother as he ran his hands down his face, "Not today Satan, out of all the days, not today."

Sam called Mercedes' phone repeatedly as he rode down the elevator, her phone going straight to voicemail each time. He was starting to panic because one by one, each of the women texted and let him know that they've looked everywhere, "Where are you, baby?" He mumbled to himself just as the doors opened, bringing him to the first floor. He stepped out when it came to him. He turned to the left and walked quickly down the hallway, hitting the backstairs, he slowed down his movements when he spotted her on the steps, "Cedes?"

Mercedes sniffled as she wiped her face, clearing her throat as she turned and gave the man a sad smile, "You're not suppose to see me before the wedding."

Sam ignored what she said and sat beside her, taking ahold of her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, you're crying." Sam watched worriedly as she put her head down, causing him to pull her closer to him, "Is this all becoming too much for you? Do you not want to get married anymore because it's okay. We can wait for how ever long you want."

"No, no Sam..it's not that." She looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, her teary eyes staring back into his worried ones, "My mom has messed up this entire morning for me. I don't know why she is constantly pressuring me to accept this man into my life. I don't have to do that shit, Sam. I don't. And you know what, it's not even that part that has me upset. It's the way she just said that I'm hung on my dad's death. Basically what she is saying is that I need to get over it, and him. That's how I took it and you know what, it really did something to me." Sam pressed a kiss to her temple as he held her, "This is not how I wanted to start off my day. I only wanted to be crying over the fact that I'm marrying your cute ass."

Sam chuckled as he looked at her, giving her a big hug after he placed a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you so much and I'm sorry that you went through this, baby." He sat back and wiped the remaining tears away, "You miss your dad, and that's okay. Don't ever let anyone tell you how you should feel when it comes to him. Whatever your mom said, ignore it and focus on you. This is your day and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Mercedes let out a small smile for the second time this morning as she gazed at him before laying her head on his shoulder, "This is our day, not just mines." She sighed as she looked down at their conjoined hands, whispering, "You're too good for me, Sam."

"Shut up, Mercedes." He whispered back as he wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his head on top of hers. They sat there for a few minutes as their phones rung like crazy. After Sam looked at the time, they only had two hours until their wedding. He let go of Mercedes and helped her up, pressing another kiss to her lips as he grabbed ahold of her hand and led her up the steps. When they got back out into the hallway before going their separate ways, he gave her a big hug, letting her know that he loved her and couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

The location and venue that Sam and Mercedes had picked out was deifntely misleading to everyone at first, but in a good way. Turns out, the wedding was going to be in a building at the start of the beach. The large clear windows with a view all around is what grabbed everyone's attention. The exact part that Sam and Mercedes were getting married was on a nice sized patio with the beautiful view of the beach on the backside. The area where the reception was going to be held was decorated so beautifully, even Kurt gave his stamp of approval.

Miguel fixed his bow tie as he looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He was super excited for his little sister. This day couldn't get here fast enough. Although Mercedes always said she wasn't going to get married, he knew deep down that she was going to find that one and he was happy that Sam was him. Hearing someone clear their throat, he turned around and his face stayed blank when he saw that it was his mother. Sam had told him and Morris what had happened and he was honestly so pissed. For one, he didn't know what has gotten into her. This past year, she had turned into a completely different person. She was more in their business, telling them what they needed and not to do with certain things, and one big thing he noticed quickly was how much she was overbearing and judgmental towards Mercedes.

"After the wedding, Wesley and I are going to head back home. When are you all leaving?" Helena asked, ignoring the look his was giving her. Honestly, after the way Mercedes disrespected her this morning, she felt uncomfortable being at her wedding. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but she was her only daughter and no matter how she felt at the moment, she did love her.

"Everyone's leaving tomorrow afternoon." He answered as he turned back to the mirror, and continued to fix his tie, but paused his actions and turned back to her, "You know mom, you might not want to hear this but I don't care. Since Wesley has come into your life, you have changed. I thought he was a good man at first, but clearly, something ain't right at all. I don't know if it's him who has you acting like this, or if it's just you."

Before he knew, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face, the impact echoing loudly as he stared at her in shock. She pointed her finger in his face, "Mind your business, and don't you ever talk to me like that again. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you kids."

Miguel watched as she walked off in disbelief, shaking his head as he rubbed the side of his face.

Leslie was walking down the stairs when she saw Helena storming away from someone, seeing her husband, she went to him, "Babe, what happened?"

"My mom has lost her damn mind, that's what happened." Miguel turned to her, taking a calming breath, he saw that she was fixing her mouth to ask more questions but he interrupted, "Is Mercedes almost ready?"

Leslie knew what he was doing and she was going to allow it for now. Smiling happily at his question, she nodded her head excitedly, "Yes, and baby, she looks so beautiful. I mean, I fucking cried at her final look. This might sound bad, but I think I cried more at that moment than when I gave birth to both of our kids."

Miguel snorted as a loud laugh escaped his mouth, holding his stomach as he shook, "Damn, now I can't wait to see her."

Leslie giggled as she leaned down and hooked the strap to her heel. They had still went with Sadie's idea from when they went dress shopping. All the bridesmaids had on short creme colored dress and beige heels, but in different styles. Leslie was wearing the one strap on left side, while Brittany's was on the right, Tamara and Sapphire's were spaghetti strap, Tina had short capped sleeves, Santana's was strapless, and Sadie's was in a halter style.

"You look very beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, baby." Leslie placed a kiss on his lips, turning around when he heard someone coming behind her, "Look at this hottie."

Sam chuckled as he gave Leslie a hug, "You look amazing." He complimented as he let go, going over to greet his almost brother in law.

"You clean up really well, Evans." Miguel smirked as he patted his back, watching as the younger man playfully rolled his eyes. The men didn't do the traditional suit thing, instead, they all had on long sleeved creme shirts paired with dark brown bottoms and beige bow ties, "You ready?"

"More than I've been ready for anything in my entire life." He admitted honestly with a big smile on his face, rubbing his hands together, "Let's just hope I don't start blubbering like a baby."

"You might as well give that hope up, because you're going to cry for so many reasons, sweetie." Leslie said as she leaned over and straightened out his tie, smiling up at him, "Take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

Miguel watched on as his wife calmed down the excited but nervous groom, seeing the people starting to make their way to the seating area, he knew that it was almost that time.

* * *

 _Mercedes came back down the stairs from putting her dress up. After being in the store for hours, she finally left with a short, sparkly dark blue dress. Finding her dad sitting on the couch, she smiled as she went over and sat beside him, "Thank you again for buying my dress."_

 _Felix gave the teen a smile as he sat his book down, "You're welcome sweet pea."_

 _Mercedes played with her hands as she looked at him, chewing at the corner of her mouth, "Dad, if Eric and I aren't meant to be together, do you think there is someone out there for me?"_

 _"Oh, I know there's someone out there for you. He's a lucky son of a bitch if you even give him the time of day. That's why I'm prepping myself for having to kick his ass." He watched as she laughed and put her head down. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead, "Just promise me, when you do get married, that whoever it may he treats you with nothing but love and respect. You are a queen, baby girl, never let anyone treat you less than that."_

 _"I won't daddy." She said as she laid her head down on his chest, "I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too, princess. Never forget that."_

Mercedes came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock of the door, turning around when it opened, she smiled brightly when she saw her two brothers come in with the photographer in tow.

"Oh my god." They both breathed out at the same time, looking at their little sister with smiles on their faces as both of their eyes began to mist up.

"MeMe, you look so beautiful." Miguel was the first to speak as he went and stood in front of her, shaking his head, "Wow."

Morris nodded in agreement, sniffling as he stared at her, "You look radiant, sis."

"Thank you." She whispered as she looked at both of them, fanning her face when she felt her eyes watering up, ignoring the flash of the camera, "God, you jerks are going to make me cry."

Miguel laughed as he leaned forward and gave her a big hug, "Please don't, because I swear I don't want to get hurt by anyone for messing up your makeup." He leaned back so Morris could hug her, waiting until he let up to speak again, "Your dress is so neat and different. It's so you."

Just like them, Mercedes had chose something very different. Instead of your traditional white wedding dress, the ebony beauty had opted to wear a beautiful ivory Valentino sequin-embellished tulle and georgette gown paired with a nude pair of ankle strapped high heel sandals. Her hair was smoothed back into a low bun, while her makeup consists of dark brown and gold tones with deep berry lips to make everything pop out.

Miguel heard the photographer ask for them to get together for a picture. He stood on her left side, while Morris took the right, smiling as they all looked at the camera.

"Perfecto. I'll give you all some alone time."

"Thank you."

"You ready for this?" Morris asked her as he stuck his hands in his pocket, watching as she nodded her head.

"I am." She breathed out as she gazed at both of them, "Had a minor setback this morning, but it's over with. I'm so excited to be marrying Sam." She absently placed her hand on her stomach as she reached over and grabbed her ginger ale, sipping through the straw.

"Nerves getting to you?"

"That and the aftermath of this crazy morning sickness." She revealed, eyes going slightly wide when she realized what she just said. Turning back to them, she found that their expressions were mirroring hers, "Oops."

"You're pregnant?!"

"I knew it."

Miguel and Morris's voices ran out at the same time, Miguel and Mercedes turned to their older brother with raised brows as the spoke in unison, "You knew?"

Morris laughed as he nodded his head, "I figured it out. You not having just one sip of champagne at dinner, you had mangoes yesterday and you have never liked them, and Sam touched your stomach the other morning at breakfast."

Miguel nodded once he realized he noticed the same things Morris did, "MeMe, congratulations. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Sam and I agreed to wait until we got through the first trimester." Mercedes said as she held the bottle in her hand, taking another sip before sitting it down, "Please keep this between you two, please."

"You have our word." Morris replied, giving her a smile as Miguel nodded, "I bet dad is super proud of you and I know he's smiling down right now."

"Yeah, he would've liked Sam. No matter how much he wouldn't tried to play it off, he would've liked him." Miguel chuckled lightly, causing both of his siblings to laugh knowingly.

Mercedes grabbed both of their hands, eyes closing as she put her head down, "Let's pray." She waited for a few seconds before praying. It was short, but meaningful prayer. God has always been the person she could go to, no matter what. He was her guidance and the person who gave her strength when she felt her weakest. Hearing a knock on the door, she turned around and found a smiling Quinn standing at the door.

"It's time beauty."

Mercedes nodded as she took a deep breath, turning to her brothers, she squeezed both of their hands as they made it out the room, "Thank you both for doing this for me."

"You don't have to thank us, MeMe." Miguel said as they stood at the top of the stairways, giving the woman a smile.

Mercedes smiled up at him before looping her left arm with his right one, turning to Morris, she gave him a smile as well as she looped her right arm with his left. Letting out another breath, she held on to tightly as they walked down the steps. She was minutes away from being married and she couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N. It wasn't originally going to be two parts but so much is going on. Let's start from the beginning. Now, any thoughts on what Helena problem is? I want to know what you think, but all will be revealed soon. Sam knowing that something was wrong with his girl is just freaking goals, okay? Their talk, and him telling her to shut up when she said he was too good for her, just adorable. Helena and Miguel, smh. I dunno about that woman. Leslie and Miguel are married couple goals tbh. They are so cute, real, and funny. THE JONES' SIBLINGS! Oh my gawd, this was my absolute favorite part of this update! Morris has come a long ways, but damn, you have to admit that you are starting to or already like this man. Ugh, they are adorable! The wedding & reception is up next, big surprises on the horizon, & a time jump! Ps. Y'all need to look up Mercedes' dress because it's actually really dope and pretty.**


	37. My Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam rubbed his hands together nervously as he stood at the altar waiting. This was it. In less than five minutes, he was going to be marrying the love of his life. He was so anxious, excited and beyond ready to begin this new chapter of his life. Looking around the packed room of their family and friends, he saw his brother coming down the aisle with something in his hand.

Seth stepped up and handed the man a folded handkerchief, stepping up beside him as he shook his head, "You're going to need that because man, she looks beautiful."

"I'm already a damn crybaby, I think this is the moment I might lose all my masculinity." Sam mumbled, causing his little brother to laugh and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we do have a nurse a standby." Sadie called out to her brother with a big smile, gesturing to their mother.

Sam rolled his eyes at her teasing, feeling his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest when he heard the officiant speak.

"Please stand."

Mercedes took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. This was all becoming so real to her. In just a few moments, she was going to be marrying Sam. She was nervous, but she couldn't wait to be his wife.

"You alright?" Miguel asked as he looked at her, seeing her nod her head slowly, "If this is too much, just let us know."

"No, I'm fine..it's just..I can't believe I'm about to get married." She opened her eyes and let out a watery chuckle, looking up at them, "Who would've thought that little old me would be tying the knot?"

Morris smiled as he grabbed ahold of her hand, "I think we all knew."

"Mhm, and if you want the honest truth from me at this moment, I knew it wasn't going to be Eric."

Mercedes nose twitched in confusion as she stared at him, "How so?"

"I liked Eric, don't get me wrong and you two were clearly in love, but being your big brother back then, something in me could tell that he wasn't the one." Miguel smiled as he shrugged, "And I figured out why. He wasn't your soulmate."

A smile took over Mercedes' lips just as she heard the piano start to play, looking over to the see the doors open. She took a deep breath and looked at her brothers, tightening her grip on their arms as they began to walk down the steps.

Sam was so anxious for his bride come out and when he saw her step through the threshold, his heart literally stopped as he stared at her wide-eyed as a gasp escaped his mouth along with their guest. A big smile took over his lips as tears fill his eyes, she was beyond beautiful.

Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off of him if she tried. She internally cursed him once she saw that he had tears in his eyes because that was only going to start hers up.

Seth rubbed his brother's shoulder, smiling brightly as he watched his almost sister in law walk down the aisle.

Before she knew it, they had made it to the front. Seeing the officiant come stand in front of her with a smile, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"And who so graciously gives this woman away?"

Miguel and Morris looked at their sister with smiles on their faces before turning back to the man, speaking in perfect unison, "We do."

Sam watched as they gave her hug before he stepped up, holding out his hand for her to take. When she did, the wide smile that took over his lips only became wider as she came closer to him, his tears finally falling.

"Stop." She let out a watery chuckle as she took her hands and wiped his face, smiling through her own tears.

"Love is genuine, honest, open, compassionate and kind. Love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in Corinthians, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things." The officiant looked between the couple with a smile before looking out at the crowd, "We are all gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of these two loving souls. Mercedes and Samuel, to make your marriage work, it will take love. It will take trust to know that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today." He looked at the young couple so they could get what he was saying, "I know you're both ready, so we'll get right on with the vows."

"I'll go first." Mercedes said as she sniffled, watching as Sam gave her a smile of encouragement. She cleared her throat and turned, thanking Quinn as she handed her the paper , taking a calming breath, "Sam..I had decided to write down my vows because if I didn't, I probably would've stood up here just to say that you deserve better. But, I'm not going to do that." She sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced up at him for a minute, balling up the paper in her hand, "Since you've have came into my life, you have made it so much brighter. You taught me how to love again. Not only in the aspect of loving another person, but also loving myself. You're patient, sweet, funny, and not to mention really, really handsome." Everyone let out a chuckle, even the bride and groom, "You're just all around amazing. I'm so thankful that you are in my life. I promise that I will try to be the best wife I possibly can, and l promise to always love, and be there for you no matter what."

Miguel tried to stop his tears but he was failing miserably. Feeling a pat on his back, he saw Morris handing him some tissues and he took them. This was the most beautiful thing his has ever witnessed, and Sam hasn't even said his own yet.

Sam lifted their conjoined hands and kissed hers, placing them to his chest, "Not going to lie, I fell in love with you when I laid eyes on you my first day. It was scary because I've never felt that way with someone before, but I knew from that moment, you were the one. You are extremely beautiful, loving, kind, and so, so warm to be around. These three years has been the best years of my life. I'm so happy that you are going to be in my life forever, because there's no one else I would rather spend it with." He pressed a kiss to her hands before speaking again, "Mercedes, you are my partner in life and my one true love. I promise I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust and honor you. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you wholeheartedly, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come our way, I will always be there. I love you so much baby."

"The rings please."

Seth and Quinn came forward and handed the bands to the bride and groom before stepping back to their spots.

"Do you Samuel, take Mercedes as your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and promise your love to her?"

"I do." Sam said as he slid the band onto her finger and kissed it before raising his eyes to look at her.

"And do you Mercedes, take Samuel as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and promise your love to him?"

Mercedes tearfully nodded as she spoke, taking the band and placing it on Sam's finger, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Samuel..you may now kiss your bride."

"Don't have to tell me that twice." Sam smirked as he pulled his wife to him and bent down, pressing his lips to her awaiting ones.

Mercedes smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the loud cheering that was come from everyone as she just focused on the man in front of her. This had really just happened. She was married. And not just married to anyone, but to the love of her life. The man who has been there for her since he has entered her life. Reluctantly breaking the kiss because her breathing was shortening, she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Blaire Evans."

If anyone thought that the smile on Sam's face couldn't get any wider, they were wrong. Grabbing ahold of her hand, he turned and began to walk back down the aisle.

* * *

After the wedding, everyone had migrated their way back inside the building, where the servers were already putting down the first meals on the table, the live band had gotten started with their set, and the camera man ready to snap some pictures.

"You okay, love?" Leslie asked as she watched Mercedes spit out the mouth wash. Once the wedding was over, Mercedes had pulled Leslie to the side to ask her something. But before she could, she was quickly moved into the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it happened after the wedding." Mercedes giggled as she came back out, standing in front of the woman. Her and Sam decision to keep the pregnancy a secret was slowing starting to fall apart, because now Leslie knew. The woman promised she wasn't going to tell anymore, because she understood why they were doing it.

Leslie smiled as she crossed her arms, "I knew already, I just didn't want to say anything because I figured you didn't want anyone to know. I mean, your glow this week had nothing to do with just sex and excitement for this wedding. It was different, and extra brightening. Oh, and the fact that you ate mangoes when you hate them was a big sign too."

Mercedes chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, "Morris said the same thing."

Leslie leaned over and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you, baby girl. So, so happy."

"Thank you for being the best sister ever, Leslie. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do with you." Mercedes breathed out just as she heard a knock on the door, following by it opening, she smiled when she saw it was Sam.

"You okay?" He asked as he came in with a glass that contained a Sprite, closing the door behind him as he walked to her, handing her the drink.

"I'm fine, thank you love. Leslie knows now."

Sam smirked as he turned and gave her a look, "I figured she knew early on by the way she has been studying us this week."

Leslie matched his smirk as she walked over and threw her arm around the younger man, "To me, you two are so easy to read, it's amazing." She watched as Mercedes rolled her eyes at her, chuckling as she removed her arm from around Sam, "I'll let you all be. I'm about to go grub."

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head, turning back to Sam with a smile as she hugged him, "You're my husband."

"And you're my wife. Damn, that feels nice to say." He laughed as he hugged her, swaying them slowly from side to side, "Are you sure you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she stared at him, her lips quirking up as her hands went to the front of her dress, "I think this one didn't want us to forget that he or she is in there."

"Never." He smiled as he let her go and bent down, placing a kiss to her covered stomach, "We love you kid, keep baking in there."

Mercedes giggled at how cute he was as she ran her hand through his hair, "You're adorable, you know that? You're going to be an amazing dad."

"Same goes for you..well not as a dad, but as a mom." He snorted as he stood back up, seeing that smile on her face only made him so much happier. It was honestly so breathtaking, and so refreshing. He loved seeing her happy, "Just so you know, you looked absolutely breathtaking coming down the aisle and you still do."

"Well thank you, Mr. Evans." She said as she leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Evans." Sam grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "Ready to get this party started?"

"Yes sir, lead the way."

And started they did. Thank god Mercedes changed into her flats because between taking pictures with family and friends, greeting and thanking everyone for coming, and being pulled to the dance floor numerous times, the newly wed was beyond tired already but she was having such a wonderful time.

Seth got up on stage, grabbing the mic from the leader of the band and tapping on his softy, "Um, excuse me ladies and gents. I don't mean to interrupt your good time, but then again, I do." He watched as the people chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "Sam is not only my big brother, but he is also my best friend. He's there for me like no other, and I love him for that. I'm so happy that he has found the love of his life, but I also get another sister out it. Damn, that just set in. Another woman is going to be in my life and constantly on my back." The crowd laughed loudly at the young man, while Mercedes shook her head and chuckled, "In all seriousness, I'm so grateful for you Mercedes. You make my brother so happy, like over the moon, kid in the candy store happy. You are a blessing to him, and I'm so glad that you two are now married. Best wishes to both of you, and hopefully, I can get me some nieces and nephews soon."

Sam and Mercedes smiled at him before joining in with the clapping. Once he came down, the couple gave him a hug before they turned the eyes back to the stage.

"Ah, where do I even begin on my beautiful best friend? Mercedes and I met in college before she went to the police academy. I'm telling you, me and this girl was like peanut butter and jelly, never to far from each other." Quinn giggled as she held onto the mic stand, "She is so caring and loving. She always put others before herself, and I always hated that, but that's just the type of person she is. She there for you when you need her, and I love her so much for that." She wiped the tears from underneath her eyes before looking over at her, "I'm so happy that you have found your person. You've both are so right for each other. I had so much more to say, but I'm such an emotional mess so I'm going to shut up. I love you Sam and Mercedes, and I wishes you nothing but a lifetime full of love and peace."

"I love you too, Quinn." Mercedes called out, wiping her tears as she met her halfway and gave her a big hug.

Sadie tucked her hair behind her ears as she made her way to where her brother was. She had to tell him it was time for Mercedes' surprise, and she was honestly so nervous about it. She knew the woman and she knew that she was going to be emotional. Coming up to him, she gave him a small smile as she handed him the mic before stepping back.

Sam cleared his throat, seeing his wife break out of her embrace from Quinn, "And now ladies and gentlemen, before Mercedes and I share our first dance, I have something special for her. This is for my beautiful wife, Mercedes." He said as he grabbed her hand, "I know it's tough not having your dad, and I know it's been especially hard while you've been planning this wedding. I also know that you wanted to skip out the father-daughter dance because it, which is understandable. But even though he can't physically be here, he is spiritually." He turned off the mic as the lights dimmed in the room, wrapping his arms around her.

Mercedes watched as the light shown on the plain white wall, tears immediately start to fill in her eyes when she heard the intro to Luther Vandross' Dance with My Father and saw the picture of her dad holding her when she was born.

Leslie was sitting behind Miguel at the table, leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck when she saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. She glanced behind her before reaching back and grabbing ahold of Morris' hand, seeing that he was having a hard time too.

Throughout the slideshow, it was pictures and home videos of Mercedes and Felix from her childhood. Her first day of school, her first lost tooth, first spelling bee, them lounging around the house, her first softball game, prom, all three of her graduations, and the one that hit Mercedes to the core..the final picture she ever took of them. She had never told anyone, but the picture of the two smiling in their uniforms was taken that morning her dad left this world.

Mercedes took the tissue that Sam had handed her and wiped underneath her eyes as she laid her head down on his chest. She was really thankful that he did this for her. Although it was sad, it was very beautiful.

 _If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

 _How I'd love, love, love_

 _To dance with my father again_

The ending clip was a video Miguel secretly recorded of Mercedes two months after the funeral. She was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed, holding the necklace close to her heart as she sung the words. It was raw, real, and it was the catalyst that didn't leave a dry eye in the room. Even the band leader was choked up as he spoke on the mic to introduce the next song for the first dance once the slide show was done.

"A-And now we'll have the couple's first dance."

Sam took the mic and tissues, setting them on the table before he pulled his wife to the middle of the floor. Wiping her tears from her eyes, he bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Mercedes had her arms wrapped around Sam as they swayed to the music, looking up at him, "Thank you for that. It was really bittersweet, yet beautiful. I haven't looked at those pictures and videos in awhile, and tonight, I'm glad I did."

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sam rubbed her back, smiling down at her, "I'm glad that you liked it. I wanted to include your father in this wedding somehow."

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

 _And I just wanna stay with you_

 _In this moment forever, forever and ever_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I don't wanna miss one smile_

 _I don't wanna miss one kiss_

 _Well, I just wanna be with you_

 _Right here with you, just like this_

 _I just wanna hold you close_

 _I feel your heart so close to mine_

 _And just stay here in this moment_

 _For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _Don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _and I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

 _I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her closer to him, "I love you."

Mercedes hugged him tightly as they swayed until the song died out, laying her head down on his chest, "I love you, too."


	38. Baby Blues

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION.**

 **3 Months Later / End of May / Early June**

* * *

"Because you decided you wanted to attempt to rob a bank on one of the busy streets ever, my wife is going to kill me because I'm late." Sam said as he glared at the suspect, who was cuffed and being put in the car with Kemp. He walked over and got into his car that was already on, putting on his seatbelt before driving off. It's been three whole months since the wedding, and things has changed tremendously for the couple, but in a good way. After their wedding, Sam and Mercedes stayed an extra week for their honeymoon, and enjoyed every aspect of it. When they got back home, Mercedes had entered her second trimester and was starting to show, so the couple decided to tell their family and friends. Of course everyone was so excited for them and had immediately starting shopping for the baby and planning for a baby shower. One thing that Mercedes disliked was Captain Calvert putting her on desk duty. She hated not being in the field, but she understood that this was something she had to do at the moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes was sitting on up the bed, munching on some grapes when she saw the door open to the room, showcasing her frantic looking husband. She swallowed the fruit and smiled at the man, "Hey baby."

"I'm so, so sorry." Sam came to a stop when he saw the smile on her face, which puzzled his profoundly, "Wait, why are you so happy? Why aren't you pissed that I'm late?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes before closing the ziplock bag up, "I knew you weren't going to miss this."

Sam sighed as he went and stood beside the bed, a smile taking over his features when he saw how her stomach was stretching out her t-shirt. Mercedes was now six months pregnant and their baby was growing really fast. Today, they had an appointment with their doctor for a checkup so they can find out the sex. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mercedes smiled as she rubbed his cheeks, scanning his face for a moment, "Are you excited?"

"I am." He smiled brightly as he placed his hands on her stomach, "How about you?"

Mercedes nodded as she looked down and placed her hands on top of his, "It's all becoming surreal now. In three months, we're going to have a baby. Who would've thought?"

"Me of course. It was always in my plans to impregnate you." Sam snorted as Mercedes bursted out into laughter, hearing a knock of the door, he raised his eyes and saw the doctor coming in.

"Sam and Mercedes, it's so good to see you two again." The woman smiled as she came in, placing her chart down on the table before sitting down on her chair, "How has everything been?"

"It's been good, Dr. Hansen." Mercedes told the woman as she held Sam's hand, smiling, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but this little one growing quickly."

"Ah, that's a good thing mom." She smiled as she grabbed some gloves and put them on, leaning back to hit the lights and turn on the machine.

Sam watched as she pushed Mercedes' t-shirt back and squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach. He watched her nose twitched slightly as she let out giggle at the coldness, causing him to laugh at her. She was so damn adorable.

"Alright, let have a look." Dr. Hansen picked up the probe and placed it on her stomach, moving it around in circles before switching the on button so they could hear the heartbeat, "Heartbeat sounds really good."

Mercedes smiled as her eyes left the screen before turning to look at Sam, seeing him so focused on their baby made her heart so warm. This man was everything. Their baby was super lucky because he or she was going to have the best dad in the world. She turned her head back to Dr. Hansen when she heard her began to speak again.

"Looks like someone is a little shy today." Dr. Hansen smiled as she continued to move the probe around, searching for what she was looking for, "Aha, here we go. Are you two ready?"

Sam and Mercedes nodded with much excitement as their eyes left the screen to look at Dr. Hansen. Seeing the smile on her face as she turned around only excited them more and when she opened up her mouth and told them what they were having left them in tears and pure happiness.

* * *

Miguel bopped his head to the music as he placed the last of the meats on the grill, picking his beer bottle up and taking a sip. Today was his little sister's baby shower that Leslie had planned and shockingly, he was surprised that she even let the men attend.

"No deje caer esa torta. Pagué mucho dinero por ello."

Leslie glanced over and saw Santana yelling at Mike, chuckling when the man rolled his eyes and sat the cake down. She shook her head and continued to fill the four bowls up with different flavors of chips. She was so excited to find out what her sister was having. Mercedes and Sam have been holding onto the gender for two weeks now, and she was so ready to know.

Morris had just finished helping Tina set up the decorations inside, giving the woman a high five once she held her hand up. Over the past few months, he has rebuilt his relationships with his sister's friends and he was so happy about it, "You made the cookies?"

"Yes." Tina smiled as she sat the platter of blue baseball and pink bow shaped sugar cookies on the table, leaning back to the make sure it look alright.

Brittany grabbed a celery stick off the plate and bit into it, looking down at her phone, "Oh guys, they're almost here."

"Right on time because everyone is just starting to arrive." Quinn called out as she greeted Sam and Mercedes' families and close co-workers as they came in. Looking at the crowd, she wasn't surprised that Helena wasn't here. After the blowup her and Mercedes had before the wedding, Mercedes decided to take a step back from her mother because she didn't need to be stressed or have any more negativity in her life.

"It looks so great inside and out." Mary complimented with a smile on her face as she took in all the beautiful decorations, the array of candy, snacks, and food set up in different areas, and the beautiful background for all the baby games to played on this lovely, sunny Saturday in June.

Mercedes thanked Sam as he helped out of his truck, kissing his cheek as she stepped aside. She ran her hands through her freshly cut, above shoulder length hair before grabbing ahold of her husband's hand. She was pretty excited about her baby shower today and definitely excited to share with everyone what her and Sam were having. She watched as the door swung open, showcasing a frowning Santana, who gave her a once over.

"Dammit, I thought you was at least going to give us a hint with your outfit." She commented, causing the woman to laugh out loud and shake her head.

Mercedes had on a beige embroidered floral swing lace midi dress paired with her beige pointed toe ankle strapped flats. Since she had been pregnant, she has opted to only wear her wedding bang because of how swollen she gets, "No hints. You are going to have to wait."

Santana sighed as she stepped back so the couple could enter the house, "Well, you look beautiful and I guess you look alright too Sam in your white shirt and khaki pants."

Sam snorted as he rolled his eyes at her, making his way inside of the house. When Sam first came in, he expected to see a lot of pink and blue, but he was honestly surprised. Leslie had decided to go with neutral color of yellow for the decorations. And the best part about it, it wasn't an overwhelming amount. She did a fantastic job and he could guess that this is why she was one of the best interior designer in New York. Before they even had a chance to explore, they were being pulled in by their families for greetings.

Mercedes smiled as she sat next to her grandmother Catherine, watching as the older woman held onto her hand. She has always been close to her dad's parents, and she was extremely grateful that her grandparents were still alive at eighty-five.

Catherine rubbed Mercedes' hand absently as she stared at her, "I said it once, and I'll say it again, I like that white boy. He's just what you need."

Mercedes snorted as her eyes glanced over to Sam, who wrapped into a conversation with their aunts and uncles, "He's that and more, Granny."

The older woman's eyes went on to stare at her, "Don't worry about your mother, ladybug. She'll either come to her senses or not, but that's something you don't need to stress yourself over while carrying my great-grands."

Mercedes nodded her head as her hand went to her stomach protectively, failing to realize the last thing her grandmother said. She hasn't spoken to her mom since the morning of the wedding, and honestly, she had no desire to. She has never been this content and at peace with her life, "I know and to be honest, I haven't been stressed at all, Granny. I'm at a point where I need to focus on just my family, they are my priority."

Catherine smiled as she placed her hands on the sides of her face, leaning over to place a kiss to her cheek, "Love you, ladybug."

Mercedes leaned into her kiss, smiling, "Love you too, Granny."

* * *

The baby shower was a good hour and half in, and everything was going so good. Everyone was having a wonderful time, the games were absolutely hilarious and competitive, the food and snacks were satisfying a lot of tastebuds, especially Mercedes'. Now that everything had settled down, it was time for the moment everyone has been waiting for.

"Alright everyone." Sam started with a smile as he and Mercedes stood beside white, tall box that sitting on a stool, "It's time for us to reveal what we are having."

"And before we do." Mercedes chuckled as she grabbed the card from Brittany, opening it up, "We have the results tallied up from when you all guessed what we were having. Thirty said it's a girl, and ten said it's a boy."

"Mhm, now let's see what it really is." Sam smirked as he waited for Mercedes to put the card down before both of their hands found the top of the box, "Ready?"

"YES!"

Mercedes giggled at everyone's giddiness, looking up at her husband as they began to count off, "One, two, three.."

Everyone waited with batted breaths as the couple removed their hands, then it turned into cheering when they saw the blue balloons go up to the sky, "It's a boy."

Mercedes smiled brightly as she went over and wrapped her arms around as Sam's waist, causing him to pull her closer to him.

"Wait." Tamara said as she stood up from her seat, eyebrows raising when she noticed a white ballon lingering on the string, pointing to it, "Why didn't it fly?"

"Why don't you come and found out?"

By this time, everyone interest was peeked as they watched the teenager walk over to the ballon. Hearing her gasp loudly as she turned it around, they all did so as well when she yelled out.

"AUNTIE IS HAVING TWINS!"

Leslie's eyes went wide before she jumped up and down, running over to hug them both, "Oh my god, congratulations."

Sam let out a chuckle because before he knew, all of their friends had attacked them into one big group hug. After what felt like forever, they finally decided to let go so the couple could breathe.

Twins it was. There was a reason Mercedes was growing rapidly, and the doctor confirmed it at their last visit. She was kind of appalled that one of the boys were hiding behind his brother this whole time. It puzzled the doctor too because their visit before this she didn't see the extra baby.

Dwight hugged his wife when she bursted out in tears, smiling as he rubbed her back to console her. He was so happy for his son and daughter in law. This was simply a blessing, and he knew that these two deserves all the blessings that came their way.

"Ma." Sam called out as he went over to where she was and brought her into his arms for a hug.

Mary sniffled as she hugged him tightly, "I'm so happy for you and Mercedes."

Miguel waited until everyone was finished congratulating his little sister before walking over, smiling as he gave her a hug, "Double the trouble. How do you feel about that?"

Mercedes giggled as she hugged him, "Not going to lie, I'm more nervous than I was when I thought I was just having one baby, but I know that it's going to be okay."

"It is. You're going to be an amazing mother, MeMe. There's no doubt about that." He leaned forward and pinched her cheeks, chuckling when she swatted his hands away. He was so happy to see his sister at this point of her life. She was glowing, filled with nothing but happiness. After years of being drained and sad majority of the time, this joy looked amazing on her, "Alright, I'm going to go get some cake, because if I don't, Santana is going to fussed about it."

Mercedes giggled as she nodded her head, seeing Sam place a kiss to his mother's forehead before making his way back to her, she smiled, "Is she okay?"

"Just an emotional wreck." Sam laughed as he placed his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her lips, "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Oh yeah, it's been so much fun, and even relaxing." She leaned against his embrace as she close her eyes, feeling him begin to sway side from side.

"And I can tell you're exhausted, so how about we head home?" Hearing her murmur a quite yes, he smiled as he let go of her and grabbed ahold of her hand, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "Mercedes and I would just like to thank everyone for coming out today. We appreciate your outpouring love and support that you have been constantly giving us. We are thankful to have such wonderful family and friends. So again, thank you."

They bid everyone a goodnight before heading home. The couple was on cloud nine from today's festivities, and it only made them so much more excited for their baby boys to come.


	39. Love, Moodswings and Peace

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

"That's what you have a taser for. Shooting is your last option. I want you guys do the law the right way and strictly by the book." Mercedes made it clear to the class as she watched them nod their heads, "Alright, I'm done with you guys for today. I'll see you on Thursday."

Sam rounded the corner just in time to see the new prospective officers come out of the room, giving them a nod as he walked by, he turned and headed into where they just left, smiling when he saw his wife gathering up her things, "Hey little lady."

Mercedes closed her binder as she raised her head up, giving him a smile as she stood from the chair, "Far from little."

Sam smirked as he walked around to where she was, dropping a kiss to her lips as he brought her in for a hug, "How was your class?"

"It was good, but I think I'm ready to take my early maternity leave now." Mercedes mumbled into his shoulder as she laid her head down for a second. Ever since their captain put her on desk duty, she started making herself useful around the precinct. Her sergeant had asked if she wanted to be an adjunct teacher for the police academy, which allowed her to hold classes here, "I'm so exhausted."

"I figured you would be. I know you like working, but this is a time you don't need to be, baby." He responded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching as she lifted her head off his shoulder and stared at him, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Mercedes sighed as she grabbed ahold of his hand, watching as he picked up her bag with her things and placed it on his shoulder. Walking out the room, they turned the corner and ran right into the morning donut pass around, stopping when one of the officers offered, she grabbed one out of the box, "Thank you..hey."

"Yeah, no." Sam interfered as he grabbed the donut and placed back in the box, earning a glare from his wife as he gently pulled her towards the stairs, "You need real food."

Mercedes gave him a stink eye as they began walk down the steps, mumbling, "You're so mean."

"I'm just looking out for you." Sam replied back as he gave her a look, smiling to himself at the frustration taking over her face.

"Whatever." She frowned as she ignored his chuckling, placing her free hand on her stomach as they made their way to the front door and outside. It's only been two weeks since the baby shower, and Mercedes took notice to how much she has grown since then. These babies were definitely giving her a run for her money daily, "Your sons are killing me."

"Why are they only my sons when they give you trouble?" Sam chuckled as he went to grab her hand again, only to have her pull away, "Oh come on.."

"Leave me alone." Mercedes frown deepen on her face as she stopped and attempted to cross her arms, "Matter of fact, I don't want you to take me home nor do I want you to do anything for me."

Sam tucked his lips in his mouth to keep his laughter at bay, watching as she turned and began walking down the sidewalk. Her mood swings were atrocious and they were only getting worse day by day. One minute she's so sweet and loving, the next she's having an emotional breakdown, then she turns in the Incredible Hulk with her anger. Luckily, Sam's mother had told him it was normal and to not take it personal. And he was doing just that, "You can't walk home, Easton."

"I'm not, you asshole." She yelled angrily when he called her by her middle name, huffing out loudly just as she saw one of the officers coming down the steps, "Rodriguez, can you give me a ride please?"

"Sure thing, detective." The girl said as she unlocked the car, watching as she got in before her eyes went over to Sam, shrugging before she went and got in as well.

Sam rolled his eyes as a laugh escaped his mouth before pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading to his car. He knew exactly where she was going and he was expecting a mood change. He got in the car and started it up, heading into that direction. About ten minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot, grabbing ahold of his umbrella as he saw the grey clouds forming. He hurried to the front door before he got caught in the rain, making it just in time as the thunder sounded.

"Hey Sam, she's in the back."

"Thanks Mandy." Sam gave the girl a smile before he headed to the back, finding his wife in the booth staring out the window. He sat his umbrella down on the opposite side of the booth before sliding next to her.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes sniffled as she turned around to him with tears streaming down her face.

Sam gave her a small grin as he wiped them away, leaning forward and kissing her lips, "Don't cry baby."

"I can't help it." She whined as she closed her eyes, putting her head down, "I'm so damn tired of being a bitch to you and you don't deserve it."

"Mercedes, baby..look at me." Sam said softly as he lifted her chin up and stared into those teary brown eyes he loved so much, "You're pregnant with twins. Two babies. My kids. You can't control your emotions at this moment and that's okay. I have very tough skin, just so you know." He smiled when she cracked a small one of her own, "I love you, baby wife. I refuse to call you baby momma because you're more than that."

Mercedes giggled as she leaned over and hugged him, "I love you, baby husband."

Sam left a kiss on her cheek before letting go, placing small ones around her face before pulling back, "Now, let's order."

"No need Uncle Sam, she's really bossy when she angry."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the waitress, who just happened to be her niece, watching as she sat their drinks down in front of them, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tamara laughed as she gave her uncle a hug before leaning over and rubbing her stomach. Since it's the summer time, Tamara decided to get a job so she wouldn't be laying around the house all day. Much to Mercedes' delight, she ended up having it at one of her favorite restaurants in the area, "Have you two decided any names yet?"

"Your aunt here wants to do something totally different." Sam answered with a smile as he watched Mercedes get truly uncomfortable, frowning a bit when she did.

"It's a silly idea."

"It's not, baby." Sam reassured as he turned to Tamara's questionable eyes, "Mercedes wants to look at them first before naming them."

Tamara smiled brightly before letting out a loud squeal, "Auntie, that's not silly at all. That's actually quite smart and very beautiful. In my opinion, I think it's premature to name babies early on. Sometimes a name to me doesn't fit what they look like or their personalities."

"You really think this a great thing to do?"

"Absolutely." She reassured as her heart bursted with happiness when she saw her brighten back up. This pregnancy was making her aunt so emotionally sensitive till it wasn't even funny. Seeing some more customers be seated, she stood back and pulled out her pad, "I'll be back."

"See? I told you it wasn't a bad idea at all, my love." Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Mercedes placed a hand on her stomach before cuddling into his side, "I'm being such a bad wife at the moment, I didn't even ask you how your own early morning was."

"Tiring. These early morning shift are killing me but well worth it because I get to spend the rest of the day with my lady." Sam tapped her nose, causing her to giggle. He took his hand and placed it on her stomach as well, immediately feeling little kicks, "I can't believe we're going to be parents soon. I'm so excited."

"Me too. I never thought this would ever happen but I'm so glad it did." She shared with a smile as she placed her hands on top of his, "I'm married to the love of my life and we have two baby boys on the way. I want to be the best mother and wife I possibly can. I know it's not always going to be easy but I'm ready for the challenge."

Sam relished in what she said and knew that she was nervous. He knew his wife has always had doubts on whether or not she was good enough, but lately with the ambiguous drama with her mother, she has been thinking a lot about her own motherhood. Don't get him wrong, they haven't been letting whatever Helena's problem get to them but he knew deep down his wife was sad about it.

"I'm not sad about my mom, Sam. You can stop thinking that I am." She said as she lifted her head off of his shoulder and stared at him with a knowing look, "Why would I stress over someone who flipped the scrip for an unknown reason? Someone who chose a man over their children in the long run? I'm not sad over that because she doesn't deserve my sadness."

"I know baby, but she's still your mom."

Mercedes took a sip of her orange juice before turning to him again, shrugging, "I'm not going to beg anybody to tell me what's wrong with them nor beg them to be in my life."

Sam stared at her silently for a good while, trying to get a read on her. When he saw nothing but declaration and sincerity, he knew that his wife mind was far from any drama. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss, mumbling against her lips, "I love you so much, my love. Never, ever forget it."

Mercedes smiled as she kissed him once more just as she saw her niece coming back with their plates, "I love you too."

"Fried chicken and waffles for you Uncle Sam. Banana Chocolate Chip pancakes and steak for you Auntie." Tamara placed both of their plates in front of them before grabbing the hot syrup bottle and putting it on the table, "Anything else for you darling, wonderful, beautiful interracial couple?"

"Oh yeah, milk it for your tip, sweet cakes." Sam teased the teen as he cut up his waffle, listening to her laugh loudly before walking away, "She's a character."

"That she is." Mercedes giggled as she stuck a piece of banana on her fork, sticking into her mouth as she leaned against her husband. She was happy and her plan was to stay happy.

* * *

Seth left out the kitchen before walking back up the stairs, passing his brother's room as headed down the hallway. He was so excited about everything that has been happening. From him getting into the art school of his dreams to his brother getting married and having babies on the way. Today he was over to Sam and Mercedes' apartment with their dad, helping Sam with the nursery room while his mom and sister took Mercedes out for a girls day.

Dwight came back from hanging up some of the clothes in the closet, looking around at the almost finished decorated room, "The green came out good, son."

"It did, didn't it?" Sam said as he stepped back as he finished decorating the last wall, wiping his hands along his jeans. He had decided to do something simple but adorable for the twins room. The theme was baby animals that blended in perfectly with the light green walls and white trims. Their wooden floor had two small rectangular white rugs along side the two brown wood cribs. Mercedes had no idea that he was doing this today and he couldn't wait to surprise her with it. His dad and brother has been here with him since eight this morning and now it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Wow bro, this came out so dope." Seth commented as he came into the room, staring around as he nodded his head. He had stepped away to go get them some food, "Mercedes is going to love this."

Sam glanced around once more with a big smile on his face, crossing his arms before speaking to his brother and father, "I sure hope so."

"I know she will." Dwight replied as Seth nodded in agreement, shaking his head as a happy smile appeared on his face, "I just can't believe my son is about to have twins."

Sam chuckled as they all headed out the room, "You and me both."

"I thought for sure you were going to be a cat man." Seth joked, causing Sam to roll his eyes as they walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room, taking their seats.

Seth had already sat everything up when he came in, so all they had to do was dig into the delicious Mexican food waiting for them.

Seth ran his chip into the guacamole before tossing it into his mouth, turning to look at his big brother, "What are you most nervous about?"

"Honestly, the delivery." Sam said as he twisted the cap of the bottle, taking a sip before speaking again, "I just want it to go smoothly."

"It is understandable that you're scared about that. Not going to sugarcoat anything, delivery is scary for any pregnancy but especially for twins." Dwight told his son honestly as he looked over to him, "You just have to stay strong and continue to pray like always."

Sam sighed quietly as he stared down at the table, "I know and I'm glad I'm talking to you guys about it because I don't want to upset Mercedes."

"No, you don't need to do that. She doesn't need to worry about anything at this moment." He saw how his son mood was changing and he decided to flip this conversation, "You don't want her beating you with a box of cereal while cursing you out again because you called her adorable." Dwight added with a soft smile, laughing at all the phone calls he has gotten from his boy.

Seth laughed loudly in agreement, "Oh yeah, the other day she cussed me out because of the water color painting I did of my partner in class. I wasn't done with it and she accused me of trying to white wash her because her face wasn't her skin color then she turned around and cried and told me it was so beautiful."

Sam chuckled as he leaned back in the chair, shaking his head knowingly, "You two have no idea what I got through every single day. These hormones are brutal and mom said it's only going to get worse as it get closer for the boys to come."

"You're in my daily prayers, son."

Sam laughed at his dad once he leaned over and patted his back, taking another sip of his drink before he dug into his food. He was relieved he could have this conversation with them. Although it was tough and scary, he knew he was going to get through it. Overall, he was just so glad to spend this day with his brother and father. About twenty minutes later, he heard laughter as the front door opened up, letting them know that the women were back.

Mercedes sat the bags down on the couch before she turned to them with a smile, "Thank you ladies for a relaxing day. I had such a wonderful time."

Mary smiled as she went over and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her and Sadie knew how stress Mercedes has been lately, so they decided to have a special day for her. They had picked her up early this morning and took her to an early showing for a romance comedy they have all been dying to see. Then they went over to Manhattan mall, where they mostly spent their time in baby stores. Afterward, they went to a spa where she got a full body massage, and got her a manicure and pedicure. Finally, they headed to have a late lunch, where the laughs and good vibes did not stop, "You're so welcome sweetie. I'm glad you had a good time."

"And I know the time away from Sam was a relief." Sadie commented, wincing when she felt someone pull her ponytail, "Hey."

"Stop talking shi-crap." Sam corrected himself as he walked into his room, going over to give his mother a hug before heading to his wife. He smiled as he stared at her for a second before placing a kiss on her lips, "Did you have a good day?"

"I really did, and like Sadie said, it's actually a relief to get away from you for awhile." Mercedes teased, watching as a frown played on his lips before she giggled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm just kidding, my love. I missed you, and I know the boys did too because they've been super quiet."

"Wait, you mean to tell me they only move for Sam?"

Mercedes laughed and nodded at Seth when him and Dwight came from the kitchen, watching as Sam bent down to her stomach, "I see early on who they're going to love more."

"That's not true. They're going to love you too." Sam said as he rubbed his hands around her stomach, whispering, "Hey munchkins."

"Oh my.." Mary said in shock just as she saw two footprints show across Mercedes' stomach. She wasn't kidding when she said that the two didn't move all day.

Sadie stared in amazement, completely in shock, "Wow."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at her, nodding, "Daddies boys all the way, mark my words."

"Only means that one more won't hurt after these two." Dwight smirked, causing everyone in the room to laugh at his comment, knowing how serious he was.

Sam chuckled at his dad as he stood up, giving his wife another hug the best he could with her stomach all in the way, "I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises, you know that Blaire."

Sam rolled his eyes at the scowl on her face, grabbing ahold of her hand, "We'll be right back." He gently pulled her so she could began walking, slowing heading up the steps until they got to the top, he came to stop and turned to her, "Close your eyes."

"Really?" She pursed her lips when he gave her a look, sighing as she obliged, holding onto his hand tightly as they began to move forward. Hearing a door open, she was curious to know what exactly her husband was doing.

"Alright, my love. You can open them."

Mercedes did what he said and immediately as she did, she began to tear up as she looked around the room, "Oh my gosh, Sam.."

Sam looked down at her and smiled when he saw her tears. Feeling her let go of his hand and explore around, he couldn't help but feel like she was liking it already, "I kind of wanted to go ahead and get it done so we wouldn't have to worry about it. Dad and Seth helped me. I hope you like it."

"Babe, this is so beautiful." Mercedes started as she ran her hands over the cribs, sniffling at how amazing everything was. She couldn't believe they had spent their day doing this and she was so grateful for it. Turning around, she gave Sam a huge smile as she walked back over and gave him a big hug, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you so much baby. It's amazing."

Sam smiled as he hugged her back, feeling the sleeve of getting damper by her crying, "Its been awhile since we've had some happy tears."

Mercedes chuckled as she pulled back, sniffling as she wiped her face before her hands drifted back down to her stomach, "I know my mood swings are driving you crazy and I wish I can do something about it but I can't. I just want you to know that no matter what, I appreciate and love you so much."

"I love you too." Sam kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly as he swayed them side from side. He was thrilled that she loved the room and that she was happy. That's all he ever wanted her to be and hopes she continues to be.


	40. Blessings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she laid back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the cool air from the vents circulated throughout her bedroom. She was now eight months pregnant and according to her doctor, her water could break at any moment. The only thing she didn't know yet was if she could deliver them naturally or would end up having to have a c-section.

"After two kids, you'll think I'm use to this but I'm not." Leslie said as she came out from the closet, bringing the clothes and laying them beside her. She has been with Mercedes everyday until Sam got home from work. Today, she was helping her get her and the babies' bags ready for the hospital.

"I don't think I can even fit anything you're pulling out anyways." Mercedes turned her head, watching as she pursed her lips and slid the two night gowns off the hanger.

"Once you drop those two, you'll be able to fit in it." Leslie laughed, causing Mercedes to do so as well while she opened up the bag and placed the items in.

Mercedes ran her hand over stomach, smiling when she felt the kicking against her hand, "You know, I never knew how much I wanted this until now. The husband, children, and even a damn cat." She snorted at the mention of the kitten curled up on the other side of her head. Last week while on a walk with Sam, Mercedes spotted the little grey and white fur ball in the window and she instantly fell in love. She also shedded a few tears and blamed it on the boys, "My own little family."

"You're making me cry." Leslie whines as she wiped the tear that slid from her eye, "I'm so happy for you, sister."

Mercedes chuckled as she sniffled, wiping a few tears away, "I'm so happy too, Leslie. You have no idea."

Leslie smiled as she got into the bed and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Love you, Boogie."

"Love you too." Mercedes said with a smile at the old nickname she had gave her, watching as she leaned back up and helped her sit up, "Alright, enough crying. I'll help you."

Leslie watched her get up, moving over a little bit so she could fold some of the clothing, "You're still going to do the names at birth?"

"Mhm." Mercedes hummed out as she picked up the pale yellow onesie and folded it before sitting it in the bag, "I was changing my mind constantly about it though, but it's a decision that I want to stick with and it's even better that Sam's supports it."

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Leslie zipped the babies bag, turning to her, "Having a baby is a lot but having twins is a handful. If anytime you and Sam get overwhelmed, don't hesitate to call us. You know we won't mind babysitting."

"I will most definitely keep that in mind."

As the afternoon went on, the sisters had finished packing all four bags for the hospital and took them downstairs to the living room. After they were done with that, Leslie had helped Mercedes clean and freshen up the house, and prepare dinner.

Mercedes slid her plate in the soapy water before stepping back, turning at the sound of the front door opening, letting her know that her husband was home.

"Cedes." Sam called out, closing and locking the door behind him before turning around, smiling when he saw her waddling out from the kitchen, "Hey baby wife."

"Hey love." Mercedes giggled at the nickname as she walked over and gave him a hug, placing a kiss to his lips.

Sam smiled as he kissed her back, pulling away curiously, "Hm, what have you been eating?"

"Leslie called herself making us a healthy dinner." Mercedes giggled when she heard her husband groan, letting go, she went and sat on the couch, leaning back, "Lemon butter garlic shrimp, asparagus and wild rice. It was good."

"It does sound good." He admitted as he walked over to where she was, leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good today." Mercedes watched as he sat his things down and headed to the kitchen, "I'm still tired, of course, but not as much as I have been. It probably has to do with all the rest I'm getting."

"That's good baby, you should be resting." He called out as he fixed himself a plate, going over to the refrigerator to grab him something to drink.

Mercedes waited for a few minutes before he came back in, moving her legs out the way so he could sit. Once he did, she watched as he moved them to his lap before eating.

"One more month."

"One more month." Mercedes repeated, heart warming up when she saw the happiness that immediately took over his face as he leaned over and rubbed her stomach. She was so glad that she came around to the idea of having children. This whole experience was honestly the best thing ever. She could do without the mood-swings and morning sickness, but everything else was wonderful. She also grew as a person, and learned how to love herself more in the process.

"I was thinking before the babies do come, we should definitely do a weekend getaway. We could go to Jersey, stay in all day and eat lots of stuff we both don't need." Sam laughed as he picked up an asparagus and placed it in his mouth, glancing over when he didn't hear her say anything, "You don't like that idea?"

"I love it, but I think we're going to have to hold off on that for awhile." She snorted before a chuckle escaped her mouth, looking at him with humorous eyes, "My water just broke."

Sam eyes went wide, trying to see if she was joking or not, "You're serious?" Seeing that she was, he sat his plate down on the table in front of him and gently move her legs, "Oh shit."

"Don't freak out on me. We have time." Mercedes giggled as she stood up from the couch, grimacing at the wetness of her pajama pants and the stain on the couch, "Everything is already down here. I just need to clean myself up and get this couch clean too."

Sam nodded his head as he ran his hand through his hair, looking down at her, "I can do that..I think."

Mercedes stared at him before she bursted our into a fit of giggles. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Sam, take a deep breath and relax."

Sam did exactly what she said, breathing in and out his nose, staring into her eyes, "We're about to have babies."

"I swear if you faint on me.."

"I'm not." He said as he chuckled, leaning forward and dropping a kiss to her lips before hugging her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes smiled as she hugged him tightly before letting go, turning around and heading up the stairs.

Sam watched her with a smile of his own before heading to the kitchen to get a towel. Their twins were about to arrive in a couple of hours and he was honestly trying to grasp the suddenness.

* * *

"You're way too calm." Sam commented as he watched his wife with skeptical eyes, seeing a smile appear on her face as she braided her hair back, "I've heard stories about this stage and you're definitely not anywhere like it."

Mercedes hummed as she came out the bathroom, watching her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed, his knee bouncing up and down rapidly. She chuckled lightly as she held onto the IV machine and made her way to the bed, taking a seat beside him, "Everyone is different. I guess I'm still in shock that I'm actually about to give birth. Don't get me wrong, I'm very nervous, much like you are but I'm so excited."

Sam let out a smile as he stared at her, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling back, "I love you so much, and I'm so thankful you're in my life."

"I love you too." Mercedes kissed him again before grabbing ahold of his hand, placing her other one on top of her stomach, "We're going to have two little boys in a couple of hours, how are you feeling about that?"

"Beyond scared." Sam chuckled nervously as he looked down as their hands, "I was nervous when I found out that we were going to have a baby, but then to find out it was two? It's like I went into panic mode. I started questioning if I'm going to be a good dad or not."

"You don't need to question yourself, love." Mercedes smiled as she bumped his shoulder, staring at him lovingly, "You're going to be an amazing father."

Sam wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "And you're going to be an amazing mother."

Mercedes continued to smile as she laid her head down on his shoulder, eyes going over to the door when she heard a knock on it.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." The older man greeted as he came into the room, holding a file with a smile, "My name is Dr. Murray and I'm filling in for Dr. Hansen as she's stuck in California at the moment. Don't worry, I've been doing this for thirty years so." Sam and Mercedes laughed at him as they both nodded their heads, relief unknowingly washing over them, "Good news, it looks like we do not have to have a c-section." He said as he flipped through her chart, reading her notes carefully, "Would you like an epidural?"

"Yes."

"Kate will you please go get a kit." They watched as the nurse nodded with a smile before exiting out of the room. He sat his items down on the counter and washed his hand, drying them when he was finish and placing on a pair of gloves, "Alright, I just want to do one final ultrasound."

Sam got up from the bed to move out the way, helping Mercedes lay back before going over to stand on the other side of her. For the next few minutes, he watched the doctor do one final ultrasound and he said that they looked good. He also listened in to their heartbeats, and they were both loud and strong.

The nurse came in shorty after to do Mercedes' epidural. After she finished, they both exited out. The excited parents were anxiously waiting their arrivals, and nothing in this moment could ruin their happiness.

* * *

Eight hours later. It was time. Nurses and the doctor filled the room, prepping and helping Sam into his gear. It's been a long time waiting, but Sam and Mercedes couldn't believe that in just a few minutes, they were going to be parents.

"Alright Mercedes. There's no turning back now." The doctor joked to lighten up the mood and get her comfortable, and it seemed to work due to her laughter breaking out along with her husband and the nurses.

Mercedes took a deep breath as he eyes traveled to her husband, watching as he hooked the mask strings on his ears.

Sam went over and gave her a smile before reaching for her hand, "You okay?"

"I am scared." She spoke honestly as she held onto his hand. She has never been through this before and although she couldn't wait to meet their boys, her nerves were getting the best of her.

"It's going to fine, baby." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed her before hugging her, "I'm going to be here every step of the way."

"You're fully dilated Mercedes and with twins, this shouldn't take long at all." Dr. Murray said as the nurse placed his gloves on, looking at her with a smile, "I'll say two big good pushes and we're done. Are you ready my dear?"

Mercedes nodded her head as she took a deep breath, keeping a tight grip on Sam's hand.

Sam placed a kiss on the back of her hand, listening to the doctor say it was time and telling her to do her first big push. Like clockwork, the first baby was born.

"Baby A is out."

"Come cut the cord Dad."

Hearing the screams of their first bundle of joy brought tears to his eyes. Grabbing ahold of the scissors, he stepped back and cut the cord, smiling at the wailing son of theirs. Sam looked at his wife, leaning down to wipe her loose hair from out of her face, "One more Cedes, you're doing amazing baby."

Mercedes let out a breath as she nodded her head, closing her eyes and to her surprise, the second baby didn't take long to come as she pushed. She instantly began to worry when she didn't hear him cry, "W-What's wrong?"

"Baby B is out."

"Nothing is wrong." Sam said as he cut the cord, smiling ear to ear before going back to his wife, "He just didn't cry."

Mercedes sighed in relief before laying back on the pillows, calming herself down as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Congratulations mom and dad."

"Yep, they're most definitely identical twins." Sam laughed once the nurse finally cleaned both up and brought them both to Mercedes, helping and adjusting them in the crook of her arms.

Mercedes smiled happily as she stared at them, happy tears trailing down her cheeks, "So beautiful." She sniffled as she looked at her husband, gesturing for him to come closer, "Get one, Dad."

Sam heart swelled up at that. Dad. He was now a father. Wow. He leaned down and picked the one up that she was holding in her left arm, tearfully smiling down at the boy before sitting beside her on the bed, "How about it Mama bear?"

"Christian and Ezekiel Evans." Mercedes breathed out with a smile as her eyes locked with her husband's, "Do you like that?"

"Love it." Sam whispered with as he looked down at his son, watching as he gripped his finger, "How about that, Christian?"

Mercedes watched as the baby let out a small yawn, giggly softly, "I guess he likes it." Her eyes went back down to Ezekiel and watched as his slept on, her heart warming at the sight, "Blessings to both of us."

"Amen."

"Baby B is Ezekiel." The nurse wrote down the name on a tag and placed on the baby's hat, while he was fast asleep in his mother's arms. She moved over to Sam and did the same, "Baby A is Christian."

The couple were in love with their children already. They got to spend a few minutes with them before the nurses had to take them for their checkup.

* * *

It's been an hour since Mercedes and Sam have seen their sons, and there were getting really impatient. They didn't know how long checkups usually last after babies were born, but hopefully everything was okay. While they waited, Sam helped Mercedes get cleaned up and waited by her side while she got a little nap in.

Sam had texted their families to let them know that the twins were here, and they all promised to come visit later on, giving the new parents some much needed alone time with their new babies. He lifted his head when he saw Mercedes staring at him with a worry look on his face, "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know." She spoke quietly as she looked at him before sitting up, "I just have this feeling that something isn't right."

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door, following by it opening. Sam watched as Dr. Murray came in with an unreadable expression on his face, and in that moment, that's when he knew something wasn't right.

"Where are our babies?" Mercedes looked between the neonatal nurse and doctor with fearful eyes as she held onto her husband's hand tightly, feeling herself about to cry, "I-Is something wrong with our sons?"

"We ran required test and let me just say that both of the boys are healthy, but we noticed that something was wrong with one of them." Dr. Murray sighed as he pulled out a chair and sat it in, looking between the couple, "There's no easy way that I can say this but, Ezekiel has SHL."

Sam felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, swallowing the lump in his throat, "W-What does that mean?"

"Sensorineural Hearing Loss is the damaged to the inner ear and the pathway to the brain. It means that he has no sense of hearing."

"How did this happen?" Mercedes asked as the fat tears ran down her cheeks, sniffling as she put her head down.

"It's genetics. Someone in either your and your husband's family was deaf, and it passed down to your child."

"My great grandfather was deaf, b-but I had no idea this would.."

Hearing Mercedes falter off, Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. He was trying to be strong for his wife but he was having a hard time too, "So, t-there's no chance that he will ever hear?"

"No, Ezekiel will not retain any of his hearing." Dr. Murray removed his glasses from his face before standing up, "I'm so sorry, Sam and Mercedes. I'll give you two some time alone."

"Thank you." Sam watched his he nodded and exited out of the room, his attention going back to his wife as he held her.

"I-I didn't know..I never meant to put him this s-situation."

"It's not your fault baby." Sam reassured her, hating that she was beginning to blame herself. He felt his eyes starting to water when he saw her shoulder shaking violently. Pulling her closer to him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Shh, it's okay"

Mercedes hands balled the front of Sam's shirt as cried into the crook of his neck, tears escaping her eyes heavily, "I'm s-sorry Sam."

"Stop. You stop it right now Mercedes." He said sternly as he sniffled, rubbing her back, "None of this is your fault."

Mercedes couldn't even respond as she continued to break down, clinging onto her husband. She had no thought whatsoever that anything like this would ever happen. Hearing a knock on the door, following by it opening, she glanced over through her tears and saw two nurses coming in.

The nurse gave her a sad smile as she came in, fully understanding what was going on, "We have some boys who have been waiting impatiently to see their parents."

Sam let go of Mercedes and smiled when he finally saw his sons for the first time since they were born.

"Here you go, dad. This is Christian."

Sam smiled down as the nurse gently placed the baby into his arms, chuckling once he looked down and found him sleeping with his mouth open, "Looks like I found one thing already we have in common, bud."

Mercedes wiped her face with some tissues that the doctor had sat on the bed earlier, watching as the red head nurse made her way over.

"And here you go, mommy." The nurse whispered as she gently slid Ezekiel into her arms, smiling at her before stepping back, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

Mercedes stared at the little boy in her arms and couldn't help but smile. Although her heart was truly breaking for him at the moment, just seeing him staring at her and sucking on his pacifier washed all her sadness away.

"Hey buddy." Sam smiled down at Ezekiel, moving over to sit down beside Mercedes on the bed again. His smile only got bigger when he noticed the newborn was staring only at his mother.

"I promise I'm going to do my best to give you the best life ever." Mercedes whispered as she rubbed her finger along his chubby cheek, smiling when he let out a little sneeze. Looking up at Sam, she gave him a sad smile as the last of tears fell, "He's going to be okay, we're going to be okay."

"Yes he is and we are too. One day at a time, baby." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, pulling back, he moving to sit beside her.

Mercedes looked at a sleeping Christian, taking her hand and pulling his hat down a bit, "We did good, my love."

Sam nodded his head in agreement, looking between their boys, "We did, we really did."

Everything doesn't always turn out like we want it to. In this case, Mercedes didn't expect that one of her babies would be deaf. Her heart was aching for her son in more ways than one, but she wouldn't let that overcloud the fact that he was a blessing and she was so thankful that he was here on this earth. She loved both of her babies already. They'll deal with the tough road ahead of them as family.


End file.
